Anja
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Attendre un enfant et entretenir une famille en temps de guerre ? C'est possible, oui. Mais avec beaucoup de peur, de doute, de courage, mais aussi, un entourage sur lequel compter. Thanos et ses manigances n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Thor/Loki [Post - Civil War]
1. Je déteste cet endroit

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Avengers, Thor (1, 2), Civil War  
Couple : Thor/Loki + (quelques couples secondaires ou très légers tels que Sam/Bucky, Scott/Wanda)  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Drame _  
_Résumé : Attendre un enfant et entretenir une famille en temps de guerre ? C'est possible, oui. Mais avec beaucoup de peur, de doute, de courage, mais aussi, un entourage sur lequel compter. Thanos et ses manigances n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Voici un long Thorki, et je dois dire que ça fait bien un moment que je ne m'étais pas lancer dans une longue fanfic concernant ce couple. La fic se déroule après Thor 2 et Civil War, et mettra en scène les Avengers, accompagné aussi des jumeaux Maximoff (je ne peux pas me résoudre à tuer Pietro), mais aussi Scott Lang, Strange, T'Challa, et même les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

L'histoire se concentrera bien sûr sur la relation de Thor et Loki (ici romantique), mais engendra aussi une histoire conséquente concernant Thanos (d'où le thème aventure) et donc peut-être que vous pourrez sentir certaines longueurs par moments, mais pour poser une intrigue potable et cohérente, je me dois de travailler un peu sur ce qu'il y a autour. Et puis, j'aime écrire sur les autres Avengers.

Il y aura un M-preg, et je le redis, sans réels détails, je ne pense pas que ça puisse vous gêner, mais si jamais vous ne supportez par ce thème, alors peut-être est-il préférable que vous quittiez cette fic. Mais sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour rester cohérente (quoique cohérent pour ce genre de thème, hum XD).

Le titre est donc « Anja », un prénom nordique, se prononçant « anya ».

Chaque nom de chapitre comportera une citation d'un des personnages dans le chapitre en question.

Voilà, après toutes ces indications, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :-D

* * *

 **A** nja

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Je déteste cet endroit**  
_-''-_

« Anja ! »

Lové dans ses bras, un nourrisson d'à peine un an gardait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, dissimulant ses orbes de couleurs claires. Ses petits cheveux blonds et doux virevoltaient doucement au gré du vent tiède, salissant ses mèches de poussière et fumée. Elle semblait trembler, mais ce n'était pas son corps qui produisait ce mouvement saccadé, non, c'était les bras puissants qui la contenaient qui chancelaient.

« Anja, ma fille ! Tu ne peux pas avoir péri ! »

Les larmes chaudes qui s'écoulaient du visage du Dieu évitèrent de peu les joues du bébé éteint, pour regagner le sol fissuré et sale de gravats et disparaître à tout jamais.

« Je t'en conjure, ouvre les yeux et respire ! »

Mais ses paroles dures et puissantes semblaient ne pas atteindre l'enfant déposé dans ses bras emmitouflé dans une longue cape rouge qui protégeait tout son petit corps. Le grand Dieu de la Foudre sentit son cœur exploser, ses attaches se briser et son esprit s'envoler. Le désespoir vint s'écraser furieusement sur ses épaules.

« ANJA ! » hurla-t-il en serrant maintenant le petit corps contre son torse, tentant par tous les moyens de lui insuffler une lueur de vitalité.

Son cri retentit entre les ruines, se mélangeait avec le vent, et s'envola avec le reste de la poussière qui semblait virevolter vers le ciel dévoilé par le plafond explosé. Sa main se cala contre le crâne aux cheveux doux, apposant une douceur extrême malgré la taille de cette paume qui pouvait délivrer un pouvoir titanesque.

Il pleurait seul, au milieu de cet endroit calme, désertique et grisâtre, à genoux au sol, dépouillé de toutes armes. Mjölnir ne devait pas être loin, mais ce n'était en rien sa préoccupation. Bercer sa fille était l'unique chose que son esprit s'autorisait à accomplir.

Au moment où il allait de nouveau hurler à l'injustice et contre ceux qui avait arraché la vie de sa si précieuse petite fille, ses yeux se calèrent sur une ombre dans le lointain qui semblait se diriger vers lui, droite, lente et qui se détachait du paysage. Thor referma lentement ses lèvres, la gorge sèche, et demeura immobile.

Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il reconnut les traits du visage de cet homme. Tout semblait s'être figé autour de lui, de toute manière. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté de tourner au même moment que le cœur de la fillette.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais sa voix resta coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. C'était si douloureux. Mais l'autre homme ne formalisa pas et alors qu'il se trouvait à un moins d'un mètre d'eux, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur les genoux, baissa la tête pour que ses mèches brunes puissent cacher une partie de son visage.

« Était-ce… réellement ma fille ? » murmura soudain le brun, murmure qui vint très vite se faner pour laisser place au silence terrible de cet endroit.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre sentit une dague métaphorique poignarder son cœur déjà blessé et malade suite à la tournure de cette phrase conjugué au passé. Le blond renifla douloureusement, et serra plus fort ce petit corps contre lui, comme essayant de la protéger d'un potentiel danger émanant du brun meurtrit face à lui.

« Elle l' _était_ , » articula le plus âgé des deux, la gorge en feu, la voix enrouée, trahissant son plus profond mal.

Le blond fut incapable de voir l'expression de l'autre homme qui gardait sa tête penchée et la fumée commençait à prendre en ardeur, brouillant sa vision déjà souillée par des larmes épuisées. Mais le brun tira rapidement une main contre son propre visage, surement pour encore plus dissimuler son expression et son regard.

« Je l'ai toujours dit… Je détestais cet endroit, » chuchota le plus jeune sans oser le regarder, sa voix étant incapable de s'élever dans cet espace mort.

Les yeux bleus de Thor Odinson s'écarquillèrent soudain et une parfaite lueur d'incompréhension tacha son regard détruit. D'une main tremblante et pourtant forte, il agrippa l'épaule de son frère…

O

 _Deux ans auparavant_

« Je déteste cet endroit. »

Thor, adossé au mur, tasse de café à la main qui regardait le soleil se lever à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre, se retourna vers le lit derrière lui, ne sachant pas que le brun s'était réveillé, lui qui avait tant besoin de sommeil.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » s'enquit le blond, une pointe de culpabilité dans le ton de sa voix.

Loki resta au milieu des couettes le visage tourné vers un point invisible de la pièce et secoua simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Le soleil illuminait une partie de la pièce et éclairait la peau blanche de la jambe du brun qui était à découvert entre les draps défait de leur grand lit.

Doucement, le blond se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas non loin de son frère, à la lueur de l'astre brulant qui réchauffait la peau de son torse dénudé et musclé.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » reprit Thor sans hausser le ton comme pour ne pas réveiller un potentiel dormeur.

Restant dos au plus âgé, Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses pupilles vertes brillant d'éclats étrangers, fixés dans le vide le plus parfait. Thor ne le poussa pas à répondre, et il attendit patiemment, ce qui témoignait de sa prise en maturité et Loki en était intérieurement fier.

« Ton père savait que je haïrais cette planète, » repris Loki sans même bouger, après quelques secondes de profond silence où seul la lourde respiration de Thor s'était faite entendre. « Vous autres avaient pensé que ça se changerait avec le temps, mais vous aviez tort. »

Thor savait que le manque de sommeil et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Loki accentuaient son mal-être et sa mauvaise humeur, mais il préféra ne pas lui faire part de ces propos. Il savait comment allait réagir Loki, et il ne voulait pas de cela.

« Je déteste cet endroit, » répéta Loki avec un vague signe de la main pour désigner l'appartement que possédait le brun, où Thor commençait à y crécher de plus en plus souvent, délaissant ainsi sa chambre au Q.G. des Avengers et des Gardiens.

Ainsi, Thor opta pour tout autre chose. Il se redressa légèrement pour déposer la tasse de café encore chaude sur la commode de vêtement puis se rassit près de Loki pour sourire alors affectueusement.

« Regarde ce lit, » lui fit Thor en tapotant le matelas de sa paume forte. « Il détient bon nombre souvenirs. Des soirées à regarder des séries télévisées midgardiennes sans aucun sens et hautement hilarantes, des nuits de sport intensif entre nous, et des matinées lovés l'un contre l'autre. Quand tu ne te réveille pas aux aurores bien sûr. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de discours fleurit venant tout droit de Thor lui-même. Il se laissa même faire quand le grand blond intercepta ses épaules pour le redresser vivement en position assise pour ainsi lui dévoiler la grande porte coulissante ouverte sur la cuisine.

« Cette cuisine, regarde-la, » continua Thor plus doucement, ses mains toujours contre les deux épaules de son frère. « C'est là où tu prends presque goût à cuisiner. Tester toutes sortes de mets. Tu me quémandais d'aller rechercher un ingrédient particulier, j'y allais et je retournais ici, m'assoir sur cette chaise là-bas pour discuter avec toi durant ton sérieux inébranlable face aux fourneaux. »

De sa position, le Dieu de la malice voyait clairement la table et les deux chaises, ainsi que le livre de recettes corné et marqué déposé près du broc d'eau.

« Nous avons passé une centaine de repas assis face à face à cette table, » fit ensuite Thor tout en lâchant doucement ses épaules, mais restant assis près de lui sur le matelas.

Loki ne pouvait pas le nier, il est vrai que tous les deux avaient passé des moments assez agréables dans la cuisine, et qui l'eût cru ? Deux Dieux comme eux ?

« Et ce parc, là-dehors. Regarde-le, » renchérit Thor en se levant pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et tirer entièrement le rideau beige. « C'est celui dans lequel je te trouvais toujours lorsque tu n'étais pas ici et que nous étions dans l'incapacité de communiquer au début de ta punition. Ce parc nous a accueillis aussi tous les deux pour de longues balades et repos dans l'herbe verte lorsque tu étais restreint à une certaine distance. »

Le soleil éclairait désormais parfaitement la pièce et Loki dut plisser un instant les yeux sous cet amas de lumière mais ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas Central Park, loin de là, ni même une de ces si belles contrées asgardienne, mais bien suffisant pour marcher et se libérer l'esprit.

« Tu ne trouves rien à dire de la salle de bain ? » se moqua soudain le brun en montrant d'un geste vague la porte des toilettes. « Peut-être : L'endroit où le grand Thor posait son royal postérieur pour décharger sa cargaison tout en regardant la vieille tapisserie ou en essayant de décrypter les magazines midgardiens. »

Thor sourit joyeusement en voyant son frère se porter au jeu et il se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit pour lui tendre une main ouverte et amicale.

« Plutôt l'endroit où nous avons dû accueillir Scott Lang ivre mort, et où il est resté à étreindre les toilettes pendant deux bonnes journées, » rit le blond gaiement.

À ce petit souvenir, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sarcastique et tendit ensuite sa main pour attraper celle de Thor qui le tira aussitôt sur ses pieds, hors du lit encore chaud.

« C'est un cachot luxueux, voilà tout, » fit tout de même Loki une fois face à Thor, sa main toujours nichée dans celle brûlante du plus âgé.

« C'est aussi au milieu de cette pièce que tout a été révélé entre nous. »

À ces mots, Loki se raidit mais ne détacha pas ses yeux verts des pupilles éclatantes et bleues de l'autre Dieu.

« C'est ici que la relation que nous entretenons aujourd'hui a débuté, » renchérit Thor en délivrant sa main pour caresser furtivement la joue pâle du plus jeune du bout de son pouce.

« Dans une pièce miteuse, » répliqua Loki en tirant son visage sur le côté.

Thor abaissa sa main, mais ne se dépêtra pas de son doux sourire.

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Cette pièce était un nouveau départ. Départ que j'ai été contraint d'engager, » le chambra-t-il.

« C'était si facile pour toi, Thor, » rétorqua Loki en reculant d'un pas tout en le désignant d'un geste de la main. « Regarde-toi, tes yeux, ton visage, ton corps, ton attitude toujours si positive et héroïque. Il est difficile de te fuir des yeux, tu as dû le remarquer avec le temps. »

À vrai dire, Thor l'avait vu très rapidement quand il avait commencé à aider les Avengers dans diverses missions et qu'il avait dû faire face à la presse et aux caméras. Selon les statistiques que lui avait annoncées Natasha Romanoff, il était considéré comme le « plus sexy » des Avengers, Steve Rogers récupérant la seconde place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? » tenta donc Thor en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que tu peux faire tomber n'importe qui à tes pieds, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit quand tu es arrivé dans cet appartement en ayant pour but de m'avouer ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tandis que moi, jamais je n'aurai osé te dire cela. Jamais je n'aurais fait le premier pas, sache-le. »

Loki resta impassible, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans même sourciller bien que des lueurs étrangères brillaient dans ses yeux verts, intensifiés par les rayons du soleil levant.

« Je me contrefiche des autres, Loki, c'était toi et personne d'autre. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Thor prit doucement le visage de Loki en coupe, entre ses mains, ses doigts pressés agréablement à l'arrière du crâne du brun, caressant sa nuque chaude, et Loki se laissa faire, le laissant ainsi continuer son discours émotionnel.

« Je me rappelle de t'avoir fait face au milieu de cette pièce, Loki. Quand tu as fini par comprendre que j'allais avouer quelque chose qui risquait de changer notre futur à tous les deux, tes yeux ont parlé. Doute, incertitude, crainte et tristesse. Surement ne t'étais-tu pas imaginé que j'allais m'ouvrir à toi. »

« J'avais plutôt pensé que tu repartais pour Asgard ou que tu allais émettre des distances entre nous pour le bon plaisir d'Odin, » glissa Loki, quelque peu surpris par toutes les si bonnes paroles de l'autre Dieu.

Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Thor de prendre une situation redondante aussi calmement et avec tant de sagesse. Il semblait savoir quels mots utilisés et quels sujets éviter.

« Puis quand je t'ai avoué tout ce que mon cœur souhaitait ardemment te crier, j'ai pu voir tes magnifiques yeux verts s'apaiser, » reprit le blond en abaissant doucement ses mains le long des joues de Loki, regagnant ainsi ses épaules frêles. « J'ai pu voir une lueur d'espoir en leur sein. »

Il aurait voulu rire de cette pré-niaiserie qui allait si bien à Thor, mais Loki demeura silencieux, incapable de briser leur échange visuel.

« Et contrairement à ce que tu as dit, moi aussi, j'étais effrayé, Loki. Effrayé de t'avouer ce que j'avais de si cher sur le cœur. Effrayé qu'Odin ou Heimdall n'entendent ce que j'avais à te dire. Et effrayé par ta future réaction. »

Après mure réflexion, il est vrai que Thor avait été courageux de s'ouvrir comme cela à Loki il y a quelques mois de cela. Et Loki en sera toujours éternellement reconnaissant car jamais il n'aurait osé briser le lien qu'il avait réussi à renouer malgré toutes les plus terribles des péripéties, l'usurpation de l'identité d'Odin et l'appropriation du trôné d'Asgard avaient été dans les dernières grosses fourberies de la part du Dieu de la malice.

« Mais ce n'est plus ce qui m'effraie à présent que je suis à tes côtés, » dit soudain Thor ce qui fit sortir aussitôt Loki de sa rêverie.

La petite pièce englobée dans la douce lumière matinale procréait une bulle intime autour d'eux. Le chien qui aboyait dehors ne se fit plus entendre, et les oiseaux semblaient s'être tous tut.

« Je suis effrayé que Thanos nous enlève tout cela. »

Loki déglutit à cette entente. À ce prénom. Ils le savaient tous, que Thanos était l'une des plus grandes menaces et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir jusqu'ici pour anéantir les éventuels remparts à son ascension. Et Loki était loin d'être dupe, il avait déjà pu ressentir le potentiel de cet homme, et lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore le gant de l'infinité.

Puis soudain, Loki sursauta lorsque la main chaude de Thor se fut placée sur son bas-ventre parfaitement plat, mais il ne recula pas et replongea son regard dans le sien. La crainte se lisait dorénavant dans les yeux bleus de Thor.

« Effrayé qu'il nous enlève _notre_ enfant, » rajouta le blond, inquiétude évidente.

À nouveau, Loki se raidit mais prit sur lui pour ne pas défaillir devant Thor et lui montrer qu'il était maître de la situation. Non, ça il en était certain, jamais personne ne leur dérobera leur futur trésor à tous les deux.

« Ne sois pas effrayé, dans ce cas-là. Ça ne se produira pas, » lui assura sombrement Loki, avec profonde détermination.

Et c'était ce regard qu'attendait Thor. Un regard parfaitement assuré et prêt à ne laisser personne briser leur monde à eux. Ainsi, le blond sourit à nouveau et ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de ressentir l'aura de l'enfant si petit derrière cette barrière de tissu et de chair.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est comme une introduction ou un gros prologue. Les prochains seront surement plus longs. J'espère avoir su capter les caractères respectifs de Loki et Thor, car je dois dire que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris sur eux, et ma vision des choses a surement bien évolué depuis mes derniers histoire Thorki qui datent de 2013 (si on omet le petit OS du mois dernier)._

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce premier chapitre vous plaît-il ? Le bureau des plaintes est ouvert ! : )_

 _PS : Je ne laisse évidemment pas tomber ma fic "AvenChat" ! Bien que c'est la rentrée depuis une semaine et que j'ai déjà du boulot. Je peux juste pas m'empêcher d'écrire partout tout le temps... :3_


	2. Je te laisse un mois

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Je te laisse un mois**  
_-''-_

Loki haïssait devoir se rendre dans le Q.G. des Avengers et des Gardiens. Déjà parce qu'il était surveillé absolument partout et aussi parce que ceci annonçait du travail ennuyant. En effet, il avait pour obligation de rendre un compte rendu sur leur dernière mission. Comptes rendus qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire tarder tout en utilisant un vocabulaire bien trop riche pour ainsi donner des maux de tête atroce à Fury, Stark, Ross, ou quiconque dirigeait l'équipe.

Thor avait sa chambre à lui ici, tout comme la plupart, on avait proposé aussi à Loki qui avait refusé, préférant être loin de toute cette fanfare. Il avait son appartement qu'il partageait en secret avec Thor depuis un temps, et c'était bien mieux que d'avoir les Avengers ou les Gardiens de la Galaxie à fouiner partout.

Et puis, ses relations avec le reste de l'équipe n'étaient pas vraiment très joyeuses malgré les un an de « coopération ».

Seul Scott –qui aimait tout le monde- lui parlait comme si il n'avait jamais été un super-vilain, mais selon Natasha, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'était pas là durant la bataille de New York en 2012.

« Comment tu écris _acariâtre_ ? » fit soudain la voix de Pietro Maximoff assis lui aussi dans la cafétéria vidée à rédiger un rapport.

Loki leva un instant les yeux de son papier et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif. C'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait, malgré le fait que le jeune garçon gardait son regard rivé vers sa feuille.

« Tu as sérieusement pour but d'insérer _acariâtre_ dans ton compte rendu ? » lui répondit Loki avec lassitude.

Bon finalement, du coté des jumeaux Maximoff, l'intégration n'était pas trop difficile, ni du côté de Barnes et Wilson. C'était surtout Barton et Romanoff qui restaient quelque peu distants. Stark quand à lui était plus paranoïaque qu'autre chose.

« Ouais, y'a un type qui nous a fait passer la frontière Suisse qui était franchement pas cool, » rajouta Pietro en soupirant pour placer sa joue contre son poing fermé. « Faut que j'intègre ça dans mon rapport. »

« Et tu comptes impressionner quelqu'un en particulier avec ce mot ? » ricana Loki, amusé.

« Ouais, Stark veut que j'enrichisse mon vocab', » grogna Pietro en piquant dans le bol de M&Ms.

Et après ce dernier se plaignait que Loki parlait en langage bien trop soutenu dans ses rapports, le comble. Et puis, on n'était pas à école primaire bon sang. Mais Loki aida sans souci le Sokovien et repartit ensuite dans sa rédaction ennuyante. Selon Odin et Fury, il avait 30 ans à purger ici, ce qui pour un Dieu était peu, mais être limité dans ses pouvoirs l'agaçait énormément.

Il ne pouvait plus se téléporter et ses clones étaient catastrophiques. Sans parler du fait qu'il en était venu à tomber malade ! Oui, parfois il attrapait ses saloperies midgardiennes. Si bien que la semaine dernière il pensait avoir choppé quelque chose, mais finalement, lui et Thor avait compris qu'il s'agissait de totalement autre chose.

Et un nouveau problème avait pointé le bout de son nez. Thanos d'un côté et le trône avec Odin tout-puissant de l'autre n'étaient pas assez, hein ? Et lui ? Beh, il rédigeait le rapport d'une mission en Inde.

Loki manqua de peu de fracasser son propre crâne d'exaspération contre le papier, mais le haut-parleur qui se mit en route l'arrêta dans son idée et il jeta un coup d'œil las vers l'appareil accroché à l'angle du mur. Même Pietro avait arrêté son crayon et écouta la voix typique de Tony Stark.

« _Bon, bon, bon. Mission d'infiltration. Rien de bien méchant mais le retour risque de secouer un peu, donc j'ai besoin d'un peu tout type de profil_. »

Loki vit du coin des yeux Pietro se redresser et il comprit que le jeunot espérait de toutes ses forces pouvoir faire partie de la mission. Ce gamin adorait bouger et la fatigue était presque un mot inconnu de son dictionnaire sokovien et anglais.

« _Les heureux gagnants sont Natasha, Pietro, Thor, Loki, Clint et moi-même_. »

Il ne faut pas se mentir, Loki fut intérieurement satisfait de se trouver dans la liste. De un, parce que c'est pratiquement les seuls moments où il pouvait utiliser sa magie comme bon lui semble et de deux, Thor ne partira pas sans lui en mission. Il savait que par le passé, Thor avait été utilisé pour draguer certaines personnes et amadouer d'autres.

La jalousie était vraiment quelque chose qu'il serait difficile à guérir chez Loki.

« Génial ! Moi qui commençais à rouiller ! » s'exclama Pietro en se levant d'un seul coup, faisant craquer ses poings aux mitaines de sport.

« Tu ne ressors pas tout juste d'une mission, toi ? » lâcha pourtant Loki en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Pietro haussa les épaules, récupéra ses affaires –et son rapport non terminé- pour filer comme une flèche hors du réfectoire silencieux afin de se préparer. Loki fit de même, mais plus lentement, sachant qu'il avait une bonne demi-heure devant lui avant que le jet ne mette à chauffer ses moteurs. Il prit donc le temps de déposer le compte rendu dans la boîte aux lettres de Fury et de prendre un petit café au distributeur avant de se rendre jusqu'à la grande salle de bain pour décharger sa vessie et peut-être son estomac un peu en compote aussi.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans les toilettes plutôt luxueuses du Q.G. bien que les Avengers avaient leurs propre salles de bain, Thor était devant l'un des lavabos à se laver les mains.

« Ah tiens, justement Loki, j'ai à te parler ! » s'exclama Thor en le voyant à travers le miroir.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai l'estomac retourné, » lui fit Loki qui regretta avoir pris un café.

« Tout de suite ? Là maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais p-… ! »

Mais Loki se coupa vivement car Thor le poussait déjà jusqu'au lavabo le plus proche afin de l'aider si jamais il venait à vomir encore une fois. Le blond se prépara à tirer les cheveux de son frère en arrière, mais Loki resta immobile devant l'évier blanc, ses deux mains contre le rebord à fixer son reflet.

Son cœur rata un battement. Le petit miroir de la salle de bain de son appartement n'était pas très utilisé, et il savait qu'en un coup de magie bien placé, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement tirés en arrière et ses habits bien appliqués. Mais il ne pensait pas que son visage soit si pâle et si amaigri.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me dire… que je ressemblais à un cadavre ambulant ? » marmonna Loki sans quitter son reflet morbide des yeux.

Ses cheveux noirs faisaient extrême contraste avec sa peau et ses yeux paraissaient ternes. Et puis, certaines de ses mèches n'étaient pas à sa place et le gilet qu'il portait était froissé. Sa magie ne répondait plus aussi bien, c'est ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre amèrement. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir neuf mois avec seulement un quart de sa magie, c'était fichu.

Il était le plus faible des Jotuns après tout, il ne bénéficiait pas de leurs avantages pour porter la vie.

« Tu n'es pas un cadavre ambulant, Loki, » lui assura Thor toujours placé derrière lui à l'observer aussi d'à travers le miroir. « C'est la fatigue, tu as seulement besoin de repos. »

« À côté de toi, l'on pourrait croire que je suis un fantôme. »

« Alors tu es le plus beau fantôme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! »

La nausée étant passée, Loki se retourna aussitôt, dos au lavabo et fit face à Thor.

« Je suis très sérieux, » fit-il durement. « Le mois prochain si je n'ai pas plus de pouvoir, je n'aurais plus que la peau sur les os. »

Le sourire de Thor disparut et il hocha lentement la tête puis plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, gardant ainsi Loki face à lui.

« Justement, j'ai à te parler à propos de… l'enfant. »

Il disait cela tout bas car ça demeurait encore comme étant leur secret à tous les deux. Ils n'allaient pas tout de suite le crier sous tous les toits. Certainement pas à Odin, ni aux Avengers. Certes leur entourage savait peut-être que quelque chose se tramait entre eux deux, mais certainement pas que Loki pouvait porter la vie à ce moment même.

Un coup de magie et Loki put vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes et le loquet de la porte fut verrouillé. De ce fait, après le « clic » sonore, Thor se permit de continuer.

« Je refuse que tu te rendes sur l'air de combat. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit aussitôt Loki en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu.

Mais Thor semblait extrêmement sérieux et lentement, il retira ses bras pour reculer d'un pas et pouvoir ainsi voir plus entièrement le Dieu de la Malice qui lui faisait face, toujours adossé au lavabo blanc.

« Nous devons t'écarter de l'équipe pendant un temps, Loki, » renchérit Thor avec détermination évidente. « Te garder serait pure folie, c'est bien trop dangereux pour vous deux. »

Loki vit rouge et fronça les sourcils, se détachant du lavabo pour se tenir droit face à lui. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Que Thor commence à agir comme une maman poule.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je me débrouille même mieux que tous les Avengers réunis, » rétorqua le brun froidement.

Et il n'avait pas tort, il était fort même avec le quart de sa magie grâce à son expertise en combat rapproché et à son fin esprit de stratège. Bien qu'il fût peu probable qu'il gagne contre tous les Avengers réunis, et lui, dotés de ses pleins pouvoirs, Loki était persuadé qu'il était loin d'être infirme.

« Ce n'est pas ça, à chaque mission, nous recevons d'assez sérieux coups, » reprit le blond qui ne voulait pas en démordre. « Imagine une petite seconde que la percussion que tu reçois cette fois-là, soit dans l'estomac. »

« Je ne suis pas malade Thor ! »

« Je ne veux pas risquer la vie du bébé et la tienne sur le champ de bataille. »

D'un geste brusque de la main vers la porte, Loki apposa une barrière sourde afin que des oreilles indiscrètes venant du couloir n'arrivent pas jusqu'ici pour écouter leur prise de bec assez riche en informations.

« Tu oublies que la géniale punition d'Odin et de Midgard stipule que j'aide constamment les Avengers dans leur mission, » siffla Loki sans l'avoir lâché des yeux durant son action. « Si du jour au lendemain je prends congé, Fury ira me déloger et Odin finira par ouïr de cette histoire. »

« Il faut donc le dire aux Avengers, ils seront compréhensifs, j'en suis sûr. »

« Mais quelle idée ! Ne va surtout pas leur avouer tout ça ! »

Loin de lui l'envie que Tony et la clique n'apprenne la nouvelle. Ou du moins pas tout de suite, histoire qu'il puisse se préparer psychologiquement et qu'il prenne totalement conscience qu'il portait l'enfant de Thor. Car au moment actuel il avait l'impression d'en douter encore tant les choses étaient allés vite.

Et savoir que Scott Lang, Sam Wilson ou même Natasha Romanoff apprennent pour le bébé, ça envoyait des frissons appréhension un peu partout dans le corps du brun.

« Et après, de nous deux tu dis que je suis le plus insouciant ? » gronda Thor en haussant le ton. « Tu dis que je suis le moins réfléchit et le plus naïf ! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es inconscient ! »

Heureusement que le sort de Loki tenait autour d'eux où la moitié du Q.G. aurait pu entendre la voix de Thor.

« Ces missions sont les seuls moments où je peux réellement utiliser mes pouvoirs, » glissa tout de même Loki qui resta étrangement calme, sachant que Thor était trop têtu pour réellement prendre en compte ses paroles. « Mais journées vont devenir si longues, si ennuyantes et-… »

« Arrête Loki, je ne changerai pas de position. Si jamais je te vois sur le champ de bataille avec nous, je révèle à tous que tu attends mon enfant. »

Loki arqua un sourcil à cette ultimatum, et il remarqua un bref sourire amusé provenant de Thor. Le bougre, il savait quels étaient les boutons à pousser.

« Tu es puéril Thor, » maugréa Loki entre ses dents.

« Je suis très sérieux. Et puis tu as tout un tas de livres à lire, tu pourras passer tes journées en pleine lecture comme durant notre jeunesse. »

Sauf que sur Terre, les livres étaient bien moins exhaustifs et complets que ceux qu'il avait pu trouver dans la célèbre bibliothèque d'Asgard. Et puis, passer neuf mois à lire dans son petit appart' pendant que Thor s'amusait à lancer Mjölnir, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans.

« Si tu décides de tout leur avouer, qui va te croire, sincèrement ? » reprit finalement Loki en jouant sa carte maîtresse. « Stark et Quill vont te rire à la figure et Banner se fera un plaisir de te donner un petit cours d'histoire sur l'anatomie et la biologie. »

Si avec ça Thor ne baissait pas les bras, Loki lui enfoncerait la tête dans la première cuvette venue.

« Je saurais être convaincant, » fut la seule réponse du blond toujours aussi droit.

« Je suis un homme et sur Midgard, les hommes ne tombent pas enceintes ! Ce que tu leur diras te donnera un ticket gratuit pour le plus proche asile psychiatrique »

Loki se retint de l'agripper par le col pour le secouer violemment. Déjà de un, il n'en avait pas réellement la force et de deux, ça n'y changerait rien. Il connaissait bien le blond depuis le temps.

« Surtout que je nierais tout, » glissa le brun, boudeur, en détournant les yeux pour prétendre s'intéresser à la bouteille de savon.

Thor le fixa d'un œil sévère mais finit par soupirer et ses traits s'apaisèrent. Des deux côtés, il serait difficile de faire céder l'autre, et Loki soulevait des points intéressants. De plus, Thor voulait annoncer cette magnifique nouvelle de façon plus conventionnelle.

« Très bien, faisons un marché, » proposa soudain Thor après un moment de silence entre eux.

Loki reporta un regard las et pourtant curieux vers Thor. Qu'avait-il préparé cette fois-ci ? Il le poussa donc à continuer en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Je te laisse un mois sur le champ de bataille à nos côtés. _Un_ mois. »

Un mois ? Trente jours ? Loki commença à peser le pour et le contre. _Un_ seul mois sur _neuf_ longs mois ?

« Et après ça ? » tenta Loki, suspicieux, en plissant les yeux à son égard.

« Je te laisse un mois, et ensuite, j'irais parler seul à seul avec Fury, lui ordonnant de ne rien révéler à Odin et aux Avengers. Ainsi, il t'écartera de la zone de combat, et cela sera parfaitement normal, je suis sûr qu'il y a des lois midgardiennes à propos de ça. »

Visiblement, son expression laissait peu de place à un potentiel désaccord de la part de son frère.

« Et comment pourrais-tu être sûr qu'il ne parlera pas ? » grinça le brun en haussant les sourcils, cherchant pourtant une autre échappatoire.

« Je le menacerais. »

« Très mature de ta part. »

Puis Thor attendit. Il attendit, bras croisés, que son frère accepte cette part du marché qu'il considérait comme juste. Marché que Loki trouvait un peu amer, si ce n'est _beaucoup_.

« Trois mois, » ordonna Loki.

« Un mois Loki. »

« Deux. »

« Un mois. Pense à notre enfant. Il ne mérite pas d'être malmené de la sorte. »

Cette simple et unique phrase fit céder le brun qui poussa un long soupire, non sans penser à le faire payer à Thor plus tard. Mais ce grand musclé avait tout à fait raison, au final. Les missions étaient toujours dangereuses, et il avait lui aussi reçu des blessures sévères suite à ses pouvoirs encore peu présents.

Certes il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de leur enfant, loin de là, mais se savoir si impuissant et dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre l'agaçait au plus haut point. Puis après un faible juron en une langue que ne connaissait pas Thor, Loki tendit une main raide vers le blond.

« J'accepte ton marché, Odinson, » fit-il, impassible. « Mais si jamais tu oses me couver ou me ménager, surtout devant l'équipe des super-loosers, je te préviens, ça va très mal se terminer. »

Un magnifique sourire vint éclairer le visage du Dieu de la Foudre anciennement fermé et assombri par son désir de protéger les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Et il accepta la main gelée de son frère, soulagé par la nouvelle.

Mais bien évidemment, il ne manquerait pas de garder un œil sur lui. Il était un amant mais aussi, futur père. Ce nouveau rang n'était pas du tout à prendre à la légère.

O

Steve Rogers coupa brusquement son discours et le crayon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du plan d'invasion qui était déposé sur la petite table basse de la chambre d'hôtel. Le son de la chasse d'eau se faisait toujours entendre et tous les regards suivirent celui du capitaine de l'équipe pour se river vers l'homme qui sortait des toilettes et qui essuyait du dos de sa main son menton encore humide.

Loki se figea donc suite à toutes ces paires d'yeux plantés vers lui. Sam était assis face à Steve mais ignorait totalement la carte étalée devant lui, et c'était de même pour Scott et Natasha debout derrière eux.

« Tu vas bien ? » fit Steve Rogers avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler.

Loki jeta un regard rapide vers Thor adossé au mur tout proche de la fenêtre, s'assurant alors qu'il n'irait pas ouvrir sa bouche pour un mensonge qu'il ne saurait pas maintenir.

« Tu as encore attrapé une cochonnerie de notre planète, » dit à son tour Sam en détaillant le Dieu de la tête aux pieds.

En effet, même avant que Loki ne se soit retiré pour aller aux toilettes –et vomir le contenu de son estomac-, personne n'avait pu louper la figure pâle et les cernes noirs sous les yeux du brun visiblement éreinté.

« Si tu te sens mal, Scott te remplacera, » reprit Captain America en désignant du bout du pouce l'homme derrière lui.

Il devait réellement être mal en point physiquement pour que Steve soit aussi indulgent avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois venant de cet homme au grand cœur, mais à chaque fois, Loki restait stupéfait par cette bienveillance.

« Et tu veux que je déverrouille comment la porte du coffre ? » répliqua Scott Lang en haussant les sourcils, l'air dépassé.

« Miniaturise-toi et va dans le verrou, j'en sais rien, » lâcha Sam en se retournant pour lui offrir un regard exaspéré.

La tension semblait retomber, et Thor resta silencieux sans pour autant lancer un regard lourd à son frère. Cela faisait deux semaines que Loki suivait les Avengers en mission et son état était loin de s'améliorer. Néanmoins, le Dieu de la malice ignora les regards de son frère et s'approcha de la table basse, là où se trouvait le plan de leur future invasion chez un riche voleur en possession d'armes Chitauri.

« Ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire mon boulot, » répliqua Loki en gardant contenance, fixant ainsi Steve droit dans les yeux. « Dis-moi ce que j'ai raté. »

Steve le considéra un instant des yeux, nullement effrayé, et finit par hocher la tête. Que faire de toute manière quand Loki avait décidé quelque chose ? Rien justement, il était aussi têtu que Tony Stark et Thor réunis.

Ainsi, Steve reprit son discours, en rappelant la partie qu'avait ratée Loki mais Thor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Natasha Romanoff restait étrangement silencieuse, et venant d'elle dans ce genre de situation, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon.

Et quand Thor voulut jeter un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction, la jeune femme le fixait déjà, bras croisés, lui offrant un regard indescriptible et presque glacial. Thor en vint presque à déglutir, mais il soutint son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait quelque chose.

O

La journée avait été chaude et les grillons chantaient à tue-tête un peu partout, appelés par la nuit. Les nuages étaient parfaitement absents et Thor pu profiter de ce magnifique ciel étoilé juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il plaça ses avant-bras contre le rebord du balcon et sourit doucement à la vue de tous ces astres lumineux qui semblaient lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Asgard avait pour réputation d'avoir le plus beau ciel étoilé, concurrençant Midgard, mais ce soir-là, il fut heureux de pouvoir admirer ce panorama doux et apaisant. Il sentait encore l'odeur du plat russe qu'avait cuisiné Loki, et aussi l'odeur du café qu'était en train de se préparer le brun dans l'habitat. Le tout mélangé au parfum des plantes et arbustes qui entouraient le balcon calme.

Un vent tiède fouettait lentement ses longs cheveux blonds et caressait ses joues rugueuses. Il se prit à fermer les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de ce bol d'air frais après cette journée bien remplie.

« Est-ce que Asgard te manque ? »

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux, et vit que Loki était venu jusqu'à la rambarde, tasse de café chaud entre ses mains glacées. Mais il ne le regardait pas et fixait lui aussi les étoiles parfaitement dessinées dans le ciel entièrement noir.

« Question idiote, je te l'accorde. Mais il me fallait quelque chose pour commencer la conversation, » reprit Loki avant que le blond n'ait eu la chance de répondre.

Les sourcils du Dieu de la Foudre se froncèrent et il se redressa, gardant un bras pressé contre la rambarde.

« _La_ conversation ? » répéta-t-il en fixant le profil de son frère.

« Celle qui stipule d'un côté la petite vie que tu mènes ici et celle qui t'attend sur Asgard. »

Thor sentit son estomac se serrer à cette entente. Certes, il allait parfois à Asgard pour saluer son père, voir ses amis, parler un peu de politique et se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, mais sa maison lui manquait.

« Je vais y réfléchir… » glissa Thor en reprenant sa contemplation du ciel, quelque peu ailleurs.

Mais il avait choisi de rester ici, auprès de Loki. Comme ceci, il pouvait défendre Midgard. Et puis, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener son frère là-haut malgré son envie fugace de traverser les longs couloirs dorés avec lui ou bien de se rendre dans les forêts orangées de la contrée pour chasser comme à l'époque avec ses amis et son amant.

« Tu aimerais continuer cette double vie, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Loki en serrant inconsciemment un peu plus fort la tasse entre ses mains, se concentrant vers la voie lactée. « Celle où Odin pense que tu restes sur Midgard pour aider les Avengers et pour courtiser Foster ? »

Thor joignit les mains et serra ses phalanges tout en abaissant la tête. Il essaya de rester focaliser sur l'odeur douce du café et les chants étonnants des grillons de nuit.

Loki soulevait un point essentiel, mais Thor était comme toujours, dans une impasse.

« J'ai vingt huit ans à purger ici, Thor, et après, je dois disparaître. Alors crois-moi, jamais plus je ne pourrais remettre les pieds sur Asgard, » insista Loki en tournant enfin la tête vers Thor, mais il fut incapable de capter son regard rivé vers la route en contrebas.

« Je le sais pertinemment. Je refuse de perdre cette vie que je mène ici et je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser Asgard… J'ai un devoir et Thanos se veut toujours plus menaçant. »

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester à vivre comme cela éternellement… Mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas et qu'il faut que tu réfléchisses à ton futur. »

Vivre à Midgard ? Pour le restant de ses jours ? Alors ça, Thor ne s'y attendait pas. Il releva donc la tête afin de voir l'exactitude des expressions de son amant et vit que Loki paraissait ne pas vouloir plaisanter. Et au fond de lui, Thor sentit une légère euphorie à cette entente. Loki avait fait son choix, lui, et surement après nombre de sacrifices.

« Je me dois de faire un choix, n'est-ce pas ? » fit finalement le blond avec un sourire triste.

Loki laissa reposer sa tasse contre le rebord du balcon sans pour autant la lâcher mais ne hocha pas la tête à cette question. Il s'humecta les lèvres et reprit d'une voix un peu plus basse, par crainte d'être entendu.

« Réponds-moi sincèrement, Thor. Ton choix aurait-il été plus facile si cet enfant n'existait pas ? »

La question prit au dépourvu le plus âgé des deux et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, mon frère. Mais je ne te laisserai pas seul toi et l'enfant. »

« Ce sera surement la seule solution. »

« Non, Loki, » riposta Thor sans se soucier de la voix forte qu'il portait, tout en plaçant ses deux mains contre les biceps de son frère. « Si un jour vient et que je dois choisir entre Asgard et toi. Je te choisirais _toi_. »

* * *

Dans les prochains chapitres, ça va commencer à bouger un peu, promis !

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu, donnez-moi vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des reviews/MP : )

À très vite j'espère, kiss !


	3. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille histoire

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Je n'ai jamais vu pareille histoire** **  
**_-''-_

 _« Non, Loki, » riposta Thor sans se soucier de la voix forte qu'il portait, tout en plaçant ses deux mains contre les biceps de son frère. « Si un jour vient et que je dois choisir entre Asgard et toi. Je te choisirais toi. »_

Cette phrase fut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Loki qui fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques petites secondes. Son cœur battait bien trop rapidement et Thor ne bougeait pas de sa position afin de lui prouver la véracité de ses mots. C'était ce que ses yeux bleutés aux lueurs déterminantes laissaient voir.

« Heimdall sait, Thor, » glissa finalement le brun qui essaya de lui montrer que ses paroles n'avaient pas fait l'effet d'une grosse claque.

« Comment ça ? »

Thor sembla plus inquiet, et lâcha son petit frère. Si Heimdall savait, c'était la catastrophe, le Gardien des portes irait bien assez vite rapporter tout au Père de toutes choses alors que ni lui ni Loki n'avait pu préparer les arguments ou bien à contre-attaquer.

« La magie que je dois déployer pour l'enfant me coûte, tu as dû le remarquer, » lui expliqua Loki en récupérant la tasse qu'il avait lâchée pour se délecter de la chaleur du composant en verre. « Et je pense que plus d'une fois, j'ai laissé échapper quelques brèches que Heimdall n'a surement pas ratées. »

Pour cela, Loki s'en voulait. Si seulement il arrivait à se reposer correctement ou s'il avait été plus puissant physiquement, il aurait pu garder un certain contrôle sur sa magie qui l'avait tant souvent caché des yeux de Heimdall. Lui et Thor.

« En es-tu sûr ? » l'interrogea l'ainé en serrant fermement la rambarde en fer du balcon.

« Mais pas de panique. Tu n'as pas été convoqué par Heimdall et le Bifrost ne s'est toujours pas ouvert sur un Odin tout-puissant enragé. »

Thor sembla s'apaiser avant de broyer la barrière en fer mais resta sur le qui-vive.

« Tu veux dire que Heimdall n'en a pas parlé à Père ? »

« Je pense qu'il préfère en parler avec toi d'abord. Rappelle-toi, le Gardien a toujours été comme un second père pour nous. Malgré nombre de différends qu'il y a eu entre moi et lui… Et Mère l'appréciait beaucoup. »

Ceci eut aussi pour don de calmer le Dieu de la Foudre. Le Gardien avait beau être aux ordres d'Odin lui-même et cela depuis des années, il avait bien souvent aidé Thor dans la tourmente. De plus, ses réprimandes lui avaient été bien plus d'une fois utiles par la suite.

« Viens avec moi lui parler, » annonça Thor vivement.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, Heimdall était comme un second père pour nous. »

À vrai dire, la pensée de faire de nouveau face à Heimdall n'était pas dans les désirs principaux de Loki, loin de là. Les dernières fois qu'il lui avait parlé, c'était quand il avait été sous la peau d'Odin pour contrôler le royaume.

« Thor, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que je vienne aussi. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu es celui qui porte notre enfant ! »

« Oui bien sûr, ça lui fera une raison de plus pour s'énerver. »

Soudain, Thor empoigna son frère par l'épaule et l'attira dans une longue étreinte qui faillit coûter la vie de la tasse de café qui s'immobilisa contre le rebord. Loki resta figé, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste d'affection.

« N'ayons pas honte, Loki. Nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. Du début. À la fin. »

Loki finit par bouger ses bras pour répondre à cette chaude accolade, touché par les dernières paroles de l'ainé. Il aimerait tant y croire. Il aimerait y croire…

O

Ce monde n'était pas répertorié sur une des cartes. Il était trop petit, trop éloigné et si peu peuplé qu'il s'effaçait petit à petit entre les autres royaumes comme Asgard ou le Jotunheim. Mais Heimdall l'observait toujours, cette contrée étant doyenne de réfugiés et conspirateurs, mais depuis des années, plus grand monde n'y mettais les pieds. Seuls quelques voyageurs, et c'est justement pour ceci que le Gardien des portes avait choisi Sifiliheim comme destination.

Il avait utilisé l'un de ses clones parfaits afin de garder la porte d'Asgard, ce qu'il faisait relativement souvent quand il était convoqué au palais ou quand il prenait un peu de repos. Mais évidemment, il demeurait les yeux de son autre lui, et restait vigilant.

C'est comme ceci qu'une fois sur les terres de ce royaume au coucher du soleil figé depuis des siècles, il put voir que sur Midgard, Thor et Loki se préparaient à partir pour un endroit reculé afin d'en appeler au Bifrost.

Le Gardien doré resta concentré sur eux tout en marchant au beau milieu de ce champ à l'herbe douce et orangée, s'accordant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux et de son armure. D'un geste vif, il tira une cape foncée par-dessus ses épaules pour dissimuler son rang et retira son casque qu'il cala contre son bras.

Le vent était toujours doux et chaud dans cette contrée, le climat ne changeait pas, il ne pleuvait jamais. Le temps s'était figé mais la vie grouillait toujours d'animaux s'étant accommodés à ce train de vie et les voyageurs aimaient se reposer dans les auberges et bars qui ne manquaient pas, dispersés un peu partout sur cette terre abimée.

Il se figea en remarquant qu'au loin, une auberge semblait s'y dessiner et il considéra qu'il s'agissait du bon moment. À cet instant-là, il entendit Thor appeler son nom, les deux Dieux étaient reculés au milieu d'une forêt midgardienne. Heimdall ferma donc les yeux, et se concentra sur la personne de Thor qui fixait le ciel avec détermination et le second qui l'accompagnait, Loki Laufeyson en personne qui laissait son regard vagabonder entre les arbres.

Tous deux portaient eux aussi une cape épaisse et sombre pour dissimuler les armures asgardiennes qu'ils avaient enfilées avant d'en appeler à Heimdall, par respect envers Yggdrasil et le Gardien, mais aussi, afin de se sentir plus proche de la source et de leurs origines.

Peu de temps après, le Bifrost s'ouvrit au-dessus de la tête du Gardien et aussi à Midgard, provoquant ainsi un passage entre les deux mondes. Thor avait requis son oreille le jour d'avant, et il était prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire bien qu'il était parfaitement au courant du pourquoi de sa venue.

Thor fut le premier à apparaître face à Heimdall et un beau sourire éclaira son visage. Une émotion forte, fière et apaisante marquait toujours le Dieu de la Foudre lorsqu'il revoyait le visage de Heimdall après cette chaude lumière appartenant au Bifrost. Car pour lui, ceci annonçait un retour au pays, un retour chez lui.

Même si aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, Thor l'accueillit de la même manière qu'autrefois.

« Thor, » le salua donc Heimdall avec une courbure de la tête, Thor étant toujours considéré comme l'héritier du trône.

« Heimdall, » lui répondit le blond avec un hochement de tête.

Puis la lumière disparue derrière le dos de Loki qui hésita un instant à suivre l'ascension de son frère jusqu'à Heimdall. Mais le regard doré qui se posa sur lui était un message clair lui interdisant de faire demi-tour.

« Heimdall, » salua alors Loki noblement en s'approchant, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.

« Loki. »

La courbure ne fut pas la même qu'à Thor, mais personne ne s'en offusqua et cela allait de soi.

« Suivez-moi, » leur annonça ensuite le Gardien doré après un regard vers chacun d'eux.

Thor et Loki s'échangèrent un bref regard mais aucun des deux ne soupçonnait Heimdall d'une potentielle trahison qui amènerait Odin à tout savoir. Ils lui faisaient confiance, et puis si jamais ils avaient eu tort, le fils d'Odin ne se rendrait pas sans se battre.

Ainsi, ils le suivirent en silence quittant ainsi la marque cyclique du Bifrost au milieu du champ doré, ce dernier disparaissant doucement avec le vent et le bon vouloir de Heimdall qui ne souhaitait pas laisser un indice aussi frappant juste derrière eux.

Thor inspecta le paysage qui ne lui était pas étranger. Plusieurs fois il se rappela avoir fait une halte avec ses amis jusqu'ici, pour interroger des voyageurs, rechercher un truand ou seulement pour le plaisir d'une belle beuverie au milieu d'un panorama des plus magnifiques. Il trouvait dommage que ce monde ne soit répertorié sur aucune carte et qu'il ait été laissé à l'abandon, mais il doit s'avouer que dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt pratique pour parler sans être entendu.

Loki quant à lui, ne prit pas la peine de détailler le paysage. Il en avait lu un paquet de livre là-dessus et était bien plus préoccupé par la discussion future que par la beauté du panorama qui les entourait.

Heimdall grimpa une petite colline pour atteindre un habitacle en bois clair, assortit parfaitement avec le soleil bloqué à son coucher derrière celui-ci et avec l'herbe colorée par les éclats de l'astre. Il avait étudié ce point stratégique avant ça et savait que ce petit bar était l'un des plus reculés et celui où le moins de clients venait s'y reposer.

Thor suivit Heimdall à l'intérieur et fut submergé par cette douce odeur d'alcool et de bois. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les tavernes des autres mondes commençaient à lui manquer.

L'arrière du bar était ouvert sur la splendeur du paysage, dévoilant ainsi des plaines immenses et le soleil, qui semblait être roi. Heimdall se dirigea jusqu'à la seconde entrée avec Loki tandis que Thor s'attarda au comptoir pour demander au tavernier deux chopes de bière Ale et un jus des fruits doré de Sifiliheim –il s'était repris au moment où il avait failli commander trois chope d'alcool-.

Le tavernier lui adressa un bref regard de ses yeux verts acides et déposa son chiffon pour se retourner et préparer la commande. Thor en profita donc pour se retourner lui aussi et observa la taverne. Deux elfes de lumière buvaient dans un coin autour d'une table ronde tandis qu'un potentiel asgardien était entouré d'une bonne dizaine de chopes, le nez plongé dans un journal qu'il semblait rédiger.

Du coin des yeux, il vit que Heimdall et Loki s'étaient installés dans un profond silence autour d'une table rectangulaire, face à l'ouverture, et tous deux semblaient observer le panorama doré.

Thor offrit au vieux tavernier trois pièces d'argent qu'il prenait toujours soin d'avoir sur lui quand il quittait Midgard, le remercia d'un signe de tête et rejoint son frère et le Gardien.

« Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de cela, » déclara Thor en déposant la première chope devant Heimdall.

Heimdall sourit en tant que remerciements et entoura la chope vieillie d'une main. Une fois la seconde chope devant Loki, le brun observa un instant le mélange et lança un regard interrogateur à l'égard de Thor qui s'asseyait entre eux.

« Tu as commandé du jus ? » fit Loki, avec suspicion.

« Oui, on sait tous les deux pourquoi, » lui répondit Thor en prenant aussitôt une gorgée de sa bière.

Ce n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Loki que Thor puisse savoir que dans son état, boire de l'alcool était prohibé, et il en fut presque agréablement surpris. Il prenait en maturité et ouvrait l'œil tout autour de lui.

Heimdall parut ne pas se soucier des paroles de Thor et but lui aussi une gorgée de ce breuvage doré puis le silence se fit au milieu des trois hommes. Loki ne toucha pas tout de suite au liquide parfumé, ayant une petite boule au ventre.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » fit soudain Thor qui fut le premier à briser le silence pesant dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les trois plongés.

Loki jeta un regard discret vers Heimdall qui hocha lentement la tête tout en lâchant la chope d'alcool.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous détenez secrètes tous les deux, je le sais, » lui répondit Heimdall, impassible.

D'une main, Loki créa autour d'eux une bulle invisible qui les englobait et mystifiait les paroles qu'ils pourraient dire, vis-à-vis des clients du bar. Heimdall sembla satisfait par cette action et reprit alors, cette fois-ci en regardant Loki, déposant ses avant-bras et ses mains liées contre le rebord de la table.

« Loki a le don de savoir très bien se cacher de mes yeux. »

« Mais évidemment, ça n'a pas duré, » fit Loki en soutenant son regard doré.

À vrai dire, aucun des deux Dieux ne savaient ce que Heimdall avait découvert, et la tension était palpable. Thor avait peur de la réaction du Gardien bien que selon Loki, il savait pertinemment quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Les Avengers sont au courant de la relation que vous entretenez, et c'est tout d'abord grâce à eux que j'ai pu en être informé. »

Le sang de Loki se glaça et le visage de Thor se décomposa. Comment ça les Avengers savaient ? Bon OK, peut-être que Natasha le savait, peut-être même Stark ou Wanda qui devinait tout, mais les Avengers en général ? Ils avaient bien gardé leur secret pourtant.

« Sans eux, je suppose que je n'aurai jamais su la nature de votre relation, » reprit Heimdall en souriant entre tristesse et douceur.

Détail qu'avait oublié Loki. Le tact de son frère et les séances potins des Avengers. Le Gardien des portes avait dû être servi alors que de son côté, le brun mettait un point d'honneur à dissimuler tous les indices pouvant les condamner.

« En as-tu discuté avec Père ? » l'interrogea Thor, anxieux, ayant délaissé lui aussi sa chope.

Loki resta muet, jetant un regard soucieux vers son frère. Leur relation durait depuis pratiquement cinq mois, Heimdall avait-il donc gardé ceci terré ?

« Je ne lui ai pas fait part de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, » lui répondit Heimdall calmement. « Je me suis seulement contenté de vous observer tous les deux bien que je savais que Loki mystifiait absolument tout à l'aide de sa magie. »

À vrai dire, malgré la bonté de cœur du Gardien, Loki trouva étrange qu'il eût gardé cela secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Heimdall avait toujours été fidèle envers Odin et le royaume, et ce qui se déroulait sur Midgard en relation avec Loki étaient des choses que le Père de tous souhaitait contrôler.

Mais ni Thor, ni Loki ne répondirent à cette explication qui pourtant les soulagea. Thor fixait dorénavant le liquide doré dans le récipient qu'il grattait du bout du pouce tandis que Loki jetait quelques regards furtifs vers Heimdall pour essayer de décrypter ses intentions.

« J'ai vu bien des choses durant mon poste en tant que Gardien des Portes, » annonça finalement Heimdall en regardant un à un les deux frères. « Et cela, depuis bien avant votre naissance à tous les deux. »

« J'imagine que ce que tu as vu sur Midgard a dû te laisser sans voix, » glissa Thor avec certaine ironie, hésitant pourtant à réellement plaisanter là-dessus.

Loki lui fit les gros yeux, lui suppliant intérieurement de ne pas aggraver leur cas. Il avait l'impression que leur secret ne tenait qu'à un fil avec le Gardien qui savait visiblement tout. Mais Thor l'ignora et garda ses yeux dardés vers l'homme aux yeux dorés.

« Mais je n'ai jamais vu pareille histoire, » reprit Heimdall qui ne tint pas compte des paroles du blond pour alors jeter sa parfaite attention vers le brun.

Se raidissant suite à ce contact visuel qui lui était toujours déplaisant, Loki ne savait pas réellement à quoi faisait allusion Heimdall. De sa capacité à enfanter ? De leur relation ?

« Que sais-tu, exactement ? » insista Thor en fronçant les sourcils, étant assez intelligent pour ne pas vendre la mèche tout de suite si jamais le Gardien venait à ne pas avoir été mis au courant de l'exactitude de l'histoire.

« Ce que je sais, fils d'Odin, » déclara Heimdall en se tournant vers Thor. « C'est que toi et Loki avez procréé un enfant illégitime, derrière le dos d'Asgard et du Roi. »

Son discours éclaira donc l'esprit des deux Dieux assez hébétés. Heimdall savait donc _tout_ , et avait résumé cela bien plus facilement que lorsque Loki avait voulu faire ouvrir les yeux de Thor sur toute cette affaire. Loki passa inconsciemment une de ses mains contre la partie inférieure de son visage et cala finalement son menton contre son poing, ces gestes témoignant ainsi de son agitation.

« Je sais que j'échoue face à mon devoir, » reprit Thor qui garda, contre toute attente, une posture moins anxieuse que Loki. « Mais mon cœur a parlé, Heimdall. Il a parlé et je n'ai su le combattre. J'ai laissé mes émotions et mes sentiments me guider en délaissant mon futur royaume et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire machine arrière. »

Loki enserra plus fermement son poing, encore une fois, dérouté par le discours du blond. Heimdall resta à l'écouter attentivement, et ni ses yeux, ni ses gestes ne trahissaient ses pensées.

« Et à ce jour, je ne sais que faire, » ajouta Thor très sérieusement. « Je suis donc venu ici quémander ton aide. Ton aide à toi en qui j'ai parfaite confiance. Tu n'as encore rien dit à mon Père, je sais que tu souhaites toi aussi nous aider. »

Si Heimdall fut surpris par l'analyse de Thor, il ne le montra pas. Loki quant à lui, n'osait en rien briser cette atmosphère pesante qui s'était levée tout autour d'eux. La seule chose qu'il fit, ce fut de prier une divinité supérieure pour que Heimdall ne tourne pas les talons et les abandonne à leur sort.

« Mais sache que si jamais c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas à répéter la même bêtise, » déclara finalement Thor en serrant un poing contre la table.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant à nouveau pour qu'après ça, le Gardien soit toujours de leur côté. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais contre toute attente, Heimdall hocha lentement et plusieurs fois la tête sans lâcher le regard brillant du Dieu de la Foudre. Il avait compris la détermination du Prince. Et Thor sembla lui aussi se détendre suite au geste du doré et il se permit de souffler, crispé jusque-là.

« Le réel problème n'est pas que tu te sois décidé à procréer avec un Jotun, » reprit Heimdall qui utilisa le dernier mot sans haine, sans rancœur ni moquerie. « Non, le problème n'est pas là. »

« Ne va pas nous faire croire qu'Odin n'aurait jamais émis de véto en apercevant Thor ramener un Jotun sur le trône, » riposta Loki qui était loin d'être dupe.

« Il aurait fini par y faire l'impasse, je le sais, » lui affirma Heimdall en le regardant à présent. « Les liens avec le Jotunheim changent et Odin aurait même été prêt à accueillir une humaine. »

Au souvenir de Jane Foster avec qui sa relation avait fini par s'ébrécher avec le temps, le cœur de Thor se serra. Loki remarqua parfaitement le changement de comportement pourtant infime chez Thor, et sut à quoi il pensait, ce qui attisa de nouveau sa jalousie. Certes, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, elle et Thor avaient été clairs l'un envers l'autre, mais le blond gardait de bons souvenirs avec la Midgardienne.

« Le problème est que c'est _moi_ , justement, » reprit Loki en lâchant des yeux son frère pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui doré.

« Tu es considéré comme le faux frère de Thor, un traitre, une menace, » énuméra Heimdall sobrement. « Et tu es aussi un homme. »

Deux hommes sur le trône aurait été un réel bouleversement, mais encore une fois, Loki savait que cela aurait pu passer avec le temps si un héritier était né. Ce qui restait gênant, c'était surtout ce que pensait Asgard de lui à présent. Chose qui serait impossible à changer, ça Loki le savait, pas même après ces pauvres trente années de purges sur Midgard.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire à Odin, » reprit Thor en baissant d'un ton. « Pas maintenant. Nous avons besoin de pouvoir réfléchir et peut-être commencer à préparer Père psychologiquement. »

« Je t'en prie Thor, je sens que toi et ta subtilité vont être d'un grand secours dans cette ascension, » ironisa Loki en haussant un sourcil à son adresse, parfaitement conscient que même en préparant un temps soi peu Odin, la bombe restera la bombe qu'elle était.

« C'est ça, moque-toi, » rouspéta Thor en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. « J'aimerais te voir à ma place si tu devais avouer partiellement à père que tu allais avoir un enfant et que ton amant était la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé. »

Mais avant que Loki ne puisse répondre, la grosse voix d'Heimdall les arrêta net dans leur prise de bec.

« Thor a raison, il n'est pas sage d'avouer tout de suite à Odin la véracité de cette histoire. Ou du moins, pas avant que l'enfant ne soit né. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai beau connaitre ton père, Thor, je ne pourrais deviner quelle sera sa réaction et ses actions une fois qu'il aura découvert toute la vérité. Et je préfère ne vous faire encourir aucun risque. »

Les deux anciens frères se terrèrent dans un profond silence, touchés par les paroles du Gardien. Ainsi donc, il était pour le moment, pleinement de leur côté. Car qui sait ce que pouvait faire Odin dans un accès de rage et de stupéfaction.

« Odin a tous les pouvoirs sur toi, Loki, » expliqua Heimdall en fixant le concerné. « C'est lui qui a bloqué une part de ta magie, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il aura découvert que tu portes l'enfant de Thor. »

« Père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! » s'emporta soudain Thor en plaquant un poing sauvagement contre la table, faisant s'écouler un peu de liquide hors de la chope de Loki demeurant intouchée.

Loki entrouvrit la bouche, quelque peu secoué. Par moments, il s'était mis à penser à cette possibilité, mais avait refusé d'y chercher toutes crédibilités. Néanmoins les paroles de Heimdall confirmaient ses doutes. Inconsciemment, il passa l'un de ses avant-bras contre son bas-ventre plat.

« J'en doute aussi, mais le risque est tout de même trop grand, » renchérit Heimdall toujours aussi calmement. « L'enfant est pour le moment, bien trop vulnérable. »

Loki savait que Heimdall ne le pardonnerait surement jamais pour ce qu'il avait fait sur Midgard plusieurs fois ou sur Asgard, mais pour Thor, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Intérieurement, Loki l'en remercia grandement.

« Dans ce cas… Accepterais-tu de garder le silence durant les huit prochains mois ? » tenta Thor après quelques secondes de silence.

Heimdall se permit de boire quelques gorgées de la bière Ale, puis, aussi honorablement que possible, hocha la tête.

« Mes lèvres demeureront scellées durant les mois à venir, mon prince. »

Thor sourit alors avec soulagement et porta un regard rempli d'espoir à Loki qui restait toujours sur ses gardes. Les paroles de Heimdall l'avaient en un sens quelque peu chamboulé, mais il finit par hocher lui aussi la tête, profitant donc de cet instant où la tension s'effilochait.

« Pourquoi nous aides-tu de la sorte ? » ne put pourtant s'empêcher de demander le plus âgé des deux frères en figeant sa chope à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, Odinson, je sais écouter mon cœur. »

Et Heimdall lui offrit un faible sourire avant de vider entièrement son verre épais. Thor fut satisfait par sa réponse et but allègrement tout l'alcool qui lui offrit un bon coup de fouet. Il allait être temps de partir, Heimdall ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps hors d'Asgard.

Thor fut donc le premier à quitter la table et Loki retira le sort qui l'avait bien plus exténué que ce à quoi il aurait pensé. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, Thor l'arrêta, une main contre son épaule.

« Bois, Loki. Tu as besoin de force, » lui fit son frère en tirant son verre intouché juste devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas soif, » lui assura le concerné en jetant un regard lourd au blond.

« Tu ne bougeras pas de là avant d'avoir bu. »

« Si je bois ça, je t'assure que je retapisse ton armure à la sortie du Bifrost. »

Son estomac était encore barbouillé, et Loki détestait cela. Il se sentait si vulnérable et affaiblit.

« Notre enfant a soif, lui. Je le sens. Prends en la moitié. »

Heimdall les regarda faire en silence, nostalgie évidente dans ses pupilles pourtant imperturbables. Loki quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un soupir avant d'obéir finalement à Thor qui avait tout de même raison. Il ne mangeait pas assez pour quelqu'un qui attendait un bébé.

À la pensée que Thor semblait être le plus raisonnable des deux, Loki laissa échapper un léger sourire alors qu'il ingurgitait le liquide frais et sucré. Quelle ironie.

Ce fut ainsi que quelques minutes après cela, Thor et Loki se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu de la plaine dorée face au Gardien, tous les trois prisonniers au sein d'un lourd secret. Mais avant d'en appeler au Bifrost qui les ramènerait sur Midgard, Heimdall parla :

« Thor. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Quand le temps sera venue, ne me laisse pas avouer à Odin ton histoire. »

Thor hocha donc la tête, comprenant la requête de l'autre homme. Oui, ça serait à lui, et à lui seul de le faire.

* * *

Heimdall est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup :)  
Bonne semaine à tous, et j'espère à bientôt, kiss


	4. Est-ce cet enfant () de moi ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Est-ce cet enfant que tu souhaites protéger de moi ?** **  
**_-''-_

« Nous avons convenu pour un mois. »

« Ça fait 29 jours. »

« Oui, et nous ne sommes pas en février, donc j'ai encore deux jours devant moi. »

« Loki… »

Thor se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et suivit donc son frère dans le hangar à vaisseau du Q.G. des Avengers et des Gardiens. Certes, Loki semblait toujours opérationnel pour chaque mission, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu des étapes trop pénibles à surmonter. La chance avait été de leur côté.

« Non, Quill ! Tu laisses le Milano ici, il est bien trop voyant pour ce que nous avons à faire aujourd'hui, » s'exclamait Steve Rogers à son oreillette, ce dernier se tenant près du moyen de transport ailé.

« Ramène tes fesses dans mon jet, Star-Lourd, » glissa ainsi Bucky Barnes en passant près de Steve, pour ensuite grimper dans l'engin.

« _C'est ça, hilarant, Barnes,_ » entendit Thor provenir de l'oreillette qui semblait être la voix de Peter Quill.

Ignorant la prise de bec, Thor pénétra dans le jet par la rampe de lancement juste derrière Loki qui à l'aide de sa magie faisait apparaître son armure de combat couleur noir émeraude contre son corps, décidément prêt à avoir ces deux derniers jours d'amusement sur le champ de bataille.

Scott Lang fut pourtant le dernier à embarquer, prétextant avoir mis un temps fou à chercher les bottes de son costume préalablement cacher par Peter Parker dans le vestiaire des filles, mais Steve fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et pris place près de Bucky à l'avant du jet.

Durant le vol, Steve leur annonça les directives à prendre et les détails de la mission. Un homme recherché avait été retrouvé en Grèce et quelques heures après que Stark ait appris cette nouvelle, une déflagration de longueurs d'ondes douteuses avaient été capté par les machines de Bruce Banner au cœur des Cyclades.

« Nul doute, cet homme cache quelque chose, » conclut donc Steve Rogers en regardant un à un le petit groupe, ayant laissé Bucky Barnes aux commandes du véhicule volant.

Une partie du groupe optait pour des recherches scientifiques mettant en jeu des machines complexes provenant surement d'un souterrain secret tandis que l'autre partie penchait pour l'essai de nouvelles armes destructrices. Dans les deux cas, c'était un scénario qu'ils avaient rencontré plusieurs fois, ce qui ne les inquiéta pas grandement.

Ou bien il y avait les gens comme Loki, qui ne s'en importait guère.

Durant le voyage, Loki sentit encore une fois les yeux de Wanda Maximoff le guetter et parfois il croisait son regard qu'elle déviait aussitôt. Il ne connaissait pas l'exactitude de ses pouvoirs, et donc, espéra qu'elle n'ait rien détecté chez lui. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'épier, loin de là.

Il y avait Natasha et ses yeux perçants, Steve et une certaine pitié et Vision qui semblait lui aussi tout savoir. Mais ce n'était pas réellement étonnant, car selon les croyances populaires, Loki était _malade_ depuis presque un mois, et ça commençait à être suspicieux.

Loki soupira, se demandant réellement comment il pourrait garder son état secret durant les prochains mois qui allaient suivre.

« Voilà l'île, » annonça soudain Bucky qui survolait la mer Méditerranée.

La plupart s'approchèrent des hublots pour apercevoir l'étendue de la mer bleutée et les dizaines de petites îles aux alentours. Le soleil semblait taper fort et l'eau était agitée.

« Selon les capteurs, cette île est quasiment abandonnée, » renchérit Bucky en alignant quelques capteurs. « Je peux voir sur le visuel qu'il y a trois petits bâtiments et quatre embarcations attelées à l'unique port à l'ouest. Si on peut appeler ça un port. »

« Autrement dit, ce type a fait en sorte de se trouver le plus loin possible de la civilisation, » lâcha Scott livide, qui avait été le seul à ne pas se lever, ayant le mal de l'air comme jamais.

« Ne sous-estimez pas l'Autrichien, » répliqua Cap' en fixant l'île en contrebas qui semblait si minuscule. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y cache ni combien d'hommes peuvent se trouver sur cette petite terre. »

Loki semblait être le seul à ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation bien qu'il en prenait intérieurement note. Il se contentait de rester dans son siège à faire voleter à l'aide de sa magie un verre en plastique et le liquide par de toutes petits bulles qu'il déformait à sa guise.

« Bucky, Thor et Wanda, vous vous occupez de neutraliser leurs moyens de locomotion au port, » ordonna donc Steve en se tenant au milieu du jet. « Scott, Loki, Peter et moi, nous infiltrons sa jolie villa. »

Il y eut quelques acquiescements, et Bucky entama l'atterrissage tout en camouflant le jet à l'aide d'un programme Stark, le rendant donc invisible.

« En gros, ceux qui font le plus de bazar, dehors, » rit nerveusement Ant-Man en attachant sa ceinture.

« C'est si joliment résumé, Lang, » lui répondit Wanda en s'asseyant en face de lui, sourire sournois et charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Je ne te fourre évidemment pas dans le même tas que les autres. »

« Si c'était le cas, Quill aurait été à l'extérieur, » ricana Bucky en abaissant les commandes du vaisseau imperceptible.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. Rien, » s'exclama Peter Quill en haussant le ton pour que sa voix porte par-dessus le bruit du moteur bruyant.

Thor quant à lui, jeta un regard insistant à Loki, lui ordonnant en silence d'être le plus prudent possible. Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait groupe à part, surtout depuis que Loki attendait un enfant. Mais riposter aux ordres de Steve allait semer le doute, et énerver Loki. Ainsi, il s'autorisa à ne rien dire. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fin de leur deal, après tout.

O

La lueur de cette étrange masse violette brillait dans les yeux de Peter Quill. Elle était silencieuse et tiède, mais aussi, brillante et imposante. Stark avait eu raison, cet homme cachait bien quelque chose dans les profondeurs de son île. Quelque chose d'énorme.

« Ne touche pas à ça, » ordonna soudain Loki qui voyait le terrien s'approcher de cet agglomérat palpable et mouvant.

Mais Peter leva les mains en signe de reddition, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas pout but de toucher à cette chose qui semblait maintenue en vie par les barreaux de fer épais autour d'elle.

« Est-ce… un portail ? » demanda Scott qui semblait avoir déjà vu cela quelque part.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air, » affirma Peter qui était le plus proche de l'astre étranger.

« Il ressemble à celui de New York, » ajouta Steve avec suspicion.

Puis, le capitaine de l'équipe se tourna vers l'homme maintenu agenouillé sur le sol, mains derrière le crâne, piégé par des fils invisibles provenant de la magie de Loki qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ils avaient intercepté sans mal l'Autrichien et assommé la plupart de ses hommes. Ceci avait été fait rapidement et proprement.

« Où mène ce portail ? » lui demanda donc le blond, catégorique.

Le captif leva des yeux apeurés vers le blond. Sa joue droite témoignait d'une jolie droite qu'il avait dû recevoir de la part d'un des Avengers.

« Je-… Je ne sais pas… exactement, » leur avoua l'homme avec un fort accent.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas _exactement_ ? » répéta Peter en le désignant du bout de son blaster chargé.

Loki enserra plus fermement les liens immatériels en refermant lentement son poing et l'homme glapit et se crispa, la mâchoire serrée. Mais un coup d'œil de la part de Captain America l'empêcha de lui casser quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas ! Nous n'y avons jamais mis les pieds ! » s'écria l'Autrichien en laissant retomber sa tête en avant, les dents serrées.

Loki garda une main dirigée vers l'homme, l'emprisonnant de sa magie. Il l'aurait fait parler si facilement, mais évidemment, Captain America et son grand cœur était contre toute forme de torture.

« Eh bien il y a toujours un début à tout, » déclara soudain Peter Quill en rangeant son blaster à sa ceinture. « Je vais y aller. »

« Tu ne sais même pas si de l'autre côté, l'air peut être respirable ! » répliqua aussitôt Steve qui était pourtant habitué par les idées presque suicidaires du Gardien de la Galalxie.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai ceci. »

Tirant ses doigts vers l'arrière de son oreille, le fameux casque de Star-Lord apparut autour de son crâne et les deux orifices rouges brillèrent dans la pénombre de la pièce souterraine.

Steve savait que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec lui et hocha donc la tête alors que Scott reculait d'un pas, évitant ainsi une potentielle explosion lorsque Peter toucherait l'astre. Loki demeura silencieux, fixant avec intrigue et curiosité ce portail. Où pouvait-il bien mener ? Lui qui avait été puni à ne jamais plus quitter Midgard durant les vingt-huit prochaines années.

Peter Quill s'approcha donc du portail informe et y tendit le bout de son pied comme pour vérifier la température de l'eau. Du bout de sa botte, il vit que cette masse était immatérielle elle aussi et tira entièrement son pied en avant. Ils avaient eu raison, c'était bien un portail.

Le fana des musiques d'années 70 se retourna vers le petit groupe et leva son pouce pour les informer que tout allait bien, puis se laissa donc aller à travers le portail violacé, son corps changeant ainsi d'endroit.

« Buck, » informa alors Steve à l'oreillette. « Nous avons trouvé un portail. Rappliquez-ici. »

« _Entendu, j'ai capté ta position._ »

Mais lorsque Thor, Bucky et Wanda s'introduisirent dans le souterrain après quelques petites minutes qui indiquait surement que Thor avait utilisé Mjölnir comme moyen d'embarcation, Loki garda ses yeux rivés vers ce portail emblématique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

O

« Un intrus a foulé notre sol, » informa un homme à la peau bleutée, le visage partiellement dissimulé par la pénombre de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. « Pour le moment, il est seul. »

Le visage emblématique de Thanos se dessina en détail au milieu de la salle circulaire et noire, et l'homme bleu inclina sa tête en signe de respect, abaissant son marteau au manche long.

« Protégez coûte que coûte sa régénération, » ordonna Thanos d'une voix tonitruante. « Et détruisez le portail, il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité à présent. »

« Ce sera fait selon vos ordres, » lui assura l'autre homme en se redressant.

O

Peter Quill réapparut dans le souterrain seulement trois minutes après, sans aucun casque sur la figure, sourires aux lèvres. Aussitôt, le petit groupe s'approcha de lui, curieux.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas sur quelle planète j'ai atterri, mais au moins, on peut y respirer sans problème ! » s'exclama Peter, toujours aussi exciter de pouvoir visiter de nouveaux endroits gorgés de mystère.

« Planète ? » l'interrogea Thor en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de portail pouvant s'ouvrir sur des planètes lointaines.

« Pour avoir un sable aussi noir, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un lieu loin de la planète Terra, » lui assura Peter en hochant la tête.

Aussitôt, Thor et Loki s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, ayant comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit doté d'un sable de couleur noire. Un seul.

« Ça vous dit quelque chose ? » fit Steve qui avait remarqué le changement opéré chez les deux Dieux.

Mais il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour le dire sans avoir eu une preuve tangible à propos de ce monde qui pourrait appartenir à Yggdrasil.

« Il se pourrait. Mais je ne veux pas porter des conclusions hâtives, » répondit donc le Dieu de la Foudre.

La question n'était donc pas à se poser. Ils se devaient d'aller explorer l'aire derrière le portail et découvrir ce qui s'y cachait là-bas. Le truand autrichien n'avait pas ouvert ce genre de portail seulement pour jouer.

« OK, nous allons inspecter ce qu'il y a là derrière, » déclara Steve avec assurance pour ensuite se tourner vers Peter. « Quill, tu restes ici et surveille cet homme. »

« Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'exclama aussitôt le concerné, désabusé.

« Tu es celui qui a pu s'amuser avec la seule tenue de plongée la dernière fois en mission, » lui fit Bucky sournoisement. « C'est à nous de pouvoir s'amuser un peu. »

Peter lui lança un regard venimeux, pas très heureux d'avoir été relégué au second poste, mais il se décida à jouer la docilité aujourd'hui car si on y réfléchissait bien, la situation pouvait être compliquée, alors valait-il mieux ne pas échauffer l'histoire. Si Thanos était dans le coup, de près ou de loin, il n'était clairement pas le temps de rire.

Ainsi, l'Autrichien se retrouva ligoté à l'une des colonnes rectangulaire qui maintenait le souterrain artificiel, et Peter Quill se posta devant la porte, ses deux blasters en main malgré ses bras croisés.

« Nous te tenons au courant si cela dégénère, » lui assura Steve en passant près de lui, bien qu'il pensait clairement ne pas avoir besoin de renfort.

Peter hocha simplement la tête, quelque peu bougon.

« Ramenez-moi une carte postale, » râla-t-il avec un faible signe de la main.

Et la petite équipe s'introduit dans le portail dimensionnel, Scott prenant soin de retenir sa respiration au cas où Peter avait mal évalué la situation derrière la porte.

Mais lorsque Thor foula du pied le sable frais de cette nouvelle contrée, l'air claquant vint fouetter son visage et secouer ses longues mèches blondes, témoignant d'un oxygène respirable. Il s'autorisa quelques pas pour laisser ses amis passer mais aussi, afin d'analyser correctement le panorama, le cœur battant.

Comme l'avait dit Peter Quill, l'endroit inconnu comportait un sable profondément noir, et le désert qui faisait face au blond ne lui était en rien inconnu. Afin d'avoir confirmation, il fit volte-face vers Loki qui s'était lui aussi immobilisé à détailler des yeux les dunes noires et le ciel terne.

« Il s'agit de Svartalfheim, » annonça clairement Loki sans jeter un coup d'œil vers son frère, persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

Thor déglutit et hocha lentement la tête pour appuyer les dires de son frère. Ce monde appartenait à Yggdrasil et était le royaume des elfes noirs. Le Royaume de Malekith, l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal autour de lui. L'homme qui avait ordonné la mort de sa mère ainsi que celle de Loki.

« Vous y êtes déjà allé ? » leur demanda donc Steve en ne pouvant pas lâcher des yeux cet étrange paysage qui semblait comme mort.

« Oui, il s'agit d'un des neuf mondes, » confirma Thor en s'avançant encore un peu, cherchant des yeux de potentielles présences hostiles. « Mais certaines choses semblent avoir changé. »

Scott, Wanda et Bucky furent eux aussi émerveillé par cet étrange monde que l'on ne pouvait pas voir sur des cartes postales. Tout ceci semblait si irréel. Tant irréel que la Maximoff se permit de se pencher afin de toucher du bout des doigts ce sable frais à la couleur noire, comme une plage de cendre qui n'en finissait pas.

« Ces carcasses robotiques n'étaient pas présentes à l'époque, » souligna Loki en plissant les yeux, inspectant ces étranges machines écrasées un peu partout dans cette plaine de sable.

Le vent soufflait du sable sombre sur les carcasses et les rendait presque indescriptible, semblable à des rochers enfoncés profondément dans le sol. Il y en avait une petite dizaine, aussi grosse que le jet que Barnes avait amené jusqu'ici.

« Nous n'avions visité qu'une partie de Svartalfheim, » lui rappela pourtant Thor.

« Dans mes souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelque chose se rapprochant de près ou de loin à ce genre d'ossatures échouées un peu partout à Svartalfheim, » répliqua Loki en se retournant vers lui.

Steve se vit empoigner son bouclier, restant ainsi sur ses gardes et Thor empoigna Mjölnir. Mais soudain, la voix de Scott qui s'était rapproché d'une des carcasses se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Wanda, perdue dans une longue réflexion.

« Ça semble réellement mort, enfin, si c'est possible de dire ça pour un robot, » dit-il en toquant plusieurs fois contre le métal jaunâtre.

« Garde tout de même tes distances, » lui conseilla Steve.

Loki ne pouvait pas donner une explication tangible à ce qu'il voyait là. Pourquoi un passage ouvert de Midgard jusqu'à Svartalfheim, chez un homme qui semblait ne pas savoir où sa menait ? Le portail avait été conçu artificiellement, ou du moins, c'était ce que l'infrastructure en fer autour de celui-ci démontrait. Et pourquoi toutes ses étranges machines sorties d'un autre âge ?

Dans ces souvenirs, le design des vaisseaux des elfes noirs n'avait rien à voir à cette étrange technologie qui semblait venir d'une autre Galaxie.

« Les capteurs indiquent un pique de chaleur vers le nord, » annonça Bucky, tablette entre les mains.

« Allons vers le nord, » dit alors Thor avant même que Steve n'ait pu donner les directives. « Et surtout, ne touchez à rien. »

Les souvenirs de Malekith ici étaient encore fugaces. Il se souvenait d'une défaite désastreuse et de la _perte_ de son frère.

Bucky ouvrit la marche, dirigeant le petit groupe à travers le désert infini tandis que Scott la refermait, tout en déposant des fourmis ouvrières tous les cinquante mètres afin d'établir un périmètre de retour jusqu'au portail ouvert. Thor marchait près de Loki, le marteau empoigné avec force, restant attentif à n'importe quelle menace.

Tout comme Loki, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Quelque chose approche ! » annonça soudain Loki en s'immobilisant, attrapant le poignet de Thor pour l'arrêter lui aussi.

Bucky dérapa dans le sable noir et leva aussi ses yeux de l'écran pour chercher le moindre indice d'une vie extérieure. Son détecteur ne disait rien d'autres, et recevait seulement les données du point haut en chaleur à quelques dizaines de kilomètres dans le nord.

« Alliés ou ennemis ? » se permit tout de même de demander Steve en s'arrêtant près de Bucky.

« Présences hostiles, » fut la réponse nette et claire de Loki qui relâcha Thor.

« Derrière aussi, je sens quelque chose ! » s'exclama aussitôt Wanda en se retournant vivement.

Scott fut le second à faire volte-face pour fixer ses arrières avec angoisse, prêt à en appeler à ses ouvrières ou à rapetisser. Quoique dans ce sable, ça risquait d'être un peu difficile de se battre en miniature.

« Qui que ce soit, ça tente de nous encercler, » annonça Loki en plissant les yeux. « Mais… c'est étrange, je ne perçois que leur avancée… »

La petite équipe se regroupa, chacun dos à dos afin de percevoir le maximum de périmètre et à protéger les arrières de l'autre.

« Je ne vois absolument rien », tenta de se rassurer Ant-Man qui était persuadé que ses insectes pourraient le prévenir d'une potentielle venue.

Mais l'expression grave que prenaient ses amis et l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante dans laquelle ils étaient tombés lui prouva bel et bien que quelque chose arrivait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Restez sur vos gardes, » ordonna Steve sur le qui-vive, bouclier situé devant lui.

« Ils sont tout autour ! » s'écria Wanda en tirant ses mains rouges de magie juste devant elle.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi on ne les voit pas ? » paniqua Scott.

Bucky rangea la tablette pliable à sa ceinture, et dégaina deux mitraillette légères sans quitter des yeux le point face à lui à travers ces amas de sable noir.

« Loki, reste en retrait, » lui fit Thor qui tenta de pousser son frère à l'intérieur du cercle.

« Je ne suis pas encore un infirme, » riposta Loki lui aussi concentré vers les dunes de sable.

Mais aucun des Avengers ne releva les dires du Dieu qui semblait trop protecteur, tous trop occupés à détailler silencieusement les environs des yeux.

« Ils se déplacent très rapidement, » remarqua Wanda qui sentait le vent se lever contre ses cheveux.

Soudain, devant chacun d'entre eux le sable s'agita et s'éleva afin de bloquer leur vision. Les armes de Bucky se pointèrent aussitôt vers ce tourbillon ensablé, Scott referma son casque, Thor s'arma de Mjönlir devant lui, Loki fit virevolter deux de ses larmes qu'il récupéra aisément dans ses paumes.

Steve Rogers quant à lui, abaissa son bouclier au moment où la première âme qui vive se matérialisa devant lui, l'inconnu habillé de noir plantant brutalement son sceptre dans le sable noir, tirant ainsi chaque grain de sable vers le bas.

Tous les tourbillons agités s'éteignirent et le sable coula jusqu'au sol comme de la pluie poussiéreuse, brassant le vent qui aveugla la petite équipe, mais Steve pouvait clairement voir les pupilles violacées du nouveau venu rivées droit vers lui.

Et à la place de cette tempête qui les avait entouré se trouvèrent désormais une dizaine de soldats en armure épaisses et aux armes futuriste qui ressemblaient en tout point à la technologie des carcasses robots. Scott fit un bon en arrière en tombant nez à nez avec cette créature humanoïde dissimulée sous un casque à la mâchoire évincée de chair ferrique.

Le souffle de chacun se coupa, néanmoins, personne n'attaqua et avant de passer à l'offensive, Steve voulut être sûr des intentions de ces nouveaux arrivants qui selon toute vraisemblances, ne semblaient pas humains.

« Et vous êtes ? » lâcha Steve en fixant l'homme au sceptre juste devant lui.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme face à Steve qui semblait être le chef. C'était ce que sa posture et sa peau bleutée visible laissaient à deviner. Il remarqua aussi que le bout du sceptre de l'homme était orné d'un morceau rectangulaire en pierre forgée, se rapprochant ainsi d'un long marteau puissant.

Non, cet homme ne lui disait absolument rien. Que faisait-il à Svartalfheim ?

« Je suis Ronan l'Accusateur, » se présenta l'homme d'une voix forte sans émettre le moindre geste suspect. « Et vous devez-être les Avengers. »

Bucky et Steve froncèrent les sourcils à cette entente. Ce nom leur semblait familier.

« Et que voulez-vous ? » reprit Steve qui savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été pris en embuscade pour rien.

Thor analysait déjà les humanoïdes en armure qui lui faisaient face, tout aussi immobile que le prénommé Ronan. Leurs armes ne pouvaient rien lui faire, Thor en était persuadé. Il les écraserait un par un à coup de Mjölnir, ils étaient tellement minuscules par rapport à des Jotuns ou à l'armée d'Ultron.

« Je suis venue protéger cette terre, » leur fit Ronan en levant sa main libre pour appuyer son discours afin de désigner l'espace autour de lui. « Mais aussi, ressentir la puissance de chacun de vous. »

Ces paroles n'étaient en rien rassurantes et Steve en conclut qu'un combat ne pouvait pas être évité. Cette terre semblait être la sienne, et peut-être étaient-ils désignés comme des intrus ici.

« Pardonnez notre intrusion, » fit alors le capitaine qui essaya de médiatiser le conflit, sachant pourtant qu'avec un seul ordre, l'équipe attaquait. « Nous étions en mission et ce lieu inconnu était une priorité pour nous et la sécurité de notre planète. »

Ronan plissa ses yeux violacés tout en détaillant le chef des Avengers. Steve se sentit épié et il eut la désagréable impression que cet homme arrivait à tout ressentir autour de lui.

« Ce monde ne lui appartient pas, » intervint soudain Loki sombrement en lui jetant un regard noir. « Elle appartenait aux elfes noirs et à Malekith, bien avant toi. »

Scott priait intérieurement pour que Loki cesse de provoquer cet être bleu, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses intentions. Ronan quant à lui, reporta son regard vers le Dieu de la malice et un rictus malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais entendu dire qu'un Dieu d'Asgard appartenait à votre équipe, » fit Ronan en se déplaçant doucement vers les deux concernés. « Mais les rumeurs étaient aussi vraies concernant le second Dieu déchu. »

Ronan s'immobilisa devant Loki avant d'avoir repoussé l'un de ses hommes sur le côté, et Thor n'aimait pas du tout le regard que portait cet homme menaçant à son frère. De son bras libre il poussa Loki en arrière et montra Mjölnir à Ronan.

« Et tu veux y goûter ? » lui fit Thor entre ses dents.

« Arrêtez de le provoquer tous les deux, bon sang ! » s'exclama tout bas Scott en offrant un coup de coude à Thor qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Loki resta en arrière mais ne lâcha pas les yeux de Ronan. Sa magie avait du mal à le décrypter entièrement et il maudit Odin pour lui avoir volé les trois quart de sa magie restante, auquel cas il aurait pu en apprendre davantage sur leur futur adversaire.

« Tout semble clair autour de toi, » fit Loki, intrigué par cet homme. « Comme si tu pouvais percevoir l'exactitude du monde qui t'entourait. »

Thor resta avec son marteau, menaçant, mais Ronan n'avança pas et se contenta de sourire davantage, hochant lentement la tête.

« C'est comme cela que je peux ressentir un pouvoir titanesque émaner de cette jeune femme alors qu'elle est une parfaite humaine, » leur fit Ronan en désignant Wanda d'un geste du menton. « Comme cela que je peux ressentir l'aura colossale d'un Dieu en colère à ma gauche. »

Wanda resta imperturbable, ne lâchant pas sa garde face aux hommes en armure qui lui faisaient face.

« Je perçois aussi les trois autres humains, l'un effrayé mais courageux, le second désabusé et résigné, et le troisième, confiant mais en perpétuel trouble par ce qui pourrait arriver à l'équipe. »

Scott déglutit à cette entente et Steve fut stupéfait par ce résumé alors que Ronan venait à peine d'arriver. Nul doute, cet homme allait être une menace. Restait à voir comment il s'en sortait en plein combat.

« Et toi, Dieu perturbé, » reprit Ronan en reportant son regard vers Loki qui maintenait toujours ses deux dagues aiguisés. « Je peux ressentir ce sceau étouffant qui oppresse ta réelle magie. Cette magie que, depuis mon arrivée, tu ne cesses d'accumuler jusqu'à ton ventre. »

Le sang de Thor se glaça mais il avait appris à se contrôler, et ne lui sauta pas à la gorge, ce qui pourrait tous les conduire dans une très mauvaise passe. Wanda quant à elle, tendit l'oreille, ayant elle aussi remarqué que la plupart du temps en mission, L'aura que dégageait Loki se réunissait toujours en un point précis son ventre.

Loki quant à lui, resta impassible bien que la nouvelle fut surprenante. Il lui offrit son plus terrible regard mais Ronan ne s'en outragea pas et plissa les yeux avec intimidation.

« Est-ce cet enfant que tu souhaites protéger de moi ? » lâcha-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Avant qu'un des Avengers ne puisse réagir à cette bien étrange déclaration, Thor élança son arme jusqu'à leur adversaire, ce dernier parant le coup en utilisant le manche long de la sienne. Le coup répandit une onde de choc qui les fit absolument tous reculer, hormis les deux concernés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » eut pourtant le temps d'ajouter Scott en se retournant vers les deux combattants.

« Éliminez-les ! » ordonna alors Ronan alors que Thor chargeait un nouveau coup puissant de Mjölnir vibrant jusqu'à lui.

Ni une ni deux, Wanda laissa échapper ses jets de magies brûlantes afin de toucher les deux sbires qui s'élançaient vers elle tandis que Scott rapetissa aussitôt pour bondir sur le crâne d'un des ravisseurs et s'infiltrer dans son casque. Steve jeta son bouclier vers la sentinelle qui dégainait une arme lourde alors que Bucky s'élança vers un groupe armé afin de leur tirer dessus en rafale.

Loki resta quelques secondes paralysé, dépassé par les paroles de Ronan qui avait senti l'enfant en lui alors que lui-même n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Cet homme était hautement puissant. Cette mission n'allait en rien être comme les autres.

« Loki, reste en arrière ! » lui hurla Thor qui en appelait à ses éclairs lumineux afin de combattre puissamment l'homme à la peau bleue.

Illico, Loki se réveilla et se retourna juste à temps pour arrêter deux assaillants à l'aide de ses dagues qu'il lança vigoureusement à l'aide de sa magie.

* * *

J'adore écrire sur toute l'équipe (notamment Peter Quill, Bucky, Wilson…) et j'espère montrer la cohésion de leur équipe véritable.

Par contre, après le film Thor 3, j'hésite à continuer cette histoire car tout semble si faux oh lala…

Dites moi vos avis, et je verrais après cela ! KISS


	5. Quelque chose aspire son pouvoir

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Quelque chose aspire son pouvoir** **  
**_-''-_

« Alors comme ça, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds de l'autre côté ? » lâcha Peter Quill, assis en tailleurs dos au portail dimensionnel.

L'Autrichien, pourtant bâillonné et ligoté à quelques mètres du Gardien de la Galaxie, secoua lentement la tête, visiblement résigné. Peter soupira alors longuement, et jeta un énième coup d'œil vers l'engin électronique circulaire qui lui permettait de contacter Bucky. Il espérait que ce dernier l'appelle au secours, mais les chances étaient moindres.

« Comment tu as fait pour résister à l'envie d'aller voir ce qui se tramait derrière, hein ? » ajouta Peter qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de discuter avec l'homme privé de parole. « Tu n'es pas curieux ou quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, le captif haussa les épaules et Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Il trépignait à l'idée de fouler à nouveau ce sol étranger. Une nouvelle planète ? Une nouvelle Galaxie ? Un lieu secret similaire à Asgard ?

Peter tourna la tête en arrière pour détailler un instant le portail violet qui ressemblait à une masse gluante et lumineuse.

« Personne ne remarquera si je m'aventure seulement dix secondes derrière, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Star Lord tel un gosse dans un magasin de jouets.

À nouveau, l'Autrichien haussa les épaules mimant l'ignorance.

O

Scott Lang se figea d'horreur, appuya sur l'ouverture de son casque afin de voir s'il ne rêvait pas, et sa mâchoire s'entrouvrit de stupeur. Les carcasses de robot géant qui avaient semblé ne plus pouvoir bouger, venaient de reprendre vie et commençaient à s'extirper du sable gênant. Trois d'entre eux se mouvaient à présent, peut-être les seules que pouvait activer l'armée de Ronan, qui sait.

« Ne reste pas planté là ! » lui cria Bucky qui fuyait derrière lui à toute allure.

Ils avaient beau avoir neutralisé la moitié des hommes de Ronan, ces êtres robotiques allaient être une belle épine dans le pied.

Cap', quant à lui, était en retrait, à essayer de neutraliser un autre colosse robotique qui avait failli écraser Bucky au passage. Il arrivait à entailler ce qui semblait être le cou de la chose compacte et bruyante mais ceci risquait de durer une éternité avant qu'il ne puisse toucher l'endosquelette.

Il lança à nouveau son bouclier vers la cible tout en criant de plus belle pour y apposer le plus de force possible. Cependant, il ne vit pas le bras mécanique se déployer à une vitesse vertigineuse pour venir le quérir sur le côté. Le blond se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et roula dans le sable étouffant, irritant sa peau à découvert.

Il se redressa sur les coudes en lâchant un gémissement de douleur et vit son bouclier retomber au sol, mais bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse le récupérer à temps. L'ombre de cette main énorme et métallique se faisait déjà apercevoir juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oh… _Merde_ , » glapit-il avec effroi.

Mais alors qu'il ressentait le souffle de ce fer compacté juste au-dessus de son crâne, une poussée titanesque le tira hors de l'angle de mire du robot et l'envoya à quelques mètres dans le sable. Il roula encore une fois et se redressa aussitôt, sur ses gardes, et vit qu'il s'agissait de Peter Quill qui l'avait poussé au bon moment, à survoler l'air de combat à l'aide de ses bottes à propulsion.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi heureux de te voir, Quill ! » s'exclama Steve avec profond soulagement tout en saluant le Gardien d'une main.

Peter lui adressa un pouce levé et se retourna vers le robot qui établissait une lenteur incroyable pour venir jusqu'à eux. Voilà où était sa faiblesse. Mais soudain, Peter tressaillit alors qu'il avait jeté un simple regard vers ses alliées à quelques mètres sur la gauche.

« Mais c'est Ronan ! » s'écria Peter en se posant aussitôt sur le sol afin de garder une vision stable.

« Tu le connais ? » l'interrogea le blond en accourant près de lui, afin de fixer Ronan se battre avec Thor sur l'une des dunes de sables noirs.

Le robot arrivait vers eux, mais aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêtait attention.

« Bien sur que oui ! Il est censé être mort ! » lui assura Peter, sous le choc.

Il était persuadé que c'était lui. Cette arme peu commune. Ce design de costume. Et cette peau bleue qu'il pouvait distinguer de sa position.

« Je l'ai détruit avec une Pierre d'infinité ! » insista Peter en se tournant vers le capitaine dans l'optique de le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison.

« Tu as utilisé une Pierre d'infinité ?! » s'étrangla presque Steve en haussant les sourcils.

« Si j'étais toi, je serais plus surpris par le fait que ce type soit toujours en vie alors qu'il ne devrait pas ! »

Thor de son côté, repoussa violemment Ronan en plein vol et le Dieu se posa brusquement sur le sol ensablé, faisant vibrer la terre sous ses pieds. Il chercha des yeux leur ennemi, mais celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu des yeux ! » s'exclama Loki qui porta sa voix au-dessus des bruits de ferraille robotique et du vent qui soufflait.

« Arrives-tu à le sentir ? » lui demanda Thor en retour, se positionnant dos à son frère qui récupérait ses dagues nappées de sang orangé.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est… enfui. »

Malgré cette semi-bonne nouvelle, aucun des deux ne fut apaisé car leurs ennemis restaient colossaux. Thor vit Bucky s'occuper d'un des robots à lui tout seul tandis que Scott et Wanda se chargeaient du plus petit d'entre eux, pourtant tout aussi effrayant et agile.

« Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, » lui ordonna Thor en faisant tournoyer Mjölnir après avoir aperçu un groupe d'hommes en armure courir vers eux.

« Pour une fois, je déclare que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » marmonna Loki en plaçant instinctivement l'une de ses mains contre son bas-ventre.

Bon sang, dans quoi avait-il embarqué son enfant.

Il allait alors suivre Thor pour aller exterminer cette bande de sous-fifres inutiles quand il vit du coin des yeux Wanda Maximoff se faire mettre au sol par la queue reptilienne de ce robot rapide. La jeune femme avait quitté l'endroit où elle planait à l'aide de ce pouvoir pour dorénavant mordre la poussière à pleine dent.

Scott Lang reprit aussitôt sa taille normale alors qu'il avait réussi à démembrer mécaniquement l'une des jambes du robot et accourut vers Wanda maintenant désarmée. Ses genoux regagnèrent le sable noir et il soupesa la jeune femme dont le front était en sang. Elle grimaça, toujours consciente et soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Comprenant ce qui allait s'ensuivre, Scott ferma les yeux et serra la jeune femme contre lui, la protégeant du coup surement fatal qu'allait leur offrir le colosse de métal. Dos à la chose, il n'eut pas même le temps d'espérer un miracle.

Le laser s'échappa du canon puissant, mais ce ne fut pas de la chair et de l'os que cette déflagration toucha. Ce fut un champ de forces protecteur qui avait englobé de justesse les deux Avengers, redirigeant ainsi l'attaque foudroyante contre son lanceur. Le ricochet gronda et le robot aux membres multiples se vit prendre de plein fouet ce coup perforant, broyant sa peau métallique, brûlant ses circuits.

Scott, alerté par le bruit et l'absence de douleur, osa un regard sur le côté tout en se détachant légèrement de Wanda, et ainsi, ils purent apercevoir leur sauveur à quelques mètres d'eux. Loki maintenait toujours sa main devant lui et le champ de forces s'estompa, les libérant tous les deux de ce pouvoir.

« Loki… » souffla Wanda dont la vision était encore floue, reconnaissait pourtant parfaitement cette posture et ce costume à la cape verte qui voletait derrière l'homme.

Mais Scott ne parut pas soulagé et il fronça les sourcils, voyant les traits du magicien se crisper. Loki abaissa sa main lentement, et Ant-Man put clairement distinguer un filet de sang s'échapper du nez du brun, pour traverser le passage de ses lèvres et couler le long de son menton.

« Loki ! » appela soudain Thor qui remarqua la fébrilité de son frère, au moment où l'énorme robot tombait en arrière, visiblement HS.

Loki, vidé de toutes forces, sentit à peine le liquide chaud s'échapper de ses narines, puis une douleur abdominale le tirailla de l'intérieur et électrisa tous ses muscles. Il poussa un faible gémissement et ses jambes lâchèrent, le faisant ainsi chuter contre le sable frais et irritant.

Quelque chose semblait comprimer ses poumons et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il avait l'impression d'être en apnée et qu'une force extérieure lui arrachait tout l'oxygène nécessaire à respirer. Il grimaça, joue contre les grains de sable et entoura son ventre de ses deux bras, incapable de supporter cette douleur vivace.

Il remarqua à peine que les bras puissants de Thor le redressaient sur le dos ni même les mains de Steve et Scott qui maintenaient ses jambes afin qu'il cesse de gigoter dans la douleur et en venir à se blesser. Il entendit à peine Quill demander à tue-tête ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'il perdit entièrement connaissance, Thor criait à nouveau son nom tout en maintenant son crâne redressé hors du sable, mais rien à faire. Lentement, Steve et Scott lâchèrent les jambes du magicien et demeurèrent silencieux, encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé bon sang ? Il ne s'était pris aucune attaque.

« Sa magie semble épuisée, elle ne cesse de se régénérer mais pas assez rapidement, » expliqua Wanda qui avait toujours eu la faculté de ressentir les auras, quelle qu'elles soient. « Quelque chose aspire son pouvoir. »

Elle garda sa main pressée contre l'épaule de Loki, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait essayé d'apaiser cette étrange douleur, ce qui l'avait fait tomber dans l'inconscience, mais elle ne savait pas quel serait son état au réveil.

« Ça aurait un lien avec ce qu'a dit Ronan avant la bataille ? » demanda donc Bucky en jetant un regard vers Thor.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Thor, même celui de Peter qui n'était pas au courant de la confrontation qu'avait eu lieu avec Ronan avant qu'il n'arrive, mais le blond garda la tête penchée en avant à fixer avec terreur le visage pâle de son frère au sang encore frais.

« Il va se réveiller, » lui assura Wanda doucement. « Sa régénération se fait lente, mais je la sens augmenter. Il lui faut du repos. »

Elle n'était pas médecin, mais Thor lui faisait confiance. Son pouvoir à elle aussi dépassait l'entendement et ne cessait de croître.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » répéta à nouveau Peter qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce silence.

« La magie qu'il a utilisée pour nous sauver Scott et moi, a dû être la vague de trop, » lui expliqua Wanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui, Thor ? » insista Steve qui restait toujours attentif à ses troupes, même s'il s'agissait de Loki.

Thor vérifia tout de même le poult lent de Loki, deux doigts contre sa carotide, puis se redressa tout en tirant le corps inconscient de son frère avec lui. Une fois debout, Bucky et Scott l'aidèrent à déposer Loki contre le dos de Thor, afin qu'il puisse le porter de cette manière, la joue du brun se reposant contre l'épaule du blond.

« Je vous raconterais tout cela une fois en sureté, » leur indiqua Thor qui n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un discours complexe au milieu de cette terre hostile. « Nous devons partir et amener Loki dans une salle de soins. »

Autour d'eux, les cadavres fumants des trois machines reposaient et semblaient ne plus pouvoir se réveiller, tandis que les corps inertes de cette armée inconnue tapissaient le sol, plus aucune présence hostile n'était donc ressentie. Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Bucky qui fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Ronan ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux le potentiel cadavre de cet homme bleu.

« Il s'est enfui alors qu'il était loin de perdre l'avantage, » lui fit Thor sans même se retourner, cherchant quant à lui le chemin de retour.

Mais soudain, le visage de Scott se décomposa alors qu'il aidait Wanda à nettoyer le sang de son front. Il lâcha l'épaule de la jeune femme et fixa un point invisible dans le lointain, bouche entrouverte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda Steve, sur ses gardes.

« Je viens d'être contacté par mes ouvrières… » fut la réponse d'un Scott livide. « Le portail a été fermé. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'équipe qui refusait de s'imaginer coincer dans un monde comme celui-ci.

« En es-tu sûr ? » lui demanda Thor d'une grosse voix, trahissant ainsi son empressement.

« Oui, il n'y a plus aucune trace du portail, » lui assura Scott en osant croiser le regard dur du Dieu. « Il semblerait que selon la description, ce soit Ronan qui l'ait refermé. »

« Derrière lui ou devant lui ? » s'alarma soudain Steve en tournant Scott vers lui, main contre son bras.

Si jamais un homme comme Ronan venait à envahir la planète Terre alors que la moitié des Avengers se trouvaient prisonniers dans un autre monde, les conséquences allaient être catastrophiques.

« Je… je crois qu'il est resté ici, mes fourmis ne l'ont pas vu traverser le portail, » répondit Scott qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être lui aussi bloqué avec un homme comme ça dans un monde aussi cauchemardesque.

Steve parut donc soulagé par l'information mais s'empressa de lancer de nouvelles directives.

« Ronan va certainement vouloir nous exterminer. Nous avons besoin de quitter les lieux au plus vite, nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Même Thor a eu du mal à riposter contre Ronan. »

Thor n'émit aucun commentaire, conscient de la force de cet homme. Peter l'était tout autant, et cette fois-ci, aucune pierre d'infinité n'allait le sauver.

« Et toi, tu as laissé l'Autrichien tout seul ? » demanda soudain Bucky qui remarqua finalement la présence de Peter Quill.

« Oui et non, j'ai appelé la base dès que j'ai remarqué une bataille dans le lointain et Stark m'a dit qu'il arrivait de ce pas, » lui assura Peter qui regretta un peu d'avoir voulu à ce point passer le portail.

Quoique sans lui, Steve Rogers aurait pu perdre la vie, et cette petite pensée gonfla un peu l'égo du Gardien.

« OK, je vais essayer de contacter l'extérieur, » reprit Bucky qui récupéra son émetteur d'un geste vif.

Scott et Wanda restèrent silencieux, encore essoufflés mais aussi, anxieux à l'idée de rester plantés ici alors que Ronan pouvait être n'importe où. Mais il semblait ne pas y avoir de refuge à des kilomètres à la ronde, et loin d'eux l'envie de s'abriter près d'une des carcasses robotiques.

Bucky enclencha l'engin et attendit patiemment, l'émetteur près de ses lèvres. Et soudain, quelque chose bipa furieusement dans la poche de Peter Quill. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Gardien, même celui de Bucky dont l'expression restait étrangement calme, et Peter dirigea lentement sa main vers la poche avant de son pantalon, et sortit le second émetteur qu'il porta à ses lèvres, quelque peu penaud.

« Allô ? » fit-il innocemment.

« ET TU OSES RÉPONDRE ?! » s'emporta Bucky Barnes en manquant de lancer l'engin circulaire contre le visage de Peter pour faire passer son irritation.

« Tu as amené avec toi le seul moyen de communication qu'on avait avec l'extérieur ? » lâcha Wanda avec désespoir.

« C'était la panique ! » se justifia Peter, en faisant de grands gestes. « Et puis, pourquoi je l'aurai laissé avec l'Autrichien, hein ?! »

« L'Autrichien a un nom, vous savez, » glissa Scott.

« Si c'est pour commenter de la sorte, alors ferme-la ! » s'exclama Bucky en foudroyant le comique du regard, agacé.

Scott se tut aussitôt et Steve soupira longuement. Bon sang, s'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de contacter les autres Avengers, leur chance de fuite semblait être impossible.

« Mon frère connaissait un passage jusqu'à Svartalfheim, » annonça soudain Thor qui lui aussi n'aimait pas rester à découvert, surtout avec son frère sur le dos, aussi impuissant qu'un nouveau né dans cet état.

Un élan d'espoir sembla briller chez les Avengers, et Thor fit un pas en avant, analysant le panorama des yeux. Des dunes de sable, des carcasses lointaines, des plaines noires, et encore des dunes. Tout se ressemblait autour de lui. Il avait beau tourner sur lui-même, aucune lumière n'éclaira son esprit.

Après mure réflexion, Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de savoir quel chemin emprunter pour retrouver le passage qu'il avait utilisé, lui et son frère, afin de passer d'Asgard jusqu'à Svartalfheim

« Tu penses pouvoir nous guider ? » glissa Scott avec espoir.

« Malheureusement, cette terre est vaste, je ne reconnais rien ! » râla le blond.

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit près de se réveiller, » ajouta la seule femme de l'équipe en fixant Loki qui semblait dormir profondément contre le dos du Dieu au marteau.

Steve réfléchit à toute allure tandis que Bucky avait déposé brutalement son sac à dos au sol pour fouiller les poches internes et externes, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pouvant les aider.

« Il approche… ! » indiqua soudain Wanda qui fit volte-face vers le chemin qu'avait pris l'équipe jusqu'ici.

« Qui ça ? » se prit à espérer Ant-Man.

« Ronan ! »

Thor recula d'un pas, prêt à déposer son frère au sol pour agripper Mjölnir et protéger le groupe de cet homme dangereux. Ils se placèrent tous en position d'attaque, déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout quand soudain, une bourrasque de vent se fit sentir juste derrière eux, crépitant de magie et de grésillements incessants.

La petite équipe se retourna avec angoisse vers la source de cette dissonance, et la plupart d'entre eux furent soulagés de reconnaître la circularité de ce portail aux symboles antiques qui semblait tournoyer autour du cercle.

Et soudain, un homme au visage emblématique, bien rasé et bien coiffé, s'extirpa du tout nouveau portail, et tendit une main vers eux.

« Dépêchez-vous de me suivre, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ce passage ouvert jusqu'à une contrée si lointaine, » leur avertit l'homme.

Ni une ni deux, les Avengers se précipitèrent vers le portail qui était leur ticket de sortie et ils purent ainsi quitter cet endroit ensablé et sombre pour atterrir dans un petit bois excentré du reste du monde.

Juste derrière Scott qui remercia une divinité supérieure, le portail se referma, laissant donc Ronan à Svartalfheim, ainsi que toutes ces étranges questions qui demeureront un temps sans réponse.

« Strange, quel plaisir de te revoir toi aussi ! » s'exclama Steve encore essoufflé, tout en tapotant vivement l'épaule du second magicien arrivé à temps.

« Je vois que votre équipe a bien du mal à se passer de moi, » ricana Stephen Strange en récupérant une veste de costard qu'il avait accroché à une branche. « J'ai dû abandonner ma place en tant que porteur d'alliance dès que j'ai reçu l'appelle de détresse de Stark. »

« Si tu savais ce qui s'est déroulé derrière, » lâcha Scott en pointant du bout du pouce l'endroit derrière lui où se tenait le portail quelques secondes auparavant.

« Est-ce réellement un monde à part ? » demanda donc Stephen, quelque peu curieux.

« Nous te ferons un petit topo après, ça. Wanda et Loki ont besoin de soins, » répondit Steve qui fut heureux de constater que le jet de Stephen était posé à quelques mètres de leur positon.

Le regard se Stephen se darda donc jusqu'au Dieu de la Foudre qui portait Loki sur son dos. En effet, celui-ci paraissait ne plus être conscient et il hocha donc la tête, comprenant le degré d'intensité de la situation. Si même une personne comme Loki avait été blessée, c'est que les choses avaient dû être rudes.

Ainsi, la petite équipe se dirigea rapidement vers le jet encore fumant de Stephen, jet qui vendait du rêve, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Thor déposa son frère en position allongé sur deux sièges qu'ouvrit le chirurgien, tandis que le reste des Avengers hallucinèrent face à la beauté de l'avion personnel de Stephen.

Scott et Bucky prirent donc place dans les sièges en cuirs beiges tout en poussant un long soupire à l'unisson tandis que Steve commençait déjà à remplir un rapport important. Le jet décolla ainsi tout en douceur sans même avoir besoin de pilote, car Stephen s'approchait déjà de Thor et Loki, leur demandant s'il pouvait être d'une quelconque aide malgré le peu d'instruments qu'il avait sur lui.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, non. Le repos est ce dont il a besoin pour le moment. Occupez-vous de la demoiselle, » lui fit Thor en montrant Wanda d'un geste de la tête.

Stephen hocha doc la tête de manière entendue, et alla jusqu'à Wanda pour nettoyer la blessure de son front. Thor garda quant à lui son regard verrouillé vers Loki, bien trop pâle et se servit de la serviette chaude que lui avait offerte Stephen pour nettoyer le sang séché de son visage.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à ouvrir un portail là où nous nous trouvions ? » l'interrogea Wanda en laissant le chirurgien s'occuper de sa plaie.

« Selon Stark, le captif a dit avoir entendu l'hystérique heureux parler de sable noir, ce qui n'est pas le genre de paysage que l'on peut voir couramment, » lui répondit Stephen tout en gardant une précision parfaite dans son travail.

« Ouais, je crois être le prénommé _hystérique heureux_ , » glissa Peter Quill étendu de tout son long sur l'un des canapés, macaron au chocolat entre son index et son pouce.

Scott entrevit la coupe de macarons près du canapé et alla tout de suite se servir, affamé.

« J'ai imaginé ce sable noir, ainsi que chacun d'entre vous, et j'ai senti une connexion avec l'aura des plus puissants du groupe, ce qui a ouvert ce portail, » renchérit leur sauveur tout en collant le dernier sparadrap contre le coton qui protégeait la blessure encore fraiche.

Wanda le remercia avec un sourire.

« Ton pouvoir m'étonnera toujours, » fit Steve qui venait de contacter le Q.G.

« Moi de même, » fut la réponse de Stephen.

« Pas sûr que ce soit très rassurant, ça, » glissa Bucky en retirant sa botte.

Pendant que Stephen se mit à sermonner Bucky qui avait sali le sol de son jet avec le sable noir qui s'était faufilé dans ses chaussures épaisses, Steve quitta son siège et s'approcha de Thor toujours au chevet de son frère.

« Que voulait dire Ronan ? » lui demanda Steve en restant debout près de Thor, décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Décidément, il n'en démordrait pas, Steve voulait savoir ce qui se passait du côté de Loki pour plusieurs raisons, mais surtout parce qu'il avait ordre, lui et Stark de garder un œil constant sur le Dieu de la malice. Dieu qui avait fini par vivre comme tout Midgardien malgré de nombreux affronts à l'égard de ce peuple, mais qui s'avérait plutôt docile quand on pouvait faire des marchés avec lui. Notamment des marchés stipulant une libération un peu plus conséquente de sa magie.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Rogers, » lui fit Thor en levant sa tête vers lui, lui dévoilant ainsi ses pupilles encore soucieuses. « Si je vous avoue l'origine des paroles de Ronan, Loki risque de mal le prendre. »

Absolument tous les Avengers tendirent l'oreille, sans pour autant figer leurs actions, prétendant ainsi ne pas se soucier de leur discussion.

* * *

 _Outch, vos reviews m'ont réellement boostées pour écrire une suite !_  
 _Je vais donc essayer de la continuer du mieux que je puisse._  
 _Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sont les grandes révélations, HAY !_


	6. Maintenant, réveille-toi

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Maintenant, réveille-toi**  
_-''-_

 _« Ce n'est pas si simple, Rogers, » lui fit Thor en levant sa tête vers lui, lui dévoilant ainsi ses pupilles encore soucieuses. « Si je vous avoue l'origine des paroles de Ronan, Loki risque de mal le prendre. »_

 _Absolument tous les Avengers tendirent l'oreille, sans pour autant figer leurs actions, prétendant ainsi ne pas se soucier de leur discussion._

« Thor, si Loki cache quelque chose, nous nous devons de le savoir, » répliqua Steve sans pourtant s'énerver. « C'était le deal. Ronan semblait en plus s'y intéresser, et cet homme risque d'être un futur adversaire persistant. »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais le Dieu nordique hésita à parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bel endormi, mais finalement, prit sa décision. Le groupe le saura bien à un moment ou à un autre, et Steve ne laissera surement pas le suspense avoir raison de lui.

« Ce qu'a ressenti Ronan en Loki, c'est bien un enfant, » avoua Thor sans lâcher des yeux le visage de son frère, imaginant déjà ses sourcils se froncer et sa voix le gronder pour avoir parlé de son cas aux Avengers.

« Un enfant ? » répéta Steve en s'asseyant sur le siège en cuir beige, près de Thor.

Wanda osa un regard vers le Dieu qu'elle voyait de dos et fut surement la première à comprendre l'exactitude de cette histoire. Ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un temps ne pouvait être lié qu'à cela.

« Loki est d'une tout autre origine, et il s'est avéré qu'il peut porter la vie, » expliqua Thor en reportant un regard on ne put plus sérieux vers le chef d'équipe. « Au moment où je vous parle, il porte en lui la vie. »

« Tu veux dire… qu'il est _enceinte_ ? » résuma Steve en abaissant ses deux bras, regardant Thor avec parfaite incrédulité.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la voix stridente de Peter Quill.

Les deux blonds furent le centre d'attention ultime du jet silencieux. Même Stephen s'était levé et les regardait avec incompréhension totale, surtout lui, le chirurgien de renommée.

« Es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un de ses tours ? » tenta tout de même le Captain, cherchant encore une lueur de moquerie dans le regard de Thor qui prouverait que tout ceci n'était qu'un gros canular.

« Ce n'est en rien l'un de ses tours, » lui assura Thor en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense que chacun de vous voit Loki traîner une bien étrange maladie depuis plus de trois semaines, n'est-ce pas suffisant comme preuves ? »

Après tout, Loki et Thor étaient des Dieux, sortant de l'imaginable et appartenant à un royaume que la plupart pensaient ne pas exister avant d'avoir mis les pieds sur Asgard, alors peut-être pouvaient-ils avaler cette histoire. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Scott se dit à ce moment-là pour s'autoriser à y croire.

« Donc ça fait de Loki… Une future maman ? » se permit de dire Peter malgré la lourde tension qui semblait s'être déposée tout autour d'eux dans le jet spacieux.

« Si tu as besoin de poser des mots sur les choses, alors je suppose que c'est un résumé tangible, » lui accorda Thor pourtant sans se retourner vers le Gardien.

Certes, Loki tuerait surement la première personne qui oserait le traiter de mère, pouvoir ou pas pouvoir, mais pour le moment, il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. La seule personne qui pouvait mordre à l'instant présent, c'était Thor.

« Et donc, qui est le père ? » fit à son tour Stephen Strange, sa curiosité scientifique ayant été piquée.

Stephen était l'un des membres de l'équipe les plus distants avec T'Challa aka Black Panther, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de leur caractères respectifs. Ainsi donc, Steve comprit que le docteur ne devait pas être courant de la potentielle relation qui liait les deux Dieux. Mais personne n'osa répondre à la place de Thor qui tourna la tête pour offrir un regard presque las vers Stephen toujours debout.

« Je suis le père, » avoua-t-il, bien loin de sa nature enjouée et amicale.

Restant comme deux ronds de flancs suite à cette déclaration –pensant encore Thor avec Mademoiselle Foster et Loki un homme solitaire et sinistre, total opposé du blond- et il se permit de se rassoir sur le siège derrière lui.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec ces expressions ? » remarqua soudain le Dieu éveillé. « Heimdall m'a dit que vous étiez tous au courant pour la relation que nous entretenons. »

« Pas moi, » hésita Scott en levant une main.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi, » lui répondit Bucky, coude contre l'accoudoir, poing contre son menton.

Scott ne releva pas ses dires, ayant encore du mal à digérer toutes ces informations. La journée avait été une réelle folie, et dans tous les sens du terme.

« Ce qui nous étonne le plus, c'est surtout que Loki attende un gosse, » renchérit Peter Quill qui parla pour tout le monde, tout en désignant du bout de son index l'endormi.

« Je lui fais confiance. Nous avons décidé ensemble de garder cet enfant, » déclara Thor, qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Contre toute attente, Steve hocha lentement la tête, n'étant pas en position pour contredire ou critiquer les paroles du Dieu. Déjà de un, il n'était dans la tête d'aucun d'eux, et de deux, un débat avec Thor Odinson était peine perdue. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un de ces trois grands sujets de conversations primordiaux : la boisson, la famille et la maîtrise de Mjölnir.

« Je souhaiterais donc retirer Loki de l'équipe durant les huit prochains moi, » reprit Thor en joignant ses mains contre ses genoux, observant attentivement le chef des Avengers. « J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

« Il faut donc que tu acceptes la divulgation de votre histoire, » lui répondit Steve.

« Non, je refuse. Ce que je vous aie raconté doit demeurer secret. »

Bucky jeta un coup d'œil à Wanda qui jeta un coup d'œil à Scott et qui lui-même darda son regard vers Peter Quill, le bavard de l'équipe.

« Je ne peux pas demander à Fury ou à Ross d'écarter Loki de l'équipe du jour au lendemain, ils voudront de tangibles arguments, » riposta Steve en apposant plusieurs fois le dos de sa main contre sa paume gauche. « Et Tony voudra lui aussi savoir. »

Quill se retint de rire à cette dernière phrase, sachant que le milliardaire ne pourrait jamais garder cette bombe-là secrète plus de deux minutes même si on lui suppliait.

« Certainement pas à Stark, » répliqua durement Thor en le pointant d'un doigt sévère.

Oui, il marquait un point et confirmait les pensées du Gardien de la Galaxie.

« Nous irons en parler au colonel, » reprit aussitôt le Dieu. « Mais aucune infirmation ne doit fuiter pour le moment. Laissez-nous un peu de temps. Je déteste parler de cette histoire alors que Loki, principal concerné, est incapable de répondre. »

« Très bien, aucun de nous n'en parlera pour l'instant, j'imagine que ça à un lien avec Odin. »

Steve avait vu juste et Thor hocha positivement la tête. Moins de personne savait la vérité, plus le secret était gardé. Mais avec déjà la moitié du groupe au courant, ça risquait d'être un peu compliqué.

« Celui qui parlera se fera assommé par le marteau, attention, » ajouta Captain America à l'adresse de son équipe, souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère.

Peter Quill leva aussitôt ses mains en signe de reddition et Stephen se promit intérieurement de faire quelques recherches poussées sur les origines de Loki Laufeyson. Il était sûr que la Bibliothèque de l'Ancienne lui apportait nombre d'informations.

Soudain, Wanda Maximoff quitta son siège et s'approcha de Thor sans aucune crainte ni gêne. Thor leva la tête dans sa direction et la jeune femme sourit doucement.

« Je pense que nous pouvons vous dire… _Félicitations_ , » déclara-t-elle, mains derrière le dos.

Cette fois-ci, le visage tiré du Dieu s'éclaira et il lui sourit en retour, acceptant ses paroles.

« Je le dirais aussi à Loki une fois sur pied, » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le concerné, vérifiant par la même occasion si son aura semblait se raffermir. « Ça fait du bien de voir que la vie prospère toujours quelque part. »

En effet, Thor s'était dit la même chose, car la venue de ce bébé était surprenante et inespérée. Jamais Thor pensait avoir une descendance aux côtés de Loki, sur Midgard le monde qu'il appréciait tant, mais avait fermé les yeux.

Puis se fut à Scott de se lever, et serrer vivement la main du Dieu, affirmant qu'avoir un enfant était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, se référant à Cassie. Steve lui sourit chaleureusement et Peter lui assura qu'il avait tout un tas de supers prénoms en tête, et qu'il pouvait venir quémander son aide n'importe quand.

O

Les pupilles couleur émeraudes de Loki avaient beau détailler le panorama lumineux et chaleureux, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait précisément. Le lac était calme et d'un bleu si clair que l'on pouvait distinguer le fond ainsi que le peuple de poissons qui nageait avec grâce, tandis que la cascade dans le lointain, crachait de son bruine et apaisait le paysage.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe humidifiée par la rosée matinale et ses yeux se posèrent sur une stèle en marbre orangée, envahie par une douce végétation qui se mariait parfaitement avec la roche. Son cœur se serra aussitôt quand il pu lire le prénom de _sa_ mère. Frigga.

Comment était-ce possible ? Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de se rendre jusqu'à sa tombe commémorative pour se recueillir. Même sous les traits d'Odin, il n'avait jamais osé se montrer devant sa mère et lui offrir à nouveau des mensonges.

« Suis-je… mort… ? » murmura Loki, la gorge sèche, les yeux humides.

« Non, tu es loin de l'être. »

Loki sursauta et fit volte-face vers la forêt ombragée et une magnifique femme semblait se détacher du fond assombri, entourée d'un halo doux et orange assorti à sa chevelure dorée tressée et ensemencée de fleurs délicates. La gorge de Loki se noua et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant l'intention de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Mère… ? » articula-t-il en n'osant bouger.

Après cette vision, comment pouvait-il toujours être en vie ?

Frigga lui sourit tendrement, et s'approcha de lui, le tissu de sa robe blanche flottant avec légèreté contre son corps et autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de lui et secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, tu n'es pas mort, mon fils. »

Instinctivement, Loki passa le plat de sa main contre son bas-ventre, là où il se souvint avoir senti une douleur terrible un peu plus tôt. Là où sa descendance à lui et à Thor reposait. Tout doucement, Frigga approcha ses mains vers celle de son fils placée contre son ventre et la lui serra tendrement.

Loki la laissa faire, sans voix et désarmé face à elle. Il regrettait tellement de ses actions. Dont une en particulier qui avait coûté la vie de sa mère.

« Loki, rien n'est de ta faute, » lui assura Frigga en insufflant de sa chaleur aux mains glacées de Loki. « Je suis fière, tu es sur la route d'une rédemption qui me touche jour après jour. »

« Vous… êtes au courant ? » fit Loki d'une voix rauque, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser dévaler quelques larmes le long de ses joues pâles et maigres.

Frigga baissa les yeux vers le bas-ventre de Loki, près de leurs mains liées et elle hocha la tête sans liquéfier son doux sourire.

« Il y a tant de chose… que j'aurais aimée vous dire, » reprit Loki en retirant prestement sa main, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'accepter cet élan de tendresse qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Je le sais. J'ai pu entendre tout ce que tu me disais lorsque tu priais pour moi. »

Mais malgré toutes les bonnes paroles qu'aurait pu émettre Loki, jamais il ne se sentirait soulagé après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, et avait été la seule à ne discriminer aucun de ses fils mais aussi, à garder profond espoir en lui-même après les pires de ses actions.

« Je suis heureuse que Heimdall soit de votre côté et que toi et Thor puissiez œuvrer ensemble sur Midgard. Ton frère aime profondément le monde des mortels. »

Visiblement, elle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui se passait sur la terre des vivants, si bien que Loki pensait réellement rêver. Mais ce rêve était beau. Jamais il n'avait fait un rêve si paisible à propos de sa mère défunte.

« Mais je te recommande d'être prudent, Loki. Les suivre sur Svartalfheim était inconscient de ta part, » lui fit Frigga plus soucieuse, mais regard sévère.

Loki tenta un faible sourire et hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Mais il était prêt à tout à présent que sa mère avait apposé son verdict en sa faveur, à lui et à Thor.

« Ne laisse personne te le prendre, tu m'entends, » renchérit-elle en plaçant l'une de ses mains contre la barrière de tissu qui protégeait le ventre de Loki.

« Je vous le jure, » lui répondit-il, secoué.

Elle lui offrit un sourire satisfait, puis utilisa sa douce magie pour faire apparaître quelque chose qu'elle emprisonna dans son poing, et Loki ne fut pas en mesure de voir de quoi il s'agissait, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« C'est un petit quelque chose que j'ai toujours gardé près de moi. Il y avait le tien. Et celui de Thor. »

Le vent semblait s'être arrêté, et le bruit de la cascade au loin s'était éteint.

« Un petit souvenir de la cape que je vous avais conçu. Une rouge et une verte. Vos couleurs favorites, » expliqua-t-elle, nostalgique. « Je gardais toujours ces deux précieux objets, mais permets-moi de garder le tien. Je t'offre donc le second. »

Loki fixa le poing délicat de sa mère alors qu'elle prenait doucement le poignet de son fils, et à l'abri du regard de Loki, y déposa l'objet en question. Loki sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux, fin et longiligne.

« Prends soin de Thor, » lui murmura Frigga près de son oreille.

Loki déglutit et hocha la tête tout en refermant les yeux pour profiter du parfum de sa mère. Le parfum qui le reportait des années en arrière. Oui, c'était bien le même, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce point.

« Maintenant, réveille-toi, » lui chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser contre son crâne.

Noir. Vide. Fraicheur.

« Tu le donneras à ta fille, quand elle sera prête. »

 _Une fille… ?_

O

Ses poumons se gonflèrent soudain d'air et il parut émerger d'une eau trouble qui l'avait emporté vers le fond. En sueur, Loki se redressa en position assise, tirant par la même occasion sur le tuyau clair qui reliait le pansement contre sa peau jusqu'à la poche liquide accrochée derrière lui.

Il inspecta un instant son bras dénudé d'un air vidé de force, tout essayant de se souvenir des éléments qui avait pu l'amener jusqu'ici. Aux premiers abords, il était à l'infirmerie du Q.G. des Avengers. Infirmerie qu'il avait visitée seulement deux fois, uniquement pour Thor qui s'était pris un gros coup sur la tête ou quand il s'était tordu douloureusement la cheville après un atterrissage forcé. L'ironie du sort.

Mais la première chose dont il se souvint, ce fut du rêve doux dans lequel son esprit l'avait guidé. Sa mère avait été si chatoyante et belle. Mais soudainement, il sentit quelque chose au creux de son poing toujours refermé, posé contre sa cuisse. Doucement et presque soucieux, il rapprocha son poing et ouvrit délicatement sa main. Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de ce qui s'y trouvait.

Ainsi donc, ça n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve. Impossible que ce ruban long et rouge vif ne lui soit venue tout seul dans son poing, pas après le rêve qu'il avait eu de sa mère.

D'une main tremblante, il rapprocha le tissu de ses yeux pour l'examiner, le cœur battant. Ceci provenant donc du matériau de la cape de Thor ? Il déglutit, totalement démuni. C'était bien plus qu'un rêve. Bien plus qu'une apparition. Il s'était agi d'un partage.

Mais la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une infirmière du Q.G. le brisa dans ses pensées et il dissimula aussitôt le présent dans le creux de sa paume tout en observant la nouvelle venue qui allait surement être source de toutes les informations que n'avait pas eues Loki.

« Prenez ce verre d'eau, buvez, » lui fit-elle en lui tendant le verre avec lequel elle avait passé le pas de la porte. « Vous avez besoin de vous réhydrater et boire sera bien plus efficace que la perfusion. »

Loki accepta le verre sans faire d'histoire –finalement assoiffé- et porta à nouveau un regard flegmatique à l'égard de l'asiatique. Il avait eu raison. Les membres du Q.G. commençaient à baisser sa garde envers lui et qu'il n'aspirait plus la peur qu'il occasionnait avant cela.

Et lui s'adoucissait avec le temps qui passait, il le sentait. Il avait beau essayer de haïr encore et toujours ce peuple de mortels, quelque chose avait fini par intriguer Loki. Leur détermination à s'accrocher à la vie et à toujours avancer avant que la mort ne vienne les quérir, provoquant ainsi des situations imprévisibles, peut-être ?

Il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, mais les Midgardiens étaient intéressants à étudier.

« Vous souhaitez surement un petit résumé, » lui fit-elle en récupérant le verre vide de ses mains glacées. « Je peux vous offrir les informations que je connais pour le moment. »

Tout en hochant lentement la tête, tout de même suspicieux qu'il ne soit pas menotter au lit –Fury et Ross le surveillaient de TRÉS près quand il était dans le Q.G.- et conclut aussi que la jeune femme ne devait pas être au courant du secret qu'il gardait.

Puis elle entama son discours en contant la rescousse produite par Stephen Strange tandis que Loki se rappelait petit à petit de ses actions sur la planète morte des elfes noirs et qu'il commença à s'inquiéter pour la santé de l'enfant en lui.

Il ne l'avait pas tué… Hein ?

O

Bucky Barnes allait s'introduire lui aussi dans la grande salle de réunion qu'avait programmée Fury afin de faire un point sur toute cette histoire inquiétante, quand le bras de Steve qui se tira juste devant lui le figea dans son avancée.

« Buck, pas un mot à Sam, » lui fit le blond, assez sérieusement, à voix assez basse pour ne pas se faire entendre par le groupe qui prenait déjà place sur les sièges à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » l'interrogea Bucky en arquant un sourcil à son adresse.

Mais Steve lui offrit une expression désabusée, lui faisant clairement comprendre à quoi il pensait à ce moment même. Bucky poussa donc un long soupir en secouant lentement la tête.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne dirais rien à propos de cet enfant, à personne, tu en as ma parole. »

Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition afin de prouver ses dires au Captain. Il avait compris dans le jet que cette histoire n'était en rien à être ébruitée.

Puis, Steve hocha la tête, satisfait par cette réponse et le laissa passer. Il le suivit donc ensuite à l'intérieur et referma la porte insonorisée juste derrière lui. Tout le monde était déjà assis, c'est-à-dire, les Avengers et Gardien de la Galaxie, hormis Rhodes, T'challa ou même Peter Parker.

Il semblait d'ailleurs que Gamora et Drax débattaient déjà avec Peter Quill sur le retour de Ronan, ce dernier leur assurant l'avoir très bien reconnu, de plus, l'homme tyrannique s'était présenté à eux sous le même nom. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

« Les pouvoirs de Ronan dépassaient l'entendement. Il ressentait des choses vraiment si infimes… »

Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comprenant qu'il avait été trop absorbé par les pensées dévastatrices de son esprit pour avoir remarqué que la réunion avait commencé. Depuis quand, il ne savait pas trop mais tenta tout de même d'écouter attentivement ce qui se disait autour de lui, oubliant pour un temps les menace de Ronan à l'égard de son frère.

« Tous ses sens sont donc aiguisés, » conclut Nick Fury, main contre son menton tout en faisant défiler du bout de son index les divers fichiers en rapport à la mission.

« Je peux assurer qu'il n'avait pas ce don quand nous l'avons rencontré, » affirma Peter Quill en levant un bras pour prendre la parole.

Peut-être un effet de cette étrange résurrection. Avaient-ils affaire à un fantôme ? Dans ce cas-là, Ronan était une grande menace. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Loki si cet enfant l'intéressait.

Le Dieu de la Foudre laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder, ne captant que quelques phrases par-ci, par-là, sans grand intérêt pour lui.

« Et que sait-on de plus sur Altmann ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« L'Autrichien. »

« Et tu étais celui qui poussait une gueulante en disant qu'il avait un prénom, _Scott Lang_ ? »

Thor se triturait les méninges aussi pour tout autre chose. Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à Nick Fury ? Comment allait réagir Loki quand il lui avouerait le pacte qu'il avait scellé avec Steve Rogers ?

« L' _Autrichien_ dit avoir été contacté par un homme en capuche, qui lui offrait toujours plus d'argent pour l'aider à entretenir le portail. »

« Il ne l'a pas construit ? »

« Apparemment non, à la base le portail était présent, mais brisé et distordu. Il a seulement utilisé des machines pour l'ouvrir entièrement. »

« Et pourquoi avoir besoin d'ouvrir un passage entre ici et le monde ensablé ? »

« Bonne question. Nous devons explorer cette contrée et examiner le point chaud qu'avait détecté Barnes. »

« Nous ne pouvons plus utiliser le portail de Grèce ? »

« Non, Ronan semble l'avoir détruit. »

Captant vaguement qu'ils iraient de nouveau sur les terres de Svartalfheim, Thor se jura donc d'empêcher Loki de venir avec eux. Ainsi, il était de son devoir de tout avouer à Fury pour l'écarter de l'équipe, que le veuille ou non son frère.

« Mon détecteur n'avait rien senti pourtant, » fit donc Bucky, ce qui attira la curiosité de Thor. « Il ne ressentait pas la chaleur ou la pulsion de leurs corps. »

« Parce qu'ils étaient morts »

La phrase cinglante que venait de sortir Thor pourtant avec un calme herculéen lui qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la réunion, glaça le sang de tout le monde.

« La vie qui les maintenait debout n'était qu'artificielle, voilà mon avis, » reprit Thor en observant chacun des participants au débriefing.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas d'autres hypothèses à fournir à cette histoire, bien que cette version était terrifiante. Mais personne ne s'y opposa, pas même Fury qui se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore fourré, lui et son équipe fraichement reconstituée.

« Bien, nous allons préparer une excursion sur ces terres, » ordonna Fury en se levant, deux mains contre la table ronde et chromée de noire. « Strange nous produira un portail une fois qu'il aura pu s'entraîner convenablement à passer d'un monde à un autre. Et l'équipe que j'enverrais là-bas devra être prête à se frotter à Ronan. »

* * *

 _Merci merci merci pour tous les fav', follow et les reviews que je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre, mais sachez que vos messages me font super plaisir à chaque fois._

 _Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais pendant les vacances j'ai pu m'avancer un peu plus, et j'ai bientôt achevé le chapitre 7, donc je vais essayer de le publier très prochainement._

 _Faites moi part de vos avis, et à très vite, je vous aime!_


	7. Quel époux et père () pas pour toi

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Quel époux et père je serais si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi** **?**  
_-''-_

Lorsque Thor Odinson s'introduit dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à la chambre où séjournait son frère, le docteur Cho le croisa et lui indiqua que Loki s'était réveillé depuis environ trente minutes et qu'il ne tenait plus sur place. Il voulait sortir de cet endroit maladif mais il avait besoin de repos et d'hydrater son corps encore trop affaibli. Elle lui demanda donc de tenter de le raisonner, ce qu'accepta Thor en ouvrant la porte en question.

Loki était en effet réveillé, assis sur le rebord du lit avec seulement la blouse blanche des patients de l'aile médicale sur le dos, l'un de ses bras lié à la perfusion, assiette de nourriture sur ses genoux alors que le plateau trônait sur la table de nuit.

Et d'après les quatre assiettes vides et empilées, Thor constata que son frère avait très bon appétit.

Les yeux de Loki semblèrent presque s'illuminer lorsqu'il vit le blond entrer dans sa chambre, et il reposa la fourchette dans son assiette pour ensuite lui adresser un regard nonchalant.

« Fais-moi sortir de cet endroit, » lui ordonna Loki entre ses dents.

Sa magie était encore trop instable et alanguie pour qu'il puisse lui-même s'échapper de cette pièce bien gardée, et puis, loin de lui l'envie de se balader dans cet accoutrement ridicule.

« Selon le docteur, la perfusion doit être terminée et une fois fait, tu pourras sortir, » lui annonça Thor en désignant la poche de liquide à moitié terminée d'un geste de la tête.

Loki détailla un instant l'objet qui le gardait accroché à ce lit, et il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« C'est un docteur peut-être compétent pour les mortels, mais pas pour nous, » riposta Loki en plantant sa fourchette avec hargne dans le morceau de poulet sans trop de goût.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim. Il pouvait faire une petite exception, lui qui pourtant aimait la nourriture de qualité.

Thor quant à lui, fit quelques pas dans la chambre, mains derrière le dos, à observer les moindres recoins de la chambre. Il se souvint avoir été peu entre ces murs d'un blanc presque macabre, contrairement à Wilson par exemple, ou Clint qui avaient la manie de toujours se blesser.

« J'ai rêvé de Mère, » déclara soudain Loki, tout en abaissant lentement sa main contenant la fourchette.

Cette phrase eut le don de figer Thor dans son ascension et lança un regard interrogateur à l'égard du brun qui avait le regard perdu dans son assiette à moitié entamée.

« Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait bien plus qu'un rêve, » reprit Loki alors que ses pupilles émeraude tremblotaient légèrement.

Thor avait lui aussi parfois rêvé de la grande Frigga, sa très chère mère. Mais la plupart du temps, ses rêves n'avaient aucun sens ou se finissait par d'atroces situations qui le réveillait aussitôt.

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'a réellement parlé, » lui fit Loki en croisant finalement le regard bleuté d'un blond soupçonneux.

« Tu as pu discuter avec Mère ? » répéta Thor qui avait pourtant un peu de mal à le croire.

Même vivante, Frigga n'avait pas le don puissant de pouvoir communiquer de si loin, aucun magicien ne le pouvait, si on éliminait le fait de pouvoir parfois envoyer une phrase précise dans un esprit distinct afin de le prévenir de quelque chose.

« Oui, je lui ai parlé, et je ressentais tout ce qui la caractérisait, » insista Loki en voyant que son frère ne paraissait pas persuadé.

Thor croisa les bras un instant, analysant les paroles du plus jeune. Loki n'était pas le type de personne à croire au hasard ni à poser des conclusions hâtives. Il hocha donc lentement la tête, décidant ainsi de le croire.

« Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? » lui demanda le blond, le cœur serré.

Les avait-elle sermonnés pour leurs actions secrètes envers Asgard ? Avait-elle paru déçue ? Souriait-elle comme autrefois ? Thor aurait aimé pouvoir aussi la voir, et non pas dans un cauchemar où Malekith arrivait pour en finir avec sa elle.

« Selon elle, notre enfant sera une fille, » dit alors Loki en gardant son regard plongé dans celui de Thor.

Cette petite révélation fut l'effet d'une douche brûlante pour le Dieu du Tonnerre qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et malgré lui, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de douces larmes. Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finalement, un sourire éclatant brilla sur son visage, touché par la nouvelle.

« Paraissait-elle… heureuse ? » ajouta Thor, les yeux brillants, le cœur battant.

« Elle était éclatante et soulagée. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, demeurant immobiles, plongés dans leur petite bulle intime. Soudain, Loki qui était resté impassible jusqu'ici, laissa échapper un léger sourire pour ensuite reporter son regard vers l'assiette et continuer de manger en silence le repas gratuit que lui offrait l'infirmerie.

Thor quant à lui, sentit une petite culpabilité brouiller ses entrailles, et il se racla la gorge, considérant qu'il était temps pour Loki de connaître un peu l'avancée de la situation quant à leur petit secret maintenant à demi partagé.

« Loki, au vu de ce qui s'est déroulé sur Svartalfheim, j'ai dû avouer à quelques-uns d'entre nous la vérité… » déclara donc le blond en restant debout, prétextant être parfaitement à l'aise.

Loki s'arrêta aussitôt de mastiquer la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche, figea sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de la pomme de terre et jeta un regard glacial à l'égard de Thor qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Y'avait pas à dire, Loki était effrayant à cet instant précis.

« Mais ils ont juré de ne rien avouer, » lui assura Thor qui tenta de médiatiser le futur conflit, joignant gestes et paroles.

« La liste. »

« Pardon ? »

« Donne-moi la liste des personnes au courant… » siffla Loki en avalant le morceau de viande tout en dégageant l'assiette de ses genoux pour la déposer sur le lit près de lui.

Bon, certes il l'avait cherché en obligeant son frère à marchander un mois de mission, ce qui avait conduit à une condition périlleuse, mais Loki aurait souhaité que les Avengers n'en sache rien, ou du moins, pour le moment.

« Il y a Steve Rogers, » énuméra Thor en plissant les yeux pour réfléchir. « Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, Bucky Barnes et Peter Quill. Oh, et aussi Stephen Strange. »

La Sorcière Rouge, selon Loki, avait toujours été au courant de quelque chose, mais pour ce qui était des autres…

« Tu as laissé Quill et Strange être au courant pour le bébé ? » s'étrangla presque Loki en écarquillant les yeux. « Quill est la pire des pipelettes de votre boy's band avec Wilson, et Strange va à nouveau essayer de m'étudier de façon extrêmement louche ! »

Suite à ce discours, Thor laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé, et il vint finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près de Loki qui ne le chassa pas, se contentant simplement de lui lancer un regard furieux.

« Le secret ne sera pas ébruité, Loki, » lui assura à nouveau Thor en déposant une main réconfortante sur son épaule frêle qui portait un unique tissu blanc. « Ils connaissent la gravité de la situation, et Steve a été très strict là-dessus. De plus, plus d'un est venu nous féliciter. Maximoff femelle la première. »

Loki sembla se radoucir un instant, ayant du mal à imaginer le petit groupe accepter la vérité à propos de leur couple et de la famille qu'ils commençaient à faire murir. Il ne le dira jamais tout haut, mais il fut ébranlé par cette révélation.

« Et nous nous devons d'en parler à Fury afin qu'il te permette les congés que tu mérites, » ajouta Thor en passant sa main contre les cheveux du brun pour repousser en arrière quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient devant ses oreilles.

Loki se laissa faire, et contre toute attente, hocha la tête. Thor pensait qu'il allait refuser et qu'ils allaient encore une fois se lancer dans un conflit sans nom, mais non, Loki s'était fait une raison sur Svartalfheim. Il ne voulait plus risquer la vie de son enfant. Pour rien au monde. Il avait promis à sa mère de protéger ce bébé, après tout.

Et de prendre soin de Thor, mais visiblement, ce grand garçon qui avait pris en maturité était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Si on omettait le fait que c'était celui qui avait engagé la bataille contre Ronan un peu plus tôt.

De ce fait, vingt minutes après, Thor quitta la chambre pour aller récupérer des vêtements pour Loki. Vêtements que le Dieu de la malice modifia aussitôt avec sa magie pour avoir l'air plus princier, plus fier, plus _lui_. La tunique verte et noire qu'il portait faisait énorme contraste avec son teint pâle, mais il se sentait bien mieux à présent.

Il retira le cathéter veineux avec soulagement, se recoiffa rapidement et suivit donc Thor à travers les couloirs du Q.G. des Avengers qu'il commençait à connaître malheureusement par cœur. Ils croisèrent Vision et Bruce Banner qui prirent étonnamment des nouvelles de Loki, sans pour autant savoir qu'il ne s'était pas pris une attaque de Ronan non. Il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la magie qu'il avait utilisée et qui était destinée à son enfant.

Durant le chemin, Loki tira un peu plus sur la manche de sa tunique avant de dissimuler le ruban rouge qu'il avait accroché à son poignet.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quelque chose à m'avouer, » fit donc Fury quand les deux Dieux arrivèrent jusqu'à son bureau tout en se tenant droit et fier. « Et que ça avait un lien avec l'état dans lequel tu es revenu de Svartalfheim. »

Thor fut surpris de voir que Nick Fury prononçait si bien le nom de ce royaume perdu.

Puis la porte se referma derrière les trois hommes, les protégeant des oreilles indiscrètes.

O

« Comment ça, je ne suis pas dans la liste ? »

Peter Quill n'avait peut-être pas bien fait de demander cela à Bucky Barnes, même s'il regardait le soldat de l'hiver avec profonde offense. Le concerné, allongé dans le canapé à lire le journal du matin, ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers l'excité de service.

« T'es surement considéré comme trop nul pour aller combattre le grand Schtroumpf, » fut sa réponse ironique, aimant toujours particulièrement ennuyer le fameux Star Lord.

Au loin dans le salon privé des Avengers, ils purent entendre Drax et Pietro pouffer, et ceci eut le don de ne pas plaire à Peter qui s'agita encore plus, secouant la feuille où était inscrit la liste des validés pour la mission.

« Je te signale que j'ai déjà battu Ronan une fois ! »

« Avec notre aide… » glissa simplement Gamora à l'autre bout de la pièce, jouant à un jeu vidéo avec Groot et Sam Wilson.

Tony qui n'était pas très loin à siroter un verre mérité avec Natasha, crut bon d'intervenir tout en se retournant vers le Gardien de la Galaxie.

« C'est tout simplement que nous ne pouvons pas envoyer tout le monde. Le quota de Strange pour faire passer des personnes jusqu'à un autre monde est très faible, » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix presque désinvolte.

Pourtant pas réellement convaincu, et agacé d'être de nouveau laissé en arrière alors qu'il semblait y avoir tout un tas de mystères sur Svartalfheim, Peter lui adressa un regard septique.

« J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que lorsqu'il nous a tiré hors de ce monde de sable noir, après cela, il a eu une migraine carabinée qui l'a cloué au lit trois jours durant, » ajouta Natasha en agitant doucement son verre pour y faire tourbillonner le liquide doré.

« Quatre, » précisa Tony en levant un index à son adresse.

Peter grommela quelque chose tout bas tout en pointant à nouveau son nez dans la liste papier qui ne contenait malheureusement pas son nom.

« Même Loki n'est pas dans la liste, » remarqua soudain Quill en délaissant ensuite la feuille sur la table où étaient installés Tony et Natasha. « Vous avez décidé d'écarter tous vos meilleurs atouts ou quoi ? »

« Loki a été écarté de l'équipe pour un temps, » répondit Bucky toujours concentré sur le journal.

« Ah ouais ? Pourq-… »

Mais Peter se figea au milieu de sa phrase et il referma aussitôt la bouche. Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi. C'était le bébé, ça ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Tony ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement d'attitude chez Peter et lui jeta un regard méfiant, avant-bras contre le dossier de son siège pour mieux se retourner vers lui.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » lui demanda Tony, lourd de sous-entendu.

Peter fit volte-face vers Tony qui ne savait rien de toute cette histoire, malgré ses nombreuses questions après la déclaration de Fury à propos du retirement de Loki. Steve avait eu raison, Tony aurait voulu des réponses nettes et précises, surtout lui qui était l'un des plus méfiants à l'égard de Loki malgré les deux années de cohabitation.

« Absolument pas ! » s'exclama Peter, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Gamora tendit l'oreille sans pour autant laisser gagner Groot, Bucky fit les gros yeux par-dessus son journal vers Peter tandis que Natasha reposa délicatement son verre, elle aussi bien intéressée par cette histoire.

« Tu mens très mal, Quill ! » l'avertit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est seulement sa magie qui a du mal à se régénérer, » coupa Steve qui rentrait dans la pièce d'un pas rapide, sauvant ainsi Peter qui allait surement s'enfoncer tout seul comme un grand. « Mais nous avons plus urgent à présent. »

L'air grave que prenait le Captain immobilisa tout le monde au beau milieu de leur action, hormis Groot adolescent qui ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux, ni sa manette à moitié cabossée par la force qu'il y apposait –Stark lui avait juré qu'il ne lui en achèterait pas une cinquième, alors il avait intérêt à ne pas tuer cette manette aussi-.

« On t'écoute, Cap', » lui fit Tony en tirant un bras vers lui, l'invitant ainsi à participer à la conversation.

« Wanda Maximoff s'est faite enlevée, » déclara Steve d'une voix dure.

O

Il pleuvait à New York cette soirée-là, et le tonnerre claquait dans le lointain, mais pas engendré par Thor cette fois-ci. Loki, assis sur l'un des fauteuils en tailleur, livre dans une main, la seconde piochant de temps à autre dans le bol de cacahuètes, profitait du son de la pluie pour se laisser aller dans sa lecture.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Fury lui avait autorisé une pause –après une presque syncope de la part du colonel qui avait fini par leur jurer garder cela secret, pour le moment, avait-il rajouté- et Loki s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Il aurait dû demander à Thor de lui ramener quelques livres d'Asgard lors de sa dernière escapade là-bas.

En parlant, du loup, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit brusquement sur le blond aux cheveux humidifiés par la pluie, manteau Midgardien bordeaux sur ses épaules. Loki ne se retourna pas, mais entendit le soupire soulagé que laissa échapper son frère en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien, » fit Thor en déboutonnant son manteau trempé aux épaules.

Loki haussa un sourcil et se tourna pour observer le Dieu par-dessus le dossier du siège.

« Je peux survivre toute une journée seul, je te l'ai dit, Thor, je ne suis pas handicapé. »

Accrochant avec agitation la longue veste sur le portemanteau de l'entrée, Thor s'approcha ensuite du brun posé sur son siège, et Loki comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Verrouille la porte d'entrée la prochaine fois, » lui intima Thor en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit qui faisait face au fauteuil.

De plus en plus intriguant. Thor paraissait anxieux et ses paroles attisaient sa curiosité. Ainsi, il ferma lentement son livre, s'essuya le bout des doigts sales de sel à l'aide de sa serviette et reporta son regard vers Thor, le poussant ainsi à continuer.

« Ronan a enlevé Wanda Maximoff, » annonça donc Thor, mains jointes contre ses genoux, position qu'il prenait souvent lorsqu'il avait à être pondéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit de lui ? » lui demanda aussitôt Loki, plutôt surpris par la nouvelle.

Wanda était puissante, mais visiblement pas assez pour repousser ses opposants. De plus, ce fameux pouvoir était peut-être la convoitise de son kidnappeur.

« Selon les caméras de surveillance postées dans le café où elle a disparu, il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau bleue que Quill a immédiatement reconnu. »

Ainsi donc, Ronan pouvait se balader tranquillement sur Midgard mais en plus, il apparaissait en public. Loki sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à ce moment même, et l'orage dans le lointain lui paraissait plus menaçant.

« Rogers a nommé une équipe de secours, nous partons pour Svartalfheim. »

Thor se leva et Loki le suivit des yeux, silencieux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Je te conduis au Q.G. où tu seras en sécurité durant mon absence. »

Et Thor lui tendit donc une main. Main que Loki n'accepta pas tout de suite, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux son amant.

« Je ne suis plus très utile en tant que magicien suite à l'enfant. Je ne serais d'aucune utilité pour lui, » lui assura le brun qui n'avait pas envie de remettre de sitôt les pieds à la base des Avengers.

« Et s'il exigeait le bébé, » insista Thor en abaissant sa paume pour ensuite se pencher à la hauteur de Loki, plaçant sa main contre l'accoudoir du siège.

« Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter ? »

« Ce sera la fille de deux Dieux. Si Ronan est du côté de Thanos, ceci n'étonnera personne qu'il veille récupérer un enfant comme le nôtre, Loki. Il a déjà élevé des nourrissons qui n'étaient pas les siens. Gamora en est l'exemple. »

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas tort, Loki ne pouvait pas le nier. Thor était devenu plus mûr et plus réfléchi. Depuis le début, c'était lui qui prenait les décisions les plus justes pour lui et le bébé. Loki déglutit donc et finit par accepter. Car inutile de dire qu'il serait impuissant dans cet état face à Ronan s'il venait à débarquer dans son appartement.

De ce fait, sans même lever les yeux vers son frère, Loki hocha lentement la tête et quitta le siège pour se chausser et récupérer quelques affaires.

Lorsque Loki et Thor s'introduire dans la base, tout le monde était en effervescence suite à la disparition de Wanda Maximoff. Loki n'osa pas même imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être son frère jumeau. Thor conduit alors rapidement son frère jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait toujours eu au Q.G. –contrairement à Loki- et une fois à l'intérieur, récupéra une serviette de bain qu'il lança à la figure du brun.

Loki grogna en regagnant le tissu épais pour essuyer rapidement ses cheveux trempés par la pluie dû au voyage rapide aidé par le précieux Mjölnir et inspecta un instant la chambre de Thor. Il n'y était entré qu'une fois ou deux sans prêter grande attention aux détails lorsque Thor avait eu des affaires à recouvrir.

« Normalement, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain… » fit Thor qui sembla réfléchir. « Ah, hormis du shampoing, bon sang, j'aurai dû directement aller en demander à la concierge. »

Thor était agité, personne ne pouvait le louper. Il marchait à nouveau dans la pièce, vérifiant les moindres recoins de la chambre, s'assurant que Loki était en sécurité ici et qu'il pourrait trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« C'est bon, Thor. Je ne vais pas mourir parce qu'il y a un brin de poussière par-ci par-là ou bien à cause de ton shampoing qui est parti aux oubliettes, » lui assura calmement Loki en repliant la serviette pour la poser délicatement sur le bureau.

Mais le Dieu de la Foudre, n'était pas à blâmer, ça Loki pouvait lui accorder. Il angoissait de laisser Loki ici alors que la Sorcière Rouge malgré ses compétences en furtivité et en analyse s'était fait enlever aussi facilement.

« Rien ne m'arrivera ici, Stark a si bien équipé votre Q.G. que parfois l'intelligence artificielle des murs me bloque dans une pièce en pensant que je suis une menace… » insista Loki en croisant les bras, voyant que s'il ne faisait rien, Thor aller rester planter ici à faire le guet alors qu'il avait plus important à faire.

Ce petit souvenir eut donc de faire sourire Thor de nostalgie et d'apaiser un peu son esprit. Le blond hocha finalement la tête en se grattant nerveusement le crâne puis brisa les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son frère afin de placer ses deux mains calleuses contre ses épaules.

« Fais attention à toi, » souffla Thor à voix basse, frottant ainsi avec douceur les bras du brun qui lui faisait face.

« Rien ne peut m'arriver ici. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de tes compagnons de route. »

Car la belle équipe n'était en rien immortelle, et Thor non plus.

« Quel époux et père je serais si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ? » lâcha Thor en lui offrant un petit sourire triste.

 _Époux_.

Le sourire mi-amusé mi-dépité qui éclairait le visage de Loki s'effrita soudain et une lueur de surprise brilla dans ses yeux couleur émeraude, sans pudeur, sans honte. Avait-il choisi son mot avec réflexion ou bien avait-ce été seulement une façon de parler ?

Mais le doux sourire que lui offrit Thor fit battre le cœur de Loki bien trop fort contre sa poitrine. Il y avait longtemps que Thor avait arrêté de le surprendre dans la catégorie émotionnelle, et là, le brun resta sans voix, ses yeux verts plongés dans les pupilles éclatantes de bleue.

La main chaude de Thor remonta doucement contre la joue de Loki, afin de caresser sa peau douce du bout de son pouce et finalement se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres, et laisser la question brûlante de Loki en suspens.

Et le plus jeune ne fut pas long à répondre à ce baiser fugace et chaud, entourant le cou de l'autre Dieu de ses avant-bras qui se découvrirent sous le geste, dévoilant le ruban d'un rouge saturé au milieu de la chambre sombre accroché au poignet droit.

Puis, l'échange se brisa, par manque de souffle et obligation. Le blond garda néanmoins un instant son front pressé contre celui de Loki, profitant de ce parfait mélange que produisaient leurs souffles saccadés, inspirant l'odeur de l'autre.

« Très bien, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » lui chuchota Thor en rouvrant doucement ses yeux.

Loki garda les siens un instant clos, avant de finalement hocher faiblement la tête et se retirer de lui.

« J'ai amené un sac entier de livres je pense que je pourrais tuer le temps de façon assez productive, » lui fit le brun en montrant d'un geste las du pouce ledit sac échoué à côté de la porte fermée.

Loki ne posa pas sa question. Thor n'y répondit pas. Et chacun savait que pour le moment il valait mieux la laisser en suspens malgré les sentiments qui animaient cette question.

Enfin, Thor passa sa main contre la nuque de Loki pour approcher son crâne, et déposa un doux baiser contre le front du plus jeune, offrant ce dernier contact à Loki et sa fille. Après cela, il prit une plus ample inspiration, et se dirigea hors de la pièce afin de partir à la recherche de Wanda.

Loki quant à lui, resta un moment figé au milieu de la chambre, à fixer la porte à présent close. Il détestait que ce moment ait été comparable à une scène d'adieu.

* * *

Héé, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes, kiss ;)


	8. Thanos a besoin de ton gosse

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Thanos a besoin de ton gosse**  
_-''-_

Sam Wilson était lui aussi un peu énervé de ne pas avoir eu le privilège de faire partie de l'équipe de sauvetage. Il l'aimait bien Wanda en plus ! Mais Tony avait été clair sur ce coup-là, ce n'était en rien un jeu, et ça ne servait à rien d'être trop nombreux si la mission appelait à la furtivité et à une invasion silencieuse.

« Même Scotty y est allé ! J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Peter Quill qui couinait encore dans le salon quand Sam s'introduisit dans la pièce.

« Il ne devait pas, mais il a utilisé son costume pour se la jouer discret et s'accrocher à la ceinture de Bruce, » répéta encore une fois Natasha, ce qui pour Bucky, semblait être la centième fois. « C'était un passager clandestin, rien de plus. »

Se laissant tomber avec lassitude dans le canapé près du soldat de l'hiver qui vérifiait à nouveau les images des caméras de surveillance sur la tablette, Sam écouta d'une oreille distraite les jérémiades de Quill et les bonnes paroles de Romanoff.

« Il faut le comprendre, c'est de Wanda dont il s'agit, » glissa Bucky sans quitter la tablette des yeux.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment où l'homme au bras de fer voulait en venir, Peter lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il avait compris pourquoi Pietro avait tant tenu à venir avec eux, mais Scott…

« Tu ne vois décidément pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Quill, » s'amusa Natasha qui elle aussi analysait les données prises dans le café, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps impuissante suite à la disparition de son amie.

Peter se retourna cette fois-ci vers l'espionne, toujours aussi dépassé que la minute d'avant.

« Quoi ? Tu essayes de me faire comprendre que lui et Wanda sont-… »

« On n'est pas là pour parler potin, on a du travail, » coupa net Bucky qui lui aussi ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu la jeune femme.

Sam reçut donc un paquet de paperasse sur ses genoux, le réveillant de sa somnolence et il leva un regard interrogateur à l'égard de Bucky qui lui avait offert cette masse de papier.

« Ce sont les témoignages des clients du café, essaie de trouver quelque chose, » lui fit Bucky.

« Mais on sait que c'est Ronan ! » se plaignit Sam en haussant les mains, n'osant pas imaginer combien de pages pouvait contenir ce dossier.

« Oui, mais ce que nous voulons, c'est en apprendre davantage sur ses techniques, petite tête ! »

Avant d'aller à la quête d'un café chaud, Bucky lui offrit une légère tape contre le crâne et Sam pesta contre lui, tirant la première feuille juste sous son nez, se préparant ainsi à une future migraine nocturne.

O

Loki lisait attentivement ce récit sur l'Odyssée, approché aux mythes grecs qui avait presque captivé son attention, lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte –ou plutôt, à la porte de Thor-. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ayant espéré ne pas se faire déranger. Si c'était Stark qui voulait des réponses, il lui fourrerait aussi sec son poing contre son visage bien rasé, il se le jura.

Ainsi, il referma le livre et quitta le lit double de la petite chambre qu'il s'était pris à apprécier pour son silence et son atmosphère sereine et protective. De plus, il sentit que sa magie reprenait du poil de la bête, et il aimait cela. Son enfant ne le privait pas entièrement de son don si précieux.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Thor, visiblement déjà de retour. Néanmoins, le visage grave et blessé de Thor l'arrêta net dans son pseudo soulagement et il fronça les sourcils, le laissant ainsi s'expliquer.

« Il y a quelque chose… qu'il faut que tu saches… » lui avoua le blond d'une voix terne.

Loki haïssait voir Thor dans cet état, ce qui était en parfait désaccord avec son attitude toujours joyeuse, chaleureuse, presque naïve. Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer à Svartalfheim.

« Quoi donc… ? » insista donc Loki, voyant qu'il était dur pour Thor de lui dévoiler la vérité.

« À propos de notre amie. »

Loki comprit aussitôt. Quelque chose était arrivée à Wanda. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? Ronan les avait-il devancés en leur rendant le cadavre de la jeune femme ? Ou bien s'étaient-ils battus contre elle… ?

« Viens, il faut qu'on en discute tous ensemble, » reprit Thor en s'écartant pour laisser passer le brun.

Désolé pour Thor, mais aussi pour la jeune femme qu'il s'était pris à apprécié avec le temps, Loki hocha la tête avec regret et le suivit. Aucun doute, elle avait été tuée, sinon Thor ne serait pas dans cet état, et étrangement un petit pincement au cœur se faisait ressentir.

Cependant, Thor ne l'emmena pas vers les salles de réunion, ni même vers l'aile médicale non. Loki reconnut les couloirs menant vers les jardins et serres tropicales que tenaient certains Avengers ou Gardiens comme Gamora par exemple. Étrange, et ce petit détail fut suffisant pour le faire à nouveau réfléchir, comme toujours.

Son frère le disait bien assez, il voyait le mal partout. Mais quelque chose clochait, il commençait à la sentir. Il voyait le dos de Thor qui marchait silencieusement devant lui, et les sourcils du brun se froncèrent.

Il avait beau avoir une partie de sa magie drainée et en cours de régénération, il savait reconnaître l'aura de Thor. Et en s'y concentrant, l'aura de son amant… N'était décidément pas comme _ça_.

Mais au moment où il sortait discrètement l'une de ses dagues toujours dissimulée dans sa tunique où qu'il soit, Thor se retourna vivement vers lui, le prit de vitesse et lui arracha l'arme aiguisée des mains. Le corps de Loki fut plaqué brutalement contre le mur du couloir vidé d'agents et il lâcha échapper une exclamation lourde de surprise.

La main du blond vint se caler fermement et douloureusement contre la mâchoire de Loki afin de la maintenir de façon stable contre le mur, et Loki serra les dents, rouvrant les yeux pour croiser les pupilles de Thor, mais un regard qui n'était pas le sien.

« Tu produis un mouvement, ou bien tu hèles de l'aide, ce couteau pourfendra l'être qui te tiens à cœur, Laufeyson, » lui fit l'homme à la voix de Thor.

Loki déglutit, alarmé et désarmé. Il sentait clairement le dos de sa propre lame pressée contre son bas-ventre et il se décida donc à ne rien faire qui pourrait compromettre la vie de son enfant. Il adressa donc un regard profondément méprisant envers l'homme à l'apparence de son amant et serra plus fort les dents sous la douleur aiguë de sa mâchoire.

O

Mais évidemment, Peter Quill ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment silencieux pendant leurs recherches. Dire qu'il soit resté muet plus cinq minutes aurait été une hyperbole.

« Pourquoi ils n'ont pas demandé au Gardien d'Asgard d'ouvrir une porte pour eux sur le monde où Ronan semble se cacher ? » lâcha-t-il, joue contre son poing, regard vagabondant sur des images du café.

« Il n'a pas parlé d'un sort puissant qui distordait les données du Blifrost ? » lui répondit Sam qui fut soulagé de pouvoir déjà faire une petite pause parlotte.

« _Bifrost_ , » le corrigea Vision qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, adossé à côté du four à attendre que ses ailes de poulet cuisent.

« Nous pouvons toujours demander ça à Thor, » proposa Sam en haussant les épaules, ignorant soigneusement le regard lourd que lui lançait Bucky afin qu'il reprenne son travail.

« Ou à Loki. Thor est déjà parti depuis un moment, » répliqua Natasha les yeux plongés vers sa tablette.

Le sourire amusé de Sam se fana soudain et les mains qu'il avait positionnées derrière son crâne pour prendre une allure plus détachée, s'abaissèrent lentement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant donc s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Natasha qui avait suivi son changement d'attitude, plissa les yeux à son égard.

« Mais-… Je l'ai croisé juste avant de venir dans le salon… » annonça le Faucon, fébrilement.

Le silence se fit dans le salon, seule la minuterie qui annonçait la fin de la cuisson résonnait dans la pièce où tous les regards s'étaient pointés vers l'homme dans le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils sont partis i peine deux heures, » tenta Natasha avec un sourire nerveux.

« Je suis sûr… que c'était lui, » leur assura gravement Sam, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant lentement le long de sa tempe.

Le son de chaises que l'on tirait brusquement en arrière et les bruits des pas précipités emplirent dorénavant le petit salon des Avengers, tandis que Vision fermait les yeux afin de se téléporter et laisser les ailes de poulet brûler dans le four.

O

L'alarme se mit à retentir dans tout le Q.G. Alarme qui avait sonné si peu de fois au sein de la base que tous furent mis en alerte. Mais Sam, Natasha, Peter et Bucky étaient déjà partis en trombe à la recherche de Thor. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'envoyer un signal d'alerte afin de réveiller tout leur quartier général puisque l'alarme s'était déclenchée toute seule vers l'aile des jardins.

« Par ici ! » s'écria Natasha qui connaissait le Q.G. comme sa poche malgré la superficie de celui-ci, ayant longtemps entrainé Peter Parker et Pietro Maximoff dans l'espionnage.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, le mur avait été détruit et était ouvert sur l'extérieur tandis que des tuyaux brisés laissaient couler une eau brulante et de la vapeur tandis que des flammes prenaient en ampleur. Sous le choc, les quatre Avengers se figèrent et observèrent l'énorme orifice dans le mur.

« Est-ce que… ça aurait un lien avec le Thor que j'ai croisé dans les couloirs ? » lâcha Sam en plaquant une main nerveuse contre son front en sueur.

« J'en suis persuadé… » annonça Natasha en plissant les yeux.

« Et son seul objectif était de refaire le décor de la base ? » lança Peter en désignant du bout de son blaster chargé le trou dans le mur.

Bucky quant à lui, fut attiré par une petite lueur qui provenait du sol. Tandis que des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. et d'autre Avengers arrivaient sur la scène du crime, le soldat de l'hiver se pencha et récupéra un objet significatif. Une petite dague aux ornements peu communs et aux couleurs luxueuses brilla dans ses pupilles claires.

« Loki… » murmura Natasha en écarquillant les yeux, reconnaissant elle aussi cette arme particulière.

Ainsi donc, Wanda avait été la première, et maintenant Loki. Mais Bucky craignait que ça ne soit pas uniquement que pour sa magie qu'il venait d'être enlevé.

O

« J'avais une grande conférence aujourd'hui, » se permit de se plaindre Stephen Strange alors qu'il se dégageait du sable noir qui avait recouvert une bonne partie de son corps après avoir été éjecté par un ennemi. « Et un buffet à volonté qui suivait, tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel. »

Iron Man ignora les jérémiades du chirurgien et projeta à l'aide de son canon propulseur le dernier ennemi encore debout. Celui-ci roula sur le sol pour rejoindre les autres, assommés, morts ou bien écrasés par Hulk.

« Pas de doute, il s'agit bien des petits rigolos qu'on a croisés la dernière fois ici, » affirma Steve en époussetant son costume d'une main.

Soudain, un éclat bleuté pétilla juste sous les yeux de Steve, et Pietro Maximoff apparut, détecteur portatif entre les mains. Lui aussi paraissait amoché au vu de ses joues rougies et de ses cheveux en pagaille, et Tony se demanda bien comment l'engin électronique dans ses mains ne soit pas déjà en morceaux.

« Allez, on se dépêche ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux bornes ! » s'exclama le Sokovien impatient et tourmenté.

Après ses dires, le gamin était déjà reparti en vitesse vers la direction à prendre, mais Steve savait pertinemment qu'il allait encore une fois se faire arrêter par une des armées de Ronan.

« Nous approchons, restez sur vos gardes, » leur intima Thor, Mjölnir toujours en main.

« Ouais, on l'est à fond, » lui affirma Scott en levant un pouce en signe d'acquiescement pour ensuite refermer son casque et rapetisser afin de s'accrocher à l'épaule de Bruce Banner sous les traits de Hulk.

Le scientifique vert hocha la tête, et s'élança lui aussi vers leur destination qui était pourtant en partie inconnue.

Mais avant qu'Iron Man ne puisse s'envoler afin de suivre la petite équipe avide de retrouver Wanda, l'oreillette de Steve se mit à biper, signe que l'extérieur les appelait. Le soldat tira deux doigts contre son oreille pour accepter l'appel, tandis que Tony et Stephen tendirent l'oreille.

« Oui, Rogers, j'écoute. »

Au loin, Thor put constater que Pietro et Bruce s'étaient arrêtés et commençaient à se battre. C'était presque devenu une routine depuis leur arrivée ici. Thor fit donc tournoyer Mjölnir dans l'objectif d'aller les aider, mais la voix de Steve l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! »

Et inconsciemment, les yeux de Steve s'étaient posé sur Thor. Le Dieu délaissa aussitôt le marteau et se dirigea vers le soldat.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea Thor d'une voix forte, refusant de penser au pire.

Les yeux de Tony et Stephen s'étaient eux aussi dirigés vers Thor après avoir entendu la question et la détresse dans la voix du Dieu de la Foudre. Steve quant à lui, abaissa lentement sa main, et offrit un regard désolé à l'égard de son ami.

« Thor… Loki s'est lui aussi fait enlever. »

O

Ouvrir les yeux fut une étape difficile, si difficile. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement souffrir et pourtant, la pénombre de la pièce ne brûlait pas ses rétines une fois que ses pupilles vertes se soient focalisées sur un point invisible qui semblait être le plafond d'une pièce circulaire. L'humidité de la salle se faisait ressentir sur sa peau en sueur et il tenta donc de bouger, mais rien à faire, il était attaché.

Mais en redressant la tête, il remarqua qu'il était accroché, poignets et chevilles, à une table granuleuse de la même matière que le sol, le mur et le plafond, placé au centre même de cet étrange cachot au toit immensément haut et que la seule source de lumière était des faisceaux blancs et jaunes qui filaient sur les parois.

Loki grinça des dents et gémit faiblement, comprenant petit à petit la dangerosité de la situation. Ce Thor au Q.G. n'avait été qu'un piège pour le faire sortir de sa tanière, surement tendu par Ronan ou ses hommes, en lien avec la disparition de Wanda. Et lui c'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Rage et désespoir contenus, Loki tenta de tirer sur les liens en fer tout en faisant appel à sa magie, mais rien à faire, ce matériau paraissait ignorer son pouvoir, et depuis ce qui s'était déroulé sur Svartalfheim la derrière fois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trop forcer sur la magie.

« Le Changeur a dû faire un beau boulot pour avoir dupé un être comme toi, Laufeyson. »

Loki sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette grande pièce ronde. Une réelle panique commençait à l'envahir, se sentant bien trop exposé sur cette table similaire à une table d'analyse.

« Alors, comment se porte le grand héritier d'Asgard… ? » demanda donc l'homme en s'approchant de Loki, passant donc le plat de sa main contre le ventre du Dieu.

Il reconnut aussitôt les traits caractéristiques de Ronan l'Accusateur, cette fois-ci, sans capuche pour dissimuler une grande partie de son crâne. Ses yeux violacés semblaient décortiquer toute son âme, et Loki s'agita avec angoisse.

« Je te livrerais les Avengers ! » s'exclama Loki en sentant la paume de Ronan se presser plus fermement contre son ventre.

Ronan lui dévoila un sourire amusé aux dents parfaitement blanches. Loki avait déjà été plus d'une fois un traitre par le passé, il ne serait pas difficile pour Ronan de faire confiance au brun.

« Qui que tu souhaites ! » insista Loki entre ses dents, voyant que l'autre homme ne retirait pas sa main. « Ne veux-tu pas mettre tes griffes sur le petit génie de l'équipe ?! »

S'il pouvait livrer cet homme arrogant et irritant à souhait, ça lui ferait des vacances. Surtout si c'était pour sauver sa peau et celle de sa fille.

« Ou sur le grand Captain America d'où découle la vitalité qu'il offre à ses troupes ! » énuméra Loki dont la peur ne cessait de croître.

Au moindre mouvement, Ronan pouvait très bien souffler la vie de l'être qui grossissait dans son ventre. Loki était prêt à jouer toutes les cartes possibles pour sa famille.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Loki pouvait seulement discerner le son de son souffle erratique et le bruit de gouttes d'eau qui rejoignaient le sol et résonnaient partout autour de lui comme l'aurait fait l'intérieur d'une grotte.

« Et Thor ? » fit soudain Ronan sans quitter des yeux son captif.

Le corps de Loki se raidit, mais bien qu'il ne démontrât rien au niveau de son visage, Ronan sembla le remarquer et se mit à ricaner vilement.

« Je le savais. »

La menace que lui inspirait cet homme coupa le souffle de Loki qui s'apprêta à lui assurer qu'il lui vendrait le Dieu de la Foudre aussi si tel était son désir, mais qu'on ne touche pas à son enfant en qui il avait tissé des liens profonds. Si rapidement, si tôt. Mais Ronan retira soudainement sa main et rit à nouveau tout en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce circulaire, tandis que Loki gardait tiré vers lui un regard d'appréhension.

« Je plaisante, mon petit Dieu perturbé. J'ai besoin de ton gosse. _Thanos_ a besoin de ton gosse. »

Loki serra les poings, et compressa sa mâchoire. Il en avait été sûr. Thanos était bien de mèche avec eux, toute cette histoire empestait les manigances de cet homme. Et Thor avait lui aussi eu raison en pensant que si Thanos était dans le coup, il aurait aimé avoir un tel potentiel chez un nourrisson qu'il enlèverait.

« Et alors quoi ? » siffla Loki entre ses dents. « Il t'arrache des mains de la faucheuse et dorénavant tu es devenu un pauvre larbin qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, tel un caniche qui rapplique jusqu'à son maître tout en agitant la queue. »

Loki savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer cet homme, mais la colère avait pris pas sur la peur, et la déclaration de Ronan assurait la vie de sa fille. Néanmoins, Ronan ne sembla nullement touché par les paroles du Dieu et haussa simplement les épaules pour se diriger à nouveau vers lui, passant sa main à la peau bleue entourée de tissus noirs contre le bracelet de fer.

« Thanos est notre maître et nous lui avons juré fidélité jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre sainte. Grâce à lui, je bénéficie de nombreux pouvoirs. »

Ronan observa sa propre paume de main, l'ouvrant et la refermant comme pour ressentir tout le potentiel de son pouvoir nouveau, qui parcourait ses veines et l'élevait au rang d'une semi-divinité.

Loki comprit que la résurrection de cet homme n'avait pas été la seule action de Thanos envers lui, non, bien sûr que non. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie avaient assuré que Ronan avait trahi Thanos par le passé, guidé par sa soif de pouvoir et vengeance. Et Thanos ne voulait surement pas que ça se reproduise et avait à coup sûr endoctriné l'esprit de Ronan.

« Je peux sentir ta peur si acide, ta colère si fugace, ainsi que l'aura si innocente de ce bébé, » lui fit Ronan, paupières closent, humant l'air autour de lui.

Et Loki ne ressentait pas cela. Il était incapable de pressentir l'aura de sa propre fille qui murissait dans son propre ventre.

Puis, son tortionnaire rouvrit les yeux et d'un geste vif, ouvrit les quatre sangles en fer qui conservaient sceller les poignets et chevilles du Dieu de la Malice et se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de ce cahot circulaire pour siffler quelqu'un.

Loki quant à lui, ne le lâcha pas des yeux, et lentement, se redressa en position assise sur cette table rectangulaire, tout en se concentrant sur son pouvoir afin d'être en possibilité de frapper Ronan, l'assommer, et s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. De plus, il avait été dépouillé de ses dagues, alors la magie était la seule solution.

« La magie que tu tente de condenser pour m'atteindre… Elle s'affaiblit. Ta fille ta demande bien trop de magie, écoute-la, » cingla soudain Ronan alors qu'un petit homme courbé arrivait à la grille pour tendre à Ronan un bol fissuré.

Retenant sa respiration, Loki se mordit l'intérieur des joues, à la recherche d'une autre échappatoire. Ronan avait raison, le brun pressentait que plus le temps passait, plus cette grossesse handicapait sa magie. Il se maudit intérieurement en comprenant que la seule chose qu'il pouvait surement faire, c'était de faire léviter ce bol fumant que maintenait Ronan dans sa main. Et peut-être le lui lancer à la figure.

Le tortionnaire congédia l'homme sale et bossu d'un geste de la main puis se retourna vers Loki qui se raidit, se sentant tout bonnement piégé. Il priait intérieurement que son enfant puisse lui délivrer un peu de sa magie mais il savait que c'était en vain. Le champ de protection qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois sur Svartalfheim lui avait coûté beaucoup, et il n'était clairement pas de taille à faire face à Ronan aujourd'hui.

Sa frustration crépitait en lui. Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait pu lui montrer qu'on ne se prenait pas à lui et sa famille de la sorte. Il aurait pu le mettre au tapis.

« Tiens, avale un peu ça, » lui ordonna Ronan en déposant vivement le bol ébréché par le temps au bout de la table où était assis Loki. « Tu vas rester ici durant les huit prochains mois, alors habitue-toi au cuisinier. »

Loki lui adressa un regard noir, comprenant que Ronan et Thanos le garderaient captif ici jusqu'à la naissance. Et ils savaient aussi que Loki ne pourrait pas se laisser mourir de faim car ceci tuerait son enfant. Il était pris dans un cercle vicieux qu'il n'appréciait guère.

En plus, ce bouillon chaud qui semblait l'attendre dans ce bol puait la mort.

O

Wanda Maximoff se pressa contre le mur, essayant de se faire toute petite afin de rester invisible. Elle se félicita intérieurement pour ne pas avoir porté l'une de ses paires de bottes à talon ce qui aurait surement alerté les gardes à chacun de ses pas. Ses basquets rouges offertes pas son frère jumeau étaient une bénédiction, elle se jura d'aller le remercier mille fois quand elle se serait sortie de ce merdier.

Tremblante par manque de sucre et en nage, elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour vérifier si le couloir sombre et usé par le temps était libéré de toute âme, et elle ne vit personne. La voie était donc libre, elle prit une plus ample inspiration et se prépara à tracer en vitesse le couloir. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait son ticket de sortie au bout de ce corridor, ça faisait tout de même une bonne heure qu'elle déambulait ici.

« Préviens le maître que Loki a été capturé et que nous allons partir à la recherche de la Vision. »

Wanda se figea nette, plaquant encore une fois son dos contre le mur humide afin de se cacher des deux nous arrivants. Elle pressa l'une de ses mains contre ses lèvres pour faire le moins de bruit possible et mystifia son aura pour être invisible aux yeux de Ronan. Car oui, elle avait reconnu cette voix macabre et lourde.

« J'y vais de ce pas. Retrouvons-nous dans la salle de réveil après cela, j'ai quelques réglages à faire, » lui avoua l'autre homme que Wanda ne connaissait pas, mais elle n'osa pas essayer de les apercevoir, par crainte d'être découverte.

« Faisons cela. Tu as fait de l'excellent boulot, le Changeur. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils, prenant note de chaque parole dite entre ses murs. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, ce serait un véritable avantage d'avoir à raconter ce qu'elle avait capté ici. Puis, les bruits de pas qui se séparèrent lui firent prendre conscience que bientôt le chemin serait libre.

Elle devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et prévenir les Avengers que Ronan recherchait Vision, mais elle avait aussi une mission à poursuivre ici. Si Loki Laufeyson était ici, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve au plus vite. Si le but de leurs ennemis était d'aspirer son pouvoir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, tout comme Ronan lui avait dit avant de quitter sa cellule, elle devait le tirer de ces griffes et rapidement.

Marchant lentement dans le couloir, elle ouvrit son esprit pour essayer de localiser Loki à travers les dédales sombres qui semblaient l'entourer d'absolument partout. Elle avait appris à reconnaître l'aura singulière de Loki, qui était un magicien puissant, celle de Thor aussi qui était imposante et fière, et même celle de Vision dont son âme dépassait l'entendement.

Le bout de ses doigts vernis de bordeaux caressa le mur épais au gré de son avancée alors qu'elle s'efforçait de retrouver l'aura du brun. Aura qui avait mué depuis quelques semaines, tiraillé de l'intérieur par quelque chose qui absorbait magie et vitalité, tel un trou noir. Le bébé…

« Loki, où es-tu… ? » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, son pouvoir brouillé par les énormes vagues d'énergie provenant d'elle ne savait quoi, ainsi que par l'aura dévastatrice de Ronan et l'homme qui se faisait appeler le Changeur.

Soudain, elle ressentit son aura particulière, affaiblie et lointaine, et elle rouvrit les yeux, se détacha du mur et pressa le pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme et son bébé ici, même si on lui avait répété nombre de fois que Loki était une menace et n'était pas encore digne de confiance.

Une grille épaisse et noire de la taille d'un homme se dressa devant elle et la jeune femme s'y approcha avec méfiance, déposant ensuite une main contre l'un des barreaux, essayant de distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette cellule qui ressemblait en tout point à la sienne.

Soudain, des pupilles d'un vert acide vinrent rencontrer son regard et elle put discerner le corps d'une personne à l'intérieur de cet habitacle.

« Loki, » fit-elle, ayant reconnu ce regard.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le prochain concernera l'équipe Wanda / Loki à l'intérieur et l'équipe de Cap' à l'extérieur. Donnez-moi vos avis, kiss :)


	9. Faites-moi confiance, je reviendrais

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Faites-moi confiance, je reviendrais**  
_-''-_

 _« Loki, » fit-elle, ayant reconnu ce regard._

Le magicien plongé dans cette pénombre, quitta son emplacement pour se diriger vers elle, et se dévoiler à la lueur du couloir.

« Ainsi donc, tu es toujours en vie, » lui fit le brun en constatant avec consolation qu'il s'agissait bien de la Sorcière Rouge.

Mais il resta sur ses gardes, se demandant bien ce qu'avaient pu faire leurs ennemis à son esprit, et surtout, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé se promener tranquillement dans les cachots.

Wanda quant à elle remarqua la pâleur de son visage, témoignant de son épuisement, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas été torturé ni malmené. Elle se demanda à son tour quel était le but de Ronan à son égard.

« Il souhaite récupérer mon pouvoir, » lui avoua-t-elle à voix basse. « Il attendait simplement quelqu'un, m'a-t-il dit… Et selon ses dires, ce processus demande l'arrachage de l'âme, et donc-… »

« -la mort, » compléta Loki qui connaissait ce genre de tour.

Il avait ouï dire des différentes manières afin de voler un pouvoir nouveau appartenant à une personne d'une autre race, ou un magicien. Pour ce faire, le voleur devait savoir manier la magie de façon extrêmement précise mais aussi, avoir la capacité de toucher le cœur métaphorique du captif. Ceci se terminait par l'assèchement de l'âme et la mort du porteur.

« Tu n'es pas l'un des leurs… ? » lui fit Loki en plissant les yeux, reconnaissant pourtant parfaitement le regard doux et inquiet de la jeune femme.

« Ils ne m'ont pas encore touché. »

« Ronan lui, est un complet chienchien. »

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le lointain, résonnant tout autour d'eux, et Wanda sursauta, le regard rivé vers le fond du couloir.

« Comment t'es-tu enfuie ? » lui demanda précipitamment Loki en plaçant ses deux mains contre les barreaux humides, avide de pouvoir rapidement sortir d'ici.

« Il ne connaisse pas l'étendue de mon pouvoir, » lui avoua Wanda nerveusement. « Et… moi non plus… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Le coup est parti tout seul alors que je réfléchissais si fort. J'ai réussi à détruire le verrou de ma cellule. »

Wanda se rappela de ce vif laser rougeâtre qui avait émané de ses poings serrés pressés contre le sol et qui avait failli lui carboniser ses belles mèches de cheveux. Loki haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il est vrai qu'il avait senti un grand potentiel chez la jeune Avenger, mais de là à réussir à exploser le verrou alors que lui avait pour destiné de errer à vie dans ce cachot… Bon, Loki avait des circonstances atténuantes.

« Oui bon… J'ai aussi ruiné ma veste dans le processus… » lui avoua Wanda en tirant sur le pan de sa veste rouge déchirée et noire de combustion.

Loki laissa échapper un léger sourire ironique, sachant que Wanda était connue pour apprécier tout particulièrement les belles vestes –et belles chaussures-.

« Et donc, tu pourrais faire de même pour moi ? » lui fit Loki en baissant d'un ton, voulant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

« J'ai réessayé tout à l'heure pour passer une porte, et je n'ai pas réussi… Mais j'ai une autre idée. »

Le bras de Wanda traversa donc les barreaux et sembla tendre sa main à Loki. Main que le brun observa étrangement.

« Je sens ta magie très faible, mais si je partage mon pouvoir avec toi, peut-être pourrais-tu réussir à te téléporter dans le couloir.

La téléportation était une technique qui demandait le plus de magie, malheureusement. Bien plus que de produire des clones ou envouter un esprit.

« Nos magies ne concordent pas, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, » lui fit amèrement Loki qui avait longuement observé la Sorcière Rouge et son étrange mutation en combat.

« Peut-être qu'une partie de mon pouvoir pourra faire l'affaire. Essayons. »

Elle agita sa main, poussant donc Loki à l'accepter. N'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, Loki céda, et de ses deux mains, enroula le poignet de Wanda puis serra sa paume. S'il se concentrait assez sur la magie étrangère de la Sokovienne, il y avait une chance.

Il ne trouva pas assez de magie commune pour pouvoir se téléporter elle et lui hors de cet endroit inconnu, mais une parcelle de celle-ci sembla pouvoir faire l'affaire. Il ferma donc un instant les yeux, aspira un peu de cette douce aura et imagina parfaitement le couloir près de la jeune femme. Wanda sentit une partie de son énergie être drainée et soudain, la poigne du Dieu se fana et Loki apparut juste derrière elle, pratiquement ahuri par le succès de leur plan.

« Je pensais perdre un membre en chemin, » avoua Loki en observant ses paumes de mains, vérifiant qu'il était sorti en un seul morceau.

« Tu sembles n'avoir perdu aucune pièce, » lui affirma Wanda en détaillant Loki des yeux. « Maintenant, il faut que nous trouvions une sortie. »

Loki hocha la tête, et la jeune femme tourna les talons. Néanmoins, Loki ne la suivit pas, et lança un regard perçant vers le couloir opposé.

« Je sens quelque chose par ici, » fit Loki en arrêtant la Sokovienne dans son ascension.

« Moi aussi, c'est là-bas que je ressens la présence de Ronan et du Changeur. »

Ne relevant pas le nom de la deuxième personne qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, Loki plissa les yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, je veux dire… Je ressens une présence que je pense _connaître_. »

O

Pietro Maximoff se figea net, dérapant dans le sable noir qui s'éjecta loin devant lui, tandis qu'une partie s'infiltra dans ses chaussures de sport bleues. Ses pupilles claires s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui planait à quelques centimètres du sol, noir et lugubre, droit comme un piquet, aux signes étrangers.

« Cet engin me dit quelque chose… » fit Iron Man qui se posa près du coureur, analysant déjà cette drôle de machine paraissant inerte.

« Nous y voilà donc… » leur annonça Steve Rogers en levant les yeux de sa tablette, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ce que Bucky avait détecté la dernière fois ici.

C'était le point chaud. Leur jackpot.

« Je-… Je reconnais ce vaisseau ! » s'exclama Thor sur les nerfs, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Des visions de son monde attaqué par les elfes noirs vinrent brouiller son esprit déjà en effervescence. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce vaisseau emblématique qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à Greenwich il y a quelques années.

« Il appartient à un homme qui a fait affront à Asgard, » leur dit Thor entre ses dents, bouillant de rage.

Oui, cet homme lui avait arraché sa mère, et il avait pensé son frère décédé lui aussi pendant un temps. Il avait tué des centaines d'innocents sur Midgard et sur Asgard, et aujourd'hui, il souhaiter lui dérober à nouveau son frère et sa fille.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ce type a été aussi tué de tes mains ? » lâcha Scott et son souffle saccadé par la bataille.

« Malekith a été tué il y a cinq ans… » lui affirma le blond.

Voyant que Thor allait s'apprêter à utiliser son marteau pour s'envoler et aller s'infiltrer tout seul dans la vaisseau –sans grande finesse, ça se sentait suite au coup de fil qu'avait reçu Steve a propos de Loki- Tony lui barra le passage et retira son casque.

« Pour éviter le plus de dommages possibles, nous allons devoir y aller _subtilement_ , » lui fit Tony lentement.

« Après cet acte déloyal, je ne leur accorderait aucune indulgence, » riposta Thor en poussant Tony sur le côté.

Ils avaient capturé son frère et sa fille, aucune pitié ne leur sera accordé, Thor été clair là-dessus. Ça avait été le coup de trop.

« Imaginons une seconde que Wanda et Loki soient dans ce vaisseau, » insista le milliardaire en suivant avec précipitation le Dieu qui marchait à grandes enjambées. « Envahir leur repaire sans un plan murement réfléchir pourrait être fatal pour eux ! »

Thor se permit à étudier un instant les paroles rapides d'Iron Man, et se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Qu'avez-vous à proposer ? » lui demanda le blond, colère non dissimulée.

O

« Comment personne n'a pu remarquer que tu t'étais enfuie ? » l'interrogea Loki qui marchait devant, toutefois désarmé.

Il espérait que tout ceci ne soit pas un piège quelconque tendu par Thanos qui se serait approprié aussi l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier, et ceci accentuait sa paranoïa.

« J'ai laissé un de mes bracelets dans ma cellule qui comporte temporairement un amas de mon pouvoir, afin de faire croire à Ronan que je suis toujours prisonnière. »

S'arrêtant un instant pour se retourner et faire face à l'Avenger, Loki l'observa un instant, réellement surpris par cette idée. Ce subterfuge retournerait ainsi les sens aiguisés de Ronan contre lui.

« Tu m'épates, petite, » lui avoua-t-il en hochant lentement la tête.

« J'ai vingt-cinq ans. »

« Tu restes toujours vraiment très jeune à côté de moi, crois-moi. »

Puis, ils reprirent leur route. Wanda lui indiquait à chaque embranchement où se trouvaient les gardes et aussi Ronan et ce prénommé Changeur. Ainsi donc, aussi discrètement que possible, ils évitèrent les dommages collatéraux et se dirigèrent vers l'aura qui intriguait Loki.

Un peu avant d'atteindre le point final, deux gardes passèrent faire leur ronde, ce qui obligea Loki et Wanda à se dissimuler contre un mur et souffler un peu.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour votre enfant, » chuchota donc Wanda, immobile.

Loki, tapi lui aussi contre le mur, jeta un bref regard incertain vers la jeune femme, doutant presque de ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais Wanda tourna elle aussi son visage dans sa direction et lui offrit un faible sourire, confirmant ses paroles.

« Tu savais pour l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? » fut la réponse de Loki qui refusa de lui montrer que ses paroles l'avaient finalement touchées.

La jeune fille dévia les yeux, observant le couloir adjacent avec insistance et hocha la tête. Elle l'avait senti très tôt certes, mais sans les révélations de Thor dans le jet de Stephen, jamais elle n'aurait cru ce que son pouvoir lui avait révélé quelques semaines avant cela.

« Tu le savais avant tous les autres, mais tu n'as rien dit, » insista le brun en plissant les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire, » lui répondit-elle simplement. « Ils sont partis, nous pouvons y aller. »

Non, Loki n'était clairement pas habitué à recevoir de la clémence et des états d'esprits bons envers lui. Ainsi, dans un profond silence troublé, il suivit Wanda qui le guidait jusqu'à leur objectif, quelque peu amer de voir que sa vie s'adoucissait finalement.

Puis, Wanda lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Un mur aux orifices orthogonaux qui laissaient apercevoir une salle derrière ceux-ci, gorgée de câbles, tuyaux épais et vapeurs étrangères. Leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux leur permirent de percevoir le son d'un cœur qui battait lentement. Très lentement.

Loki fut le premier à oser s'approcher, restant accroupit derrière le mur, mais assez redressé pour détailler cette pièce des yeux. L'humidité était extrêmement forte à l'intérieur, et tous les tuyaux noirs semblaient se diriger vers le point central de la pièce, là où était déposé une sorte de gros contenant rectangulaire et sinistre, gorgé d'un liquide incongru.

« C'est… un sarcophage ? » murmura Wanda qui s'était elle aussi dirigée vers Loki, main pressée contre le mur. « Un bien moderne sarcophage… »

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit du lieu où Thanos ressuscite des hommes puissants comme Ronan, » proposa Loki tout aussi bas, presque subjugué par ces puissantes auras qu'il pouvait ressentir tout autour de lui.

Mais son regard resta dardé vers ce caisson, ou ce sarcophage que nommait Wanda. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Le souffle court, Loki se redressa lentement malgré la soudaine panique chez Wanda. Mais il voulait en être sûr.

Une fois debout, il put apercevoir la forme humanoïde présente dans ce caisson empli de liquide doré, où plongeaient tout un tas de tuyaux et cylindres complexes. Il ne fut pas long à reconnaître les traits de ce visage et ces cheveux blancs flottant autour de ce crâne emblématique.

Ses poings se serrèrent de rage, se rappelant de l'ascension de cet homme à Asgard, coûtant la vie de sa mère, Frigga. Mais il sortit soudainement de sa torpeur lorsque Wanda intercepta son poignet pour le baisser à sa hauteur et le dissimuler de potentiels gardes.

« Tu connais cet homme ? » lui demanda tout bas la jeune femme sans lâcher le poignet de Loki si jamais ce dernier avait la brillante idée de se lever encore une fois.

« Son nom est Malekith, » fit Loki entre ses dents, le cœur battant. « Thanos est en train de se créer une véritable armée. »

Wanda pouvait ressentir la colère chez Loki. Une colère sourde à l'égard de la personne contenue dans le sarcophage ouvert.

« Ils pourraient faire de même avec Ultron ? » s'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme qui ne souhaitant en aucun cas que le droïde qui avait pratiquement tué son frère soit à nouveau de la partie.

« Non, Ultron n'était qu'un programme. Il a besoin de chair et d'os, » lui fit Loki en jetant encore un coup d'œil vers la pièce sombre, sa magie titillant son esprit vengeur.

Mais avant que la jeune femme ne puisse encore une fois l'arrêter, elle ressentit l'aura du Changeur se diriger vers eux. Elle se raidit et tira à nouveau le poignet de Loki vers le bas.

« Ils arrivent ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici et que nous offrions toutes les infirmations que nous avons recueillies aux Avengers ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout bas, lui dévoilant un regard déterminé.

Loki ne fut pas long à accepter, se permettant de mettre sa vendetta de côté pour le bien-être de sa fille. Inutile de risquer la vie de la petite pour cet homme. Mais il se chargerait de son cas un jour. Ça il pouvait se le promettre.

« Si seulement on pouvait détruire cette pièce… » murmura Loki en se levant, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endroit en question qu'il était en train de quitter.

Mais Wanda se figea, écarquillant les yeux, si bien que Loki crut à un nouveau danger et se préparera soit à se battre soit à détaler comme un lapin, le choix lui appartenait. Cependant, ce fut un magnifique sourire qui éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je ressens l'aura de mon frère ! Il n'est pas loin lui aussi ! » s'enjoua-t-elle en se retournant vers Loki.

Un poids s'échappa des épaules de Loki. Si le jeune Maximoff était ici, c'était que l'équipe n'était pas loin. Jamais il n'aurait réussi à venir jusqu'ici seul, et Captain America l'aurait arrêté avant qu'il ne fasse cette idiotie.

« Je pense pouvoir communiquer avec lui, » sourit-elle en plaçant le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes afin d'améliorer le partage de pensées.

Loki se retourna donc vers le fond du couloir afin de protéger ses arrières pendant qu'elle rentrerait en communication avec Pietro. Mais le brun n'était pas tranquille de se tenir immobile au milieu d'un couloir lugubre alors qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir l'aura de Ronan, ni de l'autre que Wanda appelait Le Changeur.

Ronan pourrait tout aussi bien arriver dans le couloir sans que Loki ne le sente venir et la première chose qu'il ferait, se serait d'agripper le bras de Wanda pour courir au sens inverse. Idée qui, tout compte fait, était stupide face à un homme comme Ronan.

« Nous sommes apparemment dans un vaisseau planant au-dessus du monde que nous avons visité la dernière fois, » expliqua soudain Wanda après quelques instants de silence qui avaient amplifié la concentration du demi-Dieu.

Loki se retourna lentement vers elle, voyant parfaitement la scène de l'extérieur. C'était sans nul doute, le vaisseau de Malekith, épave laissée au Svartalfheim quelques années auparavant. Thanos revenait aux sources.

Et une idée germa dans l'esprit de Loki.

« Demande-leur de faire exploser ce vaisseau, » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

O

Stephen Strange s'étrangla presque lorsque durant son avancée secrète dans les machines du vaisseau, sa cape rouge se prit entre deux morceaux de métal recouvrant le mur noir. Son glapissement étouffé et le bruit de son pied qui se reposa brutalement sur le sol suite au sursaut, immobilisèrent aussi sec l'équipe qui marchait silencieusement jusque-là.

« La discrétion et le maître mot ici, » le réprimanda Thor en désignant l'espace autour de lui à l'aide de son marteau.

Tirant sur sa cape pour essayer de se dépêtrer du piège ridicule, Stephen grogna tout bas, ignorant les mots dégradant sokoviens que lâchait le Maximoff.

« Coupez cette caaaape ! » s'égosillait Tony à voix basse, à deux doigts d'étrangler pour de bon le chirurgien, tout en faisant de grands gestes.

La belle équipe. Si jamais Ronan se pointait, Tony se jura de partir en courant tout en laissant Stephen ici en guise d'appât. Il aurait l'air malin lui et sa cape coincée dans un coin improbable.

« Stephen, cette cape est une vraie plaie ! » râla Tony une fois que Stephen ce fut extirpé.

« Un peu de respect, sans moi vous serez incapable de dissimuler vos auras, » répliqua Stephen en restant tout à fait digne.

En effet, à cet instant, l'aide de Stephen était inestimable. Ce dernier avait la capacité de masquer leurs auras à tous, et surtout celle de Thor qui était titanesque selon le chirurgien. Il avait même du mal à la garder dissimuler, et avait ordonné au Dieu de ne pas trop se séparer du groupe car il ne pourrait pas tenir.

« Quelle plaie d'être le seul magicien ici, » maugréa Stephen qui regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu passer une bonne soirée en bonne compagnie dans le pays du vin.

« Quand mon frère sera apte à revenir sur le terrain, chacun récupérera son rôle, » lui assura Thor qui ouvrait la marche entre les machines noires et silencieuses, aux immenses rouages qui tournaient lentement sans émettre le moindre bruit.

« Pas sûr que je puisse tenir neuf mois avec vos folies des grandeurs. »

Tony, au casque retiré, haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers le chirurgien, sans pour autant arrêter son ascension ou abaisser sa paume de main qui éclairait l'espace autour d'eux.

« Pourquoi _neuf_ mois ? » répéta le milliardaire, suspicieux.

Thor semblait ne pas se soucier de la conversation entre les deux hommes derrière lui, trop occupés, lui et Pietro à détailler les alentours. Stephen quant à lui, se racla la gorge et croisa le regard piquant du playboy.

« J'ai dit _neuf mois_ ? » fit innocemment le docteur.

« Vous avez dit neuf mois, » lui asura Tony de plus en plus soupçonneux à l'égard du chirurgien.

Il avait la parfaite impression que certains Avengers lui cachaient quelque chose à propos de Loki. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il s'agissait des Avengers présents quand Loki avait perdu connaissance à Svartalfheim.

« Peut-être une faute de frappe ? » lui proposa Stephen en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Ne me faites pas avaler ça, » grogna Tony en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. « Vous me cachez quel-… ! »

« Baissez d'un ton, nous approchons de l'étage supérieur, » coupa net Thor qui s'était arrêté face à ce qui ressemblait à un ascenseur circulaire.

Pietro qui trépignait à l'idée de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rechercher sa sœur dans cet énorme vaisseau, concentra soudain son esprit sur une présence étrangère. Il déglutit et se permit de fermer les yeux lorsque Tony et Stephen les rejoignait au bout du couloir de la salle des machines.

« Que sentez-vous là-haut ? » demanda Thor à l'adresse du chirurgien en observant l'embouchure tout en haut de la cavité circulaire qui se dessinait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Je suis trop loin pour analyser la situation qui se trouve là-haut, » fut la réponse du concerné. « Vous épuisez déjà tous ma magie avec les émotions que laissent échapper vos âmes à tout bout de champ. Vous cacher des yeux de nos ennemis et la seule chose que je puisse faire à l'instant présent. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tony se dirigea ensuite juste devant le pavé arrondi, inspectant le cercle. Soudain, Pietro rouvrit les yeux, et sa voix à l'accent épaissi par l'agitation fit sursauter le milliardaire plongé dans sa réflexion.

« Je viens de parler avec Wanda ! Elle est avec Loki, et ils nous demandent de faire sauter le vaisseau ! »

Stephen resta curieux quant à la capacité des jumeaux à communiquer de la sorte et il se promit de leur poser quelques petites questions plus tard. De son côté, Thor s'approcha de Pietro, le visage éclairé par une magnifique lueur d'espoir.

« Sont-ils ici ? Dans le vaisseau ? En bonne santé ? » lui demanda Thor avec soulagement profond.

Pietro hocha vivement la tête et Tony prit part à la conversation.

« Ils t'ont demandé de faire sauter le navire ? » répéta Tony qui cette fois-ci, étant sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Thor avait omis cette partie du discours du sokovien, et fronça aussitôt les sourcils, trouvant cela bien dangereux tout en sachant que les deux captifs étaient toujours à bord quelque part.

« Wanda m'a raconté qu'ici se trouvent peut-être les machines nécessaires à Thanos pour ressusciter les gens dont il a besoin, » précisa le jeune Avenger, lui aussi sceptique quant à l'idée de Loki.

« Cet enfoiré est donc bien dans le coup… » siffla Tony qui redoutait cette nouvelle.

« Ceci est trop dangereux, nous devons d'abord les retrouver, » répliqua Thor qui ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser vagabonder dans le vaisseau alors que des charges explosives seraient posées.

Encore une fois, Pietro ferma les yeux et communiqua avec sa jeune sœur qui paraissait elle aussi inquiète et agitée. Les trois autres Avengers attendirent impatiemment, n'aimant pas voir l'heure tourner comme cela.

« Ils m'ont dit avoir trouvé une sortie, et qu'ils nous alerteront quand nous pourrons enclencher les charges, » annonça ensuite Pietro en rouvrant lentement les yeux, appréhendant pourtant hautement cette idée saugrenue.

Le petit groupe se concerta du regard. Ils étaient tous les quatre invisibles aux yeux de Ronan, leur chance pouvait être ici. Surtout s'ils étaient capables de souffler totalement l'un des atouts de Thanos lui-même.

« J'ai les explosifs nécessaires dans mon armure, » glissa alors Tony en brisant le silence pesant.

« Pour réduire un vaisseau de cette envergure en pièces, il faudrait déposer vos charges dans un point hautement stratégique. »

« Le noyau ? » proposa donc le brun en haussa un index.

« Le noyau, » approuva le chirurgien.

Du côté de Thor et Pietro, ce fut plus difficile à accepter. La vie d'êtres chers ne semblait plus que tenir à un fil. Une simple erreur de timing pouvait s'avérer fatale.

« Vous pouvez envoyer un signal à Rogers, » finit par approuver amèrement Thor qui ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives, hormis l'idée de retrouver Loki et Wanda, et de se faire repérer par Ronan et de récolter une fin encore plus terrible.

Le noyau était encré profondément dans le vaisseau alors que les deux captifs semblaient être en hauteur.

Tony hocha donc la tête, et bipa son casque, envoyant le signal à Steve et la petite équipe restée à l'extérieur.

« Très bien à partir de ce moment-là, Hulk va déchainer toute sa force et l'armée de Ronan va se précipiter à l'extérieur alors que nous, eh ben nous menons notre petite affaire ici, » sourit sournoisement Tony en enclenchant son casque.

O

« Ne serait-ce pas plus prudent de d'abord tous les retrouver ? » demanda Wanda en suivant Loki qui marchait rapidement dans les couloirs vidés.

« Ce vaisseau est immense, tu as dit toi-même que ton frère était situé très en profondeur. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour les retrouvailles, » lui expliqua le brun, impassiblement.

Wanda pressa le pas pour rattraper Loki, et perçut quelque part l'aura de Bruce Banner se déchainer. Ceci attirera surement un bon tas de soldats jusqu'à lui, si ce n'est pas Ronan lui-même. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion et allait en parler à Loki quand celui-ci se figea net pour attraper la jeune femme par le bras et la presser avec lui contre le mur.

Une dizaine de gardes et soldats aux armes supersoniques passèrent à l'intersection en courant, bien trop rapidement pour les entrevoir.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne les ai pas senti… » souffla Wanda en n'osant pas bouger.

« Ça ne fait rien. Ils ont l'air pressés, je pense qu'ils s'élancent tous dans la diversion tendue par le monstre vert. »

« Tu ressens l'aura de Bruce toi aussi ? »

« Qui ne la sentirait pas quand il déverse une telle colère ? » lui répondit-il avec ironie mordante.

Après quelques instants, ils se décidèrent à bouger et à se diriger vers la sortie qu'ils avaient ressentie tous les deux. Aussi discrètement que possible, partageant leurs magies pour rester discrets, ils parvinrent à un petit hangar à vaisseaux. Vaisseaux que reconnut Loki. Lui et Thor avaient piloté un engin comme celui-ci quand ils avaient fui Asgard.

Ce petit souvenir qui renfermait une querelle sans sens et pourtant si rafraichissante fit légèrement sourire le magicien de nostalgie.

« Je n'aurais pas imaginé que notre porte de sortie soit si… imposante, » glissa Wanda tapi derrière une rampe de lancement, observant la porte immense du hangar qui dévoilait un ciel gris.

Évitant par la suite du mieux qu'ils puissent les gardes restants, Loki et Wanda arrivèrent jusqu'à la fameuse porte et osèrent quelques pas sur le demi-pont ouvert sur l'extérieur, juste au-dessus d'une des crêtes du vaisseau.

Le vent fouetta leurs cheveux et brassait du sable, les obligeant à plisser les yeux pour apercevoir les dunes ensablées qui s'étalaient à perte de vue.

« Pourquoi tout ceci me semble… si facile ? » osa Wanda en plaçant sa main en guise de visière juste au-dessus de ses yeux.

O

Tony plaça la dernière bombe circulaire tout près du cœur du vaisseau alors que Pietro et Thor se battaient d'arrache-pied contre une troupe armée jusqu'aux dents et que Stephen se fatiguait à produire un champ de force assez grand autour d'eux et cacher leurs signes vitaux de Ronan.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » s'exclama le chirurgien, bras écartés pour maintenir cette boule d'énergie.

Thor frappa de plein fouet l'homme au canon informe qui vint s'écraser tout proche d'un Tony en plein précision. Ce dernier sursauta et envoya un regard outré à l'égard du blond.

« Sais-tu que ce que je suis en train de poser, ce sont des BOMBES ! » s'écria Tony qui avait été à deux doigts de lui aussi rôtir avec ses propre bombes.

Le Dieu leva une main en signe d'excuse, et repartit dans le combat. Quelques minutes après, Pietro s'arrêta de courir, essoufflé, pour s'assoir sur l'un des hommes assommés et reprendre un peu d'énergie. Stephen referma la boule d'énergie et se laissa glisser contre le mur tandis que Tony fut fier de son travail. Tout avait été posé avec succès, l'explosion allait être un beau feu d'artifice.

« Où allez-vous ? » lâcha soudain Stephen en voyant Thor récupérer Mjölnir pour commencer à s'éloigner d'eux.

Tony se retourna vers le Dieu, pensant qu'il allait tout de même chercher à retrouver son frère.

« Il faut que j'aille converser avec Ronan l'Accusateur, » fit alors Thor en se stoppant, dos à la petite équipe.

« Pardon ?! » crut avoir mal entendu le brun.

« Cette petite explosion ne sera que matérielle. Ronan demeura vivant et je me dois d'être clair avec lui. »

Pietro le considéra un instant du regard, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Mais il paraissait déterminé à trouver l'objet de ses tourments.

« Si jamais Wanda et Loki sont prêts pour activer les charges, alors faites-le, » renchérit le blond avec ardeur.

Tony tiqua. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de promesse. Leur équipe avait réussi à se reconstituer après la guerre civile entre eux. Ça avait été long et pénible, et finalement, l'équipe s'était agrandie et s'était soudée. Même avec des êtes agaçants comme Quill et Rocket, des types arrogants comme Strange ou des casse-pieds comme Loki.

« Thor… » commença le milliardaire en se calmant.

« Je ne pourrais pas apaiser mon cœur dans le cas contraire. Faites-moi confiance, je reviendrais. »

Stephen resta silencieux, pensant à ce que pouvait laisser Thor derrière lui si jamais il venait à disparaître.

« Dans ce cas-là, tient ta promesse, sinon Loki va devenir ingérable, » compléta le milliardaire avec un faible sourire d'ironie.

O

Loki distinguait en contrebas les hommes de Ronan, ainsi que certains Avengers. De sa position il pouvait reconnaître Hulk mais certainement pas les autres. Wanda quant à elle, en avait presque le vertige, et le vent puissant la poussait presque en arrière. Leur ticket de sortie était là, mais que faire à présent ?

Soudain, Wanda fit volte-face, sentant des présences hostiles arriver dans leur direction. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls ! » l'alerta-t-elle en tapotant vivement l'épaule de Loki afin qu'il se retourne lui aussi.

Au moment où le Dieu se retournait, une dizaine de gardes aux canons déjà déployés dans leur direction leur faisaient face, dissimulés derrière de lourds casques aux visages déformés et émaciés.

« On doit sauter ! » s'exclama Loki en voyant les canons s'éclairer d'une lumière dangereuse tandis que d'autres gardes formaient une ligne pour les empêcher de rentrer et de fuir à nouveau.

« Quoi ?! »

« Dit à ton frère de faire sauter les charges ! »

Le premier coup partit, tout proche de Wanda, faisant virevolter sa jupe noire et Loki lui agrippa le bras pour l'attirer avec lui jusqu'au bout du ponton métallique. Le second tir déchira les tympans de Loki qui serra les dents et bondit hors de la surface plane.

Wanda cria à son frère de tout faire sauter et vit son corps suivre la chute désespérée de Loki qui espéra de tout son cœur que Wilson soit de la partie et qu'il vienne leur éviter une descente mortelle.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, à très vite pour la suite :)_


	10. Si Thanos la veut, alors il l'aura

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Si Thanos la veut, alors il l'aura**  
_-''-_

« Faites tout péter ! » hurla Pietro alors que les trois hommes étaient pratiquement à la sortie du vaisseau, brèche qu'avait trouvée Tony.

Stephen et Tony s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres de la brèche, et se retournèrent vers Pietro lui aussi figé, l'expression tiré dans le regret.

« Thor est toujours quelque part dans le vaisseau ! » répliqua Tony en articulant bien chacun de ses mots.

« Si jamais ils découvrent les charges posées, c'est fini, » leur avertit le chirurgien.

Le Dieu leur avait fait promettre de suivre les directives de Wanda, avec ou sans lui de retour. Leur unique chance de produire une épine considérable dans le pied de Thanos résidait à aboutir dans le plan, et détruire ce vaisseau aux grands potentiels.

« Très bien… De son côté, Thor nous a promis de revenir, après tout… » annonça finalement le milliardaire soucieux tout en récupérant le détonateur entre ses doigts protégé par l'armure rouge.

O

« Utilise ton pouvoir pour nous faire léviter ! » lui hurla Loki qui voyait le sol devenir de plus en plus menaçant durant ce plongeon suicide.

Wanda qui se trouvait dos au sol à voir le vaisseau devenir de plus en plus petit, passa son bras libre contre le torse de Loki et se concentra dans la panique pour réussir à ralentir et peut-être stopper leur chute vertigineuse.

« Je… Je ne peux pas ! Pas à cette vitesse ! » se rendit-elle compte, effrayée.

Se rendant compte que cette idée de se jeter du haut de la plateforme était peut-être un peu bête si ce n'est, suicidaire, Loki déglutit, et ferma les yeux afin de concentrer sa propre magie, et les sortir de ce mauvais pas. S'il ne faisait rien, le bébé n'aurait aucune chance de survie, c'était clair, ils allaient tous les trois s'écraser.

Et ce foutu Sam qui semblait ne pas être dans la bataille qui se déroulait à un kilomètre de là. Il sentit Wanda se raidir contre lui, et son bras enserrer plus fort son torse, mais elle ne pouvait pas réussir à les sauver tous les deux, il avait été bête. La jeune femme avait déjà bien épuisé ses réserves de magie dans le vaisseau.

Loki serra les dents, la peur au ventre, ressentant ses effluves de magie se concentrer pour leur éviter une mort certaine, mais de nouveau, la douleur abdominale apparue, lentement, mais surement.

 _Pardon…_ pensa Loki à l'égard de sa fille qui espéra ne pas lui faire trop de mal en tentant de les sauver tous les deux de cette chute mortelle. Si jamais il y arriverait.

Mais soudain, les deux Avengers –si Loki pouvait être considéré comme tel- furent agripper au vol par une masse lourde, et tous deux lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise et un gémissement sourd de douleur suite à la vitesse de cet accrochage.

Wanda fut la première à reconnaître le corps de Hulk qui les maintenait tous les deux fermement dans ses bras énormes, et Loki déglutit ensuite suite à la proximité qu'avait cette chose de lui.

Il croisa le regard presque blasé de la chose, se rappelant de sa dernière réelle confrontation avec lui. Dans le salon de la Tour Stark, il avait rencontré le sol à plusieurs reprises ce qui lui avait valu une belle défaite en 2012.

« Dieu imbécile, » lâcha Bruce Banner de sa grosse voix avant qu'ils n'atterrissent bruyamment un peu plus loin dans le sable.

Il les relâcha tous les deux, vérifiant du coin des yeux qu'ils allaient bien le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Wanda tangua et finit par se laisser tomber sur les genoux, et Loki resta debout, une main contre son crâne, tout en essayant de répandre sa magie convenablement dans tout son corps.

Mais avant que Bruce n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider, une détonation sourde se fit entendre juste derrière eux. Loki rouvrit les yeux, et ses pupilles vertes reflétèrent le rouge de l'implosion du vaisseau imposant.

O

« Tu me cherchais, blondin ? »

Doigts serrés autour du manche de Mjölnir, Thor s'arrêta au milieu de la petite salle qu'il était en train de traverser, semblable à un vieux dortoir abandonné, aux couchettes taillées dans la roche noire du vaisseau. Il se retourna et vit Ronan l'Accusateur sortant de l'ombre, lui aussi, maintenant son arme d'une main ferme.

« C'est en effet le cas, » lui répondit Thor entre ses dents, éprouvant une certaine hargne envers l'homme qui avait ordonné la capture de Loki et Wanda.

« Je me suis laissé guider jusqu'à ta colère, ce fut délectant, » lui avoua Ronan d'une voix parfaitement innocente, restant droit et fier face à l'autre Dieu.

« J'ai à discuter avec toi. »

Ronan hocha lentement la tête et abaissa son long marteau pour planter le bout de ce sceptre sur le côté, maintenant toujours le manche d'un air assuré. Mais il était apte à parlotter à présent, au grand bonheur de Thor.

« Et moi j'ai une question, » fit tout de même l'homme bleu avant même que Thor n'ait pu formuler ses propos.

D'un bref signe de la tête, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les pupilles aux couleurs incongrues de son ennemi, le blond poussa Ronan à continuer.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait au grand Loki pour qu'il devienne si docile ? »

Car nul doute qu'il avait entendu parler de l'œuvre de Loki sur Midgard et sur Asgard, considéré il ya quelque temps comme un homme dangereux et puissant. Et voilà qu'il le retrouvait aux côtés des Avengers, ne semblant pas vouloir _réellement_ les trahir. Sa curiosité était légitime.

« Ce n'est pas de la _docilité_ , » riposta aussitôt Thor en tirant son bras sur le côté, brassant l'air épais de la pièce avec le marteau. « Il a choisi sa voie. Il a trouvé son chemin après nombres d'épreuves et sacrifices. »

Non, Thor ne pouvait pas croire que Loki puisse se retourner contre lui un jour et que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Ils allaient être parents, et le temps qu'ils avaient passé à Midgard, renouant des liens anciens pour en créer des plus forts, étaient réels. Le blond en était persuadé.

« Tu es la seule personne qui le retient donc à ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? » conclut donc Ronan en hochant lentement la tête de compréhension. « Toi et cet enfant êtes les seuls qui l'accrochent aussi fermement à cette petite vie paisible qu'il a choisie. Mais que ferait-il si jamais j'éliminais ces deux gênes ? »

Soudain, l'explosion violente et bruyante se fit ressentir jusqu'à la hauteur du vaisseau, faisant trembler les murs et failli pratiquement pousser Thor au sol. Le blond tenta de garder balance le temps que le sol se stabilise bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que d'autres implosions ne s'enchainent et que le vaisseau s'écrase.

« Vous n'aurez jamais ma fille ! » l'avertit Thor d'une voix sourdre, pointant l'autre homme du bout du marteau.

« Si Thanos la veut, alors il l'aura. »

Ce que n'aimait pas Thor, ce fut que Ronan semblait ne pas se soucier de cette déflagration profonde qui allait détruire le vaisseau de Malekith qu'il pensait être précieux aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Non, Ronan restait calme et recula lentement d'un pas, récupérant ainsi son arme.

« Mais je pense qu'on va la laisser grandir un peu, » lui fit Ronan en lui offrant un sourire perfide. « Ta poule pondeuse fera éclore un enfant bien plus puissant si elle est bien traitée. Nous attendrons. »

Thor allait lui hurler de ravaler ces paroles cruelles mais une seconde explosion se fit entendre, et de gros blocs rocheux et du gravats noir vinrent s'écraser non loin de Thor qui se protégea d'un bras. La fumée devint épaisse tout autour de lui et quand il reporta son regard vers Ronan l'Accusateur, il avait disparu.

O

Tony Stark regarda le vaisseau prendre feu de toutes parts, et tanguer lentement vers l'est de ce monde ensablé. Le mouvement lent semblait avoir été porté au ralenti et il espéra avec ferveur que cette petite attaque surprise avait pu abaisser grandement l'effectif de Thanos.

Tout autour de lui gisaient les hommes aux armures complexes et aux armes modernes, mais ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de Ronan, ou même Ultron. Ce n'était que des pions stupides et Tony n'aimait pas ça.

« Où est Thor ? »

Le milliardaire se retourna pour voir Loki, Wanda et Hulk arriver vers eux, les deux premiers, visiblement toujours en vie malgré la chute que Tony avait pu voir du coin des yeux. Il fut soulagé en un sens, surtout pour Wanda qui était un peu la chouchoute du groupe. Bon, pour Loki aussi, qui était finalement un bon atout.

« Thor ? » répéta Steve qui était resté au sol et qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir été mis au courant du déroulement du plan à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Pietro courut aussitôt vers Wanda pour l'attraper dans ses bras et lui crier des mots de soulagement et des insultes dirigées vers Ronan, moitié en anglais, moitié en sokovien. Scott resta en arrière, observant les jumeaux partager leur apaisement en embrassade, et sourit avec tendresse.

Mais Loki resta sur les nerfs, n'aimant pas l'expression confuse que venait de prendre Tony Stark. Même Steve cherchait à comprendre ce que le milliardaire essayait de cacher.

« Il est encore à l'intérieur, » avoua Stephen Strange en montrant d'un faible signe de tête le vaisseau qui se désagrégeait dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol, tout en tanguant sur le côté.

Tous les regards se rivèrent vers l'énorme engin noir appartenant au prénommé Malekith, mais Loki garda ses yeux explosant de colère rivés vers le playboy sur ses gardes.

« Vous l'avez laissé là-dedans en connaissance de cause ?! » s'écria Loki s'approchant rapidement de Tony pour le pousser brutalement en arrière.

« Il a insisté ! Il avait à parler avec Ronan ! » riposta Tony en gardant la tête haute, tout de même surpris que le brun puisse le pousser de la sorte alors qu'il se tenait dans son armure. « J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. »

« Parler avec Ronan ?! » répéta le Dieu avec fureur.

Les deux jumeaux s'étaient relâchés et observaient avec réserve le Dieu de la malice. Wanda ressentait une peine et une peur immense que Loki était incapable de dissimuler suite aux scènes qui s'étaient enchainées. Steve et Bruce restèrent méfiants, prêts à intervenir si jamais la situation dégénérait –surtout quand il s 'agissait de Tony et Loki-, car oui, Loki était effrayant dans ce genre de situation.

Mais Loki ne lui sauta pas au cou pour lui fourrer un poing dans la figure comme il l'avait fait une fois en mission, non, il serra les poings jusqu'au sang, envoya un regard glaçant vers le concerné et tourna ensuite les talons pour commencer à se diriger vers le vaisseau.

« Loki ! » appela Wanda en tirant une main devant elle. « Il va revenir ! »

Mais déjà, Steve interceptait Loki par l'épaule et le Hulk se dirigeait vers lui pour l'empêcher de retourner jusqu'à une mort certaine. Le Dieu se retourna d'un coup vif et en utilisant sa magie pour porter un coup puissant contre le torse de Steve, l'éjecta en arrière contre le sable noir.

« Oh, oh, on se calme ! » s'écria Tony en tirant ses mains devant lui.

Steve se redressa, nullement blessé par cette atteinte, mais fut presque heureux de constater que malgré l'enfant qui germait en Loki et son seul quart de magie, Loki savait être redoutable.

« Loki ! » insista Tony.

Mais le magicien n'en avait que faire de lui et continuait de marcher à grandes enjambées, faisant déjà apparaître son armure de combat afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, peut-être que Thor était face à Ronan. Néanmoins, Bruce sous les traits du monstre se posta devant lui, s'apprêtant à l'arrêter et à l'attraper s'il faisait un pas de plus.

« Si tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de retourner là-haut, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil stupide mortel ! » lui hurla Loki en ouvrant d'un geste vif ses paumes pour faire apparaître deux dagues.

Scott recula instantanément et Tony écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, ne pensant pas que Loki puisse arriver à ces extrêmes.

« Tu vas te conduire jusqu'à ta propre mort ! » s'écria Stephen Strange assez fort pour se faire attendre sous le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, ameuté par la chute du vaisseau.

Soudain, un choc sourd vint éclater leurs tympans, et l'entièreté du vaisseau s'embrasa. Loki écarquilla les yeux sous la terreur, voyant l'engin rejoindre bien plus rapidement le sol, pour ensuite brasser la poussière et faire trembler la terre.

Les Avengers se penchèrent en avant, et se protégèrent de potentiels projectiles. Mais Loki resta debout, au milieu de cette bourrasque de vent sale qui venait de se lever, englobant ainsi le son terrible et qui faisait écho dans tout le Svartalfheim.

« Faites que ça n'ait pas été un adieu… » murmura Loki pour lui-même alors que ses deux dagues vinrent rejoindre le sol pour être enfouies sous les grains noirs qui voletaient un peu partout autour de lui.

Il était dans l'incapacité de sentir l'aura de Thor. De toute manière, il avait déjà bien du mal à sentir celles qui l'entouraient à présent, même celle de la Sorcière Rouge pourtant infiniment puissante et particulière. Mais sa peur ne se calmait pas.

Puis, quelque chose brilla au-dessus de leur tête, et Wanda qui s'était relevée doucement au moment où leur champ de vision devint plus clair, leva la tête pour voir cet éclat de lumière. Elle ressentit cette lourde aura apportée par les éclairs.

« Là-haut ! » cria-t-elle en désignant le ciel du bout de son doigt vernis, alors que la première goutte de pluie vint tomber contre sa joue.

Le tonnerre gronda quand Loki suivit le regard de la jeune Avenger, et la pluie devint plus forte, nettoyant la petite équipe de toute cette poussière occasionnée par les combats. Hulk ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce brise et de ces gouttes fraiches, et doucement, son corps reprit sa forme originelle.

Loki resta figé dans l'émotion quand Thor Odinson se posa sans douceur sur le sable, entre les Avengers, manquant de renverser Ant-Man au passage. Genou à terre, Thor releva la tête, le souffle court, et lâcha le marteau planté dans le sol. Ses cheveux longs blonds étaient déjà trempés par cette pluie fraiche qui tombait à présent sur la petite équipe.

« Dieu soit loué… Aux deux sens du terme dans le cas présent… ! » souffla Tony en affaissant ses épaules.

Les Avengers sourirent avec ardeur en voyant leur ami toujours en vie, mais le sourire qu'afficha Thor une fois debout, après avoir vu Loki délivré des mains de Ronan, fut le plus beau de tous.

« Loki… » murmura Thor en délaissant Mjölnir à même le sol pour se précipiter vers le Dieu épuisé et soulagé.

Si bien que le brun ne repoussa pas Thor en arrière comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand ce dernier brisait son espace personnel en public, et Thor put l'enlacer avec apaisement profond, main contre l'arrière du crâne de Loki. Ses cheveux noirs aussi étaient humides et quelques mèches retombaient devant les yeux qu'il ferma doucement pour finalement, placer un de ses bras derrière le dos de Thor.

Un seul bras, pas deux, non. Il avait tout de même une image à tenir ici. Loin de lui l'envie de montrer à tous les autres qu'il avait désespérément envie de sentir Thor en vie tout proche de lui.

« Tu étais réellement obligé de faire tomber la pluie ? » lui demanda finalement Loki à voix basse, ayant finalement déposé avec épuisement son menton contre l'épaule du Dieu.

« Je me suis servi des nuages gorgés de pluie pour m'extirper plus facilement de ce calvaire, » fut la réponse de Thor, la gorge nouée.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que Ronan s'était accaparé Loki, Thor avait pensé au plus terrible.

Il relâcha doucement Loki, et approcha son visage du sien, dans l'optique de l'embrasser et faire passer son soulagement et sa joie immensément grande de l'avoir retrouvé en vie. Mais la main de Loki qui s'écrasa contre son visage avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son but le figea dans cette action. Sa paume repoussa ensuite son visage en arrière et Loki lui fit les gros yeux.

« Vous pouvez vous rouler une pelle, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre, hein ? » lâcha Pietro Maximoff en haussant les épaules.

« Toi aussi tu étais au courant ? » lâcha Scott à son adresse en arquant un sourcil.

Thor ne s'offusqua pas du geste de Loki, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas les démonstrations sentimentales en public, et puis, le blond avait agi dans l'euphorie des choses, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il se contenta donc de sourire doucement en regardant son frère se diriger avec irritation vers le petit groupe.

« Au lieu de bavasser comme si vous étiez au salon de thé, rendez-vous utile et allez rechercher une quelconque trace de Malekith ou Ronan, » siffla Loki, quelque peu agacé d'avoir laissé voir aux Avengers sa détresse quelques minutes plus tôt.

O

Le cadavre d'un potentiel elfe noir au nom de Malekith resta introuvable malgré les machines puissantes de Bruce Banner qui pouvaient détecter des particules infiniment petites et carbonées qui auraient pu témoigner d'une vie potentielle. Hormis l'armée de soldats extérieurs, l'appareil demeura vide de corps, ce qui n'était pas rassurant.

« Ils ont a priori utilisé un portail eux aussi pour quitter rapidement les lieux. Eux et leur ami baignant dans son bain de boue réparateur, » conclut finalement Stephen Strange qui faisait défiler les photos de son intasgram d'un air désinvolte.

La petite équipe à nouveau réunie dans la salle de réunion approuva les dires du chirurgien, et un profond désespoir s'abattit sur le groupe. N'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, Fury se contenta donc d'écouter le récit de Wanda et Loki, présents tous les deux au sein même du vaisseau.

Quand Wanda vint à parler de l'homme se prénommant Le Changeur, Loki vit aussitôt à qui elle faisait allusion, et se remémora la fois où il s'était fait berner par le type ayant pris l'apparence de son amant.

« Son clone était parfait… » expliqua Loki, assis lui aussi à la table ronde de la pièce circulaire, le regard vide et fixé sur un point invisible. « Il avait su que les jardins étaient moins protégés et m'y a envoyé sans problème. Il sait comment piéger l'entourage de la personne à qui il dérobe l'apparence. »

Ce nouvel ennemi ne plus à personne, et Fury déclara qu'il allait prendre les mesures nécessaires pour ne pas se faire avoir encore une fois. Mais malgré toutes les bonnes paroles, l'équipe avait du mal à se réjouir. Certes, ils avaient retrouvé Wanda et Loki, mais un arrière-goût amer restait collé à leur palais.

« Il nous a laissé fuir trop facilement, » finit par dire Bruce, annonçant tout haut ce que la plupart de ses amis pensaient tout bas.

À cette entente, Tony se redressa contre son dossier, anciennement avachi avec lassitude, et il fut l'orateur de la salle de réunion. Ainsi donc, il n'y avait pas que Thor qui avait pensé à cela. Loki en avait été persuadé dès l'instant où il avait vu Wanda se promener seule dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

« Que vous voulait-il finalement, alors ? » fit Steve qui avait beau se faire les meilleurs scénarios du monde dans sa tête, pas un seul ne collait.

« Nous vous l'avons dit. Il voulait notre pouvoir, » répéta la jeune Maximoff en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Loki, ayant compris que vis-à-vis du brun, Ronan voulait plus.

« Dans ce cas-là, vous avoir laissé fuir est totalement grotesque, » riposta tout de même Fury qui se perdait presque dans tous les documents et dossiers ouverts devant lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas admettre pour une fois que ma sœur les a devancé et que nous avons réussi notre coup ? » lâcha Pietro visiblement exaspéré par cette réunion qui durait.

« Parce que c'est tout de même un peu trop louche pour qu'on puisse y croire, » répliqua à son tour Bucky qui même en n'ayant pas été sur place, sentait la supercherie d'ici.

Pendant que le petit groupe se querellait et argumentait sur les actions de Ronan, du Changeur et de ce Malekith surement affilié à Thanos, Thor resta plongé dans un profond silence, se rappelant des paroles de l'Accusateur. Il n'en avait touché un mot à personne mais ceci le perturbait. Loki était bien plus en danger que ce à quoi il avait pensé. Lui et sa fille.

« Et dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il aussi capturé Loki, hein ? Il est devenu assez faible pour avoir été écarté de l'équipe, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il lui voue une telle importance ! Cette histoire est sans queue ni tête, nous n'avançons pas ! » s'énerva ensuite Tony en se levant, plaquant ses deux mains contre le rebord de la table.

Tous étaient sur les nerfs, et Tony le premier, se sentant mis à l'écart depuis un moment déjà. Depuis le moment où on lui cachait des choses précieuses sur Loki, il le sentait.

Et les regards fuyants qu'il reçut après son discours, et ceux appuyés vers Thor et Loki, mirent de nouveau la puce à l'oreille du milliardaire qui serra les dents. Incroyable, il avait eu raison de penser qu'ils avaient été plusieurs à partager un bien étrange secret.

« Une fois sa magie régénérée, Thanos lui aurait surement trouvé une utilité, » fit Steve avant même que Loki n'ait pu se défendre.

« Je ne marche plus. Il y quelque chose avec Loki ! Je ne suis pas dupe bon sang ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec cette prétendue magie en baisse ! »

Loki lui adressa un regard noir mais resta calme, sans pour autant lâcher les accoudoirs de son siège qu'il tenait enclavés à l'intérieur de ses paumes tendues. Fury leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant nullement besoin de ça maintenant, mais visiblement, il était trop tard la machine avait été lancée.

« Et vais vous dire qui est dans le coup… Oui je vais vous le dire ! » renchérit Tony en agitant son index avec vigueur.

Thor s'était redressé lui aussi, avant-bras pressé contre le rebord de la table, fixant le milliardaire avec profond silence inquiétant, tandis que Peter Quill et Scott ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard nerveux.

« Il y a déjà toi, Steve ! » s'exclama Tony en le pointant du bout de son doigt, mais le capitaine resta impassible. « Oui toi ! Et je n'en reviens toujours pas ! »

Natasha resta elle aussi silencieuse, laissant Tony parler pour elle et confirmer les doutes qu'elle avait aussi depuis un moment déjà.

« Puis ton fidèle ami, Barnes ! » reprit le brun en désignant cette fois-ci Bucky debout derrière le siège de Sam, tablette tactile à la main. « Mais aussi Quill qui pue le mensonge depuis des semaines ! »

Le dernier concerné pris un air outré, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse rétorquer et se défendre, Tony continuait déjà en désignant d'un vague signe de la main, Wanda assise près de son frère.

« Et toi aussi Wanda, j'en suis certain, » dit-il en baissant un peu d'un ton, comme déçu par leur attitude.

La jeune femme ne baissa pas un instant les yeux soutenant le regard de Stark avec ardeur.

« Et je mettrai ma tête à couper que Lang aussi, » siffla Stark à l'égard de Scott qui haussa aussitôt les sourcils, mimant l'innocence même.

« Quand vous aurez fini avec l'appel, vous ferez passer la feuille d'émargement aussi pendant que vous y êtes, » râla Fury en pressant son front contre sa paume de main.

« Tous ceux désignés là ! Même toi Strange derrière ton portable ! » reprit Stark plus fermement en ignorant royalement le colonel. « Vous dissimulez quelque chose à propos de notre ancien ennemi et vous mettez le reste du groupe à l'écart ! Dois-je vous rappeler les problèmes que nous a apportés ce genre de situation comme les Accords de Sokovie ?! »

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là, ce genre de différends pouvait déchirer une équipe comme la leur, déjà bien rafistolée par du scotch par endroits.

« Contente-toi de la version officielle, petit homme, » siffla Loki entre ses dents, n'appréciant pas que l'homme de métal se mêle de ses affaires personnelles.

Thor jeta un regard lourd à son frère, mais ce dernier resta à fixer Tony droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard.

Tony quant à lui, sentit son irritation titiller bien plus ses nerfs et se décida à totalement ignorer la version officielle qui stipulait une régénération de magie assez difficile suite au seul quart du pouvoir que Loki pouvait utiliser.

« Tu as choppé un cancer, c'est ça ? » lui répondit Tony en plissant les yeux avec un certain dédain dans le ton de sa voix. « C'est pour ça tu as perdu du poids et que les toilettes sont devenus tes meilleures amies ! »

Strange se racla un coup la gorge, amusé par l'attitude de Tony, mais continua innocemment à taper un SMS sur son téléphone et le milliardaire lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se retourner vers Loki qui n'avait pas même sourcillé.

« C'est ça ? Et tu vas clamser bientôt, ce sont tes derniers jours dont tu profites actuellement ? » insista Tony qui pourtant n'y croyait guère, mais essayait en vain de faire _réagir_ le Dieu de la malice.

Loki resta impassible, laissant ainsi son interlocuteur dans l'incapacité de produire des liens logiques. La jeune espionne russe quant à elle, resta à observer les moindres changements dans l'expression faciale du Dieu, se rendant bien compte que Loki excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Tony se retourna brusquement vers Fury toujours assis dans l'optique de le pousser à l'aider dans sa démarche, mais en croisant son regard lassé, il comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait lui aussi partie du groupe de Steve.

« Attendez, j'y crois pas… » souffla Tony en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, sourire ironique naissant sur ses lèvres sèches. « Même Nicky… Même Nicky est au courant, n'est ce pas ?! »

Bruce, Clint et Sam commencèrent à trouver cette conversation vraiment intéressante. Car visiblement, Tony avait bien raison, leurs amis leur cachaient délibérément des choses, et Fury était dans la meute.

« Loki a envouté vos esprits, c'est ça ? » insista Tony en observant un à un les fautifs.

Thor serra le poing, mais ne dit rien. Si jamais il venait en aide à Loki à ce moment présent alors que le brun gardait une maitrise parfaite, il risquait de laisser échapper des informations cruciales et puis, Loki ne lui pardonnera pas. Le brun savait et voulait se débrouiller seul, le blond le sentit parfaitement.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, si je pouvais envouter les esprits, le tien aurait été dans un sacré chaos, » lui assura Loki en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« Tu prépares un coup dans ton coin, hein, c'est ça ?! » renchérit Tony en le pointant d'un doigt sévère.

« Tony… » commença Steve.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour votre équipe, tu n'es pas en droit de m'accuser de la sorte, stupide mortel, » cingla Loki en se levant lui aussi, faisait ainsi face au milliardaire, la table pour seul rempart.

Ce genre d'expression, Loki ne les utilisait plus que lorsqu'il était vraiment en _colère_. Thor quant à lui, se contracta, s'apprêtant à intervenir.

« Tu es instable, Loki ! Tu aurais été prêt à tuer l'un de nous de sang-froid si Thor n'était pas revenu ! Je t'ai vu ! On t'a tous vu ! » insista Tony en faisant un geste du bras pour désigner le groupe.

À cette entente, Natasha fut plus méfiante, et Bruce se rappela avoir clairement vu Loki à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable lorsqu'il avait absolument voulu retourner dans le vaisseau.

Loki avait tué nombre d'innocents sur Midgard, Thanos s'était servi de lui, certes, et avait utilisé le pouvoir du Tesseract sur lui, mais ses actes restaient profondément encrés dans les abominations faites à ce monde. De plus, Tony avait ouï dire des méfaits de Loki sur Asgard aussi, ce qui l'obligeait à rester extrêmement méfiant, même après plus de deux ans de cohabitation.

Son attitude était légitime. Mais celle de Loki aussi à cet instant présent.

L'envie de suivre le milliardaire dans ce jeu et lui mentir à propos d'une potentielle rébellion était réellement tentante pour Loki, mais ceci n'allait faire qu'aggraver la situation.

« C'est amèrement que je regrette ne pas avoir eu la jugeote de te planter cette dague dans la jugulaire ! » s'exclama Loki en tirant soudainement une de ses dagues provenant de sa ceinture pour la planter vivement contre le bois de la table.

Une partie de l'équipe sursauta à ce soudain accès de folie et l'arme tranchante resta pointée sur la surface plane quand Loki relâcha lentement le manche sans lâcher des yeux Tony. Le milliardaire n'avait pas bougé, sourcils froncés, certainement pas décidé à montrer que l'autre homme pouvait lui faire peur.

Mais Loki ne rata pas le geste de l'espionne qui indiquait que la paume de sa main se trouvait désormais tout proche de l'arme à feu qu'elle tenait accrochée à sa ceinture, ni même Wanda à deux doigts de se lever pour médiatiser le conflit. Scott quant à lui avait reculé jusqu'au mur, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

Mais ni Fury, ni Tony, ni Steve ni même Thor ne paniquèrent ou s'agitèrent, habitués pourtant à des écarts de comportement de ce genre venant de Loki, pourtant de plus en plus rare.

Dans un profond silence de mort, les deux adversaires se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'un d'eux se découvre afin que l'autre morde. Mais Thor savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

« Loki, il est temps de mettre fin aux cachoteries, » fit-il en se levant lui aussi lentement, et ainsi, tous les regards bifurquèrent vers lui.

Même Loki quitta des yeux le milliardaire agaçant pour regarder son frère, lui offrant un regard las et irrité, mais pas en colère contre Thor, non. Lui aussi savait que si Tony –et Natasha ou Clint- n'avait pas une réponse claire, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer et la petite équipe instable risquait de bien s'ébranler. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, non, mais c'était important pour Thor. Et contre Thanos un ennemi sérieux.

Et pour la vie tranquille qu'il menait sur Midgard. Qu'il s'était autorisé à avoir.

« Bien, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour fermer ton clapet… » commença Loki, résigné, en reportant son regard vers Tony.

L'homme de fer fronça les sourcils, cherchant la supercherie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et Steve lui hocha lentement la tête. Loki quant à lui, resta intérieurement surpris que personne n'ai encore vendu la mèche sur son histoire pour faire taire Tony.

Il aurait suspecté Quill à hurler la vérité au grand jour pour faire parler de lui durant leur petite bataille, ou bien Bucky de glisser cette information capitale en voulait que Tony la ferme une bonne fois pour toutes. Il aurait pensé aussi que Steve, en tant que premier Leader, prenne la parole et avoue la vérité à Tony parce que c'était dans la nature des choses.

Mais non, personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, respectant finalement le secret de Thor et surtout, de Loki. Néanmoins, jamais le brun ne leur témoignerait une quelconque gratitude, il était bien trop fier.

« Je me suis retiré de l'équipe, parce que je me dois de protéger quelqu'un, » avoua finalement Loki après un instant de silence pesant, déposant doucement ses deux paumes de mains contre la table, non loin de la dague aiguisée.

Bien que Tony ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur, il resta muet, conscient que pour une fois, il en apprendrait davantage s'il gardait sa bouche fermée.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Loki sentit son cœur battre rapidement, d'angoisse, de trac. Car ça allait être la toute première fois qu'il avouait de vive voix son état. La première fois que peut-être, il allait entièrement réaliser qu'il portait l'enfant de Thor Odinson.

« Je suis _enceinte_ d'un mois et demi. »

Jamais il ne l'avait dit tout haut. Jamais. Pas même à Thor.

Et comme convenu, le visage de Stark se décomposa à cette entente.

« Et Thanos souhaite dérober notre fille une fois née, » compléta Thor avant que quiconque n'ait pu crier à l'ineptie.

Cette fois-ci, Loki fit volte-face vers le blond, n'étant pas prêt à ça.

* * *

Cette discussion dans la salle de réunion était éprouvante à écrire ! Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce challenge et j'espère que cette longue scène vous a plu.

À très vite pour un chapitre plus calme, kiss


	11. À notre équipe !

_-''-_  
Chapitre 11  
 **À notre équipe !**  
_-''-_

L'elfe noir à la longue tresse blanche se redressa lentement, respirant l'air tout autour de lui, au sein de cette grotte aux cristaux dorés et au vent frais de la neige qui s'y engouffrait en silence. Avant de détailler cet endroit aux reflets bleutés et aux couleurs étonnamment saturées, il observa le dos de ses mains, puis la paume, refermant son poing pour ensuite le rouvrir et inspecter les muscles de ses doigts engourdis.

« À toi aussi, Malekith, je t'ai offert un don, » lui fit le puissant Thanos en s'approchant lentement de son nouvel allié, laissant trainer sa cape chaude en fourrure derrière lui sur le sol de glace. « Tu en prendras connaissance rapidement. »

Ronan qui se tenait droit derrière Thanos hocha la tête une fois, appuyant ainsi le discours de son maître. Il avait lui aussi été témoin de son propre don considérable qui l'avait rendu surpuissant. Le Changeur, petit être pâle, filiforme et courbé, habillé dans un épais manteau en fourrure aussi clair que sa peau blanche, hochait lui aussi vivement la tête.

« Tu as déjà ordonné la mort de la femme d'Odin. Ta mission sera donc t'ôter la vie aux deux princes d'Asgard une fois l'enfant né, » reprit Thanos d'une voix forte.

Malekith leva ses yeux clairs vers son maître, hocha la tête et déposa un genou au sol pour lui promettre fidélité.

« Sauf votre respect, j'aimerais connaître la nature de vos concepts qui vous ont poussé à laisser fuir les deux captifs, » fit l'elfe noir en levant la tête vers son maître ayant été mis au courant de l'avancée de leur mission.

« Comme je te l'ai annoncé plus tôt, le fils de Laufey n'est pas important pour le moment, » lui fit Thanos sans lâcher des yeux l'autre homme tout juste réveillé.

Faisant pivoter son regard vers Ronan qui se tenait toujours droit et silencieux derrière son maître, Malekith le détailla un instant des yeux afin de s'imprégner de l'aura étrangère de son futur allié. Mais si Thanos restait parfaitement serein malgré la destruction du vaisseau il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

O

« Il n'y a rien à déclarer, tout va bien, » lui assura finalement Bruce Banner en pliant les résultats des scanneurs qu'il rangeait dans le porte-document sur son bureau.

Wanda Maximoff fut soulagée et se leva pour récupérer sa veste en cuir. Elle se devait d'annoncer rapidement la nouvelle à son frère jumeau qui attendait dans le couloir adjacent au laboratoire ou il allait finir par avoir une syncope.

« Je te conseille seulement de te reposer un peu, » lui fit tout de même Bruce en se levant de sa chaise pour accompagner Wanda jusqu'à la porte. « Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants. »

Hochant la tête, elle le remercia pour le temps qu'il lui avait donné –n'aimant pourtant pas particulièrement se faire examiner comme cela depuis l'épisode de Strucker- mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte, Bruce parla à nouveau, à voix plus basse.

« Je suppose que Loki ne viendra pas. »

Après la révélation aberrante dans la salle de réunion au petit matin –ce qui avait soulevé nombre de débats et d'explications que Tony voulait rationnels-, Bruce et Steve avaient conseillé à Loki de consulter pour suivre le développement de cet enfant. Mais évidemment, le brun les avait rembarrés comme il aimait si bien le faire.

« Il refuse de se faire examiner. Surtout… par vous, » lui répondit Wanda qui était bien l'une des seuls à si bien connaître Loki, peut-être après Thor.

« Je peux le comprendre. Mais aux derrières nouvelles il me semblait ne pas être bien. »

En effet, après les révélations et le temps qu'avait mis Bruce pour croire à cette histoire –le docteur Cho avait analysé un échantillon de sang encore frais pour alors prouver la véracité des mots de Loki- Bruce avait observé le Dieu avec un autre regard.

Tony avait eu raison, visuellement, on voyait qu'il avait perdu du poids et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas un très grand appétit. Ceci pouvait avoir un tas de raisons, concernant par exemple la race Jotun différente des Midgardiens et Asgardiens, mais le scientifique n'en croyait pas un mot. L'état de Loki alors qu'il attendait un enfant, Jotun ou pas Jotun, n'était pas bon.

« D'après Thor, il irait mieux s'il pouvait récupérer sa magie, ou même, un second quart, » continua la jeune femme en baissant elle aussi d'un ton.

« Justement, je doute qu'Odin, qui n'a toujours pas été mis dans la confidence soit dit en passant, accepte ce genre de requête. »

Wanda hocha lentement la tête, acquiesçant ainsi les paroles de l'autre Avenger. La seule solution était d'attendre que Loki s'inquiète de sa propre santé et qu'il agisse car de leurs côtés, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour faire entendre raison à une personne comme lui.

« Il est plus proche de toi que de moi, » reprit finalement Bruce en plaçant sa main contre la poignée de la porte close. « Alors si tu le vois, dit lui que dans cette salle, je suis un simple docteur et lui un patient. »

Wanda hocha la tête, et ne manquera pas de le lui dire. Et puis, d'après ce qu'avait dit Thor, Thanos voulait l'enfant une fois né, et donc, la seule préoccupation des deux Dieux devait être le bien-être de leur bébé.

Ensuite, la jeune femme quitta le laboratoire et retrouva Pietro assis dans le couloir à boire son quatrième café. Il se leva aussitôt en voyant sa sœur jumelle, impatient à l'idée de recevoir des nouvelles qu'il espérait bonne.

De son côté, Bruce referma la porte et poussa un long soupir, se rapprochant du bureau pour fixer avec épuisement le dossier de Wanda refermé. Une sensation d'inachèvement le triturait les méninges.

« Je sens… qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne sais pas quoi, » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser, mais personne n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus.

O

« Je déteste cet endroit. »

Thor referma lentement la porte derrière lui, venant à peine de rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant avec Loki au Q.G. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque sur Svartalfheim, et ce lieu répugnait le Dieu de la malice. Il détestait croiser Stark, Barton ou Fury. Il détestait rester cloitrer dans cette petite chambre aux minuscules fenêtres qui laissaient toujours entrevoir le paysage gris et pluvieux de la péripétie de New York.

« Tu pourras retourner demain jusqu'à ton appartement, » lui fit Thor en s'approchant du siège sur lequel Loki était assis, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture blanche, tasse de thé entre ses mains gelées. « Mais Stark a pris des mesures de sécurité nécessaires, tu serais en sureté ici. »

« Je ne supporte pas à devoir traverser tout le Q.G. pour aller me faire à manger et voir tous ces regards curieux et dubitatifs à mon égard, » riposta Loki en serrant plus fort la tasse entre ses mains. « Ni même-… »

« Très bien, _nous_ allons retourner à ton appartement. »

Loki lui jeta un regard prudent, sentant ses muscles de bras se détendre doucement.

« Tout le monde est au courant pour nous, de toute manière, » ajouta Thor en haussant les épaules d'un air évident.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Même les agents de Fury semblent tous être au courant de quelque chose, » grogna le brun entre ses dents.

Certes, il savait que le secret ne sortira sûrement pas des murs du Q.G. car toutes informations provenant de ce lieu emblématique ce devait de rester secrètes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que plus d'une centaine de personnes apprennent la nouvelle déroutante.

« Avec les cris qui émanaient de la salle de réunion la semaine dernière et les rumeurs quant à ton état, ce n'est pas étonnant… » lui fit Thor en laissant échapper un sourire amusé.

Soupirant longuement, Loki secoua lentement la tête et but les dernières gorgées du thé brûlant afin de se réchauffer un peu. Thor quant à lui se pencha près du lit pour récupérer les bottes de Loki, et s'approcha de lui pour les lui tendre.

« Mais avant cela, je vais te demander de me suivre, » déclara Thor avec un sourire.

Inspectant les bottes que lui tendait Thor puis le visage éclairé du blond, Loki plissa les yeux de façon sceptique.

« La dernière fois qu'un type avec ton visage m'a demandé de le suivre, j'ai fini enfermé dans un vaisseau à cent lieux d'ici, » se permit de lui rappeler Loki.

« Je te jure qu'il s'agit bien de moi. Je doute que le Changeur sache que tu possèdes une cicatrice sur les côtes, provoquée par l'une des créatures forestière à Álfheim. »

« Hum… Peut-être que je vais reconsidérer ta demande. »

Thor lui sourit plus largement et Loki reposa sa tasse contre le bureau à sa droite pour se lever et récupérer ses bottes qu'il enfila, la couverture blanche tombant ainsi sur le siège derrière lui.

« Si jamais c'est pour aller voir Banner dans son laboratoire, c'est bien plus d'une cicatrice que tu vas avoir, toi, » lui fit soudain Loki en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Jamais je n'oserais sans ton consentement, » lui assura son frère en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

Par la suite, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre ainsi que l'aile des dortoirs des Avengers pour se diriger vers le salon privé. Les couloirs près de la cafétéria commençaient à se remplir de douces odeurs de nourriture qui titillèrent le ventre de Loki, suite à la soirée qui commençait à prendre place.

Mais lorsque Thor ouvrit les deux portes coulissantes du salon en question, là aussi une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se fit sentir alors que la plupart du temps, seuls des nouilles instantanées ou sandwichs faits à la va vite pouvaient se faire sentir ici. De plus, un brouhaha ambiant laissait à deviner que le salon était bien rempli.

La première personne que vit Loki, ce fut Vision avec des gants épais de cuisine, qui portait un plat chaud jusqu'à la table. Table rectangulaire du salon généralement occupée par trois personnes maximum.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que les Avengers avaient tous décidé de s'y poser et Thor ne sembla pas surpris contrairement à Loki qui haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Depuis quand l'équipe se regroupait comme cela ? Fêtaient-ils quelque chose ?

« C'est bon, les Dieux sont parmi nous, on peut manger ? » demanda vivement Sam en se frottant allègrement les mains d'appétit.

Ceux dos à la porte, se retournèrent pour voir qu'en effet, Thor et Loki étaient arrivés dans le salon, et le blond leur sourit à tous chaleureusement et poussa Loki en avant. Le brun comprit aussitôt que Thor était de mèche.

Néanmoins, Loki hésita tout de même avant de prendre place sur la chaise que lui tira Bucky Barnes du pied, lui aussi affamé.

« Et voilà, nous sommes tous là, » fit Tony après s'être raclé la gorge et levé, ce qu'avait abaissé le brouhaha ambiant. « Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que nous dinions tous ensemble. »

Il y eut quelques affirmations et des rires puis Thor s'assit à la droite de Natasha Romanoff. Cependant, Loki resta toujours debout, à regarder Tony Stark comme si ce dernier avait dit une idiotie plus grande que son ancienne tour Stark.

« Tu peux t'asseoir en notre présence, tu sais, » fit soudain le milliardaire en question lorsqu'il vit le Dieu de la malice immobile.

« C'est à toi qu'on a ensorcelé l'esprit, » lâcha Loki en plissant les yeux, sur ses gardes.

« Dépose ton royal postérieur sur cette chaise, et certifions notre cohésion, » insista Tony en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Que tu le veuilles ou non, et que je le veuille ou non, tu fais partie des Avengers. »

Cette fois-ci, les regards passaient de Tony jusqu'à Loki, pour revenir à Tony. Jamais le playboy n'avait déclaré tout haut qu'en un sens, Loki faisait partie de leur équipe. Personne ne l'avait réellement dit d'ailleurs, c'était comme une évidence inutile à suggérer. Même Loki ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme appartenant à cette équipe de bras cassés.

Ainsi, l'ex-vilain resta un instant muet, cherchant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur une quelconque trace de moquerie qu'il ne trouva pas.

« C'est comme pour Quill ! » renchérit Tony en désignant le Gardien qui regardait jusque-là, le plat de couscous avec envie. « Ça me tue de dire qu'il fait partie de l'équipe ! »

Il y eut quelques rires, et Peter envoya un beau doigt d'honneur, ignorant le coup de coude que lui envoya Gamora contre ses côtes.

« De toute manière, je préfère le titre de Gardien de la Galaxie ! » répliqua donc le concerné.

L'atmosphère semblait étonnamment légère et les traits tendus de Loki s'adoucirent. Finalement, appelé par la faim, il accepta la chaise tirée et s'assit entre Bucky et Thor, concédant qu'il pouvait faire l'exception de partager un repas avec les Avengers.

Ça le changeait de sa chambre morne, après tout.

« La seule fois où nous sommes réunis tous ensemble c'est toujours pour des comptes rendus de mission ou réunions ennuyantes, » compléta Tony une fois que le silence se fit de nouveau installé dans la pièce chaleureuse. « Alors profitons de cette soirée pour endurcir nos liens. Et se délecter de la si bonne cuisine de Vision et Wanda. »

Il y eut des applaudissements ainsi qu'un cri de Sam qui leur assurait qu'il allait manger de très bon appétit, lui et son ventre qui criait famine.

« Je propose donc que nous portions un toast… Oh, Loki, on a pris soin de remplir ton verre avec du jus de pomme, c'est la même couleur tu n'y verras que tu feu, » commença Tony qui avait pris son verre.

« Ce n'était pas comme si l'alcool Midgardien allait me manquer… » lui répondit Loki en prenant lui aussi son verre à pied au liquide doré.

« On peut trouver de très bon alcool ici au-… » commença Bucky avant de se faire couper par Sam qui tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour le faire reculer contre le dossier de son siège.

« Ne commençons pas un énième débat sur l'alcool asgardien ! » s'exclama donc Sam avec ferveur. « Nous avons faim et Stark a un discours à finir ! »

Bucky grommela quelque chose en repoussant l'autre homme d'un bras et Thor rit de bon cœur. Puis, Tony leva donc son verre de champagne français et continua :

« Je porte donc un toast à notre équipe qui a su rester soudée durant ces deux dernières années ! Et à notre victoire dans le monde au nom imprononçable ! »

Les verres se levèrent, mais Tony ne se rassit pas et tira sa flute à champagne vers les deux Dieu assis côte à côte.

« Mais aussi, aux deux futurs parents et leur rejeton, » compléta Tony avec un petit sourire amusé qu'il ne pouvait pas éliminer.

Pris de court par cette déclaration venant tout droit de la bouche de Tony Stark, Loki abaissa son verre, interdit. Thor quant à lui, sourit largement au son des approbations et des verres qui s'entrechoquèrent avec vigueur, et passa un bras puissant contre les épaules de Loki pour lui faire partager sa joie et cogner son verre contre celui que le brun tenait immobile.

Il devait se l'avouer, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas participé à un repas aussi joyeux et chaleureux. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas la foule, mais une certaine nostalgie s'installa en lui. Loki se remémora les festins et banquets d'Asgard qu'il avait toujours craint aux premiers abords pour ensuite la plupart du temps apprécié cette aura de fête.

Vision qui servit tout le beau monde, se permit d'offrir une portion plus grosse à Loki, lui assurant que ça ne pouvait qu'être bon pour lui et l'enfant, et à cet instant, le brun avait croisé le regard entendu de Bruce Banner qui lui aussi devait être du même avis.

« C'est un traquenard pour me faire manger, n'est-ce pas ? » avait donc dit Loki en empoignant fourchette et couteau, pourtant loin d'être rebuté par ce plat qui semblait si bon.

« Le but c'est dix kilos en plus pour chacun à la sortie du salon, » ricana Sam Wilson en plantant sa fourchette avidement dans le morceau de viande baignant dans la sauce et la semoule.

L'appétit était fort, les conversations sympathiques, parfois houleuses, mais loin des missions et de la routine des Avengers. Clint Barton s'étouffa presque avec un pois chiche suite à une blague, et Drax partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, suivi rapidement par Mantis.

Scott renversa son vin rouge dans l'assiette à demi pleine de Pietro qui se trouvait à sa droite, et manqua de se faire étrangler par ce dernier. Tony quant à lui, essayait de boire autant d'alcool que Natasha pour voir qui des deux tenait le mieux, mais inutile de dire que c'était peine perdue et que la jeune femme s'en amusait.

« Hé, tu sais Loki ! » s'exclama Tony aux joues rougies qui continuait de sortir toutes les plus ridicules histoires qu'il avait en réserve. « Quand Thor a appris que tu t'étais fait enlever, j'ai cru il allait me prendre par les pieds pour frapper Strange avec mon corps ! »

Même le sujet de conversation de Svartalfheim était partie en dérision, et quelques éméchés se mirent à rire à cette déclaration, Thor riant plus fort tout en hochant la tête pour appuyer les dires du brun.

« Ne me touchez pas… » maugréa Stephen Strange quand Tony l'avait secoué par l'épaule juste après cette mini-anecdote.

« Ooooh, encore grincheux Steph' ? » le chambra Tony.

« Je devrais être à un gala à cet instant présent, mais monsieur vient me menacer moi et mes objets antiques avec son armure pour me trainer avec lui alors que j'étais en pleine séance de massage, » siffla Stephen en le foudroyant des yeux.

« Mais c'est quoi cet emploi du temps de ministre que tu as à chaque fois ?! » s'exclama Wilson, hilare.

Et il y eut des rires. Encore et encore. Loki ne pensait pas que cette équipe pouvait à ce point si bien s'entendre finalement. Il avait toujours vu Sam et Bucky se chercher des noises, Quill et Rocket se crêper le chignon pour un rien et même Steve et Tony se chercher sur pas mal de points. Mais tout ça, c'était en mission.

Loin de leur job, c'était un peu autre chose bien que les habitudes demeuraient. Et Tony pouvait clairement ne pas être terrifié par une mauvaise cohésion. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui les maintenait soudés.

Et Loki dut s'avouer qu'il se sentait rassuré pour sa fille au sein des Avengers.

O

Deux semaines après, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son appartement, ce fut Scott Lang que Loki trouva sur le seuil de sa porte. Thor n'était pas présent avec lui dans l'appartement ce jour-là suite à une mission avec Natasha Romanoff, ainsi, Loki fronça les sourcils à son adresse, se demandant bien ce que cet idiot venait faire jusqu'ici.

« La dernière fois que tu t'es pointé ici, tu étais totalement saoul, » lui rappela donc Loki sans pour autant l'inviter à entrer. « Qu'est-ce que c'est donc aujourd'hui ? »

À ce petit souvenir, Scott ricana nerveusement en se frottant le crâne et il posa ses yeux sur le sac échoué à ses pieds.

« En réalité, mon ex m'a virée de chez elle, » lui avoua Scott. « J'ai plus un sous, ma carte bleue est restée là-bas, et tu es la personne habitant la plus proche, ce qui m'a évité de marcher des heures dans nuit glacée… »

Il est vrai qu'il faisait nuit noire depuis un temps maintenant, et Loki haussa un sourcil avec ironie mordante, hésitant pourtant à faire entrer Scott Lang et son bavardage ainsi que son excitation ingérable.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais chez elle ? Je croyais que tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur la fille Maximoff, » essaya de comprendre le Dieu avec exaspération.

Loki sentit l'autre homme devenir plus nerveux à l'entente du nom de Wanda, surement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que le frère de Thor soit au courant pour l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle. Attirance difficile à démontrer quand un frère jumeau était surprotecteur.

« On devait simplement discuter à propos de son père. Et comme tu peux le constater ça s'est mal terminé, » lui expliqua Scott en lâchant un rire jaune.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait surement pas rester tranquille s'il refusait de laisser entrer Scott –et que si Stark l'apprenait, il irait lui faire une petite morale sur la cohésion de l'équipe-, Loki soupira et ouvrit grand la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. Le visage de Scott s'éclaira et il le remercia chaleureusement puis récupéra son sac et pénétra dans l'appartement.

C'était petit mais convivial, Scott avait un peu de mal à s'en rappeler lors de sa dernière escapade jusqu'ici. Il y avait une petite cuisine qui donnait sur l'entrée et la seconde pièce comprenait un grand lit double et le petit salon avec la télévision. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte sur le balcon et laissait entrer l'air frais.

Scott déposa son sac près du canapé et de la table basse, et comprit que Loki avait dû être en pleine lecture avant de lui ouvrir la porte au vu du bouquin déposé à l'envers et ouvert sur le lit de la pièce.

« Ça se voit que tu n'as pas été très présent à New York en 2012… » lui fit Loki en s'adossant au mur, bras croisés, observant Ant-Man qui se baladait dans la pièce avec parfaite confiance, tout en la détaillant des yeux.

« À ce moment-là, j'étais en prison, » lui fit Scott en haussant les épaules. « Mon seul passe-temps était les mots croisés du programme télé. Et je n'avais pas de télé. »

Puis, Loki fit un point avec lui sur ce qu'il ne devait pas faire et lui jura que s'il parlait trop et l'empêchait de dormir, il le jetterait par la fenêtre.

C'est ainsi que Scott se retrouva dans le canapé, entouré dans une chaude couverture et que Loki se coucha dans le lit au fond de la pièce, n'ayant pas réellement le courage de continuer sa lecture.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un d'autre sait que j'ai un crush sur Wanda… ? » demanda soudain Scott avec l'innocence d'un enfant qui en aurait fait rire plus d'un.

Loki prit une plus ample inspiration, essayant de rester calme, et se cala plus fermement contre sa couverture.

« L'option de la fenêtre court toujours, Lang, » le prévint sombrement Loki avant de plonger sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Mais Scott ne s'arrêta pas là. Il était certes fatigué, mais aussi assez curieux de nature. Là, allongé sur le canapé, il put constater que les affaires de Thor parsemaient aussi la pièce. Sa veste en jean midargdienne était sur le dossier d'un des sièges, une paire de bottes asgardiennes échouées près du pied du canapé tandis que tout un tas de feuilles et compte rendus à son écriture étaient déposés sur la table basse.

« Il vit dorénavant ici, Thor ? » demanda ensuite Ant-Man en se redressant en position assise pour observer le morceau d'une photo qui dépassait du dessous d'une feuille.

« Dors ! » grogna Loki contre son oreiller.

Scott dont la curiosité était encore piquée –il était dans l'appartement de deux Dieux après tout !- se pencha vers le bout de cette photo et la retira afin de la voir à la lueur de la lune dont les rayons lumineux traversaient le verre de la vitre.

« Vous devriez l'encadrer celle-là, » proposa Scott en observant le cliché.

La photo avait été prise à l'extérieur par il ne savait qui, et Loki et Thor étaient les deux protagonistes de ce cliché. Thor semblait rire gaiement, habillé par des vêtements on ne peut plus Midgardien –la fameuse veste en jean tiens- et à sa gauche, Loki avait sa main enclavée contre la manche de la veste en jean, dans un geste pouvant traduire une envie de le faire taire, mais finalement, le Dieu du mensonge souriait lui aussi. Il souriait d'une façon que Scott n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à présent, si bien qu'il douta à propos de l'identité du brun.

Soudain, il sentit un matériau glacé contre sa carotide à découvert et Scott se raidit. La photo lui fut arrachée des mains par Loki debout près du canapé et Ant-Man remarqua avec nervosité que c'était une dague volante qui était pressée dans son cou.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » lui demanda soudain Loki après avoir examiné rapidement le cliché étranger à ses yeux.

Scott déglutit mais le regard ténébreux que lui offrit Loki lui donna bien vite envie de répondre à sa question.

« Juste… Juste là ! Sous les feuilles de Thor ! »

Loki jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les effets personnels de Thor et reporta ensuite son regard vers la photo tandis que l'autre homme n'osa bouger par crainte de se faire couper par la lame dangereusement proche de sa carotide.

Puis, le Dieu tourna le cliché, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse quant à la présence de cette photo ici. Et il fut heureux de constater que quelqu'un avait écrit un petit texte derrière. Il fit légèrement pivoter l'arrière de la photo vers la vitre afin de mieux apercevoir l'écriture.

 _Voici un petit cadeau d'anniversaire, cliché pris par mes soins lorsque Bruce et moi nous vous avions croisés à Central Park il y a quelques mois. Wanda m'a assuré que ça te ferait plaisir, alors je l'ai développée. Prends soin de ta petite famille, et bon anniversaire blondin. Nat'._

Loki fronça à nouveau les sourcils et soudain, tout devint clair dans son esprit. Les Asgardiens avaient pour habitude d'avoir un jour de naissance qu'ils convertissaient en journée Midgardienne, et rares étaient les fois où les deux frères ne prenaient pas le temps d'annoncer leurs vœux. C'était une vieille habitude qui avait perduré jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Oui, _jusqu'à l'année dernière_. Loki calcula rapidement et se rendit soudain compte que l'anniversaire de Thor avait été hier.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier ?! » s'exclama soudain Loki qui retomba lourdement sur terre.

La lame de la dague trembla soudain et avant de tomber sur le canapé, coupa un petit peu la peau rugueuse de Scott Lang qui poussa un hurlement. Mais heureusement, bien plus de peur que de mal.

* * *

 _Le vin rouge qu'à renversé Scott dans le plat, c'est une petite référence à ce qu'à fait ma sœur y'a tout juste deux semaines à un repas de famille. Ça m'avait tellement marqué tant j'avais ris, que ça s'est placé tout seul dans la fic._

 _Bref, je vous **remercie **pour cette pluie de reviews, ça m'a boosté de fou. Et puis, si vous êtes là c'est que vous aimé le thorki, (ou plus ou moins), donc je vous informe qu'en parallèle je prépare une longue fic post Infinity War sur ce même couple, « canon compliant » qui va réparer nos cœurs. Peut-être que je posterais le premier chapitre ce soir, je sais pas encore._

 _À très vite pour le prochaine chap', \O/_


	12. Je suis gelé

_-''-_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Je suis gelé**  
_-''-_

Le lendemain, lorsque Thor rejoignit le hall principal du Q.G. dans l'optique de se rendre chez Loki, prendre de ses nouvelles, et peut-être prévoir ensemble un après-midi bien mérité, il sourit avec envie. Mais il ralentit sa marche lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un semblait déjà l'attendre.

Il fronça les sourcils et lorsque l'autre homme se retourna vers lui, Thor vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il s'agissait bien de Loki dans des vêtements midgardiens sombres, planté près de la grande porte de sortie. Le visage du blond s'illumina et il rejoignit le magicien à grandes enjambées, se demandant bien ce qu'il était venu faire jusqu'ici, lui qui n'aimait pas mettre les pieds au quartier général.

« Loki, quel bon vent t'amène ici ? » lui fit Thor en souriant davantage, n'ayant pas vu son amant depuis trois jours, ce qui, au vu de la situation tendue, rendait toujours Thor anxieux.

À première vue, Thor semblait ne pas se soucier que Loki ait oublié son anniversaire, mais le brun ne voulait pas se contenter de cela. Pas après tout ce qui s'étaient passé entre eux et autour d'eux.

« Tu as mangé ? » lui demanda donc Loki en décroisant les bras, détaillant un instant Thor des yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois à ses retours de mission.

Mais visiblement, aucune égratignure ne tachait son visage où ses bras découverts, et il paraissait en forme.

« Pas encore, je viens tout juste de rentrer, » lui fit Thor qui avait eu pour objectif de rentrer chez Loki et prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

« Très bien, alors suis-moi, on va manger à l'extérieur. »

À cette proposition –ou plutôt, cet ordre-, Thor pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, surpris. _Manger à l'extérieur_ ? C'est-à-dire, au milieu de Migdardiens, servis par des Midgardiens et habillés comme des Midgardiens ? Son frère était-il tombé sur la tête ? Ça ne déplaisait pas à Thor, loin de là, mais il connaissait bien Loki dont certaines choses ne changeaient pas même après deux ans de vie ici.

« Tu veux dire… Tous les deux ? Dans un café ? » reformula tout de même le Dieu de la Foudre en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est ça. Alors va te changer si tu ne veux pas attirer trop l'attention sur nous. »

Loki paraissait déterminé, et vraiment touché par cette suggestion, Thor hocha vivement la tête et partit au sens inverse pour retirer son armure dans sa chambre et porter des vêtements légers suite à la chaleur qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Le mois d'août s'annonçait brûlant.

Puis, une fois fait, les deux Asgardiens quittèrent le bâtiment en se dirigeant vers la sécurité qu'avait faire renforcée Tony, ils passèrent leurs cartes et purent être libéré du boulot d'Avengers. La matinée était douce et le soleil brillait déjà, réchauffant le corps frais du brun.

Les rues de New York étaient déjà remplies en ce début de matinée, la plupart des citoyens se rendant au boulot, mais Loki amena Thor jusqu'à un café où il allait pouvoir passer un temps sans se soucier du stress et la rapidité de la vie.

De plus, cet horaire était parfait. La foule était trop occupée à regagner leurs métros et voitures respectives afin de rejoindre leur lieu de travail ou bien encore dans le coltard suite à une nuit potentiellement agitée ou trop courte. Le café était donc rempli de travailleurs pressés ou d'étudiants allant commander un café avant de partir pour le bus.

Mais Thor aimait cette notion de vitalité tout autour de lui, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller quand il sentit le café chaud, l'odeur de viande grillée et de viennoiserie tout droit sorties du four.

« Commande tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est moi qui invite, » déclara Loki une fois qu'ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre à une petite table carrée, tout de même loin des fenêtres pour éviter de se faire reconnaître.

Car même si les bons exploits de Loki s'étaient répandus un peu partout dans le monde, certains New Yorkais savaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait le vilain qui avait tué des innocents en 2012.

« Oh, et pour quelle raison ? » s'extasia Thor en se frottant les mains avec envie tout en détaillant la carte ouverte des yeux.

« Pour l'anniversaire que j'ai oublié de te souhaiter, » lui fit Loki en ouvrant plus dignement la carte.

Thor se figea dans son geste et leva les yeux vers Loki qui fit mine d'être absorbé par les différents noms de cafés.

« Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour-… » commença le blond soudain plus sérieux.

« J'en ai envie. Maintenant, fais ton choix, je sais que tu meurs de faim. »

Mais Thor ne bougea pas, cherchant à capter le regard de son frère. Mais le brun garda son regard fixé vers le menu.

« Je tiens… à m'excuser, » fit soudainement Loki sans oser regarder le blond.

« À propos de quoi ? » reprit Thor en secouant lentement la tête, déposant ses avant-bras contre le rebord de la table pour s'approcher. « Si c'est pour l'oubli de mon anniversaire, sache que je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Nous avons célébré plus d'un millier d'anniversaires Loki. Un de plus, un de moins… Ça ne change pas grand-chose ! »

La sincérité de Thor était véritable, mais Loki ne voulait pas se permettre d'y succomber. Son cœur avait été pendant trop longtemps ménagé et il avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, lui aussi se devait de murir.

C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient grandi, et qu'ils continueraient de grandir.

« Et puis, tu as bien d'autres choses à penser ! » reprit Thor en lui offrant un sourire franc.

Loki osa enfin un regard vers lui et déglutit tout en secouant lentement la tête, résigné à l'idée d'ouvrir à nouveau son cœur.

« Tu te trompes Thor, je-… tu mérites des excuses. »

Thor s'était excusé un bon millier de fois pour ce qu'il avait pu causer à Loki à Asgard durant leur enfance, le faisant vivre dans son ombre et n'étant pas assez mature pour ouvrir les yeux sur ce que pouvait ressentir Loki à ce moment-là. Il avait tout fait pour changer, et murir.

Et Loki en avait besoin lui aussi.

« Depuis le début de notre relation, tu es le plus mature des deux, » lui expliqua Loki en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux, décidé à ne plus défaillir. « C'est difficile à croire et ton Père rirait s'il entendait cela, mais tu as été le plus _adulte_. »

« Loki, toi aussi tu-… »

« Non, tu es celui qui a grandi, qui a ouvert son esprit pour regarder tout autour de lui. C'est grâce à toi que je m'en sors sur Midgard. »

Thor restait bouche-bée, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de discours venant de son frère qui comme lui, avait sa petite fierté. Ronan aussi l'avait compris, Loki tenait ici grâce à lui et à l'enfant.

Car le but de Loki n'avait pas été que le trône, non.

« Ouvre grand tes oreilles car je ne redirais pas tout ça deux fois, crois-moi, » reprit Loki en baissant d'un ton.

Souriant donc doucement, Thor hocha la tête.

Non, son but avait été de montrer à Thor son pouvoir. D'attirer son attention.

« Je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, » lui fit Thor en se redressant.

Attirer son attention qu'il avait gagnée sur Midgard à présent.

« Tes attentions m'ont impressionnées. Tu as su m'écouter, tu m'as suivi et ta patience a été mise à rude épreuve, » énuméra Loki en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec la cuillère.

Thor ne put louper ce geste nerveux mais resta à l'écouter.

« Tu as su supporter mon _caractère_ , » ajouta Loki avec un faible sourire ironique.

« Tu as su supporter le mien aussi, il faut dire qu'on forme… une drôle de paire, » rit Thor amusé en sachant pertinemment que leurs deux caractères respectifs pouvaient être diamétralement opposés sur bien des points.

Loki laissa échapper un faible rire, validant les propos de son amant.

« Et c'est ce qui fait sa beauté, non ? » renchérit Thor en baissant lui aussi d'un ton.

Les yeux de Loki se perdirent à nouveau dans le regard bleuté du blond et il resta silencieux, touché par cette phrase.

Mais l'arrivée du serveur du café vint briser cette petite idylle entre eux, et Loki vérifia du coin des yeux que le jeune homme ne les avait pas reconnus. Thor commanda joyeusement un café, des œufs, du jambon avec quelques viennoiseries.

« Ne te limite pas, je sais que tu manges bien plus en temps normal, » lui fit Loki avec un petit air ironique.

Thor le regarda un instant, cherchant une réelle approbation et finit par abdiquer avec un rire joyeux et demanda au serveur de lui rajouter d'autres œufs, du quatre-quarts et de la confiture.

« Et vous, monsieur ? » fit de nouveau le serveur après avoir rempli la première page du bloc note avec la commande de Thor seulement.

« Simplement un café, » répondit Loki d'un air un peu désinvolte.

Mais Thor lui fit de gros yeux et Loki sut ce que ça voulait dire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit contre sa défense comme – _j'ai vraiment pas faim, j'ai vomi toute la nuit le repas d'hier_ -, Thor se retourna jovialement vers le serveur qui attendait.

« Il prendra un dessert gourmand, sans glace. »

Le serveur hocha donc la tête d'un air entendu et nota la commande du second Dieu sans pourtant se douter qu'il s'agissait de Thor et Loki. Quoiqu'il avait un petit doute quant au grand blond bien musclé –dont le t-shirt manches courtes ne cachait rien-.

« Thor… » chuchota Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu auras un peu de tout comme ça, tu choisiras ce qui passe le mieux, » lui expliqua Thor en haussant les épaules.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda tout de même le serveur après avoir tiré un trait sur le bloc note.

« Ce sera tout, » lui affirma Thor avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme récupéra donc les deux cartes et ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Thor Odinson, chose que ne rata pas Loki. Il aurait très bien pu seulement détailler cette musculature qu'il jalousait ou bien avoir un crush sur le beau blond, Loki s'en occupait guère à cet instant présent mais redoutait seulement que Thor se fasse reconnaître.

Loin de lui l'envie d'avoir affaire à de potentiels fans du Dieu du Tonnerre, fidèle Avenger depuis près de huit ans déjà.

« Attache tes cheveux, on va te reconnaître, » lui souffla Loki quand le serveur fut parti.

« Toi aussi tu sais. »

« Impossible, pas dans ces vêtements Midgardien. Et puis, selon Wilson, j'ai trop maigri pour qu'on reconnaisse mon visage. »

« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai obligé à commander quelque chose, » ajouta donc Thor en commençant déjà à attacher ses mèches blondes en arrière pour paraître un peu plus incognito.

Mais Loki garda à l'œil ce serveur mais aussi les deux jeunes femmes assises près de la fenêtre dont les yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur Thor. C'était un des trucs qu'il détestait quand ils étaient tous les deux en public. Et bien que Loki avait très envie de clamer haut et fort que Thor lui appartenait, il se ravisait à chaque fois car ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent tous les deux la une des journaux.

Car qui sait, Asgard pourrait finir par être au courant avec Sif et Fandral qui parfois se rendaient sur Midgard.

« C'est toi qui t'es réveillé le premier pour le bien-être de _notre_ enfant, » fit soudain Loki en réveillant le blond qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du petit café qui commençait à se calmer suite à la matinée qui avançait. « C'est toi qui essayais de me faire entendre raison alors que j'étais encore trop aveuglé par ma fierté. »

Thor reporta son regard vers Loki qui lui, gardait son regard fixé vers un point invisible situé au milieu de la table, comme perdu dans une intense réflexion lui aussi.

« Parce que tu ne l'as plus ta fierté ? Ça m'étonne, » glissa Thor sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cette fois-ci, Loki ricana et haussa les épaules. Sa fierté, il avait fini par la mettre de côté pour le moment.

« Et même ici, regarde. Tu es bien le seul qui se rappelle que je n'aime pas les glaces… » renchérit Loki en faisant un geste bref de la main pour désigner les alentours.

« Détail assez déroutant je dois l'avouer, mais je n'oublierais jamais ce genre de choses. »

« À l'époque si, pourtant. »

Cette fois-ci, chacun fut l'attention principale de l'autre.

Regard plongé dans celui l'autre, la main de Loki se figea et la cuillère demeura donc immobile sous sa paume tandis que Thor déposa son bras contre la table, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de ceux de Loki.

« Merci pour cette patience, ta bienveillance… et ton pardon, » compléta finalement Loki après une ample inspiration, comme si ses paroles étaient difficiles à faire sortir.

Et Thor fut réellement touché par les paroles de son frère. Rares étaient les fois où il s'était ouvert à lui de la sorte. Même vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers lui, Loki avait été flou verbalement, même si ces actes et ses regards parlaient pour lui. Parler avec sincérité n'était pas quelque chose dont il était doué.

« Et toi Loki, merci pour ta rédemption, tes actions et les choix qui nous ont conduits jusqu'ici, » lui répondit Thor en souriant davantage.

Et lorsque doucement, les doigts de Thor vinrent rencontrer les phalanges de Loki, le brun ne retira pas avec hâte sa main comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand Thor devenait trop tactile en public. Non, Loki demeura ainsi, dégustant la douce chaleur des doigts du blond contre sa peau froide.

« Sans toi, ma vie sur Midgard aurait été bien morne… » fit ensuite Thor avec un petit rire amusé.

« Même avec ces mortels que tu chéris tant ? » l'interrogea Loki en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu ajoutes un piment essentiel à ma vie. »

« Voici vos commandes ! » s'exclama peut-être un peu trop fort le serveur en arrivant face à leur table.

Comme si les doigts de Thor l'avaient brûlé, Loki retira sa main et regarda aussitôt ailleurs, priant pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par le jeune homme aux yeux curieux. Thor quant à lui, rit nerveusement en repoussant les couverts afin que ses plats puissent être déposés. Le serveur leur souhaita donc un bon appétit avant de se retirer, quelque peu gêné.

« Voilà pourquoi je refuse tout contact en public, » marmonna Loki en jetant enfin un rapide regard vers son assiette composé d'un petit café, d'un brownie, d'une tarte aux fruits et d'un petit cookie.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais, » lui fit Thor en s'affairant déjà sur les œufs avec appétit. « Ce pays est de plus en plus ouvert vis-à-vis des couples de même sexe. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération évidente. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à cacher leur relation aux yeux du monde, et presque des Avengers.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » riposta Loki. « Si jamais on te reconnaît, les rumeurs vont très vite se propager ! »

« Je n'ai pas honte de notre relation, » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, piquant sa fourchette de blanc d'œuf dans le lard avant de fourrer le tout dans sa bouche.

« Garde la secrète comme pour Banner et Romanoff. Ce n'est jamais bon quand on fouille dans nos vies, surtout avec Odin au-dessus. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le brun désignant le plafond du bout de son index, mais en voyant Thor manger avec appétit, il se rappela qu'il était ici pour l'anniversaire de son amant, et non pas pour remuer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Il soupira, et entreprit donc de boire le café chaud.

Durant quinze bonnes minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude, leur relation ayant aussi amélioré leurs conversations. Dorénavant, ils se remémoraient des anecdotes d'Asgard sans engendrer colère ou malaise.

Mais après quelque temps, quand Thor entamait son dernier morceau de quatre-quarts, Loki se retourna vers son sac à bandoulière déposé près de lui sur la banquette, l'ouvrit et récupéra un petit parquet. Thor allait lui dire de goûter aussi le gâteau au chocolat avant de le délaisser quand Loki lui tendit ledit paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans un papier cadeau couleur noir aux rubans dorés.

« Je ne te cache pas que c'est une idée de Lang… » lui avoua Loki alors que Thor déposait lentement sa fourchette, regardant avec surprise le petit paquet.

« Scott ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche, » fit Thor en acceptant le cadeau.

« Longue histoire. »

Thor passa doucement le bout de ses doigts contre le papier bien plié et attaché, puis se mit à défaire les rubans dorés qui tombèrent avec légèreté sur la table entre les assiettes vidées et délicatement, décolla le scotch. Loki resta un instant surpris par tant de délicatesse provenant de chez son frère mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

Une fois déballé, Thor observa avec amusement ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un cadre pouvant contenir une unique photo mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel cadre. Thor rit gaiement en détaillant les dessins en forme d'éclair qui zébrait les côtés du cadre, ainsi que le petit marteau Mjölnir gravé sur le côté droit. En haut à gauche était écrit « Thor » en lettre doré.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » fit Thor assez surprit par cette trouvaille.

« Si tu savais tous les produits dérivés que vous pouvez trouver à propos de vous, les Avengers, » lui répondit Loki en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

La couleur restait sobre et les dessins discrets, mais Thor aimait ce cadre. Au moment où il allait suggérer de mettre une certaine photo dans ce cadre, Loki parla avant lui :

« Je suis tombé par inadvertance sur la photo que Romanoff a fait développer. Peut-être serait-elle mieux dans ce genre de cadre plutôt qu'à trainer avec toute ta paperasse. »

Thor vit immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à la même photo et il hocha la tête tout sourire, heureux de pouvoir apposer bientôt la première photo d'eux dans l'appartement. Car le petit habitat qu'il partageait maintenant officiellement tous les deux était dépourvu de toutes photographies, et paraissait parfois nu de tout tempérament.

« Je sais déjà où je vais le mettre, dans ce cas-là, » lui sourit Thor en rangeant le cadre dans le papier à moitié froissé afin de le protéger.

L'idée de Scott n'avait pas été si mal, celle de lui offrir un cadre pour la photo. Sur le coup, Loki lui avait demandé de déguerpir plus vite car la matinée avait déjà commencé et il avait des choses à faire, comme chercher un cadeau justement. Il irait peut-être le remercier un jour. Quoique l'hospitalité d'hier était le remerciement silencieux, finalement.

Soudain, un petit garçon s'approcha de leur table, âgé de seulement cinq ou six ans. Loki fut le premier à la remarquer, ayant l'œil, mais l'enfant cherchait des yeux le regard de Thor toujours à dévorer ses derniers morceaux de gâteau. Le brun offrit un douloureux coup de pied dans le tibia du blond qui faillit avaler de travers.

« Je crois que se présente un de tes fans miniatures, » lui souffla Loki en montrant d'un geste du menton l'enfant aux cheveux châtains planté devant la table, cahier et stylo entre les mains.

Thor avala ce qui restait dans sa bouche et se redressa pour voir le petit garçon qui paraissait timide et impressionné. Loki vit aussi du coin des yeux que la mère de l'enfant l'observait de loin avec un sourire tendre tout en mélangeant son café.

« Bonjour mon garçon, est-ce que nous pouvons t'être utiles ? » lui demanda jovialement Thor en se décalant jusqu'au bout de la banquette pour que le petit garçon puisse le voir plus amplement.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent soudain de jolies lueurs et Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Vous êtes bien Thor, ma m'man ne s'était pas trompée ! » s'exclama le petit en souriant grandement, laissant ainsi à découvert deux jolis orifices causés par des dents de lait tombées.

Thor lui sourit en retour et hocha vivement la tête.

« C'est en effet moi, mais ça doit rester un secret, c'est d'accord ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Thor plaça un index contre ses lèvres et le petit hocha encore une fois la tête, soudain tout excité. Sa timidité avait laissé place à un vrai engouement. Loki quant à lui fut surpris que cet enfant si jeune ait pu reconnaître Thor dans la seconde. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait surement pas été le seul.

« J'aimerais avoir un autographe, Monsieur Thor, » reprit le petit à voix plus basse comme l'avait conseillé Thor.

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! Et quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Ethan, » lui répondit-il en lui tendant le cahier et le stylo aux motifs de dinosaures.

Loki resta silencieux à regarder Thor ouvrir le cahier de l'enfant, le blond toujours heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir aux Midgardiens reconnaissants envers les Avengers.

« C'est ton cahier de poésie ? » fit soudain Thor en lisant la première de couverture, amusé.

« Oui, m'man veut bien que vous signiez sur la première page. »

« Oh, après ça, tu as intérêt à bien apprendre tous tes poèmes par coeur, c'est entendu ? »

« Promis ! »

L'enfant paraissait être sur un petit nuage, et Thor rit à nouveau, apposant alors la signature qu'il avait conçue et apprise à Midgard il y a quelques années tout en laissant une gentille phrase pour Ethan.

« Voici pour toi Ethan, » reprit le Dieu en tendant le cahier et le stylo à l'enfant. « Continue de bien travailler et d'agir avec sagesse et détermination. Tes parents seront fiers et c'est ce qui compte le plus. »

Encore une fois, Ethan hocha vivement la tête, buvant les paroles de son idole. Il aurait tant de chose à raconter à ses amis à l'école tout à l'heure. Mais Ethan ne s'arrêta pas là et se tourna cette fois-ci vers Loki qui lui lança un regard incertain. Non il était trop jeune pour se rappeler de lui en 2012.

« Vous êtes le nouveau Avenger ? » se permit de demander le petit, un peu plus réservé.

Ce fut à Thor de hausser les sourcils et lancer un regard dérouté vers Loki. Mais le brun paraissait tout aussi surpris que lui et fronça les sourcils à l'adresse d'Ethan.

« Je te demande pardon ? » l'interrogea Loki, ayant du mal à croire qu'à l'extérieur il se faisait aussi appeler _Avenger_.

Il sortait peu et loin de la foule, de plus, Natasha et Stark lui avaient toujours conseillé de ne jamais suivre l'actualité people les concernant. Donc nombre de choses demeuraient encore inconnues quant à sa réputation.

« Oui, le nouvel Avenger qui s'était fait ensorceler par le méchant Thanos l'année de l'attaque extraterrestre, » insista le petit qui semblait détailler Loki des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Loki resta un instant muet, se demandant bien si cette version de l'histoire était celle racontée aux jeunes de nos jours. Mais le brun fut persuadé que la mère de l'enfant ne l'avait pas reconnu lui, où jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé venir seul jusqu'à eux. Les adultes gardaient très surement une image amère de Loki Laufeyson.

« Mais si vous voulez je peux aussi garder ça secret, » lui proposa le garçon en plaçant comme Thor auparavant, son index contre ses lèvres.

Cette innocence fit sourire doucement Thor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur fille qui elle aussi passerait par cette étape de la vie.

« Si tu restes silencieux à notre sujet, alors ça me va, » lui fit Loki quelque peu désarmé face à cet enfant Midgardien si fragile et naïf.

« Monsieur Loki, pourrais-je avoir aussi votre autographe ? » reprit l'enfant en lui tendant le cahier.

Thor aimait le beau langage de cet enfant et rit à nouveau. Loki quant à lui, ignora le fait que même l'enfant connaissait son propre prénom et accepta sa requête. Il prit le cahier, l'ouvrit à la même page que Thor et signa non loin de celle de son amant, tout de même assez scotché par ce qui lui arrivait. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait un autographe.

Midgardien ou pas Midgardien, ça gonflait toujours un peu l'égo.

« Avec ça, tu fais un sans-faute pour toutes les poésies contenues dans ce cahier, » dit ensuite Loki en rendant le livre au gamin qui essayait de son mieux à cacher son excitation innocente.

« C'est promis ! » répéta Ethan en récupérant son cahier rouge qu'il pressa contre son torse. « Encore un grand merci ! »

Et sans demander son reste, l'enfant fit volte-face et piqua un sprint peut-être un peu pressé par sa mère qui lui faisait signe d'y aller. L'école allait bientôt commencer après tout. Thor suivit des yeux Ethan et sourit à la jeune maman qui le remerciait d'un geste de la main.

Loki quant à lui, garda ses yeux rivés vers le brownie au chocolat intouché, sourcils froncés.

« La version de 2012 a été enjolivée, » lâcha Loki en serrant ses poings contre ses cuisses.

« Thanos t'avait piégé, » répliqua aussitôt Thor qui avait senti un malaise naître chez Loki lorsque Ethan avait parlé de Thanos.

« Mais pas _contrôlé_. »

Cette partie de l'histoire avait longuement fait débat entre les deux frères, mais aussi sur Asgard et à Midgard.

« Tes yeux prouvaient que tu n'étais pas entièrement maître de tes actions, » insista Thor en prenant sa fourchette pour couper en deux le gâteau au chocolat dans l'assiette de Loki.

« Je l'étais tout de même à moitié, Thor. Si mon esprit n'avait pas été gorgé de vengeance, je n'aurais pas-… »

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas gâcher mon super petit déjeuner d'anniversaire en rabâchant un sujet déjà tant disputé. »

Loki reporta son regard vers le blond qui maintenait sa fourchette où au bout était plantée une partie du brownie au chocolat qu'il avait refusé de manger.

« Ouvre la bouche, » lui ordonna Thor en lui montrant la fourchette.

« Tu te fiches de moi… »

« Ou alors ceci est ma part, et tu manges la seconde part. »

Levant les yeux au ciel face au changement abrupt de conversation et à la demande de Thor, Loki abdiqua et planta sa fourchette à lui dans le second petit morceau de gâteau qu'il partagea avec Thor.

Une fois que Loki eut payé l'addition avec une serveuse qui sembla aussi reconnaitre Thor au vu de ses joues qui avaient rosi, Loki tira son frère avec lui hors du café avant que la jeune femme n'essaie de le courtiser.

À l'extérieur il faisait lourd et chaud, et il n'était que dix heures. Thor allait proposer à Loki une petite journée détente dans le lit –ayant eu trois journées de mission assez éreintante et glacée au fin fond d'une réserve amérindienne glacée du nom de Wind River- quand Loki le devança.

« Tu sais bien t'y prendre avec les gosses, » lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard quelque peu impressionné.

« On a quelques mois pour s'entrainer, » lui répondit Thor avec un sourit franc tout en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun qui rouspéta.

O

Le soleil paraissait toujours aussi fort à l'extérieur en ce début d'après-midi, mais Loki avait poussé les volets de la chambre pour conserver un maximum de fraicheur ici, et ne pas avoir les rétines brûlées par l'astre chaud.

Thor était étendu à côté de lui dans leur lit chaud, sur le ventre et nu, le drap blanc cachant seulement une de ses jambes pour remonter jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il aurait pu rester toute une vie comme ceci, à digérer lentement le petit déjeuner copieux, et Loki ne le délogea donc pas, allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière son crâne pour le maintenir surélevé.

Les oiseaux chantaient dehors, et la pièce était silencieuse. Seuls leurs souffles se faisaient entendre et les berçaient. Loki pivota sa tête et croisa des yeux la cadre photo qu'avait posé Thor sur la commode, où y trônait déjà le cliché pris par Natasha –il irait d'ailleurs lui en toucher quelques mots-.

« Mais le meilleur cadeau, ce fut ce petit déjeuner avec toi, » fit soudain Thor d'une voix fatiguée tout en passant l'un de ses bras contre les hanches de Loki pour le tirer contre lui.

Loki l'avait cru endormi jusque-là et le laissa faire. Son corps paraissait toujours gelé et il appréciait la chaleur de celui de Thor contre le sien.

« Demain j'ai encore une mission, » reprit Thor toujours ensommeillé. « Mais ce sera moins long, je te le promets. »

« Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, » lui répondit Loki en fixant le plafond d'un air absent. « Je serais épargné jusqu'à la naissance de notre fille, mais pas toi. Si jamais Thanos s'avèrent être le point culminant de cette mission, tu-… »

« Je me dois donc de retrouver Thanos et le tuer avant la naissance de notre fille. »

Loki tourna cette fois-ci sa tête vers la gauche afin de croiser les yeux bleus de son amant encore humidifié par le sommeil. La main du blond vint doucement se positionner sur le ventre encore plat de Loki, caressant au passage cette peau en sueur.

« Ceci est mon devoir, » renchérit Thor en caressant du bout de son pouce cet épiderme pâle.

« Ton devoir et de ne pas te faire tuer avant qu'elle ne te voit _elle_. »

Loki sentit clairement Thor se raidir à cette entente, puis le brun leva un bras vers le bout du lit afin d'utiliser sa magie et faire léviter une couette plus épaisse jusqu'à eux.

« Tu dois te ménager afin de garder le plus de magie possible pour le bébé, » répliqua Thor en récupérant la couette d'une main afin d'arrêter une plus grande ascension. « Nous ne savons pas encore si tu peux supporter les prochains mois avec le peu de pouvoir que tu as. »

« Sincèrement, je vais mieux. Depuis quelques semaines, le repos m'est plus bénéfique et avec tout ce que tu m'obliges à manger, je pourrais hiberner jusqu'à la naissance… »

Suite à ses dires, Loki s'emmitoufla dans la couette tout en repoussant le bras de Thor sur le côté. Il essaya de conserver le plus possible de chaleur dans ce petit cocon, se tourna vers l'intérieur du lit et ferma les yeux.

« … As-tu froid ? » tenta Thor en se redressant sur un de ses coudes.

Le silence se fit, et Loki ouvrit lentement les yeux, immobile et fatigué.

« Je suis gelé, » lui avoua soudain Loki à voix basse.

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement à cette entente. Le milieu d'août venait à peine de débuter et la chambre était loin d'être fraiche malgré les précautions de Loki pour ne pas faire entrer la chaleur. Le blond n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Ainsi, sachant que ça ne servait à rien d'avoir ce genre de discussion à cet instant-là, Thor rapprocha son corps, plaça le crâne de Loki contre son menton, et l'entoura de deux bras fort afin de lui insuffler le plus de chaleur possible.

Finalement, Loki referma les yeux, soulagé par ce pic de douce chaleur qui imprégnait tout son corps et inspira l'odeur significative de son amant.

* * *

 _Un chapitre tout calme que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, ça me reposait vraiment l'esprit et les mots coulaient comme de l'eau._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à très vite, ciaouu :D_


	13. Prends soin de cette maladie

_-''-_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Prends soin de cette maladie**  
_-''-_

Oui, Loki s'était décidé à être _raisonnable_ et capitula. Il allait suivre les conseils de Thor et de certains Avengers qui le poussaient à consulter suite à son état de santé qui semblait ne pas s'améliorer alors qu'il avait tout fait pour récupérer du poil de la bête, comme bien manger, ou bien dormir.

Ce fut ainsi que le brun se trouvait à ce moment-là assis sur le rebord de la table d'examens, emmitouflé dans un épais gilet, ce qui était assez déroutant en fin de mois d'août. Thor était à côté de lui, bras croisés, et attendait le verdict du scientifique.

Et comme lui avait promis Bruce, l'examen n'avait compris qu'une prise de sang, une analyse de sa tension et une vérification de son poids. Et les résultats n'étaient pas très bons, Bruce le voyait du premier coup d'œil en détaillant les résultats de la prise sang qui allait de pair avec le poids trop faible de Loki et sa tension un peu basse.

« Tout correspond avec les déclarations de Wanda… Tu n'as pas assez de magie pour entreprendre cette grossesse, » déclara donc Bruce Banner en retirant ses lunettes pour observer le concerné qui plissa les yeux à cette entente.

Thor se tendit lui aussi et jeta un coup d'œil vers Loki. Tous deux savaient ce que le problème traduisait.

« Le peu de magie que tu possèdes est celui encré depuis ton enfance en tes cellules-souches, et j'ai la douloureuse impression que ta fille inspire ton énergie vitale désormais, » compléta plus doucement Bruce.

Le scientifique observa les deux futurs parents qui restèrent pourtant relativement calmes suite à la nouvelle.

« Je suis… l'un des plus _faibles_ de mon espèce. Votre conclusion ne surprend pas…» fut la réponse de Loki en quittant la table d'examen pour fouler avec légèreté le sol.

Bruce hocha lentement la tête, impuissant. Il savait que même en faisant quelques recherches poussées plus dirigées vers le bébé, le résultat sera le même.

« Je ne pense pas que te proscrire des vitamines puisse t'être d'un quelconque secours… » lui fit donc Bruce d'un air désolé. « La seule solution serait d'intensifier ta magie. »

« Seul mon Père peut libérer la magie de Loki, » ajouta Thor, les traits tirés dans une réflexion intense.

Bruce hocha à nouveau la tête, comprenant le problème que cela pouvait causer. Les deux Dieux ne voulaient pas mettre tout de suite Odin au courant vis-à-vis de leur relation et surtout, pour le bébé qu'ils attendaient.

« On peut… essayer de lui mentir. Dire que tu as attrapé une vilaine maladie midgardienne ? » proposa soudain Thor en se tournant vers son frère.

« Tu veux duper ton Père de cette manière ? » lâcha le brun avec exaspération évidente.

« Tu aimes les tours, alors je t'en prie, trouve moi une idée. »

Mais Loki ne voyait pas vraiment. De plus, il avait interdiction de retourner à Asgard.

« Je peux… vous accompagner là-bas et dire à Odin que nous avons détecté une maladie dangereuse due… due à la pollution de notre planète, » proposa soudain Bruce Banner. « Je doute que ton Père s'y connaisse en pathologie concernant notre planète. »

Loki et Thor s'échangèrent un regard, soupesant le pour et le contre silencieusement. L'idée n'était pas bête, mais si jamais Odin venait à découvrir ce qui se tramait réellement chez Loki, s'en était fini.

« Je pourrais masquer partiellement mon aura, » répondit ensuite Loki en hochant lentement la tête. « Afin qu'aucun magicien que nous allons croiser ne puisse ressentir l'exactitude de mon état. »

Thor fut surpris par la proposition d'aide de Bruce qui paraissait déterminer à suivre cette idée si cela leur convenait. Bruce de son côté, approuva les propos du brun et ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Asgard, le monde dont le fils d'Odin parlait si souvent.

« Dans ce cas-là, ne perdons pas de temps, je vais en appeler à Heimdall, » déclara Thor en décroisant les bras, prêt à aller à l'encontre du Gardien.

« Penses-tu qu'il acceptera notre requête encore une fois… ? » l'arrêta tout de même Loki.

« Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de ta santé, je suis sûr qu'il fera entendre raison à mon Père, » lui assura Thor avec un semblant d'espoir.

O

Bruce Banner s'immobilisa à la sortie du Bifrost, époustouflé par le pont arc-en-ciel qui s'étendait sous ses yeux pour rejoindre un paysage aux monuments dorés et titanesques. Il en avait pourtant lu des récits et analyses sur la mythologie nordique, mais jamais il ne se serait imaginé cela.

Loki s'arrêta quand à lui, à quelques mètres derrière le scientifique, encore à l'intérieur du Bifrost, et resta à détailler des yeux le royaume de son enfance avec nostalgie évidente. Jamais plus il ne pensait remettre les pieds ici.

« Odin accepte ta visite, » fit Heimdall en se plaçant aux côtés de Loki, mains derrière le dos. « Mais la sentinelle Adalrik se doit de vous escorter et t'avoir à l'œil, Loki. »

Loki entrevit Thor saluer un homme à l'entrée du pont qui semblait être le garde en question. Evidemment, Odin restait précautionneux et ne voulait pas prendre de risque malgré le fait que le Gardien lui avait annoncé que Loki venait ici affaiblit et terrassé par une « maladie » midgardienne.

Ainsi donc, Heimdall n'avait toujours rien dit et prétendit ne rien savoir à ce moment même.

« Loki, allons-y, » lui fit Thor en se retournant vers son frère.

Bruce se réveilla lui aussi, et la sentinelle envoyée par Odin examina avec curiosité le Midgardien de petite taille et aux habits étranges. Mais quand les yeux d'Adalrik se posèrent sur Loki, le magicien ressentit une nette aversion mais aussi encore une petite touche de curiosité.

Thor entreprit donc de marcher en premier, suivit de Bruce qui resta muet d'émerveillement. Loki était juste derrière, la sentinelle sur ses talons, lance en main, prêt à s'en servir en cas de duperie.

Le pont arc-en-ciel réparé et toujours aussi scintillant les amena jusqu'aux portes de la ville et Loki ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer quelques souvenirs de jeunesse. La dernière fois qu'il avait foulé le pont aux côtés de Thor remontait à loin désormais.

Pour éviter les regards, Thor choisit un chemin excentré et la langue de Bruce se délia, commençant à poser des questions au blond vis-à-vis de ce royaume princier, et Thor fut ravi de lui répondre durant leur petite marche.

Mais Loki n'était pas tranquille. En un sens, ils se lançaient tous les deux dans la gueule du loup. Néanmoins, c'était leur seule chance ou d'ici le mois prochain, Loki ne serait même plus capable de se lever.

Bruce se figea encore une fois lorsqu'ils eurent passé les portes du palais, bouche entrouverte, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son téléphone ou un appareil photo pour capturer à jamais ces magnifiques infrastructures.

« N'essaie pas d'énerver notre Père, nous avons besoin de mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté, » glissa Thor à l'égard de Loki quand le brun l'avait rejoint à marcher à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis pas stupide Thor, il ne mérite de toute façon pas que je gâche mon énergie contre lui. Et c'est ton père, pas le mien, » répliqua Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais avant qu'un énième débat ne s'engendre entre les deux Dieux, le garde les avait déjà dépassés pour ordonner aux deux sentinelles gardant la porte dorée de se retirer et de les laisser passer. Bruce sursauta quand les deux battants épais firent résonner leur bruit avant de s'ouvrir lentement.

Et comme il se l'était imaginé, un homme barbu aux cheveux blancs se trouvait assis sur le trône au sommet d'un escalier aux marches tout aussi dorées que les colonnes. Et soudain, le scientifique se sentit tout petit.

Thor prit une inspiration et passa discrètement une main derrière le dos de Loki pour le pousser lui aussi à avancer jusqu'au Père de toutes choses qui se leva à leur arrivée pour se mettre à descendre lentement les marches, sceptre fermement enclavé dans sa main droite.

Loki leva le menton, montrant qu'il n'était en rien impressionné par la présence du vieillard alors que Bruce tentait en vain de paraître zen. Thor quant à lui offrit un sourire de bienvenue à son père qui hocha la tête à son égard puis Odin posa ses yeux sur Loki qui s'était arrêté un pas derrière son premier fils.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Midgard ne te réussissait pas tant que cela, » commença donc Odin, pourtant sans aucune once de colère ou de moquerie.

Odin pouvait tout aussi bien le voir de ses propres yeux. Même après des mois dans les cachots suivant la bataille de New York, Loki n'avait pas été aussi émacié et pâle qu'à l'instant présent. Et puis, ce qui trahissait toujours Loki étaient ses yeux. Yeux qui aujourd'hui étaient éreintés et fatigués, faisant parfaitement contraste avec la posture droite et fière qu'il dévoilait.

« Et cela vous étonne-t-il vraiment ? » lâcha Loki sèchement.

Thor tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui, et lui fit les gros yeux afin de l'arrêter dans cette ascension. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment d'énerver Odin.

« Heimdall m'a annoncé qu'une maladie de Midgard avait empoisonné ton corps, est-ce vrai ? » demanda donc Odin.

« Ceci est la vérité, Père, » répondit aussitôt Thor en montrant Loki d'un geste de la main. « Regardez-le, cette pathologie le dévore. »

Loki se sentit examiner profondément par l'œil unique d'Odin, lui qui demeurait en hauteur sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre.

« Il peut s'agir encore de l'un de ses tours, » répliqua finalement Odin en reportant son regard vers son fils qu'il avait toujours trouvé trop indulgent à l'égard de Loki.

« Croyez-moi, je ne me rabaisserai pas de la sorte pour récupérer mes pouvoirs, » glissa Loki entre ses dents.

Car bon nombre d'Avengers l'avait vu dans cet état physique dégradant, empirant sa morphologie déjà maigre.

« Si je puis me permettre… » hésita Bruce en faisant un pas en avant, une main timidement levée pour faire acte de présence.

Le Dieu de toutes choses observa cette fois-ci le petit homme, Midgardien. Il avait entendu dire par Heimdall qu'un terrien viendrait aussi jusqu'ici et que son nom était Bruce Banner. Avenger et scientifique de renommée.

« Allez-y, dites ce que vous avez à dire, » lui offrit Odin après un bref hochement de tête.

« Je suis formel, cette maladie est foudroyante, mais la magie de Loki l'aide à s'y battre, » expliqua calmement Bruce même si son cœur battait à la chamade –il était face à Odin tout de même-. « L'un des Avengers ressent la magie de Loki s'affaiblir, et il suffirait de libérer une part de son pouvoir pour qu'il puisse battre cette maladie. »

Loki jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le scientifique, espérant que son mensonge puisse être avalé. Et Bruce mentait bien selon lui. De plus, si Odin acceptait, une fois l'enfant né, il serait deux fois plus puissants et Loki ne pouvait pas se voiler la face : ça l'intéressait grandement.

« Et pourquoi tant d'acharnement vis-à-vis de la santé d'un criminel de la part des Avengers ? » demanda finalement Odin, visiblement suspicieux.

« Il s'agit de mon frère, » répliqua aussitôt Thor avec témérité. « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir à petit feu comme cela ! »

« Ton jugement vis-à-vis de Loki ne vaut pas grand-chose à l'heure actuelle, mon fils. Je demande l'avis au porte-parole des Avengers, » le coupa Odin fermement.

Thor serra les poings, et cette fois-ci ce fut à Loki de lui adresser un regard lourd, l'avertissant de ne pas s'énerver lui aussi.

Néanmoins, Bruce ne se démonta pas et leva plus haut la tête pour soutenir le regard d'Odin-tout-puissant.

« Parce que Loki est un grand atout pour l'équipe, comme vous l'aviez suggéré avant de faire sonner sa sentence, » expliqua le scientifique. « Le colonel Fury avec qui vous avez échangé est de mon avis. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre un atout comme Loki, surtout avec Thanos qui commence à prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir. »

Thor resta sidéré par ce mensonge. Certes, il y avait une part de vrai dans les paroles de Bruce, mais Fury n'était certainement pas au courant que Loki puisse bénéficier d'une autre part de sa magie. Non, sinon il y aurait eu aussi un grand débat à Midgard.

Mais le blond remercia intérieurement Bruce pour sa prise de parole et ses propos judicieux.

« Loki pourrait en mourir, » insista Thor en faisant un pas en avant, restant pourtant calme, mais offrant un regard de détresse à l'égard de son Père. « Vous êtes le seul capable de sauver sa vie. »

« Il a purgé deux années à Midgard sans une once de problème, » ajouta Bruce.

Bon, à dire vrai le début avait été pourtant éprouvant, mais sa collaboration avait fini par porter ses fruits après un an.

Puis, Odin observa à nouveau l'enfant qu'il avait trouvé au Jotunheim il y a des années de cela. L'enfant qu'il avait élevé, lui et Frigga comme leur propre fils.

Non, malgré l'autorité et le pouvoir que voulait démontrer Odin, au fond de son cœur, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser mourir Loki à petit feu comme cela. De plus, s'il était d'une quelconque utilité pour les Avengers et contre Thanos, ceci était un risque suffisant à prendre car la victoire serait difficile à empocher.

« Approche, » lui fit soudain Odin en restant droit sur la dernière marche qui menait au trône.

Loki hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas ce que voulait réellement Odin. Ou ce qu'il ferait. Si jamais il était en pouvoir de détecter l'enfant, s'en était fini d'eux. Leur mensonge leur couterait très cher.

Mais il finit par admettre qu'au point où ils en étaient, c'était surement la seule solution, et donc, s'approcha d'Odin qui le dominait de sa hauteur. Cependant, au moment où la main d'Odin allait se déposer contre le crâne de Loki, les deux portes de la salle dorée s'ouvrir sur deux sentinelles essoufflées.

« Mon roi, nous sommes attaquées ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux avec détresse.

Odin abaissa aussitôt sa main, écarquillant son œil valide et les trois autres hommes se retournèrent vers les gardes, paniqués.

« Qui sont les trouble-fêtes ? » demanda aussitôt Thor en attrapant Mjölnir accroché à sa ceinture.

« Selon toutes vraisemblances, il s'agirait d'engins aériens venant de Álfheim ! Mais le Gardien annonce qu'il s'agit aussi de l'armée que les Midgardiens et Thor ont combattue sur Svartalfheim ! »

Le sang de Loki se glaça. Il s'agissait donc de Ronan, Malekith ou même Thanos. Ils s'étaient décidés à attaquer Asgard, peut-être pensant que Thor n'était pas ici pour protéger son royaume.

« Envoyé une première ligne de guerriers protéger le palais, » ordonna Odin en descendant la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« Je vais protéger la porte ! » s'exclama Thor en faisant tournoyer le marteau, décidé à aller aider Heimdall qui ne pourrait jamais tous les contenir. « Banner, chargez-vous de Loki. »

Mais avant que Loki n'ait pu répliquer, Odin hochait la tête, et Thor courait vers l'avancée de la pièce ouverte sur un balcon et y sauta pour s'envoler.

Loki jura tout bas tandis que Bruce se plaçait entre Loki et les portes de la salle du trône, là où des soldats armés entraient afin de protéger leur roi d'une éventuelle attaque intérieure.

Odin se plaça lui aussi aux côtés du scientifique, certainement pas décidé à rester en arrière. Loki quant à lui se permit de reculer d'un pas, incapable d'utiliser sa propre magie pour faire apparaître sa fière armure de combat. Si jamais Thanos avait changé d'avis à son égard et voulait sa mort, il serait incapable de se défendre.

Mais malgré le peu de magie qu'il resta à Loki, le brun fut capable de ressentir des auras noires et rapides s'approcher d'ici. Il fronça les sourcils et recula encore d'un pas, anxieux.

« On va avoir de la compagnie… » dit-il soudainement.

O

Thor Odinson se déposa lourdement au milieu du pont arc-en-ciel, là où des engins volants déposaient des hommes que le blond reconnut aussitôt. C'était cette armée que Ronan avait envoyée plusieurs fois pour eux à Svartalfheim. Heimdall était là lui aussi, et avait du mal à tous les contenir.

« Un engin a déjà réussi à se faufiler à travers mes filets ! » s'exclama le Gardien une fois que Thor se fut placé dos à lui pour se préparer à attaquer.

« Alors nous nous devons de vite exterminer ceux qui essaient d'entrer, » gronda Thor en tirant ensuite son arme emblématique vers le ciel pour en appeler à ses éclairs.

Quelques vaisseaux parvinrent à passer sans déposer de soldats et après quelques minutes de combats acharnés, Heimdall demanda à Thor d'aller poursuivre les autres engins pendant qu'il s'occupait des derniers ennemis.

Thor hocha donc la tête de façon entendue et s'élança à leur poursuite. Il défendit la ville qui entourait le palais, sauva des Asgardiens attaqués et finit par revenir au palais, essoufflé et préoccupé. Il espérait que son père et Loki avaient réussi à se défendre. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait dans le palais, Thor s'inquiéta.

Il y avait des signes clairs d'une bataille, et contre toute attente, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle du trône.

Thor écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, tout un tas de scénarios terribles se dessinant dans son esprit. Il serra plus fermement Mjölnir dans sa main et partit à la recherche de son père, Bruce et Loki. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, essayant de suivre le son des explosions et des tremblements qui indiquaient qu'une bataille avait lieu quelque part.

« Loki ! » appela-t-il en traversant un long hall aux colonnes immensément grandes. « Banner ! »

La peur acide tiraillait toute son âme. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Loki, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ils avaient été trop idiots de croire Loki sûr jusqu'à la naissance de leur fille.

« Thor ! »

Le concerné se figea et fit volte-face vers une jeune guerrière brune armée qui courait jusqu'à lui, visiblement soulagée par sa présence suite à l'intonation de sa voix.

« Sif, » fit Thor soulagé lui aussi de voir la jeune femme ici.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner sur la localisation d'Odin et donc, potentiellement celle de Loki, la jeune femme reprit, le souffle saccadée par la bataille.

« Thor, on dirait qu'ils recherchent quelque chose, » dit-elle en essuyant les fines gouttes de sang qui tachaient sa joue égratignée.

« Quoi donc ? » l'interrogea Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit du Tesseract, » expliqua-t-elle rapidement. « Ils semblent vouloir continuer leur ascension dans les profondeurs du château, nous devons aller le protéger ! »

S'ils souhaitent véritablement s'emparer sur Tesseract, c'était très certainement que Thanos était derrière tout ça. Stark avait raison, il voulait dérober toutes les pierres d'infinité.

Néanmoins, Thor se méfia de son amie. Il se rappelait bien que Loki s'était lui aussi fait duper par l'homme qui se faisait appeler le Changeur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler et essayer de voir si la jeune femme était bien la personne qu'elle prétendait être, les yeux de Sif s'écarquillèrent.

« Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Thor se retourna aussitôt avant que la jeune femme ne se mette en position d'attaque et il vit que Loki arrivait vers eux, haletant et affaiblit, toujours affublé de sa tunique asgardienne. Thor se sentit soulagé mais Loki fut le premier à répondre à la brune.

« Nous avions rendez-vous avec Odin, nous ne restons pas longtemps, » lui assura le magicien en observant Sif froidement.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux à son encontre, mais resta sur ses gardes.

« Avez-vous été attaqué, » l'interrogea aussitôt Thor en s'approchant du brun qui gardait des distances de sécurité nécessaires avec l'Asgardienne à l'épée.

« Imbécile, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? » riposta cependant Loki à l'égard du blond. « Tu crois ton père encore assez puissant pour retenir une armée ? »

Thor lui attrapa doucement le poignet, essayant de l'apaiser et aussi voir si ce dernier avait été blessé.

« Loki, je-… »

Mais soudain, Thor devint muet et ses pupilles bleutées tremblèrent. Son souffle se coupa et il sera plus fort le poignet de Loki dans le creux de sa main. Sif remarqua le changement d'attitude chez le blond qui s'était tendu et Loki fronça les sourcils, la douleur de cette poigne irradiant tout son corps.

« Thor, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lâcha Loki en essayant de se défaire de cette emprise douloureuse.

Et soudain, Mjölnir fut levé contre le torse de Loki et avant que le brun ne puisse se défendre, Thor y apposa toute sa force et un éclair bleuté s'échappa du marteau pour frapper de plein fouet le corps du Dieu de la malice. Loki poussa un cri déchirant quand cette foudre concentrée irradia tous ses muscles, et Sif hurla :

« Thor ! »

Elle tenta de repousser Thor qui venait de porter une attaque meurtrière à l'égard de Loki, mais quand elle aperçut le brun tomber lentement sur ses genoux, elle resta interdite, main contre l'épaule du blond. La forme de ce qu'ils pensaient être Loki s'effrita et laissa doucement place à un homme à la peau blanche, maigre, vouté et ridé comme si le temps avait été destructeur.

Thor serra les dents, et ne lâcha pas le poignet de la créature qui gardait un regard terrorisé planté vers le blond alors qu'il se laissait lentement tomber à terre.

« Co-…mment ? » lui demanda l'être à la peau grise et émaciée d'une voix asséchée et craquelée.

Sif garda la bouche entrouverte, stupéfaite par le pouvoir de cette créature qui l'avait bernée. Il avait si bien su reproduire les mimiques de Loki, ainsi que ses paroles.

« Tes yeux mentent, le Changeur, » lui fit Thor d'une voix rauque en retirant Mjölnir alors que le corps de son adversaire était traversé d'éclairs bleutés et dévastateurs.

« Mes… yeux… ? » l'interrogea tout de même le Changeur avec surprise et ironie.

Thor le lâcha alors et l'homme gris au torse nu qui laissait apercevoir ses côtes, tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tordu par la douleur.

« Et puis… le bracelet, » ajouta Thor en regardant avec mépris le Changeur qui avait par le passé déjà appâté Loki en prenant son apparence. « Cet étrange ruban rouge qu'il porte toujours au poignet… Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais retiré. »

Oui, ce bracelet en tissu que Thor avait rapidement détecté, Loki ne l'avait jamais retiré, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient en pleins ébats amoureux, ni même sous la douche.

Le Changeur poussa un long ricanement tonitruant et soudain, ne bougea plus. Il ne respira plus. Thor se permit de souffler plus amplement et Sif lança un regard interrogateur à l'égard de son ami.

« Je vais retrouver mon Père et Loki, » l'informa donc Thor en serrant les poings. « Occupe-toi de les retenir et qu'ils n'atteignent en aucun cas le Tesseract. »

« Sont-ils tous comme ça ? » lui demanda tout de même la jeune guerrière qui aurait aimé savoir exactement contre qui elle se battait.

« Non, je crois qu'il était l'un des atouts de Thanos. »

Sif hocha donc la tête et lâcha l'épaule de Thor, encore secoué par ce qu'elle avait vu. Thor avait su voir clair dans le jeu de cet homme. Il avait su reconnaître le réel Loki malgré les fourberies de ce dernier.

« Rejoins-moi dès que tu les as mis à l'abri, » lui annonça Sif avec un regard déterminé.

Le blond acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et lui offrit un léger sourire, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

O

Odin Borson fut heureux de constater que Hulk était d'une aide inestimable. Le scientifique aussi l'était, mais tous deux avaient leurs cours de récréations préférées.

« Nous y sommes presque ! » s'exclama l'une des sentinelles qui guidaient le Roi jusqu'au cube bleu qu'il savait comme étant visé.

Loki marchait derrière les guerriers, dagues en main, mais Odin gardait un œil sur lui tout comme Hulk qui même dans son apparence de bête, avait toujours bien en mémoire la demande de Thor : protéger Loki.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à l'entrée du couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'unique porte scellée où était enfermé ce qui comportait la pierre d'infinité. Les gardes étaient tous au sol, tués ou assommés et au loin, devant le battant argenté, se trouvait une dizaine d'ennemis prêts à forcer la porte close.

Odin fut stupéfait de les voir arriver jusqu'ici. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse donner ses ordres, ses guerriers s'élançaient déjà vers l'armée du Changeur, Hulk poussant un cri déchirant pour les faire fuir.

Loki quant à lui éleva sa main vers l'homme qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte, protégé par ses alliés, le visa avec précision et un laser vert vint filer dans le vent pour frapper de plein fouet cet ennemi dans le cœur. L'homme s'écrasa sur le sol alors que les Asgardiens s'occupaient du reste.

Odin vit l'exactitude de la scène mais aperçut aussi le brun se laisser tomber sur les genoux, à court d'énergie, le cœur battant. Hulk le vit aussi du coin des yeux, et changea de direction pour accourir vers Loki.

« Non… » murmura Loki faiblement en levant sa main droite dont la peau prenait une couleur bleutée.

Son esprit était flouté, et des flashs constants tachaient sa vision, mais il était parfaitement capable de voir que cette couleur bleutée remontait le long de son bras, comme dans le Jotunheim. Il avait utilisé la racine même de sa magie qui le gardait sous cette forme d'Ase.

Hulk se figea devant Loki, remarquant pourtant qu'il n'avait pas été touché, mais observa avec insistance le bras de Loki qu'il tenta soudain de dissimuler en se penchant en avant, serrant les dents pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience.

Odin quant à lui, se pencha à la hauteur de Loki, conscient que la forme Jotun de Loki répugnait le brun à un point que nul ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et cette transformation fit prendre conscience au Roi que Loki avait cruellement besoin de magie, car quelque chose semblait utiliser son pouvoir.

« Loki, redressa la tête, » lui ordonna Odin, presque peiné par le mal-être dans lequel semblait être Loki.

Hulk resta tout de même méfiant à l'égard d'Odin, ayant ouï par Thor qu'il pouvait parfois faire des choix terribles.

« Loki, » appela une seconde fois le Roi, plus fermement.

Le concerné compressa sa mâchoire, le souffle coupé. Il sentait son bras devenir glacé, et il sut que cette couleur bleutée avait atteint son épaule. Odin pouvait clairement voir le cou du brun prendre la couleur des Jotuns.

Puis, Loki obéit, usant de toutes ses forces pour redresser sa tête et croiser le regard d'Odin. Le Roi avait déjà vu sa forme de Jotun, plus d'une fois, mais Loki détestait tout de même avoir à montrer cette appartenance à cette espèce.

Odin plaça donc sa main contre le haut du crâne de Loki, et au moment où l'œil droit du Dieu de la Malice s'imprégnait d'une teinte rouge, il brisa quelques chaines enclavant son pouvoir.

« Voici une autre moitié de ta magie, Loki… Mais je me réserve de garder le dernier quart, » lui annonça Odin alors que le dernier ennemi devant la porte tombait et que les sentinelles criaient victoire.

Loki resta abasourdi par l'action du Père de Tout. Il sentit un élan de magie réchauffer tout son corps en souffrance et apaiser son cœur bien trop rapide. Hulk vit avec soulagement la peau de Loki reprendre une couleur pâle et blanche, et sourit largement.

« … La moitié… ? » répéta le brun en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, lâchant lentement son bras qui avait repris couleur normale.

C'était beaucoup venant d'Odin.

Odin se redressa et prétendit regarder ses guerriers se réjouir de la victoire.

« Autant t'offrir tout de suite cette énergie nécessaire à ta survie, » lui fit Odin simplement. « Je n'ai pas envie que toi et Thor viennent à nouveau quémander d'autres pouvoirs et me faire perdre encore mon temps. »

Loki déglutit, interdit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait tant d'autres choses que le Père de Tout ne voulait pas avouer.

O

Finalement, Thor et Sif se retrouvèrent devant le couloir menant au Tesseract, et tombèrent sur Odin, son armée, ainsi que Loki et Hulk. Le blond se dirigea aussitôt vers Loki, remarqua le ruban rouge à son poignet et plaça ses deux mains contre ses épaules afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. C'était le seul geste qu'il se permit de faire à l'égard de Loki, ne voulant pas attirer des soupçons en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Tu parais… changé, mon frère, » fit Thor en le lâchant donc, remarquant que sa peau paraissait moins pâle.

« Ton père en est la cause, » fit Loki en éludant un « malheureusement ».

Thor se tourna donc vers Odin qui discutait avec ses hommes.

Le Roi amplifia la sécurité du royaume, et Thor hésita à quitter Asgard, mais se résout à suivre Loki sur Midgard, ne pouvant pas laisser son amant seul là-bas. Sif lui jura qu'elle et ses amis protégeraient Asgard durant son absence, elle irait d'ici demain retrouver Fandral surement sur Midgard, Hogun peut-être dans son monde natal, et Volstagg quelque part à chasser avec sa famille.

Heimdall remercia Thor pour s'être battu avec lui afin de contenir cette armée qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Dorénavant, il allait se plonger dans l'observation de Álfheim qui semblait refermer bien des secrets.

Thor, Bruce, lui et Heimdall se trouvaient tous les quatre à l'entrée du pont arc-en-ciel, là où Odin les avait accompagnés avec Sif. Après les au revoir annoncés à Bruce de nouveau dans sa forme humaine, avec des vêtements amples asgardiens offerts afin qu'il ne se promène pas en slip, et à Thor, Loki ne pensait pas qu'Odin lui adresse la parole pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

« Loki. Prends soin de cette maladie. »

Décidément, le vieillard l'étonnait aujourd'hui.

Thor hocha la tête en réponse venant de son frère mais le concerné resta un instant immobile, à soutenir le regard noble et impassible du Roi. Quelque chose le gênait dans cette phrase et le ton employé.

Les mots utilisés par Odin portaient clairement à confusion mais il ne put y penser davantage car Thor tournait déjà les talons et Heimdall lui demandait de le suivre aussi. Avant de se retourner, et suivre son amant, il remarqua que Sif était visiblement elle aussi en train d'analyser les paroles de son Roi.

Il n'avait donc pas été le seul à être titillé par cette phrase.

Néanmoins, il s'autorisa à délaisser ce détail, se sentant bien plus apte à affronter les prochains mois. Il ne devait plus que penser à la santé de son enfant et à la survie de Thor qui selon les dernières nouvelles, avait bien envie de débusquer Thanos.

« Vous êtes donc du côté des princes, » glissa alors Heimdall à l'adresse de Bruce quand ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le Bifrost doré.

Le scientifique osa un regard vers le Gardien, se demandant s'il faisait référence au bébé. Était-il au courant ? Bruce resta donc muet mais Thor s'approcha de lui et déposa une main réconfortante contre son épaule.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Heimdall a été mis au courant pour notre enfant, » l'avertit le blond qui osa parler de vive-voix puisque le Bifrost était à présent fermé.

Heimdall hocha alors la tête pour appuyer les dires dudit Prince, ayant parfaitement confiance en ce Midgardien qu'il avait souvent observé, comme tous les Avengers. Cet homme avait le cœur pur, et la bête à l'intérieur de lui commençait à donner de son contrôle à la forme humanoïde.

« Et si jamais Odin apprend un jour que j'ai menti, la foudre des Dieux va s'abattre sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Bruce avec un sourire nerveux, laissant enfin retomber la pression.

« Non, je vous protégerais, » lui assura Thor avec un sourire sincère.

Loki quant à lui, demeura silencieux, à observer la galaxie qui offrait de ses magnifiques astres, planètes, voies lactées et poussières d'étoiles colorées. Ce panorama l'avait toujours apaisé.

« Loki, tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ? » fit soudain Thor qui avait avancé jusqu'à lui, n'aimant pas voir le brun renfermé dans un profond et sombre silence.

« L'armée du Changeur ne m'a pas touché, Thor, c'est bon… » lui assura Loki en secouant lentement la tête, sans détacher son regard du ciel éclatant. « Et ceci témoigne du fait qu'ils ont pour ordre de ne pas me tuer. »

Thor fut tout de même soulagé, n'aimant pas savoir son frère traqué de la sorte. À présent, le but principal de Thanos semblait les pierres d'infinités, et il se devait d'en parler rapidement avec l'équipe afin de protéger celles restantes.

« Tu avais raison, ils veulent notre fille, » renchérit Loki en portant cette fois-ci son regard vers celui de Thor.

Mais cette partie de l'histoire était plus sombre et inquiétante. Néanmoins, Thor se devait de montrer une parfaite confiance et détermination pendant que Loki utilisait son énergie et sa magie à produire doucement l'enfant en son sein.

« Et comme tu l'as dit précédemment, personne ne nous l'enlèvera, » lui fit Thor en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Loki, pour ainsi observer tous les deux, côte à côte, le magnifique spectacle étoilé qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

* * *

 _J'avais très envie de faire un chapitre sur Asgard, ce royaume me manque après Ragnarok en fait. Donc le voilà !_  
 _Et j'avais envie aussi de montrer un Odin plutôt sympathique même s'il tente de garder une posture assez fière. Bref, j'espère que tout ceci vous a plu !_

 _À très bientôt, ciaou !_


	14. Régnons ensemble là-bas

_-''-_  
Chapitre 14  
 **Régnons ensemble là-bas**  
_-''-_

Six mois plus tard

« Quoi ? » marmonna Bucky Barnes encore ensommeillé en se servant un café à l'aide de ses deux mains, portable coincé entre sa joue et son épaule.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et voilà que Wilson l'appelait déjà avec excitation sur son téléphone. Il ne serait donc jamais tranquille, pas même dans cet appartement –que Sam prenait un malin plaisir à souvent squatter-.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phase : le bébé de Thor et Loki est né ?_ » reprit la voix d'un Sam agité à l'autre bout du fil.

Bucky entreprit de lentement de tartiner son pain avec du beurre de cacahuète et de la confiture d'abricot.

« C'est juste que… J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un gag, » lâcha le soldat de l'hiver, visiblement pas plus concerné que ça par la nouvelle.

« _T'es sérieux ?! Allez magne ton cul, je veux aller le voir moi !_ »

Mais Bucky avait faim. Bébé ou pas bébé, les deux parents pouvaient bien attendre, le gosse ne s'envolerait pas de sitôt et puis, s'il avait une longévité aussi longue que les deux Dieux, pas besoin de se presser.

« Laisse-moi finir mon petit dej', on en reparle après, » marmonna Bucky à deux doigts de raccrocher, trempant déjà sa tartine dans le café chaud de son bol.

« _Pas le temps, je suis dans l'ascenseur, je passe te prendre !_ »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Trente secondes après, Bucky Barnes manqua d'avaler de travers quand Sam Wilson apparut gaiment dans sa cuisine après avoir utilisé le double des clés de son précieux appartement.

O

Quand Sam et Bucky arrivèrent au Q.G., là où Loki avait pu avoir son enfant sans attirer l'attention comme dans un hôpital public, le faucon le poussa presque à travers les couloirs pour rapidement voir la tête que pouvait avoir un bébé Dieu. Mais Bucky encore éreinté par la mission d'hier stipulant une course-poursuite effrénée en pleine rue bondée du Japon, avait un peu de mal à bouger aussi rapidement que lui.

Ils ne furent pas longs à trouver la chambre en question, celle-ci déjà ouverte, qui laissait échapper des éclats de voix auditivement joyeux. Sam fut donc le premier à entrer dans la chambre de repos, blanche et déjà bien remplie.

« Salut la compagnie ! » s'exclama Sam avec un sourire presque enfantin.

Scott, Wanda, Stark, Steve et Bruce étaient déjà présents dans la pièce, ainsi que Thor debout bras croisés près du lit, et Loki adossé contre le mur à parler avec Wanda. Le Faucon se figea net, ignorant les « bonjour » et « salut » qu'il eut en retour, et il analysa un instant Loki des yeux, effaré.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est né le bébé ? » lâcha Sam à l'adresse du Dieu de la malice et soutint alors son regard.

« Trois heures, pourquoi ? Et c'est une fille, » lui répondit Loki qui n'avait clairement pas l'air d'avoir besoin de repos.

« Parce que tu parais vachement en forme… À vrai dire, même plus qu'avant, » remarqua Sam en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Thor rit joyeusement, lui aussi du même avis.

« Ma magie m'a guéri très rapidement, à présent je suis bien plus résistant et plus puissant qu'avant cette grossesse, » fut la simple réponse de Loki en haussant les épaules.

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama soudain Stark qui n'avait pas été mis au courant des pouvoirs recouvrés par Loki lors de sa dernière escapade à Asgard.

Ce fut à Steve de rire et lorsqu'il se retourna, Sam et Bucky remarquèrent que c'était lui qui tenait un tout petit bébé dans ses bras, qui paraissait dormir profondément, ses deux petits poings serrés, dévoilant un bracelet de maternité rose où était inscrit son prénom.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps et tu n'aurais jamais tenu ma fille dans tes bras, » fit Loki à l'adresse de Tony, sous le ton d'un défi.

Alors que Tony se plaignit faussement et tout haut de n'avoir pas été mis au courant, faisant sourire Loki sournoisement et rire ses amis, Sam et Bucky restèrent interdit, immobile devant Steve penché vers cette toute petite créature.

C'était un _vrai_ bébé, comme on avait l'habitude de voir, et les cheveux clairs de l'enfant témoignaient parfaitement que Thor était l'un des parents. C'était tout petit, tout fragile, si bien que Bucky n'osa pas la toucher et Steve sourit tendrement en voyant ses deux amis perdus dans la contemplation du tout nouveau-né.

« Je me disais bien aussi que tu t'étais remis bien trop vite sur pied ! » s'exclama Tony en mimant l'agacement. « On t'a quand même ouvert le ventre et ça pissait un peu le sang dans mes souvenirs. »

« Et quel est son nom ? » demanda finalement Bucky en jetant un regard vers les deux nouveaux parents, ignorant les jérémiades du milliardaire.

« Anja, » sourit Thor avec douceur.

« Anja, » répéta Sam en caressant légèrement le crâne doux du bébé dans les bras de Steve.

Puis, Anja bougea légèrement et Steve se retourna vers Loki pour lui rendre leur bébé. Loki récupéra le tout petit être qui se réveillait, avec une douceur qui étonna Stark. Thor s'approcha de son amant et de sa fille et caressa du bout du pouce le front d'Anja.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'avoir des enfants était la plus belle chose au monde ! » s'exclama Scott Lang.

« Elle sourit ! » remarqua soudain Sam.

L'euphorie battait de son plein, et quand Anja fut parfaitement réveillée et demandeuse de nourriture, elle et ses petits pleurs qui firent fondre Thor, Loki offrit la petite à son amant désireux de lui donner le biberon.

Pendant que Thor nourrissait pour la première fois leur fille, Wanda s'approcha discrètement de Loki et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Le pouvoir que tu as à présent est vraiment vivifiant et fort. J'ai ressenti ton aura de l'extérieur de la base. »

« Mais pas un mot à Odin, » lui répondit Loki sournoisement.

La jeune femme mima le scellement de ses lèvres et lui sourit en retour.

Il y eut la visite des Gardiens de la Galaxie, mais aussi de Stephen Strange qui voulait voir de ses propres yeux l'enfant. Mais Loki le garda à l'œil, lui et sa curiosité toujours piquée quand il s'agissait de médecine. Clint, Pietro et Natasha, revenus fraichement de mission, prirent eux aussi le temps de voir Anja et féliciter les jeunes parents.

« Fury espère que tu es prêt à reprendre le boulot, » glissa Clint à l'égard de Loki qui depuis quelque temps déjà, profitait de ce presque plein pouvoir qui le faisait aller mieux.

Il pouvait ressentir l'aura de chacun, et surtout, celle de sa fille qui était si emblématique. Un partage et mélange parfait de la sienne et celle de Thor.

Mais Loki ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps loin de la jeune Anja qui depuis l'heure de sa naissance, risquait de le leur être arraché.

Les Avengers furent eux aussi du même avis. C'était un bébé, à protéger à tout prix. Un bébé qui était une étincelle éternelle d'espoir dans ce monde en guerre.

Car oui, Thanos prenait plus d'ampleur et avait déjà récolté trois pierres d'infinités.

O

Heimdall avait eu raison d'observer Álfheim durant les six derniers mois. Il y avait bien une activité adverse et dangereuse. Le Gardien resta à les observer quand il les vit s'agiter et quand il comprit par parcelle que laissaient entrevoir Thanos, la nature de cette vigueur, il mit aussitôt Odin au courant et contacta les Avengers.

« C'est une chance que nous avons là, » expliqua donc Steve Rogers dans le hall principal du Q.G. après avoir réunis tous les Avengers présents sur le continent. « Nous n'allons surement pas avoir une seconde opportunité comme celle-ci. »

« Et si jamais le gardien se trompait ? » osa tout de même dire Sam en haussant un sourcil.

« Heimdall ne se trompe jamais, » répliqua Loki. « Il est de source sûre. »

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient frapper fort et essayer d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute Thanos et son armée qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Car selon Heimdall, leurs ennemis migraient pour un autre royaume ou une autre terre suite à la forte tempête qui s'annonçait sur Álfheim. Cette transition allait les affaiblir pendant un temps, et frapper par surprise allait être le plus grand atout.

« Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui est le fameux jour que j'ai prédit, » fit Thor alors qu'il était avec Loki dans la chambre qu'il partageait au Q.G. depuis la naissance de leur fille. « Celui où nous anéantirons la menace qui pèse sur notre famille. »

Loki ne prit pas la peine de regarder le blond et continua d'habiller le nourrisson à peine âgé de deux mois qui battait des pieds sur la table de travail, tout en observant avec profonde curiosité l'homme qui l'avait mis au monde. Ses yeux pétillants de verts prouvaient cette fois-ci que Loki était le second parent.

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à le débusquer avant la naissance, » reprit Thor en accrochant Mjölnir à sa ceinture, fin prêt à partir. « Et nous avons perdu certains de nos avantages. Mais je compte croire en ce jour, Loki. »

Le concerné ferma le dernier bouton de la petite robe claire que portait l'enfant, passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille pour les caresser avec tendresse et porta maintenant un regard vers son amant, air grave au visage.

« Rien ne garantit notre survie… Anja et née, ils te tueront sans hésiter, » lui fit Loki impassiblement.

Thor resta un instant silencieux, récupérant les peluches dans la pièce, petits jouets et livres aux belles images tout en douceur.

« Il en va de même pour toi, » lui fit tout de même remarquer Thor au bout d'un moment, déposant ensuite l'effectif dans le sac ouvert sur la table de leur chambre commune.

Anja gazouilla tout en essayant d'attraper ses pieds, ce qui attira quelques instants l'attention de Loki debout près de la fillette allongée sur le dos, puis reporta son regard vers Thor qui masquait son anxiété derrière le rangement de la pièce et la préparation des affaires de leur fille.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rappelle-toi, ce que m'a offert Odin est presque équivalent au pouvoir que j'avais à l'époque, » le rassura alors le brun.

« Si je me souviens bien, il te manque un bon quart, » répliqua Thor après avoir fermé peut-être un peu abruptement le sac.

Loki le considéra un instant du regard et finalement soupira pour ensuite prendre Anja dans ses bras.

« Fais-moi confiance, » lui dit-il simplement.

Dos à lui, Thor pouvait tout de même voir Loki placer l'une de ses mains à l'arrière du crâne du nourrisson calmé pour ensuite lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Le cœur du Dieu de la foudre de serra à ce tableau et reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

« Tu peux toujours rester ici, Loki. Tu sais, Romanoff avait raison, il y a tout un tas de lois stipulant des congés maternités bien mérités et-… »

« Tu plaisantes ? » le coupa soudainement Loki en se retournant vers lui. « Si vous souhaitez anéantir Thanos une bonne fois pour toutes, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je viens donc. »

Mais Thor savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Ces deux mois avaient semblé trop courts, il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter encore un peu de cette routine paisible et agréable qui s'était installée entre eux, avant un potentiel inévitable.

De plus, Thor ne pouvait pas le nier, il sentait qu'Anja les avait rapprochés, et malgré le besoin qu'il avait d'arrêter Thanos, il aurait aimé être égoïste et continuer à vivre ainsi. Tous les trois.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Thor, » lui fit Loki en lui faisant signe de venir d'un geste de la tête.

Thor hocha la tête, amèrement. Mais il se battra jusqu'à la fin et il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour eux.

O

Bruce fut dérouté est presque intimidé lorsque Thor déposa Anja dans les bras. Cette si petite chose paraissait si fragile, qu'il avait peur de lui casser la nuque. Pourtant, il avait assisté à des naissances Inde quand il y était en tant que réfugié suite à son non-contrôle avec Hulk, il avait même porté des nourrissons tout fraichement nés dans ses bras. Mais cet enfant avait beau être celui de deux Dieux, il semblait tout aussi délicat que celui d'un humain.

« Nous nous rendons sur Alfheim, et Loki vient avec nous, » lui expliqua brièvement Thor en montrant d'un geste du visage le brun derrière lui, bras croisés.

En effet, Bruce était au courant pour la petite équipe prête à se rendre dans le royaume, il avait participé aux préparations, mais ce qui le titillait plus, c'était que le Dieu de la Malice semblait avoir la brillante idée d'y aller aussi.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » glissa tout de même le scientifique à l'adresse de Loki.

Loki lâcha enfin Anja des yeux que Bruce portait avec prudence et douceur, et la lassitude évidente qui se lisait sur le visage du brun ne cacha pas entièrement la certaine anxiété dans laquelle il était finalement enlisé.

Anja dormait paisiblement, et Loki souhaitait que ce visage paisible perdure.

« Si nous laissons fuir Thanos, il nous sera impossible de l'arrêter après cela. Je refuse que notre fille vive une seconde de plus dans ce monde dangereux tandis qu'un titan souhaite la récupérer, » fut la réponse de Loki qui semblait ne pas vouloir en démordre.

Cette fois-ci, Bruce hocha lentement la tête, jetant tout de même un regard inquisiteur vers Thor qui lui aussi paraissait nerveux, ayant surement préféré que Loki reste en arrière. Mais comme le disait le magicien, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté et il était un fort atout.

« Très bien, je veillerais sur elle, vous avez ma parole, » leur assura ensuite Bruce avec un petit sourire.

Elle serait sauve ici au Q.G., en plus, le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait renforcé la garde, rien ne pouvait passer les porte et l'emporter avec. Thor se racla donc la gorge et se rapprocha de Bruce pour déposer une main contre le crâne tout petit de sa fille et caresser ses cheveux clairs et doux.

« À très vite ma fille, » lui chuchota Thor, la voix enrouée. « Nous revenons vite, je te le promets. »

Puis il plaça un doux baiser contre son front et Loki le regarda faire le cœur lourd. Il avait déjà fait ses au revoir à la petite quelques minutes avant dans la chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui aussi s'approcher pour l'embrasser rapidement sur le crâne.

Témoin du spectacle, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Loki fasse preuve de sentimentalité devant lui. Mais visiblement, ça semblait être le cadet de ses soucis. Puis après un dernier regard vers Anja, Loki intercepta le biceps de l'autre Dieu.

« Il faut y aller, » lui annonça le brun très sérieusement.

Mais Thor avait bien du mal à se défaire de ce petit ange déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait totale confiance en Bruce, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme toutes les autres fois, lui avait dit Loki, néanmoins, il n'aimait pas les au revoir de ce type.

« Oui, finissons en une bonne fois toutes, » compléta donc Thor en croisant le regard téméraire de Loki qui était poussé par les mêmes raisons que lui.

O

Heimdall n'avait pas eu tort. Thanos et ses troupes commençaient à quitter les terres désolées d'Álfheim, vidées de ses ressources désormais. Bruce et Nick avaient pu contempler plusieurs visuels récupérés par Tony et Peter Quill, et ils avaient eu du mal à en croire leurs yeux.

La contrée était magnifique, mais glacée comme le Jotunheim et certainement inhabitable. Mais contrairement au Jotunheim, il faisait jour la moitié de l'année suite au dérèglement des étoiles les plus proches sur le point de mourir, et du sol gelé, l'on pouvait apercevoir distinctement des météorites et comètes survoler ce royaume, lentement et pacifiquement.

Bruce en était resté bouche-bée, scotché par ce décor féérique, mais avait très rapidement décidé de se remettre au travail. Mantis, la Gardienne de la Galaxie qui était restée ici pour aider le Q.G. à guider les Avengers dans ce nouveau monde, se tenait proche du scientifique, et tenait la petite dans ses bras.

Mantis pouvait apaiser Anja si jamais elle se réveillait suite à un cauchemar, et pouvait sentir quand elle avait faim. Maria Hill avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle était la baby-sitter parfaite, et Mantis avait été flattée. De plus, Bruce pouvait ainsi s'occuper des données informatiques tout en ayant un œil sur Anja.

L'enfant était calme et Mantis semblait adorer cette petite, Bruce était donc soulagé.

« _Nous les avons trouvés_ , » s'exclama soudain Iron Man dans le micro. « _Que la fête commence._ »

O

Ronan et son armée étaient ici, sortis pour permettre à Thanos de quitter Álfheim avec ses troupes et les vaisseaux restants. Ce fut donc avec amertume que la petite équipe fut contrainte à tout d'abord éliminer Ronan et ses hommes.

Rapidement, l'équipe fut divisée. La neige fut tachée de sang.

Le souffle enneigé devint plus violent. Les astéroïdes du ciel couleur azuréenne étaient cachés par les flocons et la brise.

Des cris retentissaient, bercés par les bruits des attaques diverses, et portés par le vent glacé.

Thor parvint à frapper Ronan en plein torse à l'aide de Mjlönir après un plan ingénieux, mais particulièrement mangeur d'énergie et risqué. Leur ennemi hurla et son corps fut éjecté en arrière, alors que les filets lumineux de Loki pour maintenir Ronan sur place s'effacèrent et que le piège électrique de Quill se tut.

Steve Rogers évita de justesse le corps de Ronan qui vint s'écraser contre une falaise enneigée, ce qui fit vibrer le sol glacé sous leurs pieds, et Thor abaissa son marteau, le souffle court.

« Wow… » ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Scott Lang, une main contre son casque ouvert.

« Où est Thanos ? » cria donc le Dieu de la Foudre en se retournant vers la plaine de neige, cherchant des yeux un potentiel vaisseau.

Wanda Maximoff ferma un instant les yeux, tentant à son tour de sentir l'aura du titan quelque part. Il était puissant, avec en possession quelques pierres d'infinité, il ne pouvait pas être infiniment invisible à ses yeux.

« Je sens quelque chose vers le nord ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en rouvrant les yeux.

« Elle n'a pas tort, les capteurs perçoivent une masse d'énergie, » fit soudain Bruce dans leurs oreillettes respectives. « Je pense qu'il a dû entreprendre la phase de décollage quelque part. »

Thor serra la mâchoire et Mjölnir dans sa main, refusant de le laisser s'enfuir. Loki quant à lui, n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état de rage pure. Ce n'était en rien bon, et il n'avait pas intérêt à le perdre des yeux afin qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide.

« On le finit, Thor ! Allez le chercher ! » s'exclama Peter Quill en matérialisant son casque sur son crâne en un geste de la main pour ensuite actionner ses bottes à propulsion et partir en direction de Ronan.

Puis, Thor croisa le regard de Loki, comme cherchant son approbation, et le Dieu de la Malice hocha la tête. Il était temps d'en finir.

« Et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, » leur glissa Rocket qui passa près d'eux, tout en rechargeant son arme.

« _Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!_ » s'offusqua Peter dans leur oreillette.

Un faible sourire vint se glisser sur les lèvres de Thor alors qu'il gardait son regard planté dans celui de Loki. Ils devaient réussir. Ils devaient réussir pas simplement pour leur famille, pour Anja. Mais pour leurs amis. Pour leur groupe. Pour les Neuf Royaume et l'univers.

« Eliminez-nous Ronan, voulez-vous, » fit donc Loki en se tournant vers la partie de l'équipe derrière lui. « On vous a mâché le boulot, alors vous n'avez plus aucune excuse. »

La jeune Maximoff leva son pouce en signe d'agrément puis tourna les talons, prête à retrouver l'homme qui l'avait enlevé par le passé.

O

« Ont-ils eu Ronan ? » demanda soudainement Mantis qui se trouva à être juste derrière Bruce, à observer l'écran avec anxiété.

L'écran d'ordinateur montrait des images des drones de Tony qui filmaient les combats, et cherchaient des potentiels indices sur le lieu où Thanos se cachait avant le départ de sa flotte pour un autre monde. Une vingtaine d'agents travaillaient sur les images et sur les analyses faites et récoltées par les capteurs des drones Stark, mais la position de Thanos restait floue.

« Pas encore, » lui fit Bruce, extrêmement concentré.

Si Ronan était rayé de la liste, ça serait nettement plus simple pour la suite. Il était une belle épine dans le pied celui-là.

Soudain, Anja lâcha un petit pleur et gigota dans les bras de Mantis. La jeune femme se pencha aussitôt vers elle pour lui chuchoter des mots doux comme elle avait appris à faire quand elle avait gardé Anja pour la première fois, et le bébé ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Ses beaux yeux verts avaient été durant l'espace d'une seconde, remplis d'une détresse qui avait marquée Mantis.

« Vous aviez promis que l'enfant ne perturberait pas l'ambiance de travail de la salle, » marmonna Nick Fury qui se tenait debout devant la carte virtuelle d'Alfheim lentement numérisée par les drones.

« L'enfant s'appelle Anja… » glissa Sam Wilson qui avait les yeux plantés sur les images que dévoilaient les drones au-dessus de Bucky et Steve qui s'approchaient d'un Ronan assommé.

« Je-… Elle est agitée, j'ai du mal à la calmer, même avec mon pouvoir, » lui avoua Mantis qui berça la petite lentement.

Bruce toujours assis devant son ordinateur, pivota sa tête vers la jeune Gardienne, et remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés dans une certaine nervosité. Si elle ne parvenait pas à apaiser le bébé c'était surement que l'enfant avec ses raisons.

De sa place, Bruce put voir les pieds de la petite s'agiter, et ses poings se serrer. Mantis savait détecter ses besoins et si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui passait là, c'était qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Le scientifique pris soudain peur, et se retourna devant l'écran, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rechercher à l'aide des drones la position de Thor et Loki qui avaient quitté le groupe, il entendit un appel de détresse provenant de Tony Stark.

O

« Je peux aussi sentir cette énergie désormais, » fit Loki qui marchait aux côtés de Thor dans la neige épaisse qui tombait contre eux.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas emprunté la voie aérienne par crainte de se faire repérer et aussi parce que le vent ne le permettrait surement pas. Et puis, Thor espérait garder le plus d'endurance possible une fois contre le titan.

Mais plus ils approchaient du point chaud dont avaient parlé Wanda et Bruce, plus Thor se questionna. Plus il douta.

Inconsciemment, il arrêta son frère, une main contre son biceps, et Loki se figea pour se retourner vers lui et l'interroger du regard. Ses cheveux noirs étaient humidifiés par la neige, ainsi que son visage, et son cou dégagé, mais il paraissait ne pas avoir froid contrairement au Dieu de la Foudre qui devait se l'avouer, n'était pas très réchauffé ici.

Il contempla quelques instants ces beaux yeux verts, et se lança :

« Une fois terminé, retournons sur Asgard, Loki. Retournons sur Asgard et avouons tout à notre père. Et régnons ensemble là-bas… »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de propos surtout alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de débusquer le titan, Loki entrouvrit ses lèvres et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sous la surprise et l'envie. La proposition était alléchante certes…

« Crois-tu réellement que-… »

Mais Loki se coupa tout seul, perdu à nouveau dans les yeux bleus de l'autre homme qui paraissait tant croire en ses mots. Qui paraissait si déterminé, que Loki se sentit coupable d'essayer de le raisonner. Et puis, il avait raison, qui sait… S'il gagnait la guerre, Odin qui découvrirait leur secret trouvera cela si banale à côté de la menace qu'avait été Thanos.

« Très bien, Thor… » lui répondit Loki plaçant lui aussi sa main contre son biceps, comme pour lier une promesse. « J'accepte. »

Et les étoiles qui brillèrent dans les yeux du blond suite à sa réponse fût assez pour que Loki comprenne qu'il avait eu raison de procéder ainsi. Ces étoiles-là, il aimait les voir dans les yeux de son amant. Ces étoiles-là, promettaient tout et assuraient l'espoir.

Mais au moment où Thor allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, quelque chose se projeta contre le sol et fit trembler la glace contre leurs pieds. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et sur leurs gardes, plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de percevoir ce qui venait de tomber à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils ne furent pas longs à remarquer qu'un homme habillé de noir était là, un genou à terre suite à la chute vertigineuse qu'il avait faite pour arriver là, et Thor reconnu aussitôt le visage qui se leva finalement vers eux.

« Malekith… » murmura le blond avec stupeur.

Les poings de Loki se serrèrent autour de ses dagues. Il se rappela avoir vu cet homme dans le sarcophage étrange, lui et Wanda. Et ils avaient pensé réellement avoir détruit cette technologie dangereuse ainsi que l'homme à l'intérieur. Mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides.

« Ma mission est de vous finir… » leur annonça Malekith en se redressant, toisant les deux frères de ses yeux sombres. « De continuer mon travail. »

 _Son travail_. Loki et Thor surent immédiatement à quoi faisait allusion leur nouvel adversaire. Cet homme s'était un jour introduit dans leur palais, et l'un de ses sbires avait assassiné leur mère, Frigga. C'est ce qui avait poussé les deux hommes à se rendre sur Svartalfheim pour piéger l'elfe noir.

« C'est ta vie qui va se finir là, et certainement pas celle de la famille d'Asgard ! » s'écria presque aussitôt Thor en faisant déjà tournoyer Mjlönir et claquer les éclairs au-dessus de sa tête.

« Thor, c'est ce qu'il veut, ne fonce pas tête baissée comme à l'époque, » l'alerta Loki qui arrivait pourtant péniblement à cacher lui aussi sa colère.

Mais Thor n'avait qu'Anja en tête, et tous les ennemis potentiels se devaient d'être éliminés. Les menaces de Ronan envers sa fille avaient été claires, Thor ne les oublierait jamais.

« _Faites attention, ce type a mis Tony K.O. en broyant une partie de son armure !_ » s'exclama soudain Bruce Banner dans l'oreillette qu'avaient les deux hommes afin de communiquer avec le centre de contrôle.

Le vent fut plus fort, plus glacial, et Loki vit du coin des yeux que Thor avait lui aussi entendu le conseil du scientifique. Mais Malekith s'approchait déjà d'eux, lentement et confiant.

« _À l'aide de sa paume de main gauche,_ » ajouta précipitamment Bruce qui semblait faire des recherches précises pendant qu'il leur parlait. « _Il arrive à produire un champ électrostatique puissamment destructeur et pourrait broyer n'importe quel organe en un simple toucher !_ »

« Thor ! » appela Loki au moment où Malelith prit son élan pour filer jusqu'à eux à une vitesse ahurissante.

Mais Thor avait entendu lui aussi, et évita de justesse la main droite qui avait tenté une emprise contre crâne, et leur ennemi dérapa dans la neige, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oh je vois qu'on a appris au sujet du pouvoir de ma paume gauche… » remarqua Malekith en scrutant les deux Dieux haletants.

Espérant que l'autre groupe avait pu en finir avec Ronan, Loki fit de nouveau appel à sa magie un peu fébrile pour faire apparaître deux dagues plus létales dans ses mains, et Malekith le copia, sa main droite se refermant autour d'un couteau argenté.

Malekith fit tournoyer cette arme dangereuse et édentée agilement dans sa paume et se précipita à nouveau vers eux.

Le combat commença sans préliminaire, et la tempête de neige qui soufflait n'était en rien un avantage pour eux. Loki néanmoins, était moins touché par le froid que Thor et Malekith suite à ses origines, mais son champ visuel était lui aussi atteint.

La fatigue du combat contre Ronan se faisait ressentir.

Mais en combattant ensemble, Thor et Loki réussirent à l'affaiblir, et après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée au milieu de cette tempête, et risquée suite à cette paume gauche, Loki arriva à éjecter leur ennemi violemment contre un rocher de glace à l'aide de sa magie.

« Tu crois qu'on l'a eu… ? » lui demanda Thor à bout de souffle tout en essuyant une trainée de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvres coupée.

Mais Loki resta silencieux, plissant les yeux sous la tempête de neige pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose. Malgré sa magie, depuis le début du combat, Malekith avait su dissimuler son aura, et il continuait surement. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas savoir si cet homme était toujours en vie.

Soudain, une masse lourde vint se jeter sur Thor qui l'obligea à reculer et déraper dans la neige. Il réussit à garder Mjölnir en main malgré la fatigue de ses muscles et lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre contenance, Malekith était devant lui, et il tira sa paume de main gauche devant lui.

Le souffle de Thor se coupa, incapable de le prendre en vitesse. Néanmoins, cette paume destructrice ne vint jamais toucher ni même effleurer sa poitrine.

Loki avait enserré si fort le poignet gauche de Malekith qu'il aurait pu le broyer, et l'avait arrêté net dans son ascension. Haletant et en sueur, Loki serra les dents, et Thor écarquilla les yeux suite à ce sauvetage de dernière seconde.

Une goutte de sang perla lentement le long de la tempe blessée de Loki, pour rejoindre la glace et y répandre sa couleur dans un ralenti effrayant.

Avant même que Loki n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Malekith parla :

« J'ai menti… »

* * *

 _Salut salut, désolée aussi pour l'attente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît : )_

 _Louloute : Hey, heureuse que tu aimes mes écrits ça fait plaisir, et oui je vais bien, les vacances ça revigore ! Pour ce qui est de ta question, je pense bientôt reprendre des fic sur le couple Yullen (oui oui !) car j'ai repris le manga depuis peu et je suis retombé sous le charme de cet univers ;)_

 _ELORA : Merci à toi pour toutes reviews à chaque chapitre, ça fait super plaisir ;)_


	15. La page ne se tourne pas

_-''-_  
Chapitre 15  
 **La page ne se tourne pas  
** _-''-_

 _Une goutte de sang perla lentement le long de la tempe blessée de Loki, pour rejoindre la glace et y répandre sa couleur dans un ralenti effrayant._

 _Avant même que Loki n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Malekith parla :_

 _« J'ai menti… »_

La dague édentée qu'utilisait agilement Malekith depuis le début, regagna elle aussi le sol, près du sang et de la neige.

« Ma paume droite aussi possède le même pouvoir… »

Le hurlement de Thor s'envola avec le vent glacial de la plaine, mais il était trop tard. La main droite de Malekith vint se plaquer brutalement contre le torse de Loki sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

De sa main libre, Thor récupéra la dague édentée de l'elfe noir et Malekith, trop occupé à savourer son subterfuge et à contempler son travail, fut incapable d'éviter le coup violent que Thor lui infligea contre son corps, la foudre du ciel suivant l'argent de l'arme.

Loki et Malekith regagnèrent le sol au même moment, leur ennemi criant de douleur suite à l'arme qui lui avait lacéré le bas du ventre et les éclairs qui parsemaient tous ses muscles.

 _La douleur._

Thor lâcha l'arme sans douceur et se jeta sur le corps de Loki au sol dont la main était plaquée contre son cœur, et dont le sang perlait contre son menton, provenant tout droit de sa gorge en feu.

 _Ça faisait si mal._

« LOKI ! » cria Thor en essayant de le maintenir plus fermement contre lui afin de voir son visage. « Ton cœur… A-t-il réussi à-… ?! »

Les traits de Loki étaient crispés dans la douleur, et ses doigts s'enserraient autour du tissu qui était le seul rempart jusqu'à sa poitrine et son cœur.

 _Il s'était senti être écartelé de l'intérieur._

S'il avait été humain, il aurait été tué sur le coup, mais sa magie se pressait à essayer de garder les tissus cellulaires de son cœur liés ensemble. Elle s'usait si vite. Le sang coulait si abondamment à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Banner ! » hurla le blond à son émetteur. « Loki a été touché ! J'ai besoin d'aide immédiatement ! »

« _On arrive, on vient te chercher ! Ce monde est sur le point d'exploser, Thanos avait prévu une destruction programmée par le noyau !_ »

Mais Thor fut incapable de réfléchir au discours de Bruce tant il était épouvanté par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Loki peinait à respirer, il semblait souffrir et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

« Loki, tiens bon, je vais nous ramener jusqu'au portail ! »

Alors qu'il était dans l'optique de récupérer le marteau divin échoué près d'eux, la main de Loki l'arrêta dans son geste, celle-ci s'était agrippée à la cape rouge qui était en partie tombée par-dessus son épaule.

Le cœur de Thor explosa de chagrin en remarquant la si faible force de son frère, son visage en sang, ainsi que la douleur qui pouvait être perçue dans ses pupilles vertes, si pétillantes il y a quelques minutes quand il lui avait demandé de retourner à Asgard.

« S'il te plait… » murmura d'abord Loki avec grande difficulté.

« Loki, chut, chut… » le coupa Thor en passant l'une de ses mains contre son visage pour caresser avec douceur sa joue sale de sang et glacée par la neige. « Ils arrivent… on va retourner derrière le portail et… »

« Ma magie s'essouffle… Thor, dès qu'elle sera épuisée, mon cœur lâchera… » souffla Loki en tentant de serrer plus fort la cape de Thor et le pencher un peu plus vers lui.

Suite à ce mouvement, les larmes que Thor n'avait même pas senti couler, s'échappèrent de ses joues pour tomber contre le torse de Loki, tout proche de sa main enserrée contre son cœur éclaté.

Il savait qu'un voyage avec Mjölnir jusqu'au portail le tuerait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que Loki le savait aussi.

« Ne… pleure pas, » l'implora Loki d'une voix cassée, la douleur de son organe vital devenant intenable. « C'est de ma faute… j'en suis désolé. »

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Thor jeta désespérément un regard autour de lui, espérant voir l'ombre d'un de leurs alliés. Cette scène était bien trop similaire à une autre.

« Il faut que tu partes… tu as entendu Banner, tout va être réduit à néant ici… » compléta Loki.

Ses dernières paroles le firent grimacer de douleur et il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant d'atténuer cette souffrance. Thor le serra plus fort contre lui, totalement détruit. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une manigance de Loki. Cette fois-ci, il mourrait vraiment.

« Le ruban… » reprit Loki qui tenta de rouvrir les yeux pour observer derrière le flou de sa vision, le tissu rouge accroché à son poignet qui maintenant la cape de Thor. « Prends-le… »

« Loki… »

« Prends-le. »

Ce fameux ruban que Thor avait remarqué depuis un moment à son poignet et qui semblait si précieux pour lui. Il ne lui avait jamais questionné quant à sa provenance, et ne questionna pas non plus sa demande. Il l'obéit, le cœur lui aussi en charpie. D'une main tremblotante il parvint à retirer le ruban rouge qui virevolta entre ses doigts dans le vent glacé d'Álfheim.

Loki laissa retomber son poignet contre son corps, mais Thor lui agrippa aussitôt la main pour lui insuffler le plus de chaleur possible, et le brun apprécia cette petite piqure tiède qui était un contraste total avec son corps. Et pas parce qu'il était un Frost Giant.

« Donne ça… à Anja… il appartenait à notre mère… » ajouta Loki en serrant en retour la main chaude et calleuse de son amant.

Il fallut un effort surhumain pour que Thor puisse lui répondre quelque chose d'auditivement compréhensible.

« Oui… Oui je le lui donnerais… Oui, je t'en fais la promesse, elle sera en sureté, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger et je mourrai pour elle. J'irais en Enfer et tournerais le dos au Vahalla pour elle. »

Il voulait hurler. Il voulait ressusciter cet elfe noir pour le torturer de la pire des manières et le tuer à nouveau. Il voulait déloger Thanos et le faire payer les menaces contre sa fille. Il voulait hurler sa rage et son chagrin.

Mais Loki n'avait pas besoin de ça, il le sentait. La main de Loki perdit de sa prise et Thor comprit.

Tout doucement, dans le silence de la plaine blanche au vent à présent calme, Thor se pencha et déposa un chaud baiser contre le front glacé de l'autre homme.

« Dors… Dors Loki… Ne te fais pas soucis pour Anja et moi… Ne me fait plus de soucis… »

Silence.

La chose suivante qu'il remarqua ce fut cette chaleur. Cette bien étrange chaleur alors qu'Álfheim se mourrait. Et puis, cette lueur rouge. Et ce bruit inquiétant.

« Thor ! On doit y aller ! Cette planète ou je ne sais quoi va imploser d'une seconde à l'autre ! » hurla une voix derrière lui qui semblait être celle de Peter Quill.

Tout autour de lui, la neige se fendit. Le sol devint rouge acide.

« Qu-… Quoi… ? » souffla Thor qui se réveilla soudain.

Loki était toujours dans ses bras, paupières closent, immobile et loin désormais.

« Thor ! » appela le Gardien qui n'osait pas se poser sur la glace.

Peter Quill remarqua soudain le corps de Loki gisant contre les genoux de Thor. Il se maudit pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il le fallait où Thor allait y passer. La fatigue et le chagrin qui terrassait Thor ne pouvaient pas le faire penser correctement, et il devait faire vite.

« Désolé mec… Il faut y aller, » ajouta Quill en attrapant le bras de Thor pour essayer de l'emmener avec lui dans les airs.

Thor se débâtit tout d'abord. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps de son frère ici.

« Ta petite fille ne souhaite pas perdre ses deux parents ! » lui hurla Peter sous les bruits des intonations et des glaciers qui s'écrasaient dans la plaine.

Et puis, Alfheim ne fut plus.

O

 _Dix mois plus tard_

Les étoiles de New York se reflétaient dans les pupilles claires du Dieu de la Foudre qui restait là assis près de la fenêtre ouverte sur le balcon, à contempler le spectacle. En simple t-shirt et short, cheveux attachés dans une queue-de-cheval faite à la va-vite, il profitait de cette brise légère comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel Midgardien de cette planète.

Les un an d'Anja approchaient, et le cœur de Thor se serra à nouveau à cette constatation. Il déglutit difficilement et ses yeux bercés par les étoiles s'embuèrent.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre derrière lui, quelque part dans l'appartement, et Thor quitta des yeux le beau spectacle pour immédiatement retrouver l'être qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. L'être vivant qui était son monde.

Anja était dans son petit lit, et pleurait à chaude de larmes, tout comme la fois où Thor l'avait récupéré des bras de Mantis après la guerre sur Alfheim

« Qu'as-tu ma fille ? » lui demanda Thor avec infinie douceur en prenant le tout petit être aux cheveux blonds dans ses bras.

Elle gigota et pleura encore. Ses petites intonations réchauffèrent le cœur de Thor qui sentait que sa voix serait purement magnifique.

« Requiers-tu de la nourriture ? » lui demanda par la suite le blond en la berçant contre lui.

Pourtant, Thor l'avait nourri, lavé, changé et avait veillé à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne, comme tous les soirs.

« Est-ce un terrible cauchemar qui a taché tes rêves ? » ajouta-t-il.

L'enfant se calma un peu, et hoqueta doucement. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un sombre cauchemar, Thor pouvait le sentir. De ce fait, il plaça prudemment sa main derrière la nuque de sa fille pour la maintenir correctement et l'amena hors de la chambre.

« Je vais te montrer les étoiles, tu iras mieux après cela, » lui chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser contre son crâne aux doux cheveux.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte et s'introduisit sur le balcon, là où un peu avant, il profitait d'un sublime spectacle. Thor la redressa ainsi contre son torse et croisa ses beaux yeux verts, puis lui offrit un large sourire.

« Regarde, regarde ma fille ! Ton autre père se trouve là-haut, il te regarde ! » lui fit-il en pointant ensuite du doigt les astres lumineux.

L'enfant suivit le doigt de son père, et scruta les étoiles, ces dernières brillants intensément dans ses yeux brillants de larmes qui avaient cessé de couler.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais il veille sur toi, » compléta Thor en observant lui aussi le ciel. « Tout le temps. Il ne se passa pas une seconde sans qu'il essaie de jeter furtivement un œil jusqu'à toi pour voir si tu vas bien. »

Sa gorge se noua, mais il garda la tête haute. Anja en devait pas ressentir son chagrin.

Thor avait perdu Loki à Alfheim et n'avait pas pu récupérer son corps pour le commémorer comme il le méritait. Mais c'était aussi durant cette bataille que le groupe avait réussi à diminuer l'effectif de Thanos. Certes, il s'était enfui, mais Ronan et Malekith n'étaient plus.

Néanmoins le prix avait été lourd. Si lourd.

« Maintenant, tu peux dormir l'esprit tranquille, ma fille, » lui chuchota Thor contre son crâne. « Tes deux parents veillent sur toi. »

La petite garda ses yeux rivés vers les magnifiques étoiles, subjuguée par la beauté des astres, et parallèlement, à la recherche de Loki, son père.

O

« Et si on lui faisait son premier baptême de l'air ? » s'éleva la voix de Peter Quill qui était quête de ramassage de jouets d'enfant dans le salon du Q.G.

La petite Anja ria joyeusement aux pitreries de Scott Lang étalé de tout son long sur le tapis près d'elle. Aujourd'hui, Thor était parti en mission de reconnaissance avec une partie des Avengers, et leur avait confié la garde de sa petite fille.

« Tu peux répéter ? » lâcha Sam Wilson qui mélangeait les pâtes et la sauce du reste de son menu à emporter, avachi dans le canapé. « J'ai cru avoir entendu une ânerie encore plus grosse que ce à quoi on est habitué venant de toi. »

Il désigna Peter du bout de sa fourchette jaune et le Gardien de la Galaxie lui lança un regard consterné, hésitant presque à lui lancer l'un des jouets à la figure.

« Le Milano est sûr. Rien ne lui arrivera. Elle sera bouleversée par la beauté que lui offrira l'espace, c'est tout ! » insista Peter qui avait cette idée en tête depuis un moment.

La plupart de l'équipe était devenue totalement gaga de la petite et chacun voulait lui faire découvrir la vie à sa façon. Bien évidemment, ils évitaient d'en parler au père, car sinon ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis vu leur folles idées. Mais là, Peter Quill semblait dépasser les bornes qu'avait instauré le groupe de baby-sitter.

« Elle a à peine un an, Quill ! » se permit de préciser Scott qui jeta un regard ahuri vers eux.

« C'est pas toi qui montrait à ta fille des films de grands alors qu'elle avait à peine cinq ans ? » riposta Peter atterré. « Du genre _Seigneur des anneaux_ ou _Jurassic Park_ ? »

« Oh tu as finalement rattrapé ton retard cinématographique, Quill ? » ajouta Barnes dans un coin de la pièce à lire le journal, cinquième et dernière personne présente dans la pièce.

Visiblement, le soldat de l'hiver ne semblait pas concerné par la situation.

« Ce sont des classiques ça. Et puis ça ne la tuera pas contrairement à ton plan suicide ! » ajouta Scott en s'agitant, petit peluche en forme de lapin dans sa main gauche.

Sam allait approuver les dires de Ant-Man lorsqu'il vit avec horreur que la situation commençait à nouveau à les échapper. Il pointa du doigt la petite Anja qui n'était plus présente sur le tapis, et cria :

« OH MON DIEU ! BARNES ! Elle est en train de faire léviter ton couteau ! »

Car en effet, les pouvoirs de l'enfant avaient commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez il y a quelques semaines déjà.

« Mais non, mon couteau est toujours protégé dans son étui et-… QUOI ?! » s'exclama à son tour Bucky en sautant hors du siège, remarquant que ledit couteau n'était absolument pas là où il devrait être.

La situation dégénérait comme à chaque fois alors qu'un peu plus loin en pleine mission, Tony Stark comprit avec stupéfaction ce qu'avait fait le grand Thor Odinson.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore laissé ta fille au quatuor des incapables… ! » lâche-t-il, dépassé.

Mais Thor ne fit que lui sourire joyeusement, ayant finalement parfaitement confiance en ce quatuor qui tenaient eux aussi énormément à cet enfant. Peter Quill, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang et Bucky Barnes étaient les parfaites baby-sitters pour la petite Anja, Thor en était persuadé.

O

En rentrant de sa mission, Thor profita de l'absence de sa fille pour aller rencontrer Heimdall dans un coin reculé du pays. Le Gardien des portes avait opté pour une plage abandonnée suite aux récentes tempêtes, et à cet instant précis, la légère pluie et le soleil couchant adoucissaient cette atmosphère.

Thor aima cette petite pluie qui rafraichissait tout son corps épuisé par sa mission avec Stark et Maximoff. Ainsi, lentement il rejoignit Heimdall qui se tenait face à la mer, son épée plantée dans le sable. Il avait apposé un sort de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse les trouver ou les voir, tout comme ce qu'avait fait Loki quand ils avaient avoué à Hemdall pour le bébé il y a plus d'un an de cela.

« Mon Prince… » salua Heimdall une fois que Thor se soit placé à ses côtés.

Thor observa un instant l'eau de mer silencieuse teintée d'orange et de rouge acide suite au soleil qui disparaissait lentement dans l'horizon, et hocha la tête en signe de salut. Tous deux savaient pertinemment pourquoi ils se rencontraient là aujourd'hui.

La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Heimdall, ça datait d'un peu après la mort de Loki, quand il était retourné sur Asgard pour pleurer sa mort avec Odin.

« Tu ne peux plus cacher Anja des yeux d'Odin, Thor, » ajouta donc Heimdall en laissant de côté les marques de courtoisies sans pour autant lui manquer de respect. « Odin vieillit. »

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait réfléchi à tout un tas de scénario concernant son futur pouvoir offert par Odin concernant le trône. Et surtout, quand il aurait à présenter Anja.

« Et n'essaie pas de lui mentir à propos de l'origine de cette enfant. Elle a les yeux et la magie de Loki, » glissa tout de même Heimdall après une œillade sincère.

« Je ne comptais pas mystifier ses origines, » affirma Thor qui se refusait de renier la position de père qu'avait lui aussi Loki.

S'il montait sur le trône, Thor s'était juré qu'il y monterait sans un mensonge.

« Lorsque j'avouerais tout à Père, je lui dirais que j'ai été caché longtemps par un sortilège et que par la suite, je t'ai menacé de ne rien avouer, » ajouta Thor en se tournant vers son ami, ne souhaitant pas que lui aussi ait des problèmes par sa faute.

Après tout, il avait gardé le secret pendant presque deux ans.

« Non, Thor. J'ai _choisi_ de ne rien lui révéler. Ne te préoccupe pas de mon cas. »

Puis, Heimdall lui sourit chaleureusement et déposa une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de Thor qu'il savait toujours en deuil malgré les mois qui avaient passé la perte de son bien-aimé.

« Ce fut un plaisir de veiller sur vous et Anja durant ces deux années Midgardienne, » ajouta-t-il avec chaleur.

Thor lui répondit par un léger sourire et se retourna vers les derniers rayons du soleil ainsi que vers le vent qui lui offrait de douces gouttelettes de pluie.

« J'irais très prochainement sur Asgard pour tout avouer à mon Père, » lui assura le Dieu du Tonnerre avec résolution. « Et je préparerais l'armée d'Asgard à faire face au titan. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que les deux hommes finirent par se quitter, tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde, et quand Heimdall observa le jeune Dieu quitter la plage calme et tiède, il eut presque l'impression de voir Odin dans sa jeunesse.

De plus, le Gardien des Portes, était sceptique quant à l'inconscience d'Odin vis-à-vis de cet enfant. Quelque chose lui disait que le Père de Tout savait décidément quelque chose. Après tout, il était à son service depuis si longtemps désormais, qu'il le connaissait presque aussi bien que le jeune Thor Odinson qu'il côtoyait depuis sa naissance.

O

Tony Stark se serait menti s'il disait être heureux d'avoir été débarrassé de Loki. Ce fut tout le contraire. Pas qu'il était devenu son ami, loin de là, mais le Dieu de la Malice avait toujours été un fort atout dans l'équipe, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Depuis sa mort dans le monde mourant de glace, les précautions à prendre pour produire les équipes étaient devenues plus denses et strictes, et la plupart du temps, ils n'allaient pas au bout de leurs objectifs.

Tony avait aussi remarqué que Thor était un peu moins productif, et c'était tout à fait légitime de sa part, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Mais malgré la colère qui poussait Thor a parfois être un vrai démon en mission ou quand ils étaient proches de Thanos, le blond paraissait plus réservé dans ses directives.

Et Steve avait très vite compris pourquoi et avait partagé ses pensées avec le milliardaire. Tous deux étaient formels : Thor Odinson, en plus d'être déchiré par la mort de son compagnon, souhaitait ardemment ne pas perdre la vie afin de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus catastrophique sa petite fille orpheline. Steve l'avait senti plus d'une fois. Il avait ressenti l'anxiété et le doute chez l'autre Dieu, qui parfois se demandait s'il rentrerait en vie à la maison.

Il l'avait promis à Loki après tout, qu'il protégerait leur fille.

Et aujourd'hui, Tony Stark resta médusé, pâle et sans voix, comme si ce dernier venait de voir un fantôme. Sa main s'était pressée contre le siège de Banner, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran lumineux.

« C'est tout bonnement impossible… » tenta le scientifique qui lui aussi ne pouvait défaire ses yeux des images qui défilaient à l'écran.

Il y a pourtant quelques mois, il se trouvait devant le même terminal et était témoin impuissant de la perte d'un des membres de leur équipe.

Et ce fameux membre défunt semblait être apparu comme par magie dans le hall principal que montraient les caméras de surveillance du palais Indien.

« Quand vous m'aviez dit penser avoir trouvé l'emplacement d'une des pierres d'infinité, je ne pensais pas tomber sur _ça_ … » lâcha Natasha Romanoff située derrière Bruce, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

Il y avait un homme, habillé de noir et de vert, aux longs cheveux bruns, mais qui ne faisait pas face aux caméras. Seul son profil était visible, et la faible qualité des caméras ne permettait pas de décrire précisément son visage. Il se mêlait à la foule du hall qui attendait avec impatience la mise en enchère de la fameuse pierre.

« Je répète, c'est impossible, » insista Bruce en se tournant vers les deux Avengers. « J'ai vu de mes propres yeux Loki se faire tuer, et-… »

« Rappelle-toi de la manie de Thanos à ressusciter des types en tous genres afin de les fourrer dans son équipe… » marmonna Tony le souffle coupé. « Je reconnaitrais cette coiffure entre mille. »

Il désigna du bout de son index, l'homme en question qui s'était arrêté et qui semblait écouter le discours de l'homme au centre la pièce. Il avait beau avoir des vêtements midgardien, Stark était persuadé que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

« On ne peut pas se fier à une coiffure, Stark… »

« Et ce profil ! Et cette manière de s'habiller ! Regardez un peu ! »

« Si tu as raison, alors ça veut dire que Thanos est au courant pour la pierre… » ajouta Natasha, regard grave. « Et qu'il y a envoyé Loki… »

Les trois Avengers se lancèrent un regard incertain, tout un tas de scénarios se dessinant dans leur tête. Il n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Fury par crainte d'une potentielle panique dans la salle de commandes du Q.G., mais il fallait à tout prix alerter l'équipe sur place, dans le palais d'Inde avant que le chaos ne reprenne vie.

Mais ce qui semblait inquiéter bien plus le trio, c'était la réaction future de leur camarade d'armes, Thor.

* * *

 _Il est temps de continuer cette fic mais aussi de la terminer ! Eh oui je sais ça fait un moment que j'ai débuté cette histoire en vous promettant une fin et je suis vraiment désolée si ça a pris tant de temps ! Mais la fin arrive vraiment ! Je pense qu'il y aura 18 chapitres (peut-être l'ai-je déjà dit ?)._

 _J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, après des mois d'absence, encore une fois, pardonnez-moi._

 _Faites moi donc part de vos impressions, j'a hâte de voir ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait un bien fou de retourner sur cette fic !_

 _PS : Ce chapitre a surement été dur, et très sombre (surtout pour le début), mais je vous rassure, il s'agit d'un_ _ **Happy Ending**_ _! (eh oui, vous verrez :)) on a le droit hein, surtout après Endgame ! (d'habitude je n'aime pas trop donner des indications concernant la fin, s'il s'agit d'une happy end ou non, mais faisons une exception mouack) Allez, un gros bisou à vous tous, à très vite, ciaou/kiss :D_


	16. Éliminer le parasite à sa source

_-''-_  
Chapitre 16  
 **Éliminer le parasite à sa source  
** _-''-_

Wanda Maximoff déglutit, scrutant l'homme aux cheveux noirs pourtant faiblement reconnaissable dans cette foule qui entourait l'estrade centrale du hall, là où un homme moustachu habillé de tissus colorés prenait place. Elle venait d'être alertée par Bruce qu'une personne à forte ressemblance avec Loki semblait s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à cette enchère, et Banner ne croyait plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps. Ainsi, Wanda s'était figée au sein du monde qui l'entourait et ses yeux avaient balayé les occupants de la grande salle bruyante.

Et la jeune femme pouvait à cet instant-là, voir ladite personne, droite, fière et au regard rivé vers cet homme moustachu. Il portait un costume noir parfaitement repassé et se situait à à quelques mètres d'elle. Son souffle s'était coupé, et sa gorge s'était nouée puis elle condensa son pouvoir pour pressentir une seule et unique aura au milieu de la foule.

Cette aura qu'elle visa de tout son saoul la frappa de toutes parts et un frisson terriblement noir vint s'emparer de son corps si bien qu'elle dut croiser les bras et agripper le tissu de ses manches comme pour se protéger de la soudaine fraicheur qui l'eut abasourdie.

Elle l'avait reconnu. L'aura unique de Loki Laufeyson.

« Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar… » se murmura-t-elle, totalement figée.

Mais personne ne semblait la remarquer, cette dernière portant des tissus tout aussi coloré que l'assemblée pour se fondre dans la masse, ainsi qu'un second plus foncés qui dissimulait ses longs cheveux clairs.

« _Wanda, alors, as-tu vu quelque chose ?_ » demanda soudain Steve Rogers dans son oreillette, lui aussi posté quelque part dans la pièce circulaire.

Sa voix la fit sursauter et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se tournant afin de ne pas être découverte par Loki. Elle refoula ses larmes de tristesse et de colère puis porta une main tremblante contre son oreillette.

« _Bruce a eu raison… Thanos s'est servi du corps de Loki…_ » articula difficilement la Maximoff, ne sachant comment continuer proprement sa phrase.

Oui, il avait procédé de la même manière que pour Ronan et Malekith. Thanos avait ressuscité l'être puissant qu'était Loki pour arriver à ses fins. Elle pouvait le sentir, lui et son aura ternie par quelque chose qui lui était inconnu mais qu'elle avait pu pressentir autour de leurs anciens ennemis puissants.

Wanda ne put s'empêcher de matérialiser Anja dans son esprit. Cette si petite fille d'un an qui avait été aimé si fort par le Dieu de la Malice. Et Thor qui avait mis tant de temps à faire son deuil. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment procéder à cet instant présent.

Son cœur lui hurlait de retrouver Loki et lui faire entendre raison.

« _S'il est à la botte de Thanos… Alors ses souvenirs ont été surement altérés,_ » ajouta Bucky Barnes après un instant de silence, ce dernier posté à l'un des balcons de la salle bruyante.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait lui aussi une voix plus sèche, plus rauque, et son certain malaise suite à la révélation était clairement lisible même à travers l'oreillette de la jeune femme.

Wanda entendit Tony Stark jurer tout bas.

« _C'est une évidence. Loki sait que sur Terre se trouve Thor, mais aussi sa fille. Jamais il ne se rangerait du côté de Thanos de son plein gré_ , » reprit Steve qui lui aussi paraissait troublé par la nouvelle.

« _Peut-être a-t-il survécu et qu'il s'agit simplement d'une couverture ?_ » proposa à son tour Sam Wilson.

Tout autour d'eux, les applaudissements s'élevèrent pour acclamer l'homme à la moustache qui s'était redressé pour ouvrir ses bras à la foule. Les réelles affaires allaient commencer.

« Non… Je-… Je ressens son aura, » répliqua Wanda le cœur lourd, les traits tirés dans l'inquiétude. « Elle a beau être la même, je la sens… Différente. Elle est plus vile et plus insaisissable. Et… Je sens la faible signature de celle de Thanos dans la sienne… »

Et cette signature appartenant à Thanos incorporée dans celle de Loki que Wanda avait rapidement aimé côtoyer, lui donnait la nausée.

Qu'allaient-ils dire à Thor, bon sang ?

Lentement, Wanda se retourna pour chercher à nouveau des yeux ce profil si unique. Il avait peu bougé depuis sa conversation avec l'équipe, et la jeune femme eut l'impression de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps. Lui et Loki s'étaient finalement plutôt bien entendu, et sa perte, l'avait touchée.

Néanmoins, ses pensées se concentrèrent soudain sur l'aura en question du fantôme matériel de Loki. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que cette aura s'agitait et prenait en ampleur.

« Il prépare quelque chose-… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, l'homme sur l'estrade soulevait le tissu blanc qui dissimulait jusque-là le piège en verre qui protégeait une pierre violette. Et soudain, le torse de ce dernier fut transpercé par trois dagues.

Il y eut des hurlements et instantanément, Wanda écarta ses bras et ses mains se mirent à briller de lueurs rougeâtres alors que la foule autour d'elle se précipitait derrière elle afin de fuir ce terrible spectacle. Elle vit Bucky Barnes en hauteur prendre position pour viser sur le potentiel trouble-fête et Steve Rogers à sa droite accourir jusqu'à elle.

« Est-ce Loki ? » lui demanda Steve tout en faisant de grands signes à la foule et les diriger derrière lui pour se mettre à l'abri.

Sam Wilson et Vision arrivaient quant à eux sur l'estrade, scotchés par la vitesse de l'attaque surprise, mais le cube en verre protégeant la pierre dans son piédestal était brisé et la pierre envolée.

« Il en a après la pierre ! » confirma donc Wanda en s'élevant dans les airs pour rechercher le magicien en question.

De sa hauteur elle vit Sam inspecter les dagues plantées dans le corps de l'homme qui avait perdu la vie sous le coup, et nul doute qu'il s'agissait de celle de Loki qui était spécifique à sa magie et à son goût. Vision recherchait lui aussi activement Loki en planant au-dessus de la foule mais le monde l'empêchait de pouvoir bien le détecter.

Cependant, Wanda avait une aptitude en plus, celle de pouvoir discerner des âmes bien particulières, et elle ne fut pas longue à sentir celle de Loki au costume midgardien d'un noir de jais.

Ni une ni deux, elle fila dans le vent et traversa le hall, passa sous une arche et deux colonnes et fonça sans plus de cérémonie contre le corps de sa cible. Le dos du corps de Loki fut compressé contre le mur en marbre derrière lui et Wanda apposa son avant-bras fermement contre le cou du brun.

Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard émeraude, son souffle se coupa. La jeune femme déglutit, le cœur battant, la gorge sèche.

« Une magicienne dans l'équipe des Avengers… Ils ouvrent leur rang à vraiment n'importe qui… » fit le fameux Loki en arquant un sourcil narquois, nullement inquiété par la proximité de la jeune femme puissante.

C'était sa voix. Ce ton qu'il prenait quand il voulait se montrer supérieur à Stark, à Fury, ou quand il lâchait un commentaire sarcastique qui en faisait sourire plus d'un. Wanda sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes et son bras braqué contre le cou dégagé de Loki vint à trembler. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Il ne se rappelait _plus_ d'elle.

« Tu… me connais, » tenta-t-elle d'une voix rauque mais qu'elle tenta de garder stable, ses sourcils se fronçant.

« Je ne crois pas non, » lui assura l'autre homme en assenant le flanc de la jeune femme d'un coup de genou.

Wanda le lâcha soudain, trop troublée pour réellement pouvoir être au maximum de ses capacités. La rage commençait à se faire entrevoir chez elle alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas et que des crépitements bordeaux entourèrent tout son corps. Comment Thanos avait-il _osé_ ?!

Loki eut un sourire en coin en se plaçant face à la jeune femme, ses mains quant à lui étant entourées de halos et filets couleur émeraude puis deux lames emblématiques prirent place dans ses paumes. Visiblement, un adversaire comme Wanda semblait le réjouir. Voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Loki avait toujours beaucoup aimé s'entrainer avec la jeune femme au vu de son potentiel.

Mais ce souvenir lui envoya à nouveau un douloureux frisson et elle tenta d'oublier ces pensées nostalgiques en secouant légèrement la tête. Le temps n'était pas aux sentiments. Si elle ne faisait rien et laissait ses émotions parler à sa place, Thanos pourrait très rapidement récupérer à nouveau Loki, mais aussi, une pierre d'infinité, celle du _pouvoir_.

O

Lorsque Falcon se posa lourdement près de Bucky Barnes qui analysait très sérieusement entre ses doigts la lame qui appartenait potentiellement à Loki, il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de se couper un doigt avec.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te poser sans prévenir près de moi comme ça ! » s'exclama Bucky, une main contre son cœur. « On a bien assez du Hulk comme ça ! »

Malgré la situation plutôt critique, Sam ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire en coin venir titiller ses lèvres, puis récupéra la lame des mains de son camarade.

« Il s'agit donc bien d'une lame appartenant à Loki ? » demanda-t-il en inspectant l'argent du couteau pensivement.

Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que cette rapide inspection de cette lame maintenant nettoyée de sang soit fructueuse, et il leva un regard grave vers Bucky qui n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

Leur nouvel ennemi n'était pas un ancien bad-guy qu'ils avaient potentiellement croisé et éliminé, ou Thanos lui-même, non. Il s'agissait d'un ancien coéquipier qui avait disparu de la pire des manières il y a de cela presque un an.

« Merde… » souffla Sam entre ses dents en jetant la lame à ses pieds, le son du matériau résonnant dans toute la grande salle maintenant vide de monde et sale de poussière, objets perdus, verres brisés et nourriture piétinée.

« Ouais… Merde… » ajouta Bucky entre ses dents.

Puis, au moment où les sirènes de la police indiennes commencèrent à se faire entendre, Steve arrivait vers eux, essoufflé après avoir sécurisé le périmètre des civiles.

« Une trace de Loki ? » leur demanda-t-il en les regardant un par un. « Ou de Wanda ? »

Ils allaient tous les deux secouer la tête quand une explosion fit trembler les murs et brisa quelques vitres derrière eux. Les trois hommes firent volte-face vers la source du bruit.

« Il s'agit de Wanda et Loki ! » s'exclama Vision un peu plus loin dans les airs avant de plonger vers l'arche qui s'ouvrait sur un long couloir afin de venir en aide à leur amie.

Ainsi, sans attendre, les trois Avengers se mirent à courir jusqu'à la direction qu'avait pris Vision tout en se demandant bien sur quoi il allait pouvoir tomber. Loin d'eux l'envie d'avoir à se battre contre Loki.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Wanda avait un genou à terre, essoufflée, cheveux ébouriffés et Vision se tenait près d'elle, l'aidant à se redresser. Certaines colonnes étaient explosées, des murs soufflés et le sol était loin d'être aussi plat qu'il devrait l'être.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » s'alarma Steve en accourant vers la jeune femme et Vision.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, mais ne paraissait pas blessée, ce qui était rassurant. Connaissant le pouvoir de leur amie, le petit groupe comprit sans qu'elle ait à leur expliquer que son état devait être dû au flot de magie conséquent qu'elle avait dû délivrer pour se battre contre Loki.

Bucky inspecta donc les alentours, arme à feu levée, cependant les couloirs paraissaient vides, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur ennemi commun.

« Je vais bien… » leur assura-t-elle entre deux souffles, stoppant d'une main Sam qui voulait lui aussi l'aider à se tenir debout. « Nous avons évité le pire. »

Steve l'interrogea donc du regard, puis d'un signe du menton, Wanda désigna un amas de petits morceaux en pierre de couleur pourpre, comme un faux diamant ayant éclaté en contact avec le sol. Les paires d'yeux scrutèrent donc cet étrange amoncellement, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme puisse reprendre son souffle et leur expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

« La pierre était fausse, » leur fit donc Wanda en congédiant gentiment Vision, maintenant capable de se tenir debout toute seule. « Nous nous sommes battus, Loki et moi. Et la pierre est tombée de la pochette qu'avait utilisée Loki pour s'en emparer. Puis elle s'est brisée. Ce n'était donc pas une pierre d'infinité. »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement pour Sam, un faible sourire de la part de Steve et un « quoi ? » ahuri provenant de Bucky à quelques mètres d'eux toujours en train de scruter les alentours en cas d'une seconde attaque surprise.

« Wanda a raison, » fit Steve en se tournant vers son fidèle ami au bras de fer. « Si elle s'est brisée au simple contact du sol, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une pierre. Nous avons tous été menés sur une fausse piste. »

Il y eut donc un silence. En temps normal, apprendre ceci aurait été désarmant, mais visiblement, la conclusion de cette histoire semblait être la plus appréciable. Après tout, si cette pierre ne s'était pas révélée fausse, qui sait comment se serait achevé le combat entre Wanda et Loki.

« Après avoir découvert cela, il est parti sans demander son reste, » ajouta Wanda, ses yeux se posant sur l'un des longs couloirs vides.

Bucky se tourna et observa un instant le couloir en question, son emprise se raffermissant contre la poignée de son arme à feu.

« Ainsi, le revoilà, bien vivant… » murmura Vision qui avait repris forme humaine. « Thanos n'a donc pas de limite. »

Wanda secoua lentement la tête, et baissa les yeux, chagrinée. Maintenant que la panique était passée et l'effervescence de la mission retombée, la réflexion quant à la situation devint plus douloureuse.

« As-tu interagi avec lui ? » lui demanda donc Steve très sérieusement. « A-t-il parlé ? »

« Il ne se rappelle plus de moi. Son regard paraît être celui d'un autre alors qu'il s'agit de son aura, de sa façon de parler, de ses gestuelles… Il s'agit de son âme, Steve… »

Le leader hocha gravement la tête, lui aussi le cœur serré à l'idée de ce que cette nouvelle allait engendrer chez leur précieux ami. Thor commençait à peine à se remettre de cette terrible perte, et voilà que Loki revenait à la botte du super méchant de l'histoire.

« Et il ne retenait pas ses coups, » continua Wanda en gardant les yeux rivés vers les restes de la contrefaçon qu'ils avaient appelé un peu plus tôt _pierre d'infinité_. « Il est puissant. Extrêmement puissant. »

« Rappelez-vous qu'en plus de ça, Thanos semble être capable de rajouter des bonus à ses résurrections, » ajouta Sam en croisant les bras.

« Je me suis déjà battu contre Loki lors de l'attaque de New York… » reprit Steve en serrant les poings, lui aussi, la colère primant maintenant sur la tristesse. « Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. »

« Peut-être y a-t-il un moyen de lui faire recouvrir raison ? » proposa ensuite Vision avec espoir.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Wanda en secouant lentement la tête. « Il s'agit d'une magie dont je ne connais pas la provenance. Ces résurrections sont le fruit de Thanos lui-même, peut-être que jamais nous ne retrouverons le Loki que nous connaissons tous. »

Steve se remémora les dires de Peter Quill, leur assurant que Ronan avait eu beaucoup de haine envers Thanos, mais qu'une fois revenu à la vie, il lui obéissait corps et âme, ce qui n'était en rien le genre de l'ennemi qu'avaient affronté les Gardiens de la galaxie. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que ce Loki là soit différent en bien des points.

Et ceci lui était inconcevable pour lui. Thanos n'avait pas le _droit_.

« Et pour Thor ? » glissa ensuite Bucky après un moment de silence, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement dans le secret.

C'était déjà un miracle que Thor n'était pas assigné à cette mission, ou les circonstances de la révélation auraient été terribles pour lui.

« Il faut lui annoncer au plus vite avant qu'il ne tombe potentiellement sur lui, » annonça aussitôt Steve Rogers qui refusait de garder un tel secret même si cela était douloureux. « Il doit être mis au courant. »

« Je vais m'en charger. »

Les quatre hommes tournèrent leur attention vers Wanda qui avait pris un air déterminé. Elle avait aussi repris des couleurs, signe que sa magie se régénérait bien comme il fallait. Puis, elle explicita :

« Je suis celle ayant pu pressentir son aura et ayant pu _parler_ avec lui. Je serais donc la mieux placée pour lui expliquer clairement ce qui s'est produit et ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Très bien, nous allons avec toi, » ajouta Steve en hochant la tête.

Cependant, Wanda secoua lentement la tête, et prit une plus ample inspiration :

« Je m'en occupe. Je pense qu'il aimerait être seul lorsqu'on lui apprendra cette histoire. Mieux vaut qu'il y ait le moins de spectateurs possible. »

Ses compagnons hochèrent finalement la tête, comprenant là où elle voulait en venir.

« Et après cela, nous tenterons de trouver une solution à cette atroce histoire, » leur assura ensuite Steve tout en plaçant une main de réconfort contre l'épaule de Wanda qui lui sourit légèrement.

Après tout, depuis un temps, leur groupe n'était fondé plus que sur l'espoir.

O

Lorsque Steve Rogers rentra dans le salon du Q.G., il fut accueilli par l'air grave de Nick Fury et le teint plutôt pâle de Tony Stark. Rares étaient les fois où le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D. faisait le déplacement jusqu'à leur salon privatisé, et Steve referma proprement la porte derrière lui, remarquant que Thor n'était pas ici.

« Ça ne finira donc jamais… » murmura Tony debout au milieu du salon en suivant Steve du regard qui alla se placer devant la baie vitrée du salon, lui aussi tendu par cette affaire.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Bruce Banner était plongé dans une intense réflexion, poing contre son menton, et assis dans le canapé près de lui, Natasha Romanoff qui fixait le dos de Cap', expression fermée.

Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, lourd, et semblable au silence que l'on apposait durant les funérailles d'un être cher. Et ce silence dura longtemps. Ce silence semblable à celui instauré après la cérémonie d'adieux en l'honneur de Loki dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé.

« Si on veut que cela se termine, nous avons besoin de détruire le parasite à sa source, sinon il ne fera que se répandre, » fit soudain Nicky Fury en brisant le silence presque effrayant du salon pourtant si souvent joyeux et éclairé.

Les gouttes de pluie ne se lassaient pas de tomber contre la vitre qui faisait face à Captain America, ce dernier restant plongé dans son propre silence, ses pupilles reflétant le chemin de l'eau sur le verre.

« Ce n'est évidemment pas en éliminant ses sous-fifres que ça changera quoi que ce soit, » ajouta Natasha d'une voix dure, poing pressé contre l'accoudoir du canapé. « Nous pouvons éviter une attaque contre Loki et se concentrer une bonne fois pour toutes sur ce salaud. »

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Thanos à la recherche de pierres, en venait à des génocides terribles, que ça soit sur Terre ou sur d'autres planètes. Il était temps de mettre fin à toutes ces douleurs, ces massacres et ces chagrins.

« Rappelez-vous qu'il a aussi en tête de récupérer la petite Anja, » ajouta ensuite Bruce en se levant du canapé. « Si nous ne faisons rien, si nous ne bougeons pas rapidement et précisément, la suite de notre histoire risque d'être bien plus atroce qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. »

Puis, Tony hocha lentement la tête, et vint rejoindre Steve près de la fenêtre, pour contempler le panorama qui entourait le Q.G. à la périphérie de New York.

« Très bien. Il est temps d'aller quérir ce monstre. »

Puis il se retourna vers ses camarades et déterminé, ajouta :

« Notre prochaine mission sera l'extermination de Thanos. »

Un sourire presque soulagé vint glisser sur les lèvres de la rousse tandis que Bruce hochait la tête et que Nick proposait déjà quelques petites idées afin de préparer le groupe.

Cependant, personne, ni même Steve positionné devant la grande fenêtre, ne vit l'étrange petit insecte articulé de métal quitter le cadre de la fenêtre pour voler jusqu'aux nuages gris à l'aide ses ailes polygonales.

* * *

 _Finalement, je pense qu'il y aura plutôt 19 chapitres pour clôturer cette fic, 18 ça me parait un peu hard de terminer comme ça._

 _Alors, avez-vous appréciez ce nouveau chapitre ? J'adore écrire sur Wanda.  
Thor revient au prochain chapitre, apprenant cette bien triste nouvelle… Je m'en veux de ce que je lui inflige, le pauvre :'( _

_Bon, au week-end prochain ou à la semaine prochaine, je verrais, gros bisou :)_


	17. Qu'a-t-il fait de toi ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 17  
 **Qu'a-t-il fait de toi ?  
** _-''-_

Avant même que Wanda ne put appuyer sur la sonnette face à la porte de l'appartement de Thor, le battant s'ouvrait déjà sur le beau blond au doux sourire. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait cru en cette gaieté qui semblait émaner du Dieu de la Foudre se tenant devant elle. Cependant, son aura bien que crépitante, restait tachée par de lourds nuages, et cela, depuis des mois.

« Wanda ! Que me vaut ta visite ? » lui demanda-t-il tout sourire en l'invitant à entrer. « Grâce aux barrières de notre cher Docteur, j'ai pu être mis au courant de ta venue jusqu'à ma porte. »

Ceci expliquait donc pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un signe de sa présence. Il est vrai que Strange passait souvent ici pour apposer de nouvelles protections contre de potentiels intrus qui espéreraient s'introduire ici pour dérober la petite Anja. Thor lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il serait difficile pour Thanos de venir jusqu'ici et lui voler sa fille.

« Il fallait que je te vois, » avoua-t-elle en s'avançant dans l'appartement.

Depuis le décès de Loki, rien n'avait changé ici, comme si Thor souhaitait garder un souvenir de sa présence. La décoration restait la même, c'est-à-dire, celle qu'appréciait Loki, puisque cet habitat appartenait au magicien en tout premier lieu. Et aujourd'hui, une douce odeur de nourriture chatouilla ses narines, signe que le Dieu de la Foudre gardait pied et continuait un train de vie normal pour prendre soin de sa fille.

Elle et tous les autres avaient été là pour lui, pour l'aider à surmonter sa perte. Chacun avait un peu aidé pour s'occuper de la petite, Thor étant un tout jeune père qui apprenait avec Loki comment agir avec une petite fille lorsqu'il devint veuf. Et voir comment il s'en était si bien sorti au final, avait égayé Wanda.

Néanmoins, ce qu'elle lui apportait aujourd'hui risquait de tout faire basculer.

Lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans le salon, elle aperçut la fameuse Anja dans la chaise haute près de la table à manger, ses beaux cheveux blonds ramassés au sommet de son crâne et rassemblés dans une petite couette adorable. En apercevant Wanda, l'enfant prit un air surpris puis tira ses bras vers elle en gazouillant quelque chose ressemblant fortement à « Dada ».

« Oh, je suis désolée, » fit aussitôt Wanda en se retournant vers Thor. « Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous en plein dîner ! »

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, douce Wanda ! » lui assura Thor en s'approchant de la table pour empiler les assiettes vides et les verres. « Nous avions tout juste terminé. Je te sers quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ? »

Un nouveau sourire s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme en voyant la fillette et le père agir ainsi. Thor tapota le crâne de l'enfant en passant près d'elle et Anja gloussa. Le tableau était chaud, doux et apaisant.

« Oui, un thé me fera le plus grand bien, » lui fit Wanda en s'approchant ensuite de la chaise haute. « Et je suis ouverte à toutes senteurs, c'est toi qui choisis. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » lui fit Thor de la cuisine.

Puis, Wanda se pencha pour récupérer l'enfant de la chaise haute, cette dernière ayant recommencé à quémander sa présence. Elle ne demanda pas l'approbation du père, car elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance, et elle avait toujours passé beaucoup de temps avec Anja.

« Salut, toi, » lui sourit la jeune femme en lui plantant un chaud baiser contre sa joue toute douce.

L'enfant rit et lâcha un second « Dada ».

Cependant, elle attendit d'être servie de thé et que Thor aille coucher la petite après une rapide toilette afin qu'elle puisse lui en dire davantage. Elle s'installa donc dans le canapé en face du Dieu de la Foudre qui avait lui opté pour une tasse de café bien noir, et elle se racla la gorge, soudain plus tendue.

Et Thor le remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet. « Ton frère se porte bien ? Barton et ses enfants n'ont rien ? »

Souriant à nouveau doucement face à la gentillesse de son interlocuteur, Wanda secoua lentement la tête et reporta un regard triste vers son ami.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, et il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau défunt non, » dit-elle la gorge nouée. « Mais c'est une nouvelle qui va surement t'ébranler… »

« Oh… » fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts s'enserrant plus fermement autour de sa tasse brûlante.

« Elle nous a tous ébranlée aussi, mais l'ampleur ne sera pas aussi puissante qu'avec toi… »

Cette fois-ci, Thor déposa la tasse de café contre la table basse, souhaitant avoir son entière concentration rivée vers son amie.

« C'était en mission, ce matin, » expliqua Wanda en baissant les yeux, serrant à son tour sa tasse de thé afin de regagner le plus de chaleur possible contre ses paumes de mains qui se rafraichissaient drastiquement. « Nous pensions avoir détecté une pierre, elle s'est avérée être fausse. »

Thor hocha lentement la tête, buvant les paroles de la jeune femme, puis Wanda récupéra son téléphone portable niché dans la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge et le déposa sur la table basse, près du café non entamé de l'autre Avenger.

« Des caméras de surveillance ont aperçu un homme qui n'était pas inconnu à leur base de données. Et sur place, j'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux, sentir son aura. Nous nous sommes battus et il a fui une fois que la falsification s'est brisée à nos pieds. »

« Un… _homme_ … ? » répéta Thor d'une voix soudainement plus rauque.

Wanda sentait l'aura de Thor s'agiter, et elle hocha lentement la tête, le cœur lourd. Elle plongea son regard dans l'eau brulante de son thé et continua :

« Thanos… a encore une fois sévi, Thor. Ce qu'il a fait à Malékith, à Ronan, et surement au Changeur… Il l'a fait aussi pour Loki. »

Le visage de Thor se décomposa soudain, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne vint.

« Je suis si désolée, » compléta Wanda, la voix brisée en secouant lentement la tête. « Il est revenu, mais n'est plus le même… »

Et soudain, le tonnerre gronda juste au-dessus de leur tête.

O

« Et si jamais tu tombes dans l'eau, hein ? Qui va te repêcher, imbécile ! » fit Bucky devant la carte interactive qui brillait de bleu au centre de la table de contrôle.

La lueur qui émanait de la carte précise accentuait les traits des membres de l'équipe qui entourait la table, notamment les cernes prononcés de certains. Après tout, depuis que Captain America avait demandé un rassemblant d'urgence pour s'attaquer à Thanos, la plupart des membres de l'équipe avaient été situés à des distances relativement espacées sur le globe.

Et l'irritation de Peter Quill pouvait clairement se lire, signe qu'il avait dû être réveillé en pleine nuit.

« J'ai mes bottes à propulsion, je peux planer ! » répliqua ledit Peter en tapotant du bout de son index le rebord de la table octogonale.

Quelques yeux se levèrent et un soupir se fit entendre.

« Planer, pas _voler_ au-dessus de l'océan tout entier ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Quill ! » s'exclama Rocket exaspéré, debout sur la table à s'agiter à l'aide de ses petites mains.

« L'ours en peluche a raison, on va être en plein territoire ennemi, on n'aura pas le temps de venir sauver une demoiselle en détresse qui pensait pouvoir voler, » ajouta Tony qui étonnement, restait le plus calme du groupe, doigts contre son menton à scruter la carte très sérieusement.

Il y eut des hochements de tête entendus. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque pour cette mission qui avec un peu de chance, serait la dernière. Une attaque surprise de front ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique, et l'espoir semblait être au plus haut depuis les mois latents qui s'étaient écoulés.

« Donc Star-imbécile, tu seras assigné dans le groupe placé sur terre, » conclut alors le Soldat de l'Hiver en faisant glisser du bout de son doigt les données virtuelles du Gardien de la Galaxie jusqu'à une île représentée sur la carte.

« Et vous, vous vous tapez le super yacht, hein ? » marmonna Peter en haussant un sourcil dubitatif à l'adresse de l'équipe de Sam qui en retour, lui sourit de façon victorieuse.

« Te plains pas, tu seras avec ton super poto Tom Pouce ! » ajouta Tony en désignant Scott Lang d'un geste de la tête.

Peter lança un regard lourd à Scott, tandis que le Ant-Man lui sourit innocemment. Décidemment, ça promet. Et enfin, se fut à James Rhodes de prendre la parole :

« Et donc, pour le _back-up plan_ , on-… »

Mais le War Machine fut coupé dans ses propos par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie, faisant sursauter violemment le pauvre Peter Parker dos au battant. Tous les chuchotements se turent, et les yeux s'engluèrent sur les deux personnes –ou plutôt, trois- qui venaient de pénétrer en ces lieux.

Thor Odinson était là, le visage grave, les sourcils froncés, ses pupilles brillants d'une haine qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler tandis que dans ses bras, se trouvait la toute petite Anja, endormie paisiblement contre son torse. Juste derrière lui, se trouvait Wanda Maximoff, tout aussi silencieuse que le groupe, qui avança lentement dans la pièce, lançant un regard entendu à la petite équipe.

Après tout, ils s'étaient tous attendus à voir Thor débouler ici dès qu'il aurait eu vent de cette douloureuse nouvelle, et il avait fait plutôt vite.

« Allons arracher la tête de cette enflure, » annonça fort Thor de sa grosse voix.

« C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, mon pote, » lui assura Tony Stark en s'approchant de lui, le seul ayant osé ouvrir la bouche suite à l'atmosphère si pesante, voire électrique, qui venait de s'installer ici. « Mais si je peux me permettre, la petite Anja ne devrait pas entendre de si vilain mot sortir de ta bouche. »

Thor déglutit, retombant quelque peu sur terre. Sa rage l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici sans penser aux conséquences, mais à nouveau il se rappela que sa fille n'avait plus que lui et que foncer tête baissée serait ridicule.

Puis, Mantis se leva et doucement, s'approcha du Dieu afin de lui sourire de façon réconfortante.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton enfant, » lui assura-t-elle en tendant les bras vers la fillette endormie. « Je vais la tenir plongée dans de beaux rêves le temps que nous concédions d'un plan d'attaque. »

Malgré ses attitudes enfantines, Mantis avait l'âme d'une vraie mère quand il s'agissait de la petite Anja et sans tergiverser, Thor hocha la tête de façon entendue et lui légua l'enfant, sans oublier une petite caresse protectrice contre le crâne de sa fille aux doux cheveux blonds.

« Bien, nous n'attendions plus que toi pour te faire part de notre plan, » ajouta Steve alors que Thor prenait place devant la table, plaçant ses deux mains contre le rebord.

Thor hocha la tête, les yeux rivés vers la carte lumineuse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre depuis la découverte, et lorsque Wanda lui avait montré sur son téléphone des vidéos concernant les caméras de surveillance du palais où la mission avait suivi son cours, il en était resté sans voix, reconnaissant parfaitement la silhouette droite et significative de son propre frère.

Et s'il ne se contrôlait pas, la foudre tomberait au centre de cette pièce, soufflant la table et ses occupants.

« Et pour Loki… » commença soudain Thor alors que personne n'osait encore prononcer le nom du magicien. « S'il apparait en combat, je souhaite pouvoir discuter avec lui. »

Il savait que Wanda avait tenté de le raisonner, avait pu parler avec lui, mais Thor voulait connaître la nature exacte de la nouvelle personne qu'était devenue Loki. Trouver une faille, comprendre ce qu'il avait oublié, voir ce que Thanos lui avait gravé dans l'esprit. Et à sa demande, le silence se fit à nouveau, et inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre que la plupart de l'équipe concédait que ceci était une très mauvaise idée.

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, Thor, » fit Natasha qui se situait à sa droite, passant une main chaude de réconfort contre son poignet fort. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu tentes une approche durant la bataille. »

« Il pourrait se jouer de toi et te piéger, » ajouta Bruce, nerveusement. « Nous ne savons pas ce que Thanos lui a fait ingérer. »

« Ceci n'était pas une question, » répliqua Thor durement en levant les yeux vers ses compagnons. « J'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux, et je saurais être vigilant. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent notamment sur les cinq autres Avengers qui avaient constitué le premier groupe emblématique lors de l'attaque de New York.

Clint Barton assis aux côtés de Pietro Maximoff qui finalement, hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire de réconfort. Natasha Romanoff à sa droite qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer elle aussi pour ensuite enserrer plus fermement le poignet du blond. Bruce Banner dont la nervosité pouvait se lire à des kilomètres, qui sembla lui aussi concéder en détournant les yeux, effrayé de la terrible tournure que pourrait prendre la situation. Steve Rogers aux sourcils toujours froncés qui finalement hocha la tête, déterminé. Et Tony Stark qui lâcha un soupir et un « je le savais » avant de lever un pouce en signe d'approbation.

Et finalement, Thor leur sourit légèrement en retour, ses poings se serrant contre la table, une lueur d'espoir commençant à briller à nouveau dans son cœur.

Puis, la fin de la réunion se traduisit par une plan mûrement réfléchi et qui selon les calculs de Bruce, avait une chance sur deux de réussir. Et comme avait ajouté Drax, leur petit groupe de Gardiens étaient habitué à ce genre de faible taux, car pour eux « ça passait, ou ça cassait ».

« Je déclare l'ouverture de notre mission finale dans trois jours, à la seconde près, » fit donc Tony Stark debout près d'un mur vierge.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le mur, il pressa un bouton tactile invisible à l'œil nu sur la surface plane et un compteur rouge s'apposa, se mettant à décroître.

« Et que la Force soit avec nous, » ajouta Peter Parker en se levant, le cœur soudain palpitant, tirant son poing devant lui.

Et un par un, les Avengers, Gardiens et autres membres de cette équipe hétéroclite, placèrent leurs poings serrés près de celui plein d'espoir que tendait Spider Man. Tous.

Même Thor Odinson.

O

Le lendemain matin, alors que les préparatifs s'acheminaient peu à peu malgré l'impatience de certains, Gamora eut proposé à sa sœur Nebula, un petit footing extérieur qui pourrait leur faire respirer un peu le bon air extérieur et calmer les nerfs bien trop à vif depuis l'exécution du plan concocté avec les meilleurs cerveaux du groupe.

Nebula avait finalement accepté de suivre sa sœur non sans ajouter « voyons qui de nous deux arrivera la première ». Et ce fut ainsi qu'elles avaient détalé en tenue de combat, loin dans la forêt, appréciant la douce caresse du vent frais sur leur visage, leurs semelles froissant les feuilles mortes qui commençaient à quitter les arbres du bois.

Les filles adoptives de Thanos se sentaient revivre à courir ainsi, loin du monde, loin de toutes pensées maladives, et lorsque toutes deux arrivèrent au bout de la forêt, arrêtant brutalement leur corps contre la barrière en bois qui les séparaient d'un magnifique champ de tournesols, elles lâchèrent un soupir étouffé, essoufflées par leur course.

Elles y étaient arrivées en même temps, et à la réalisation, Gamora lui sourit et Nebula retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle souhaita lui lancer un petit commentaire sarcastique qui aurait fait sourire les deux sœurs, néanmoins, avant que Nebula n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une bourrasque de vent bien trop chaud pour le temps qu'il faisait actuellement ici les figea sur place.

Lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers le champ de tournesols, un immense vaisseau planait au-dessus de la douce couleur jaune qui se tachait de l'ombre de l'engin terrifiant. Les deux jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur.

O

« Je déteste le curry, » grommela Bucky Barnes devant la casserole de viande qui cuisait, encore vierge de toute sauce.

« Je sais, je sais, mais il faut changer un peu tes habitudes voyons, un peu marre de toujours foutre de la bolognaise dans les pâtes, » répliqua Sam à ses côtés qui avait le sachet de curry dans l'une de ses mains.

« Peut-être aussi arrêter de toujours faire des pâtes ? » proposa Scott Lang, la bouche pleine, assis à la table de la cuisine à manger un sandwich dont les feuilles de salade semblaient vouloir grandement s'échapper du pain.

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblait l'écouter et avant que Sam n'ait pu ouvrir le sachet de curry qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir se déverser dans la préparation, Bucky agrippa le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait utilisé pour couper le poulet, et menaça Falcon avec.

« Je te juste que si tu mets une seule épice de ce sachet dans ma poêle, je te tranche en deux, » lui assura Bucky entre ses dents.

Sam allait lui glisser que ce n'était en rien sa poêle et qu'il s'agissait en plus de cela, d'une casserole, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un appel d'urgence retentit dans tout le Q.G. ainsi que dans la cuisine qu'ils occupaient tous les trois, et la voix de Gamora se fit entendre :

« _Thanos nous a pris de revers, il est déjà là !_ »

Le sang de tous se glaça, le sachet de curry rejoint le sol où il se déversa et le sandwich regagna sans douceur l'assiette et éclata sur la table.

O

Tony Stark ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Le compte à rebours avait brillé dans ses yeux angoissés, démontrant qu'il restait encore quarante-six heures avant que leur plan ne débute réellement, et qu'il ne soit prêt. Le plan que Rocket avait sagement nommé « Défaite de Th-anus ».

Mais non, le titan était à cet instant-là quelque part sur le champ de bataille qui avait débuté quelques secondes après l'appel de détresse de Gamora et sa sœur. Et à cet instant, Tony, sous son armure, ne savait pas comment procéder. Il avait perdu l'avantage de l'attaque surprise et leur ennemi avait copié leur plan, les prenant de revers comme avait souligné Gamora.

Le titan avait été mis au courant de la future attaque qui souhaitait sa tête, et avait agi en conséquence. Certes, Ronan et Malékith n'étaient plus, et le Changeur, Thor s'était chargé de lui à Asgard. Néanmoins, il avait à présent Loki à ses côtés –qui n'avait cependant pas encore donné de trace de vie-, il avait aussi son armée et peut-être une autre carte dans sa manche ? Nul ne le savait.

La bataille faisait rage non loin de leur Q.G., Thanos semblait décidé à éliminer les gêneurs qu'ils étaient une bonne fois pour toutes, et Tony ne pouvait pas dire s'ils avaient l'avantage ou non tant le nombre de soldats était grand. De plus, Thanos ne se laissait pas approcher de trop près ce qui faisait grincer Tony des dents.

« _J'ai besoin de renfort,_ » fit la voix de Steve dans l'oreillette de Tony.

« _Moi aussi de mon côté !_ » s'exclama ensuite la voix de Natasha.

« _Thanos souhaite la pierre du temps, mettez le docteur étrange à l'abri !_ » ajouta alors la voix de Peter Parker.

Tony jura tout bas et s'envola laissant Thor un peu derrière lui qui affaissait son marteau au sol afin de projeter la foudre sur la vague d'adversaires qui lui faisait face. En se redressant, mèches de cheveux blonds bloquant une partie de sa vision, il passa rageusement le revers de sa main contre sa lèvre en sang et cracha le reste du liquide à ses pieds.

Encore une fois, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le Q.G. qu'il pouvait presque discerner dans le lointain, mais la bataille ne semblait que stagner ici et non se répandra un peu partout dans le monde. La forêt avait été rasée, et le champ de tournesols carbonisé jusqu'à ce que la terre soit labourée.

« Il est là, » fit soudain Wanda qui se trouvait non loin de lui, mains croisées devant elle, produisant un bouclier rougeâtre la permettant de se protéger des bêtes affamées qu'avait lâcher Thanos sur le front.

Thor se figea, et suivit le regard de la jeune femme, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle n'avait pas tort, et avait souhaité le prévenir en premier lieu, espérant que peut-être Thor pourrait lui faire regagner raison.

Et de sa position, Thor pouvait remarquer la silhouette élancée à la longue cape verte participer au combat, et il semblait que ses adversaires peinaient à rester en vie. Ainsi, Thor compressa sa mâchoire et enserra plus fermement Mjölnir dans sa main droite. Il allait arracher à Thanos sa marionnette, une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Loki retournera avec nous, » lui assura donc Thor entre ses dents avant d'adresser un bref signe de tête à Wanda en guise de remerciement, pour ensuite lever son marteau vers le ciel.

Le ciel s'assombrit et Thor rassembla au-dessus de sa tête le plus de puissance possible et s'envola donc au milieu de du vent et de la tempête qui s'était levée. La jeune femme le suivit donc du regard, la pluie gouttant sur son doux visage, et coulant le long de son cou.

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était bien Thor, et personne d'autre.

Ainsi, Thor fila telle une flèche jusqu'à la forme emblématique de son frère qui arrêta tout attaque à l'entente du tonnerre et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la silhouette de Thor arriver jusqu'à lui. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de se défendre ou éviter ce coup puisque la main de Thor empoignait fermement le col de son armure de combat pour l'entrainer avec lui dans son avancée bruyante et rapidement le dos de Loki percuta l'un des arbres encore debout.

Loki lâcha un gémissement étouffé suite au choc et il sentit deux mains puissantes empoigner ses épaules afin de le maintenir debout contre l'arbre.

« Que Thanos a-t-il fait de toi ?! » s'exclama Thor en croisant les pupilles vertes de son frère.

À la réalisation qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Thor, les traits de Loki se tirèrent et vivement, s'arma d'un de ses poignards pour tenter de transpercer le flanc de son adversaire. Cependant, le blond fut plus rapide et l'une de ses mains vint s'enfermer autour du poignet de son frère qui ne lâcha pourtant pas son arme destructrice, la pointe de la lame à seulement quelques millimètres de son armure.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » insista Thor dont la voix commençait à perdre de son intensité.

Un immense flot d'émotions commençait à lui monter à la gorge et aveuglait sa vision. Les larmes étaient chaudes et piquantes, et ses mains tremblantes et incontrôlables. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas le poignet frêle de Loki, comme craignant que son amant ne lui échappe à nouveau.

« Tu oses me demander cela ?! » lui siffla Loki entre ses dents, ses yeux couleur émeraude lui lançant des éclairs. « Fils d'Odin ?! »

Quelque peu pris au dépourvu, Thor se ressaisit finalement rapidement, se rappelant que Wanda lui avait certifié que la mémoire et les souvenirs de Loki avaient été altérés, et ainsi, il laissa son frère déverser toute la rancune qu'il semblait avoir sur le cœur.

« Tu m'as abandonné, Thor ! Dès que tu as su mes origines, tu as ordonné une chasse contre moi malgré le refus d'Odin ! Tu m'as banni ! Tu as conduit une réelle chasse à l'homme contre moi ! » lui cria Loki, douleur, peine et colère visible sur son visage. « Et tu me demandes ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?! »

* * *

 _ **Spoil Endgame**_ _: Tom Pouce est le nom que donne Tony à Scott dans le film, je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué. De plus, la scène de tous les poings serrés réunis sur le même plan est aussi un écho à Endgame :-)_

 _Donc nous nous approchons de la fin à grand pas désormais !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début d'interaction entre Loki à la mémoire altérée et Thor complètement impuissant. Faites moi part de vos avis._

 _Ciaou !_


	18. Tu vas vivre, Loki

_-''-_  
Chapitre 18  
 **Tu vas vivre, Loki  
** _-''-_

 _« Tu m'as abandonné, Thor ! Dès que tu as su mes origines, tu as ordonné une chasse contre moi malgré le refus d'Odin ! Tu m'as banni ! Tu as conduit une réelle chasse à l'homme contre moi ! » lui cria Loki, douleur, peine et colère visible sur son visage. « Et tu me demandes ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?! »_

Totalement pris de court par la nouvelle, Thor affaiblit son emprise autour du poignet de Loki qui tenta de retirer sa main en remarquant qu'il avait un ticket de sortie. Mais Thor parvint à dévier le bras vengeur de son frère et pour lui empêcher toute autre attaque furtive, vint presser de façon menaçante Mjölnir contre le torse du brun.

Loki jura et lâcha illico le poignard destructeur, surement pensant que son frère n'hésiterait pas à avoir recours à son arme massive contre lui.

« Ceci n'est qu'un mensonge ! » lui hurla Thor qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. « JAMAIS je n'aurai fait ça, tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS ! »

Wanda avait aussi supposé que pour avoir un Loki bien docile, Thanos avait dû interférer dans son esprit et y apposer de quoi pouvoir le contrôler.

« Je ne suis pas fou, j'y étais ! J'ai enduré pendant des années ton petit caprice de purification ! » insista Loki avec rage. « Toi et Asgard souhaitaient ma mort ! »

Comment lui faire oublier tous ces mensonges ? _Comment_ ? L'esprit de Thor filait si vite, il avait souhaité pouvoir converser avec Loki mais ceci n'apporterait pas forcément quelque chose de bon à la clé.

« Tout ce que tu as dans ta tête n'est que pure invention, Loki ! » répliqua Thor en gardant fermement le marteau divin contre le torse de son frère. « On me t'a arraché il y a quelques mois ! Thanos t'a arraché à moi ! Il t'a arraché la vie alors que nous formions une famille ! »

Surement frappé par ce que Thor lui disait, Loki resta un instant interdit, puis observa l'autre homme d'un mauvais œil, et le blond ne perdit pas un instant pour continuer son récit.

« Et tu n'étais pas mon frère non, tu étais mon amant ! » dit Thor avec ferveur. « Il t'a tué et a récupéré ta dépouille pour lui, comme Malékith, Ronan, et brouillé ton esprit pour te former de nouveaux souvenirs et mieux te contrôler ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu-… »

« Nous avons même une fille, Loki ! Une petite fille d'à peine un an au nom d'Anja ! »

Cette nouvelle eut l'air d'avoir l'effet d'une claque pour Loki qui écarquilla les yeux et Thor se tut, laissant ainsi ses propos être maturé dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Mais rapidement, la colère de Loki se manifesta à nouveau et d'un coup de genou contre sa hanche, parvint à faire reculer Thor qui avait oublié de raffermir son emprise sur le marteau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu déblatères là ?! » s'écria Loki en le pointant du bout d'un poignard qu'il venait de matérialiser dans sa main tremblante. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes subterfuges ! Tu n'es pas le droit d'utiliser mes sentiments de la sorte ! »

« Lok-… »

Mais avant que Thor n'ait pu lever une main, sur la défense, et potentiellement arrêter une attaque de Loki, des bruissements de feuilles et des cris suraigüe stoppèrent toute agressivité. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement vers la source du bruit et Thor aperçut une horde des créatures envoyées par Thanos arriver jusqu'à eux, poursuivant Sam Wilson qui volait et Bucky Barnes à pied.

La situation semblait dégénérer avec toutes ses créatures qui semblaient apparaître encore et encore.

Mais quand Thor se retourna prestement vers l'arbre, Loki avait disparu et il poussa un juron tout bas, et fit face à la horde affamée.

« Wilson, Barnes, derrière moi ! » leur hurla-t-il.

Les deux hommes, trop heureux de pouvoir tomber sur un membre de l'équipe aussi puissant que Thor, lui obéirent sans rechigner puis le Dieu abattit Mjölnir au sol. Le tonnerre tonna et des éclairs crépitèrent pour frapper de plein fouet toutes les créatures bruyantes et dangereuses, les tuant jusqu'aux dernières.

Voilà une horde de moins.

« Wow, » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Bucky en haussant un sourcil, quelque peu dégouté par cette odeur de chair brûlée qui vint titiller ses narines.

« On pensait les amener jusqu'à la falaise, mais tu t'es mieux débrouillé que nous, » souffla Sam en levant un pouce en signe de satisfaction.

« Il y en aura d'autres, » les avertit Thor, sourcils froncés. « Nous devons les éliminer avant qu'ils n'atteignent potentiellement la ville. »

« On va sécuriser le périmètre nord, » énonça Sam pour Thor mais aussi à l'oreillette. « Si vous voulez bien ? »

Et il tendit une main vers Bucky qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais qui au vu de la situation critique, ne rechigna pas et empoigna plus fermement son arme à feu avant d'accepter cette main tendue.

Et Sam s'envola à l'aide de sa combinaison Falcon, maintenant sa poigne autour de la main de Bucky qui lui jurait tout un tas de menaces si jamais il osait le laisser tomber. Thor allait donc les suivre, faisant tournoyer Mjölnir afin d'obtenir de l'élan, mais il se figea soudain et abaissa son bras.

Là, à travers les arbres morts, au soleil sous la clairière, se trouvait une silhouette proéminente et forte. Une silhouette qui aurait dû lui être inconnue, n'ayant jamais vu le titan en chair et en os, mais au fond de lui, il sut que c'était lui. Là, à observer son gant doté de quelques pierres, se tenait Thanos, loin de la bataille, souriant et confiant.

Oui, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de leur ennemi à tous. Thor en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il prit une longue inspiration, serra les dents, et commença son ascension jusqu'au titan hors du bois brûlant qui se mourrait.

Lorsque le soleil brula ses rétines, il arriva dans la clairière et le fameux Thanos lui lança un regard loin d'être surpris.

« Toi… » lâcha Thor en le pointant du bout de Mjölnir, la rage crépitant à nouveau, de même que les multitudes de petits éclairs parcourant tout son corps. « Rends-toi ou bien ça sera ta tête que je ramènerais au Q.G. »

Il tentait de garder un certain sang-froid, pour ne pas faiblir ou faire une erreur de jugement, une erreur qui lui vaudrait la vie ou celle de ses camarades en plein combat à l'heure actuelle.

« Fils d'Odin, » sourit donc Thanos en se tournant pleinement vers lui, visiblement nullement effrayé par le Dieu. « Tu tombes bien, j'aurai besoin de quelques renseignements. »

Les sourcils du Dieu se froncèrent plus intensément et il fit un pas en avant sous le soleil brûlant du milieu de journée.

« Libère Loki de ton emprise ! » lui ordonna-t-il sans abaisser Mjölnir.

« Oh, je m'étais douté que ça te perturberait, » ricana le titan en retour. « Bon, assez bavardé. Où se trouve la pierre du temps, Odinson ? »

Oui il avait cru entendre que leur ennemi souhaitait ardemment la pierre du temps, et il avait vu juste. Stephen Strange la portait toujours avec lui.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais t'emparer des pierres… » lui siffla Thor. « Ni même de ma fille ! »

« Ta fille ? »

Thor avança à nouveau, le soleil à présent totalement caché par les nuages. Il allait lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Pourquoi avoir besoin de _ta fille_ quand j'ai le fils de Laufey sous la main, » ricana Thanos en croisant les bras. « Puissant et renforcé par le don que je lui ai offert. »

Il allait le tuer. Il allait l'exterminer.

« Ta fille ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. »

Et Thor se figea, lâchant un faible « quoi ? » et ses yeux se levèrent vers l'immense vaisseau de Thanos qui planait à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Les canons du vaisseau emblématique du titan commencèrent à se mouvoir et tous se pointèrent jusqu'à une direction bien précise.

Une direction demeurant dans le dos de Thor.

Le blond fit volte-face, le cœur battant, et au moment où les canons crachèrent leurs lasers destructeurs, Thor comprit ce que visaient spécifiquement les armes de l'engin volant. Il s'agissait du Q.G.

« NON ! » hurla Thor au moment où le son des canons paralysa ses tympans et l'onde de choc fit vibrer tout son corps.

« Oh… la fameuse petite Anja serait-elle ici ? » se demanda faussement Thanos en reculant d'un pas pour admirer le spectacle.

Et au moment où Thor décolla du sol pour filer jusqu'au Q.G., le bâtiment tout entier implosa et la forêt encore intouchée tout autour, fut soufflée.

O

Loki marcha lentement au milieu des décombres. La fumée était étouffante et les pierres sous ses bottes craquaient lors de son ascension. Le silence s'était fit, et ses propres tympans restèrent encore sonnés par l'attaque surprise du Q.G. qui avait figé tous les combattants dans leur actions.

Mais malgré cela, il entendit quelque chose. Une voix quelque part dans les ruines du Q.G. et encore une fois, son cœur se renversa.

« Anja ! »

C'était Thor, quelque part au milieu du carnage.

Lové dans ses bras, un nourrisson d'à peine un an gardait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, dissimulant ses orbes de couleurs claires. Ses petits cheveux blonds et doux virevoltaient doucement au gré du vent tiède, salissant ses mèches de poussière et fumée. Elle semblait trembler, mais ce n'était pas son corps qui produisait ce mouvement saccadé, non, c'était les bras puissants qui la contenaient qui chancelaient.

« Anja, ma fille ! Tu ne peux pas avoir péri ! »

Les larmes chaudes qui s'écoulaient du visage du Dieu évitèrent de peu les joues du bébé éteint, pour regagner le sol fissuré et sale de gravats et disparaître à tout jamais.

« Je t'en conjure, ouvre les yeux et respire ! »

Mais ses paroles dures et puissantes semblaient ne pas atteindre l'enfant déposé dans ses bras emmitouflé dans une longue cape rouge qui protégeait tout son petit corps. Le grand Dieu de la Foudre sentit son cœur exploser, ses attaches se briser et son esprit s'envoler. Le désespoir vint s'écraser furieusement sur ses épaules.

« ANJA ! » hurla-t-il en serrant maintenant le petit corps contre son torse, tentant par tous les moyens de lui insuffler une lueur de vitalité.

Son cri retentit entre les ruines, se mélangeait avec le vent, et s'envola avec le reste de la poussière qui semblait virevolter vers le ciel dévoilé par le plafond explosé. Sa main se cala contre le crâne aux cheveux doux, apposant une douceur extrême malgré la taille de cette paume qui pouvait délivrer un pouvoir titanesque.

Il pleurait seul, au milieu de cet endroit calme, désertique et grisâtre, à genoux au sol, dépouillé de toutes armes. Mjölnir ne devait pas être loin, mais ce n'était en rien sa préoccupation. Bercer sa fille était l'unique chose que son esprit s'autorisait à accomplir.

Au moment où il allait de nouveau hurler à l'injustice et contre ceux qui avait arraché la vie de sa si précieuse petite fille, ses yeux se calèrent sur une ombre dans le lointain qui semblait se diriger vers lui, droite, lente et qui se détachait du paysage. Thor referma lentement ses lèvres, la gorge sèche, et demeura immobile.

Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il reconnut les traits du visage de cet homme. Tout semblait s'être figé autour de lui, de toute manière. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté de tourner au même moment que le cœur de la fillette.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais sa voix resta coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. C'était si douloureux. Mais l'autre homme ne formalisa pas et alors qu'il se trouvait à un moins d'un mètre d'eux, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur les genoux, baissa la tête pour que ses mèches brunes puissent cacher une partie de son visage.

« Était-ce… réellement ma fille ? » murmura soudain Loki, murmure qui vint très vite se faner pour laisser place au silence terrible de cet endroit.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre sentit une dague métaphorique poignarder son cœur déjà blessé et malade suite à la tournure de cette phrase conjugué au passé. Le blond renifla douloureusement, et serra plus fort ce petit corps contre lui, comme essayant de la protéger d'un potentiel danger émanant du brun meurtrit face à lui.

« Elle l' _était_ , » articula le plus âgé des deux, la gorge en feu, la voix enrouée, trahissant son plus profond mal.

Le blond fut incapable de voir l'expression de l'autre homme qui gardait sa tête penchée et la fumée commençait à prendre en ardeur, brouillant sa vision déjà souillée par des larmes épuisées. Mais le brun tira rapidement une main contre son propre visage, surement pour encore plus dissimuler son expression et son regard.

« Je l'ai toujours dit… Je détestais cet endroit, » chuchota le plus jeune sans oser le regarder, sa voix étant incapable de s'élever dans cet espace mort.

Les yeux bleus de Thor Odinson s'écarquillèrent soudain et une parfaite lueur d'incompréhension tacha son regard détruit. D'une main tremblante et pourtant forte, il agrippa l'épaule de son frère…

Il se rappelait. Il se _rappelait_ … !

Il le voyait à présent, dans les pupilles brillantes de larmes qui n'osaient pas croiser celles bleutées du blond.

Là, agenouillé au milieu des décombres, Thor ne lâchait pas l'épaule de son frère, paralysé par tout ce qui s'était enchainé. Son second bras restait enroulé autour de la petite Anja, et il ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux Loki, espérant si fort qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Qu'il puisse lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un vil cauchemar. Que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Puis, la main tremblante de Loki vint se déposer doucement contre le front froid de l'enfant immobile, et les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules le long de ses joues pâles.

« Thanos m'a offert un don… Comme tous les autres, » murmura Loki sans lâcher sa fille des yeux.

« Quel est le tien… ? » articula Thor derrière sa voix enrouée et brisée.

« C'était la seule chose qu'il me manquait, à ma magie. Le pouvoir de vitalité qui me permet d'avoir une très bonne endurance niveau magie, et de guérir rapidement de n'importe quelle blessure… »

Puis, Loki leva enfin les yeux vers Thor, détermination évidente visible dans son regard.

« Je peux la sauver… » affirma-t-il.

Un magnifique éclair d'espoir éclaira le visage du Dieu de la Foudre et aussitôt, la main de Loki pressé contre le front d'Anja s'illumina d'une douce lueur verte. Le corps contre les avant-bras nus de Thor sembla se réchauffer et le cœur du blond se gonfla de joie.

« Comment… » commença Thor, la gorge sèche, étant incapable de formuler correctement sa question.

Mais Loki, aux yeux toujours rivés vers le petit corps d'Anja qui reprenait des couleurs, comprit sa question muette.

« Quand son cœur s'est arrêté de battre… Le mien a défailli… » avoua-t-il tout bas, son autre main venant se presser contre son propre cœur. « Ce lien que je semble avoir avec notre fille a comme lavé mon âme de toutes les impuretés offerte par Thanos. »

« Tu te rappelles donc de tout ? »

« De tout. »

Il lui sembla que la voix de Loki s'était affaiblie, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire part de son inquiétude, Thor sentit l'enfant dans ses bras se mettre à bouger. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se redressèrent et scrutèrent leur fille dont le cœur s'était remis à battre. Il n'avait donc pas été trop tard.

« Anja… » murmurèrent-t-ils tous les deux en cœur.

La petite ouvrit ses yeux verts pour fixer ses deux parents et sourire en apercevant leurs visages. Loki sourit en retour, épuisé et ferma les yeux, laissant son corps retomber contre la caillasse.

« Loki ! » appela Thor dans un sursaut.

Gardant fermement Anja dans son bras droit, il se pencha vers Loki et le tourna sur le dos, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement d'état. Loki respirait difficilement, les paupières fermement closent comme tentant de faire passer une vie douleur.

« Loki, que t'arrive-t-il ? Loki ! »

Anja protégée contre le torse de son père, souffla un faible « Pa' » et Loki ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et déglutit, sentant son énergie être drainée hors de son corps. Il tenta un faible petit sourire à l'égard de sa fille qui le scrutait de ses beaux yeux verts, puis les pupilles de Loki glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à son amant aux traits angoissés.

« J'ai utilisé tout le pouvoir du don que Thanos m'a offert… » expliqua Loki, la gorge sèche. « Ce fut trop, mais ce fut la meilleure chose à faire, Thor. »

Non, pas encore, ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire une seconde fois. Thor se le refusait.

« Non, tu as simplement besoin de te reposer, » répliqua Thor en plaçant une main derrière la nuque de Loki. « Tu vas vivre, Loki. »

« Je… Je vais vraiment partir, cette fois-ci, Thor… »

 _Cette fois-ci_. Non Thor ne pourrait pas subir un énième deuil. Une fois à Asgard après la découverte des origines de Loki, une seconde fois dans le monde des elfes noirs, une troisième fois dans le monde de glaces… Mais pas une quatrième fois !

« Reste éveillé ! » s'exclama Thor en percevant clairement la peau de Loki perde de sa douce couleur.

« Tu dois me laisser aller… »

« Pas cette fois. »

Alors qu'Anja appelait à nouveau son second père, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes comme si cette dernière comprenait ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Thor appela Steve ou Tony dans l'oreillette qu'il avait prise lui aussi avant de foncer en pleine bataille. Il avait besoin d'aide au plus vite.

« Si vous m'entendez, répondez-moi ! » hurla-t-il, deux doigts contre l'oreillette de l'équipe.

Et soudain comme si le ciel avait entendu sa prière, celui-ci s'illumina, et une colonne de lumière vint frapper le sol à quelques mètres d'eux, brassant le vent violemment. D'une main, Thor cacha le visage de sa fille afin de la protéger de potentielle projection, et Loki, malgré la vie qui le quittait, rouvrit faiblement les yeux, connaissant cette chaleur colorée.

« Le Bifrost… » souffla Thor, ahuri.

Et lorsque la lumière aveuglante disparue, un groupe de personnes leur faisait face, armé et droit, prêt à se battre et à se lancer corps et âme dans la bataille. La première silhouette à bouger possédait une armure dorée et un casque épais, ainsi qu'une lance de la même couleur, puis porta un regard à la petite famille au milieu des décombres.

« Père… » murmura Thor, abasourdi par sa venue ici.

Alors que Odin commença sa traversée jusqu'à ses deux fils, Thor remarqua quelques Asgardiens armés jusqu'aux dents derrière lui, ainsi que Heimdall, toujours droit et digne, qui lui offrit un hochement de tête.

La vision floutée de Loki ne lui jouait pas des tours, il s'agissait bien là d'Odin Borson qui s'agenouillait près de lui, déliassant sa lance qu'il planta dans les ruines qui les entouraient tous.

« Père… Il va-… » commença Thor avant d'être coupé par un doigt que leva Odin vers lui, lui intimant donc de se taire.

Thor l'obéit donc, et observa son propre père abaisser cette même main vers le torse de Loki qui se soulevait à peine dut à sa respiration difficile. Suite à la chaleur qu'apposait la paume d'Odin contre son torse, Loki se permit alors de fermer les yeux.

Non, Odin ne questionna aucun des deux hommes quant à la fillette que maintenant Thor contre lui et qui était restée silencieuse à observer le vieil homme dont les mains brillaient d'une lueur tout aussi dorée que son armure asgardienne.

« Ton temps n'est pas encore venu, Loki, » fit alors Odin d'une voix ferme.

Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ravalant ses larmes et questionna son père du regard. Odin quitta Loki des yeux et croisa le regard hésitant de son fils puis haussa un sourcil à son adresse :

« Il n'y avait pas que votre mère qui était dotée de magies… » lui avoua-t-il.

« Mais… Vous aviez toujours dit que le temps étant passé, votre magie s'était éteinte, » lâcha Thor, abasourdi.

« Il faut croire que votre bon vieux roi a toujours un peu d'énergie à revendre. »

Et soudain, Loki rouvrit les yeux tout en prenant une lourde inspiration, comme se réveillant d'un rêve terrifiant ou bien ayant évité de peu une noyade. Le brun resta un instant étendu sur le dos, ses pupilles frénétiques fixant le ciel aux lourds nuages gris, totalement pris de court. Il sentait la vitalité parcourir tout son corps. Il sentait tout son corps brûler et crépiter d'énergie.

« Loki, comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Thor la voix gorgée d'émotions en pressant l'une de ses mains contre son épaule.

Durant quelques secondes, Loki fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et finalement, aidé par Thor il se redressa en position assise et observa ses mains qui avaient perdues de leur pâleur.

« Le temps n'est pas à la parlotte, » leur annonça Odin déjà debout, lance en main. « Notre travail ici est loin d'être terminé. »

Loki osa un regard vers Odin, cet homme qui l'avait banni sur Midgard pour trente ans mais qui n'avait cessé d'agir étrangement depuis les derniers mois qui avaient suivi. Mais il avait raison, Thanos était quelque part, il fallait mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette guerre d'usure, et Loki se leva, remarquant qu'aucune difficulté ne le clouait au sol plus longtemps.

Il était comme neuf.

« Prince Thor, nous allons protéger la petite, » fit soudain l'une des conseillères de leur mère défunte, Frigga, derrière Thor.

Le blond hocha la tête, ayant parfaitement confiance en ce groupe de jeunes femmes, et leur tendit Anja. Surement savaient-elles quelles étaient les origines de cette petite, et après que Odin eut sauvé la vie de Loki, Thor avait confiance.

Anja se laissa donc faire et agita légèrement la main, saluant ses parents. Puis Thor se tourna vers Loki et lui sourit doucement, l'une de ses mains rencontrant celle de Loki, chaude et vigoureuse.

« J'ai confiance en nous, » lui sourit Thor alors que Loki lui serait en retour cette même main. « Nous pouvons le faire, ensemble. »

Pour toute réponse, Loki hocha la tête puis tapa amicalement le torse de son frère d'un revers de la main.

« Et quand tout cela sera terminé, je t'apprendrais à couper correctement les cheveux de ta fille, » lui fit le brun, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis le cœur de Loki se serra en remarquant que le petit poignet que sa fille agitait encore vers eux, était entouré du morceau de tissu rouge qu'il avait gardé si précieusement autour du sien il y a un temps.

O

« Crois-tu mettre fin à mon règne, pauvre vieillard ? » gronda Thanos lorsqu'Odin lui fit face au sein de cette même clairière.

Le tonnerre grondait dans le lointain, mais Thanos n'était en rien effrayé et garda ses yeux rivés vers Odin qui venait d'arriver, lui et quelques-uns de ses soldats armés.

« Je ne suis pas seul, » affirma Odin en dégainant sa lance emblématique. « Pour mettre fin à ton _règne_ aveugle. »

« Cette équipe nommée Avengers n'arrivera jamais jusqu'ici. Tu es fini, Odin, » répliqua Thanos après un rire ironique, serrant le poing au gant qui possédait déjà trois pierres.

Puis soudain, quelqu'un se posa brutalement près d'Odin. Un homme en armure rouge qui retira son masque pour dévoiler au titan le visage de Tony Stark, déterminé à mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« Et cette équipe nommée _Avengers_ n'en a fait qu'une bouchée de ton armée, » fit le milliardaire en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Thanos recula d'un pas. Derrière Tony Stark et Odin Borson, arrivait l'équipe entière.

Ils furent tous là, les Gardiens de la Galaxie, avec Nebula de leurs côtés. Les Avengers originaux avec le petit nouveau Peter Parker. Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Stephen Strange, Vision. Mais aussi Heimdall aux côtés de Sif qui déployèrent leurs épées.

Et derrière eux, Thor et Loki, le puissant duo enfin réunis.

* * *

 _Voilà donc dans ce chapitre, la fameuse scène du chapitre 1 !_

 _J'espère que vous ressentez un peu d'epicness face à la scène de fin, car celle de Endgame l'étais tant… :D_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, certes un peu plus court, mais je pense qu'il vous plaira._

 _Faites-moi part de vos avis, à très vite :3_


	19. Bienvenue à Asgard

_-''-_  
Chapitre 19  
 **Bienvenue à Asgard  
** _-''-_

Thor, Captain America et Iron Man avaient soulevé le casque de Thanos après la défaite du titan. Tous hurlèrent leur victoire, se prirent dans les bras. Le vaisseau du titan avait même été détruit par les Gardiens aux commandes du Milano et les Asgardiens. Il ne restait donc plus rien de cet ennemi surpuissant qui depuis des années, les guettait.

C'était un rêve éveillé.

Après une accolade avec son fidèle ami Steve Rogers, Thor vint rejoindre Loki à l'armure sale de poussière.

« Loki, et toi, comment te sens-t-… »

Mais il fut coupé brutalement par Loki qui pressa fermement sa bouche contre la sienne, se fichant bien d'être entouré par l'armée de combattants qui avait fini par presque devenir sa famille à lui aussi. Et Thor fut rapide à répondre à ce baiser ardent, dégustant les lèvres de son amant qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

Finalement, Thanos lui avait offert un cadeau en or avant de disparaître. La vie de son bien-aimé.

Puis, Loki se sépara des lèvres de son amant, mais garda ses mains enclavées contre les joues chaudes et sales de poussière du blond, comme ne souhaitant plus jamais le lâcher.

« J'ai cru ne plus jamais vous revoir, tous les deux, » lui avoua donc Loki, perdu dans ces flots d'émotions.

Et il en était évidemment de même pour Thor qui hocha la tête, puis pris fermement son frère dans ses bras, remerciant les Nornes pour ce magnifique cadeau de victoire.

Puis soudain, remarquant un mouvement à leur droite, ils se séparèrent et firent face à Odin qui attendait à quelques mètres d'eux, dans le plus profond des silences. Près de lui son fidèle gardien, Heimdall, paraissait réjoui de voir à nouveau Loki bel et bien vivant.

« Père… » fit Thor en se raclant la gorge, n'étant pas réellement au courant des connaissances d'Odin concernant leur relation à tous les deux. « Merci encore. »

Odin leva une main, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier, puis s'approcha des deux hommes.

« Votre fille se porte bien, Cassandre va vous la ramener d'ici quelque temps, » leur avertit donc Odin en observant Thor et Loki un part un.

Loki déglutit sous le regard quelque peu scrutateur d'Odin mais ne dit rien. Alors il savait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Odin connaissait la nature même de la petite Anja et pourtant, aucune trace de colère ou de déception ne semblait tacher les traits du Père de Tout.

Thor quant à lui, avait haussé les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son père ait tout deviné dans la seconde. Ainsi, Odin crut bon d'éclairer l'esprit de son fils.

« Lorsque vous êtes venu à Asgard pour récupérer la magie de Loki… J'ai fini par comprendre la réalité quant à sa situation, » dit-il après un regard entendu à l'égard du brun qui resta bouleversé par la réaction si posée d'Odin.

« Tu… Tu savais qu'on… » tenta Thor de plus en plus étonné.

« J'avais ma petite idée sur la question, mais certainement pas que tu étais le père, Thor. »

Et malgré cela, il avait rendu à Loki près de la moitié de sa magie, pour le sauver lui et son enfant. Loki hocha donc lentement la tête et prit la parole :

« Je vous remercie. D'avoir sauvé Anja par le passé et ma vie un peu plus tôt. »

« J'en ai aussi profité pour te céder ta dernière part de magie, » ajouta Odin à l'adresse de Loki. « Je pense qu'après tous les événements, c'est amplement mérité. »

Thor sourit suite à l'échange entre son père et Loki, puis, posa une question qui lui brulait depuis longtemps les lèvres :

« Pouvons-nous… Retourner sur Asgard ? »

Odin et Loki rivèrent leur regard vers Thor. Après tout, la Terre n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'eux, et puis, Asgard n'était pas si loin que ça de Midgard. De plus, comme l'avait dit un peu plus tôt Heimdall, Odin se faisait vieux et cette bataille avait surement dû l'épuiser.

Mais est-ce que la punition de Loki subsistait toujours ? Devait-il purger tout de même les vingt-six autres années ? Accepterait-il Thor sur le trône aux côtés de Loki avec leur fille en tant que princesse légitime ?

Loki sentit son souffle se couper, craignant la réponse du Père de Tout. Thor y comptait tellement.

Puis, Odin tendit donc une main à Thor, et après avoir planté sa lance dans le sol de la plaine, tendit la seconde à Loki. Les deux frères restèrent un instant interdit, scrutant cette paume accueillante que leur offrit Odin Borson.

« Il me tarde de porter ma petite fille, » leur fit donc Odin avec un sourire.

Ainsi, le cœur léger, Thor et Loki se lancèrent un bref regard, avant d'accepter la paume de main d'Odin, les accueillant à Asgard.

Et lorsque Loki lâcha la chaude main de son père adoptif, il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. C'était la voix de Wanda. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la jeune femme le prit fermement dans ses bras, pleurant chaudement contre lui, si heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf, et de leur côté.

Contre toute attente, tous les Avengers étaient là, accueillant quant à eux à nouveau Loki dans l'équipe, et cette fois-ci, de leur plein gré et avec joie.

Et même Tony Stark lui offrit une poignée de main.

Thor sourit à ce spectacle.

Peut-être que finalement, Loki ne détestait pas à ce point cet endroit.

O

 _Deux ans plus tard  
Asgard_

« THOR ! »

La voix de Loki retentit dans tous les couloirs du palais, mais surtout, dans la grande chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, ouverte sur le magnifique royaume d'Asgard.

Alerté par les cris de son amant, Thor sortit de la salle de bain spacieuse, là où il prenait un bain, serviette de bain autour de ses hanches, cheveux fraichement coupés courts.

« Quoi ?! » s'alarma-t-il en cherchant des yeux une potentielle menace dans leur chambre dorée.

« Mjölnir ! Ta fille vient de le soulever et est partie avec en courant ! » s'exclama Loki en pointant du doigt la porte de leur chambre commune.

À cette nouvelle, Thor en aurait presque fait tomber sa serviette de bain qu'il maintenait étroitement à son bassin.

« JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?! » lâcha-t-il, scotché parce qu'il entendait là.

« Pourquoi tu ne le ranges jamais comme je te le dis cent fois ! »

« Mais… Mais je ne pensais pas que-… »

« Elle va finir par se blesser avec, dépêche-toi d'aller le récupérer ! »

Évidement, il avait fallu que la petite soit digne de porter le marteau et cela, dès ses trois ans. L'arme dans ses mains paraissait aussi légère qu'une plume, mais lorsqu'une servante demandait gentiment à la petite Anja de déposer le marteau pour aller prendre son bain, l'arme restait au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de digne vienne le chercher.

Et c'était comme ceci que Thor passait des heures à la recherche du marteau, n'ayant pas trop envie de l'appeler à l'aide de son pouvoir, ce qui risquerait de briser une ou deux colonnes, voire accessoirement, un mur.

« Si notre fille est digne de le porter, alors elle ne se blessera pas avec, » glissa donc Thor.

Soudain, ils virent à travers les colonnes de leur chambre, Anja filer dans les airs avec le marteau dans ses mains tout en riant et s'agitant, visiblement ravie par son nouveau moyen de locomotion.

Les deux parents restèrent ahuris, n'ayant jamais imaginé que la petite puisse utiliser le marteau de la sorte. Elle n'avait que trois ans après tout et elle volait à des centaines de mètres du sol.

« Thor ! VA LA CHERCHER ! » lui cria Loki en se retournant vivement vers lui.

« Si tu es si paniqué, pourquoi tu ne vas-tu pas le récupérer toi-même ? » lui répondit Thor, secrètement fière de sa petite fille.

Et tout de suite, Loki se renfrogna, et Thor comprit.

« Oh, » fit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui, oh, » siffla Loki en fronçant les sourcils. « J'aurais l'air fin si elle me le cède et que je m'étale pas terre parce que monsieur le marteau ne me trouve toujours pas digne de le porter ! »

À cette vision, Thor pouffa et Loki grinça des dents d'irritation.

« Si jamais elle apprend que je ne peux pas le porter, mon autorité sera bafouée, » ajouta Loki qui espéra qu'à cette raison, Thor aille jouer son rôle de père et confisque l'arme en disant à leur enfant que ce n'était en rien un jouet.

« Ta fierté par la même occasion, » nota Thor en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre.

« Arrête de rire ! »

« Je ne ris pas ! » répliqua le blond qui continua son chemin en marche arrière afin de voir Loki toujours planté au milieu de la chambre.

« Je vois ton sourire ! »

« Mais comment ne pas rire face à ça ? »

« THOR ! »

Une fois près de la porte, Thor fut victorieux, ayant réussi à détecter un semblant de petit sourire amusé chez Loki, qui évidemment ne voulait pas le démontrer. Le blond lui fit donc un petit clin d'œil, puis il se pencha vers l'ouverture de la porte ouverte et mit ses mains en guise de porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

« Anja, viens ici ! Ton père veut te faire une petite démonstration du maniement de Mjölnir ! »

« Je vais t'étrangler, Thor ! »

 **F** in

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre un peu court, considéré plus comme un épilogue._

 _J'aime écrire un Odin finalement pas si méchant que ça (un petit écho à Ragnarok, lors des derniers mots de Odin à ses deux fils)._

 _Ainsi donc, voilà la fin de cette fic, et ça m'en aura pris du temps, dis donc ! Lorsque je l'ai commencé, Ragnarok n'était pas encore sorti et encore moins Avengers Infinity War. J'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous a plu, et a su guérir potentiellement vos cœur après Endgame._

 _Faites moi parts de vos avis, et je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos superbes messages, ciaouuuu_


End file.
